


I've Been the Happiest -Min Yoongi

by potatooneandtwo



Category: Stray Kids (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, DAY6 as DAY6, Empath, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, I really don't know how to tag, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and kookie?? heh, and wow there's so many characters, baby felix and baby seungmin too, baby jeongin cause why not, i'm delulu so sue me, oh papa suga, tae and jimin will cameo later, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 120,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20374936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potatooneandtwo/pseuds/potatooneandtwo
Summary: "It's a choice, and I chose you."In a world where soulmarks appear at the age of 20-- Hoseok finds himself struggling with the fact that he's 25, has no soulmark and is surrounded by people with soulmarks and their soulmates. However, despite being a firm believer of being born for THE ONE, there's this guy (probably not his soulmate, he wouldn't know 'cause he doesn't have a soulmark remember?) that he actually, kind of, maybe likes?Or where Hoseok just wants to know if he has a soulmate or not (was that too much to ask?) but he ends up being attached to one adorable and totally innocent Jeongin, only son of 25/8-tired-of-everything music producer but full-time doting father, Min Yoongi.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Uhm, this is my first fic (that I had the courage to upload anyway) and if anyone is interested to know this fic was born because my friend and I are feeding on crumbs with idol interactions and we're delulu so there.
> 
> Thank you even if you just happen to pass by here.

It was a bright and relatively warm summer day at a kindergarten somewhere in Seoul. The playground however was abandoned, not a common occurrence in that place. The usual noise filling it, laughter and cute shrieks, occasional bawling, was replaced by the children’s hushed whispers and small giggles concentrated under the shade of the playground’s biggest tree where they sat in a semi-cricle surrounding a young man sitting crossed-legs in front of them. To any passer-by, it was obvious that the oldest in the circle was telling a story so interesting it made the children abandon play time.

“…uh-huh” the young man, trailed off. “But did you guys know that when people are born they're already whole, complete, their own person? They don't need any one else to feel content so-" the young man in plain white tee and bleached jeans had his arms spread in front of him, gesturing about as thought to help with explaining.

“But Innie-oppa, soulmates exists right?” a pretty girl with a flower crown interrupted him politely, her head tilted in question.

The young man, Jeongin or Innie as they call him, moved a hand to scratch his right shoulder where his own soulmark was hidden, taking a moment to think "Yes, but the concept of soulmates doesn't really mean the two of you are halves of one soul."

The children looked at him like he revealed he was a part-time dessert fox, eyes wide and mouth stuck in an ‘O’ shape as they chorused "Oh?"

Jeongin smiled fondly at them taking in the interest in their innocent eyes "A soulmate is like hmm-" he paused doing a thinking pose, hand under his chin and opening an eye in amusement as he felt children move closer "-how your squeaky bed provides you comfort just fine even after all these years." He nodded to himself, seemingly satisfied with the direction of his thoughts then continuing "Or how a favorite blanket can protect you from the sounds of thunder during a storm or how the warmth of the first bite of pancakes on weekends tastes better than anything else.” Jeongin smiled pleasantly as he finished “or how home feels like home."

The simmering excited interest in their eyes dimmed and their expressions dropped in similar-looking confused faces "You didn’t make sense!"

He faked a gasp and pressed a hand on his chest before bubbling in laughter "I don't? Well, that's what soulmates are."

"Ehh?"

"You don't have to understand. You just know." He finished his explanation in a scholarly tone, to a bunch of five and six year olds; therefore it wasn’t much of a clarification.

And the loud, chorused and prolonged "Ehhh" was enough evidence that his explanation did nothing at all.

But before the kids could mob him with questions the bell rang, loud and piercing, signalling the end of school day, so Jeongin clapped enthusiastically and announced "That's the bell kids!”

A lot were disappointed that their story time was cut short, but Jeongin’s promise of a better explanation had them piling inside the room to pack-up a few moments later.

“See you tomorrow!"

Jeongin waved at them and bowed a little at the teachers helping the kids, before standing up, took his old backpack and dusted off his pants.

"That's rather insightful of you, teacher."

He jumped at the unexpected voice “You scared me.”

_"You don't have to understand. You just know."_

"Shut up." He retorted, slightly embarrassed –come to think of it, it _was_ rather cheesy- but was confused as to why his friend seemed to have their thinking face on and as they joined him walking out of the place his friend finally voiced out "No really, I want to know your take on this whole soulmate thing."

"You don't believe?"

"Skeptical. I mean why can't fate just, you know, write their name on our wrist or something?"

Jeongin snorted "Where's the fun in that?"

His friend stopped walking, prompting Jeongin to look back. But the obvious incredulity written on his friend’s face made him laugh while they firmly protested "What's so fun about letting your life be dictated by stars?"

He shook his head, stifling another chuckle "You're in denial then."

"And how would you know?"

"You literally sound like my papa."

"I do? But what does that have to do with anything?” At his answering grin, his friend lifted their arms as if already giving up at the way their conversation was going in circles “Okay, Mr. Know-it-all please convince me with this whole souls-are-linked-to-someone-else-way-before-you-were-born."

"You got anything to do today?"

"Again, what does that have to do with anything?"

He can hear the exasperation but he knows his friend is patient enough to deal with his ambiguous questions "Well, do you?"

"I don't. But what- Hey!"

Jeongin pulled the other’s hand to make them walk, not noticing how the other flinched for a second before letting go "We're going to my dorm, I’m going to be detailed about this."

"About what exactly?"

His grin was wide and scarily pleased "Innie's Guide to Soul Matching."

"WHAT?!"


	2. I’m president of soulmate enthusiasts club –Hoseok, 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok's just lonely Minho, cut your friend some slack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

"You're sighing again" a young man around his early twenties pointed out, barely suppressing an eyeroll as he watched how his best friend seems to be thinking about _that _again. It was seriously starting to get to him. It was one part annoying and a complete-value-meal depressing to constantly hear him worry about it.

"Sorry Minho, it's just that, it's been five years and it's still..." his best friend trailed off before pressing his forehead on the table beside his empty cup of coffee, arms crossing over his bowed head while whining "Don't you think it's unfair that me, Jung Hoseok, the one who believes in soulmates the most, doesn't get a soulmark?"

Minho did an exaggerated eyeroll this time, seeing as his friend can’t see him "The most? How sure are you about that?"

Hoseok peeked from behind his bangs, grumbling "I'm like the president of soulmates enthusiasts club."

The younger barked out a sharp, high-pitched laugh "That's a thing?"

"Shut up. But whatever, I’m being sulky so don't laugh." Hoseok proceeded to hide his face again, but the small vibrations of his back were an obvious sign of him laughing as well.

The other, still obviously giggling answered an unconvincing "Okay. I’ll stop."

The older sat up straight, mirth lining his eyes as he argued "Don't laugh! I’m serious!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Hoseok huffed biting his lips to suppress another chuckle before lecturing the 22 year-old dance major student "To educate your pea-sized brain, there is such a thing-"

"I'm betting my cats you're the founder." His companion mumbled around the straw of his drink but the words were clear enough to make him flush "You are!"

He watched with stink-eye as Minho cackled out loud, turning a few heads their way, before deciding to stop the unwanted torture he found himself in "Uh- I’m sulking. Hello?"

Minho was obviously still amused but he gestured a ‘continue’

The older adjusted on his seat comfortably before admitting "I've read every article, textbook and news in every language I could understand, mind you, and nothing explains why I still don't have a soulmark."

"Maybe they're dead?" the younger flatly offered.

"Nah, when your mate is dead you get both of your marks." He explained matter-of-factly.

Minho looks mildly impressed with the information –not that it wasn’t a common knowledge- before shrugging "Or they're not born yet."

"Dumbass” he aimed a clean tissue paper at him, which sadly just fell down in the middle of the table “I'm the one who would get the hint about them. And I'm breathing?"

The 22 year-old gasped dramatically, wide eyes and jaw dropped "You are? All this time I thought-"

"Fuck. Why are we friends?"

"Let's be honest here, I'm the only one weird enough to be friends with-” Minho made quotations signs as he continued with a small chuckle “’-the president of soulmates enthusiasts club.’”

"Ass." Hoseok grumbled, but his eyes lingered at the other’s suspended hand, where an orange-brown squirrel was wrapped around his left ring finger. The envy of not having his own soulmark flared in his chest for a moment.

His friend waved the hand he was staring at while saying "Joking aside though, based on your research, are you like the only one or-"

Snapping out of his own thoughts he answered readily "No, there's like 5% of the world's population who got their soulmark a bit late."

Minho made a face then "You’re not special then, so don't complain."

"But the latest recorded was at 24, I'm 25!"

Minho stood up abruptly, startling the 25 year-old, acting as though he made the discovery of the century and excitedly leaning down to take his hands and shaking it "Wow man! You're like a record holder! And I'm friends with you!"

All his worries were momentarily forgotten as he processed his friend’s words "You're right! I am! Oh my god!"

They embarrassingly made small jumps of victory that they were too ecstatic to be embarrass about.

"We have to report it! To someone! Some council or something! What if there's a reward or something?"

Hoseok stopped jumping instantly, confused "Reward for what?"

"Having no soulmarks at 25?"

And the illusion was broken, making Hoseok crumple down hopelessly back on his seat, almost banging his head on the table "Ugh Minho!"

The younger followed suit "Cheer up! It's not like anyone died before they had a soulmark, not counting the miscarried, accidents before they turned twenty-"

"You are not helping!" He cried, staring desperately at him.

Minho shrugged, taking a sip of his almost empty iced-americano before seriously stating "I'm just saying, don't stress out too much on things you literally don't have control over.”

That’s- that was an oddly comforting thought.

“You live one day at a time yourself. Maybe fate's taking her time too or just I don’t know stuck in an unexpected traffic accident that caused a delay in delivering your mark? Is that possible? I mean does she have license? Is she covered by mortal laws?"

"Mortal laws? What?” the older looked incredulous, struggling to prepare a witty retort but altogether gave up with a sigh “God, I almost thought you were going to say something sensible."

"You're the one friends with me, so I'm not sorry.” The other smiled sweetly before his eyes widen at whatever he just read on his phone "I have classes, hyung, see you at the dance studio tomorrow."

He laughed about a full minute watching Minho shove his things into his bag and bang his knee on the table.

"Yeah! See you!" Hoseok watched as Minho practically sprinted towards the block away university, most probably because he’s on crunch time again "Stupid kid.” Remembering how his friend tends to forget his schedule but then he remembered his own problem, making him groan “Is this some extensive research on how long I'll be patient about this?"

* * *

Hoseok just finished setting up the music player and the speakers they’ll be using for the dance lessons later and proceeded to stretch a little.

He works at a relatively small dance studio –it was Seoul afterall- along with two students, his best friend Lee Minho, a 3rd year dance major and Hyunjin a bright 17 year-old, still in high-school. The studio was owned by an old couple, it offers dance lessons on Thursdays, Fridays and Saturdays afternoon to kids ages ranging from 6 to 13. The pay was cheap but the overall work and experience was fun.

"Hobi-hyung!"

He looked up to see who was enthusiastically calling him Hobi, a nickname he hears mostly from the kids, only to see a familiar black-haired freckled face 8 year-old boy, he smiled brightly to match the one of the boy’s face "Oh hey Felix! You're early today."

Felix has been taking dance lessons after school for three weeks now, he used to be really shy since his Korean would be accented every now and then. From what he knows, the boy used to live in Australia and was taught Korean just a few years ago when he moved here, following his adoption. It feels so long ago because now he has been offering help to younger kids whenever they needed. Hoseok personally adores the boy. He smiles with sunshine and rainbows, probably because of his loving adoptive parents.

"Yes! Dad had an emergency meeting so he dropped me off here on the way there."

Felix’s “dad” is Chan, a young but passionate producer around his age and newly debuted member of a rap trio. He met him twice since Felix came, and he was a good kid too –friendly and polite to a fault- with a good soulmate to match.

Being reminded of such things though, opened a plethora of thoughts he’d rather not be having right now so before he could wallow in self-pity of not having at least a soulmark he asked "Who's gonna pick you up later?"

"Daddy! He promised me, Minnie and Innie ice cream after his classes."

“Daddy” was Shin, a new music professor at Minho’s university and Chan’s soulmate, he has yet to hear their story, but he’s talked to him a handful of times too –and it was enough for Hoseok to consider them friends- and Shin was very good at handling kids or at least that was what he has observed when he picks up Felix so that says a lot about him.

But it’s the first time he heard a Minnie and an Innie so he filed them for later when Felix talks about them more and Hoseok prides himself in remembering such details about what his students willingly share with him, they were like his own children when they are here after all.

"That's great!"

"Yes! Yes!” Felix nodded excitedly, his freckles seemed to shine with his wide smile “And I'll get to spend time with my best friends outside school, we'll be having a sleep over at my house!"

Oh, best friends, filed under important information then. "Wow! That's good. Say, why don't we wait for the others inside? And you can tell me about your friends?"

"Okay!"

"Last one kids! One and two and drop and hey you guys are getting it!" Since the studio doesn’t really have a strict schedule to follow, the children were grouped by how long they have been taking the lessons, so those who are kind of late will be taught the basics, with the older ones helping them out during breaks from their own routine.

Hoseok smiled proudly at the sweat drenched students, there were about 12 children, giving thumbs up for their hard work. He let them pack their stuff and wash up in the bathroom after saying some individual notes on what each student should focus on.

"Shin hi, how have you been?" he greeted after he waved off the last of the kids getting picked up by their guardians.

"Peachy.” Hoseok laughed at the obvious sarcasm. “I swear, I'm never listening to Chan's advise again. Whoever made him believe college students were easier to teach than a bunch of snotty kids is a big fat liar."

He tried to focus on his feeling of amusement at his friend’s despair rather than dwell on the thought that someone he knows, near his age, a good friend, had a soulmate, a happy family, a permanent job doing what they like and there was him, alone, juggling side-jobs and just getting-by "I have to agree that kids are better than arrogant grown-ups."

"We're grown-ups though."

He smiled smugly as he pointed out "But not arrogant"

Shun readily agreed with a twinkle in his eyes.

Their conversation was interrupted by a loud "Daddy!" before they found Felix koala-hugging Shin’s right leg.

"Hey buddy! Did you have fun?" Shin asked, while ruffling the still wet locks of his son. Hoseok’s heart pinched at the lovely image.

"Yes! Where are Minnie and Innie?"

"They just went to see the fishes at the entrance-"

"Lixie!" And before Hoseok could comprehend it, he was instinctively steadying two boys who almost collided with him on their way to Felix.

The slightly taller one with round glasses immediately stood straight and apologized, the smaller one following suit.

"It’s okay, just be careful next time. Uh, may I know your names?"

The one with the glasses bowed again as he introduced himself and his little friend "I'm Kim Seungmin and this is Jeongin."

“Are they Minnie and Innie, Lix?”

“Yes!” Felix giggled.

"Oh, It’s nice meeting you!” he smiled at the two boys who beamed at him _“Cute” _his mind screeched.

“We’ll be going now.” Shin said, saying a small ‘thank you’ to him before assisting the boys out of the building.

"Bye hyung!" Felix waved one last time and Hoseok noticed as he returned the gesture, Jeongin peeked over his shoulder as well.

* * *

As soon as they were strapped on the back seat, Jeongin turned to his right, where Felix was seated.

There has been something bothering him since they left the studio, he just couldn’t pinpoint what. So he did the next thing in his nonexistent agenda of finding answers to his curious questions "Hey Lixie-hyung" he whispered, but since Minnie was already pulling his book out, he wouldn’t notice them.

"Hmm?"

"Who was that?" he asked pointing at the general direction where the studio was.

"Hobi-hyung? He helps us with dancing."

"Dancing?" Jeongin played with the new word in his head trying to conjure an image to relate to it, nothing came to mind.

"It's fun!" the freckled-boy interrupted his thoughts with a beam.

“Really?”

"It is! I can show you videos when we get home."

His little head was innocent enough to accept things as it is, so if Felix find it fun, then he might too "Okay! Sure!"

* * *

"Alright kids, you know the drill." Shin announced as soon as they entered their home and knowing that the excitable trio will most likely hurry inside to set up their blanket fort he promptly instructed to their disappearing backs "No movie for anyone who runs!"

The trio laughed a simultaneous "Yes!"

About half an hour after preparing their blanket fort to their satisfaction inside Felix’s room and helping Shin set up the table for dinner, a key was heard unlocking the front door with a loud announcement "I'm home!"

Soon enough, Chan appeared –devoid of his bags and stuff- giving each of them kisses on the cheeks as they greeted him with a ‘welcome, home’ before settling down on his place.

After a story-filled dinner, while Jeongin was waiting for his turn to wash up, Chan approached him "Innie? Your Papa's on the phone."

At hearing the name, the boy immediately brightened up and carefully pressed the phone against his ear.

"Hi Innie, did you have fun at school today?" and there he heard the familiar voice of his father, Yoongi.

Barely containing his excitement, Jeongin boasted "Yes! We studied how to read numbers! And –and I can count after 100 now!"

His Papa sounded impressed when he replied "Oh really?"

"Yeah!” he giggled “And I learned that if I count to 60 that's already a minute."

"What are you gonna use that for?"

"So when papa says ‘wait a minute’ I'm going to count." He stated, proud of his reasoning and looking at his Uncle Channie giving him an impressed thumbs-up, he should be.

On the other side of the call, Yoongi stifled a chuckle, blown at how his son’s thinking, before using his ‘reprimanding dad voice’ as he simply stated "Jeonginnie."

"Ha! I made you laugh! I did right? Right?" at the excited reply it was an obvious sign that his ‘reprimanding dad voice’ is ineffective for this situation.

"Yes you did.” Yoongi sighed as he saw one of the interns signalling at him that he is being called, _again _“But Papa has to go now. Be a good boy and listen to Uncle Shin and Uncle Channie, okay?"

"I will." Jeongin might have chirped the answer, but Yoongi knows that his son was upset to have their conversation cut short.

"I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

"Okay. Uhh, Papa?"

Yoongi mouthed to the grumpy intern ‘one minute’ before answering "What is it?"

"I- nothing. Good night."

At Jeongin’s soft voice, Yoongi wished he could just fly back home at that very moment "Good night."

Yoongi heard a loud "Innie! Come on, Daddy's gonna play a dance video before the movie." before Chan spoke to him.

“Be sure to be here at breakfast, hyung.” There was an underlying threatening tone in the younger man’s voice that Yoongi was used to hearing when it comes to anything Chan deems might affect his own son.

“I will. Take care of him.”

Chan sighed “I will.”

"Wow! I wanna dance too!" Jeongin excitedly announced after watching the third dance video.

Seungmin looked appalled and tad betrayed as he shrieked, accusing "Why didn't you say that when I showed you videos of me singing?"

Jeongin crossed his arms, staring at the slightly older boy as he reasoned "Ehh, because you were just standing."

"You can move?" was the uncertain reply.

Joining in the discussion, Felix asked "You can?"

"Yes. You can do both actually." All three of them looked to where Uncle Channie was standing by the door carrying extra blankets as per their request.

After a short explanation and two videos as an example Jeongin had decided "Oh, then I'll focus on dancing first, ‘cause Papa said I have a good voice already." remembering the times his Papa would be clapping his hands and smiling at him when he sung trot.

"How about you ask Uncle Yoonie to enroll you at my dance lessons? Then we can learn together!" Felix excitedly suggested, his Uncle Channie giving him an encouraging smile and Seungmin looked a bit pouty but still ended up smiling giving him a thumbs up.

“Yes. Yes. I will!”

* * *

"Hi Chan. You just woke up?" Yoongi noted his younger friend’s bleached blonde bird’s nest, squinting eyes and rumpled shirt.

"No shit Sherlock." Chan yawned.

"Wow. You kiss Felix and Shin with that mouth?" he snorted, as he moved to remove his shoes.

"Says the one who extensively cursed our boss with words I didn’t know existed after the meeting yesterday.” Chan yawned again “Seriously, how is Innie related to you?"

He shrugged, fairly used to the jab that his son is nothing like him "His mother's genes were dominant."

"Understandable. Your genes are as lethargic as you are." The younger stated as he walked towards the bathroom.

"And thank fuck for that." He replied under his breath before entering the kitchen where Shin was preparing breakfast.

"Good morning, hyung."

"Morning Shin.” Yoongi settled down on one of the high chairs and folded his arms on the island dividing the kitchen and dining room “Innie didn't do anything remotely bad, did he?"

Shin flipped an egg before answering "Nope. I don't think he's capable of that. The kid even saved an ant from drowning last night when they were washing up for bed."

A small squeak made them look behind and there they found Jeongin, groggily wiping his eyes, still in his sleep wear. “Papa?”

Yoongi met Jeongin halfway, crouching down at eye-level and combing the knots of hair on his son’s small head while gently asking "Hi Innie, did you sleep well?"

“I did.”

"Sweetie” Chan interrupted them looking more alive now –in the back of his head, Yoongi wondered, how did he made himself look put together in under five minutes?- “don't you have something to ask your Papa?"

He turned back to his son after sending a questioning glance at Chan who simply smiled at him "What is it?"

"Can I enroll to dance classes too?" Jeongin had his hands in a praying-like manner; eyes tightly shut and lower lip jutting out.

"Dance classes?"

He almost choked when he got a glimpse of a different pair of brown eyes when his son’s went wide with excitement "Yes! Lixie-hyung showed me and Minnie-hyung videos last night and they were so cool and I wanna try to dance too!"

"It's a good place hyung" Chan assured him, and seeing Shin nod in agreement squashed any argument he might pull.

Yoongi sighed before asking "Promise Papa you won't forget your homework?"

"I promise!"

"You won’t leave your bed unmade in the morning?"

"I won’t!"

"You'll eat your broccoli?"

"Ehhh?" the adults in the room burst out laughing at the utter disgust in Jeongin’s face before full on pouting refusing to agree with it.

He fondly pats his son’s cheeks to let him know he was joking "Okay okay."

His breath was taken away when his son’s face lit up, reminiscent of another bright face in his memory, before Jeongin hugged him for a second whispering a ‘thank you’ then darting back to the room. He stood up watching as the little boy excitedly opened the door of the bed room.

"Lixie-hyung! Minnie-hyung! Papa said yes!"

Yoongi shook his head, mildly amused.

What they didn’t expect to hear however was the collective groans of disappointment.

"Aw, then we don't get to hug him 'til he surrenders?"

"That's too bad."

"There'll be a next time, I'm sure." Jeongin –Yoongi knows as it was the only voice he can confidently regonize- promised.

"Kids! Wash up!" Shin shouted –mirth was obvious in his eyes- receiving a loud ‘yes’ in return.

"Not capable huh?" Yoongi stated with a grunt, as he turned to the couple.

Chan rolled his eyes –Yoongi’s eyebrow twitched as he thought back to the time Chan had blind respect for him- arguing to him "Please, you're the only one who thinks hugs are bad."

He scoffed "Well sorry if I'm not the one soulmates with a teddy bear who make hugs seem tolerable, no offense Shin, but you really look like one."

"None taken.” Shin assured with a smile –he’ll forever ponder as to why this kind man stayed with Chan- but the next words put a period to his pondering “But my hugs aren't exclusive to Chan you know?"

Despite hearing the joking tone, Yoongi shivered at the random mental image he thought of.

"Shin? It isn't? Cha-channie feels betrayed." He watched in horror as his friend and colleague spoke in a high-pitched voice and let out a fake sob as he buried his face in his hands.

And to his poor unfortunate soul, Shin played along "Aw Channie, I'm sorry."

"Stop!” he lifted a hand, the other slapped on his eyes “Stop. I don't need more images of you two being disgusting. You guys are getting worse than Namjoon-hyung and his soulmate."

"We'll take that as a compliment.” Chan brightly returned.

"It's not." He grumbled, still covering his eyes.

"It is."

Before he could bicker back, three boys came in chanting "Breakfast! Breakfast!"

* * *

A week later, Jeongin found himself bouncing on the plush sofa lining the entrance of the dance studio as he sat waiting for his Uncle Shin –because Papa had a deadline, whatever that was- to find the personnel to assist them.

His ears perked up at the familiar voice speaking "Shin? Where's Felix?"

He listened as his uncle answered this familiar man "His check-up with the dentist ran late, but Chan will bring him soon. In the mean time, I’m here to enroll this little guy." At that, his Uncle Shin gestured for him to come closer.

"Oh! You're back." Seeing the face clearer, as the man bent down to his eye-level, Jeongin remembered that this was ‘Hobi-hyung’

"H-hi!" he stuttered a greeting, nervous for unknown reasons at meeting the man again.

"You are hmmm-” this Hobi-hyung’s eyes squinted as though concentrating “Jeongin?"

Unable to suppress his happiness at being remembered he beamed "Uwaaah! You remember!"

"Why wouldn't I?" the older man beamed back, then and there Jeongin decided that he liked him.

"Because we just met one time" he reasoned out, still impressed that he remembered his name.

Hobi-hyung laughed "Uh, then that must mean hyung has a good memory." Jeongin nodded and clapped his hands in agreement.

"Does hyung get a reward?"

Confused and slightly taken aback, he cutely questioned "I can give rewards?"

"Of course you can. Hyung did a good job, and you think so, so you should give me a reward if you want to."

He looked up to his Uncle Shin for approval and seeing his signature smile, Jeongin was reassured "Oh, then you can call me Innie! That's what they call me."

Hyung let out a little ‘yey’ before asking "Okay Innie, are ready to learn how to dance?"

"I am!" both adults chuckled at his energy, before his Uncle Shun went away to an office.

“So, Innie-“

"Oh my god! Innie! You're here?!"

At the familiar squeal, Jeongin’s blood ran cold, stiffly turning his head to where the voice came from, he screeched in horror "Waaah! Uncle Jinnie! Why are you here?!"

The tall young man, Hyunjin, jogged all the way to him and crouched down in front of him "Oh sweet child, I told you, Jinnie-hyung is fine. Uncle Jinnie is my Uncle Jin."

"That's Uncle JinJin" he corrected Hyunjin.

"And Jinnie-hyung works here too. Now come here and give me kisses" Jeongin narrowly avoided Jinnie-hyung’s grabby hands and ran away from him knowing that the laughing Hobi-hyung was useless because he finds his misery amusing.

"Wait. No! Waaaait!"

"Mean.” The teenager whined, as the younger boy kept pushing his face away. “Did Minnie teach you to run from me too?"

"No!” Jeongin answered, still struggling to get away from the hands holding him in place “But when is Minnie-hyung wrong?"

Their bickering was interrupted when a brown-haired man bounced inside the entrance to the place "Hello beautiful people! Minho has arrived." He seemed to take in the situation that greeted him, before zooming his eyes, to Jeongin’s horror, at him. "Waaaah! A new boy! Hyunjin let me see him!” as the new guy got closer, Jeongin tried to free himself again “And you're absolutely adorable!"

"Saaaaave me Hobi-hyung! Uncle Shin!"

"Hey Hobi, I'm done- what is happening?" Shin was mildly concerned at finding Jeongin being smothered with kisses and hugs by Hyunjin and Minho while Hoseok was just standing at the side clutching his stomach. He sighed before politely asking the two students to let the poor boy go. "Innie baby, I'll leave you here okay? I have to go to the grocery; Uncle Channie said they're on their way now.”

“But Uncle Shin-“ the older man immediately noticed the boy’s distress at the thought of being left alone unprotected so he addressed Hoseok “Please save him” Completely ignoring the protests of the two students.

The other chuckled lightly, before taking Jeongin’s hand “I will.”

Jeongin looked delighted.

* * *

“Innie!” Hyunjin called the boy’s attention who was sitting alone (Felix and his uncles just left to pick up the boy’s visiting grandparents from the airport) on the sofa humming to a song he doesn’t recognize, waiting for his Papa to arrive. Jeongin tilted his head in question at the outstretched hand holding a phone. Hyunjin went back to inside the main room as soon as he took it.

Jeongin looked confused for a moment before pressing the phone to his ear, with a small noise, the person on the other side started talking "Hi Innie, Papa can't pick you up today."

“Oh.” The young boy couldn’t help but pout “Work?"

"I'm really sorry. But I'll pick you up from Uncle JinJin’s, I already asked Jinnie-hyung to take you with him."

"But you'll be home early?” Jeongin tried to be positive because he really misses his Papa more and more these days “And then we can play?"

Hearing the familiar sigh pass from his Papa’s lips, he knew his hope of play is next to impossible to happen "I'll try."

He pouted more, knowing that his Papa won’t see it "Okay."

"I'll see you later, be good to Jinnie-hyung and Uncle JinJin okay?"

"Yes."

"Hey, when Papa gets back, will you tell me how school and your dance class went?"

At those words, Jeongin’s hopes were renewed "Oh! Yes! It's great Papa! But I'll tell you later!"

His Papa barked out a small laugh, it made him smile "There’s my brave boy. I have to go now."

"Okay. Bye-bye"

As he was putting down the phone, he hadn’t notice Hobi-hyung approaching him "Why are you still here Innie?"

The young boy held in a sigh as he answered "I’ll be going home with Jinnie-hyung."

“Uhh-” Hobi-hyung furrowed his eyebrows as he moved to sit down beside him “You don't have anyone to pick you up?"

"No, Papa's still at work and Lixie-hyung's grandpa visited so I can't go with them today."

Jeongin barely noticed the older move his hand until he felt it on top of his head "Uhm, then do you want Hobi-hyung to wait with you? Hyunjin can be slow when washing up."

"Why are you going to wait with me?" he asked, taking note of the bag at his hyung’s feet, but the older man simply shrugged a shoulder.

"So what's your favorite food, Innie?"

At the question, Jeongin perked up; ready to boast about his favourite "Papa's a great cook! I love everything he makes and one time-"

Too deep in his story-telling, the excited boy didn’t notice the relief washing over Hoseok’s face who had decided that although the pout looked cute on him, Jeongin was much prettier to look at with a toothy grin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again! <3


	3. Soulmate? What’s that? –Jeongin, 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeongin has curious questions. A lot of it.
> 
> Hyunjin's more or less helpful, Jin is fiercely protective, Namjoon is tired and Yoongi... Yoongi just want the day to be over.
> 
> And meet more of the characters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Namjoon's older than Yoongi.
> 
> If you have time, give DAY6 a listen. Hehe

“Welcome home, love.”

Hyunjin looked up from where he was removing his shoes –after helping Jeongin with his- to the calm voice that greeted him only to see a smiling, tall black-haired adult wearing an apron over his comfortable alpaca-printed pajamas and Hyunjin couldn’t help but return it “Hey, Uncle Jin.”

At the greeting, Jeongin turned his attention to the older male as well screaming an “Uncle JinJin!” as he ran up to hug him.

Hyunjin giggled lowly at the sight of his uncle hiding the discomfort of bending low –he’s already an old man and Hyunjin can’t wait to tease him about it later- to accommodate the embrace Jeongin was willing to give.

As they moved further inside, he asked “Will Appa be joining us tonight?”

Jeongin interrupted his uncle from answering with his own version of the question “Will Papa be here soon to eat with us?”

Hyunjin noticed the apology in the older’s face before he hid it in a soft smile of reassurance “No. Namjoon said that we should eat first, but they’ll only be a little late.”

Disappointment settled at the bottom of his stomach and funnily his dejected answer matched the younger boy’s exactly “Oh, okay.”

“Aw, sweethearts, am I not enough for you guys?” Hyunjin pulled an exaggerated disgusted face at his Uncle Jin’s cringey words.

“No.” they both answered again. Hyunjin looked down at Jeongin to hi-five the boy before grinning matching grins at their great “teamwork”.

They both turned at the loud gasp heard and they saw Jin clutching his chest then letting out a small sob “Rude! I am offended!”

Giggles bubbled out from the two boys, forgetting their mutual disappointments for the time being.

The oldest pouted before crossing his arms and turning his head away with an indignant ‘hmph’ “No dessert for you boys.”

The pair immediately scrambled to Jin. Hyunjin had his gangly arms around his torso while the little one had his around right thigh “We love you, we were just kidding.”

Jin narrowed his eyes at them for a second before chuckling “You better.”

In an instant, the two boys removed themselves from him and run to the dining area with a loud ‘yey!’

“Brats.” He muttered, as he fondly watched them settle themselves.

* * *

“What story do you want us to read Innie?”

After their laughter-filled meal poking fun on Jin’s age and more and a quick wash-up for bed, Hyunjin left Jeongin bouncing on his bed while he went to find something on his bookshelves that might entertain the boy- why did Appa have to fill it with books about existence, the world and whatnot?

Not hearing the younger respond after sometime, he turned to him and seeing Jeongin slouching on his sheets, legs stretched out and blankly staring down, he got concerned “Jeonginnie? What is it?”

When the question registered, Jeongin looked up and said “I have a question.”

“Okay. Go on.” The teen distractedly replied, giving up on looking for a book appropriate for Jeongin’s age before he sat down in front of him on the bed.

“Why is there a moon on Uncle JinJin’s neck?” his eyes followed the little finger pointing at his own neck where the supposed moon was “I just noticed it now.”

_Oh._

“His soulmark?” suddenly remembering that his Uncle Jin had slightly longer hair before, for years now, that can easily hide the inch-size full moon on the side of his neck just little bit below his right ear and had a haircut about a week ago.

The younger boy sat up straight and stared at him in confusion “Soulmark? What’s that?”

“Uncle Yoongi hasn’t told you anything?” Hyunjin questioned below his breath, thinking as to why Jeongin seem to not have any idea what soulmarks are. Surely, he knows what solumates are though – in this day and age, who wouldn’t, right?

Hearing a small sound of query across him, he shook his head as if to say ‘nothing’ before explaining “A soulmark is like a picture or imagery that will tell you something about your soulmate.”

“Soulmate? What’s that?”

Wrong. In red capital letters. He doesn’t know.

_Double oh._

The teenager wants to cry at the question “How am I suppose to explain such a complex thing to a 7 year old?” he thought, mentally cursing both their absent fathers –he did not ask for this responsibility- and his fear of bothering his uncle Jin from his mukbang marathon –he heard the blasting speakers when he passed by their room earlier. He shivered at the memory the last time he interrupted his uncle’s marathon time “No stock of mint choco ice cream in the fridge for a week? Again? No. No way.”

He was sure the older would be benevolent if the reason was as serious as this (he bothered him before just for the heck of it) but he’d rather brave this than risk losing his ice cream. Just in case he was wrong.

Hyunjin swallowed before starting slowly to gather his thoughts as he goes “Yes- uhh- do you remember seeing Appa’s flowers around his right forearm?” his left hand wrapping like a sleeve around his own forearm. When the younger nodded he continued still uncertain with his words but hoping it would be enough for Jeongin “Well, the flowers on Appa represent Uncle Jin and the moon on Uncle Jin represents Appa. So that means they are soulmates”

His mentally crossed fingers comically deflated at Jeongin’s more confused words “I don’t understand.”

_Triple oh._

Where are those old men when you need them?

“It’s hard to explain. But uhh- let’s say that when people are born they are born for someone and the soulmark helps them find each other.”

Thankfully, that did the work. Hyunjin let out an inaudible relieved sigh as Jeongin nodded his head in, what he likes to believe was, understanding.

“Oh? Do you have one too?”

“No.” he paused unknowingly, staring at his hands, imagining his own soulmark appearing “Not yet, but someone usually get it at 20 so I still have at most less than 3 years.”

Jeongin counted with his two hands “Does Papa have one too? He’s two- uhh, twenty-nine.”

His eyes widen for second before picturing his Uncle Yoongi and trying to remember if he saw his soulmark or at least heard about it, because not all have marks as visible as his Uncle Jin’s and Appa. “I’m not sure.” Seeing the pout growing on the small face, he immediately added “But you can ask him when he gets here.”

A loud yawn interrupted the younger boy’s agreement.

Hyunjin’s heart squealed at the adorable display of sleepiness “You don’t want to sleep yet?”

“I’ll wait for Papa.” But the boy was already lying down, snuggling on his blankets.

The teen softly smiled, pulling the blanket over the drowsy boy “Alright.”

* * *

Not to be mean or anything, but Yoongi dreads it every time he steps foot at the Kim household after a long day at work –especially when words were given. (Although he’ll never admit his irrational anxiety to anyone)

As soon as both he and Namjoon entered the dining area at quarter to 2 am, they both flinched at the ominous form of Jin waiting for them by the counter, standing with his arms crossed, feet apart and face set blank. He shrunk on the left side of his senior –the alpacas on Jin’s pajamas did nothing to tone down the atmosphere- already knowing what would happen.

“Hi?” was the sheepish greeting Namjoon gave, like that would save them –Yoongi thought and he badly wanted to face palm. Jin might be laidback and kind and embarrassing most of the time, but even Yoongi knows not to test him when he’s riled up.

His eyes followed as the oldest’s head snap to the left –he can hear an imaginary bone cracking at the speed- as he glared directly at his own partner.

The moon was slightly visible.

He quickly looked down.

He can see at his peripherals, Namjoon lifting both hands in a surrendering –appeasing- manner “We’re sorry. They pushed the deadline earlier so we had to- I’m sorry.”

They flinched again at the tone Jin used when he replied “I specifically told you to be here before ten and you promised.”

“Yes, but-“

“And you?” Yoongi can see the fire in the man’s eyes even without looking up- it was burning holes on his skull “How many times will you make your son sleep in other people’s home?”

At the mere mention of Jeongin, he stole a glance at his face –a mistake on his part- Jin looked close to busting a vein, _his_ specifically “I-“

The oldest sighed loudly cutting him off then gesturing with his head at his direction and exasperatedly ordering “Namjoon, tell him.”

He looked up in confusion before turning to the man beside him, trying to read the older man’s face as he dumbly asked “What-“ damn, so Jin was probably glaring again, because he can clearly see Namjoon’s eyes shaking as he stared at his soulmate.

His senior faced him then, clearing his throat behind his right hand.

He quickly averted his eyes away.

“Yes, Uhh-“ Namjoon trailed off after, the hesitance was obvious.

Jin seems to notice it as well, because Yoongi can clearly hear the threat when he said “I swear Joon-“

Said man swallowed audibly “Jin-“ Yoongi saw the other jump a little –double damn he didn’t know Jin had eyes that could promise murder and mentally told himself to remember not to break a promise to Jin “and I think that your workload might be affecting your time with Jeongin.”

“Don’t you think I know that?” he grumbled not unlike a teenager being reprimanded for something they deem he should know was wrong.

And he is well aware, _thank you very much._

Namjoon deflated “And that you might be doing it on purpose.”

His head turned alternately from Namjoon’s concerned face to Jin’s challenging one, bewildered “What? Why would I do that?”

Jin answered, slightly calm now but just as serious as before “Are you avoiding him because he reminds you of someone?”

They fucking dare.

They _fucking dare._

He narrowed his eyes as he breathed out, almost seething “Don’t insult my wife and my love for Jeongin.”

His colleague placed a grounding hand on his shoulder to calm him down “That’s not our intention Yoongi, we’re just saying that you keep on giving your son excuses-“

“Valid reasons” he retaliated, irate.

“_Excuses_” Jin reiterated “He’s seven already for fuck’s sake. He is more aware now of things-” and the young producer watched how Jin’s expression soften from frustrated to something akin to pleading “-and some things scar Yoongi.”

He took a heavy breath before he explained slowly and firmly “I am not avoiding him or looking for distraction” –it’s been years since then, what the fuck?- “work is just beating my ass more this time.” the momentary anger slowly faded and suddenly he felt the fatigue from work seeping in at Jin’s unimpressed face “Hyung knows that.” He added, gesturing weakly towards Namjoon.

Namjoon, bless him, back him up by nodding in agreement.

Jin huffed before lecturing him again “That better be the truth because I will not stand by and watch Jeongin slowly lose his lovely smile because his father doesn’t know how to set his priorities straight.” he then sighed “Please don’t take him for granted.”

He released his own tired breath before saying “Look, I’m really sorry. I’ll take a short break after this project is done.” The oldest looked at him with obvious doubt “I promise. God, you act like my parents or something.”

The pair of soulmates laughed a little, the previous tension lifting “Are we not?”

He cracked a small smile in return “But thank you really, for everything.”

“We’re family, Yoongi.” Namjoon reminded him as he clapped his back.

* * *

Namjoon carefully shook his heavily sleeping son who had an even heavier arm over Jeongin who was too deep in his sleep to be bothered. “Hyunjin, wake up.”

“No.” was the mumbled answer.

“Why is this boy so hard to wake up?” Namjoon shook his head in defeat having flashbacks of every trick he had to master to get his son up on non-school days or at situations such as this –the boy is very responsible, he knows that, proud of it even, it’s just that sleeping was his favourite habit.

“Come on, Jinnie” he tried again, a little harder this time. He can’t risk waking the little boy with the usual methods –they weren’t very silent per se “Yoongi is here to take Innie home.”

A low grumble, lips smacking then some English words slipped out “What time is it?”

It sounded more like ‘Ah tay eh zee’ but years of hearing it being mumbled his brain easily translated it to something more understandable “It’s 2 am.”

His son whined “Too early.”

“Hyunjinnie, let go of Jeongin.”

Like the cheeky boy he knows Hyunjin is –yes even in half-consciousness- the teen pulled the younger boy closer “Mmm, sleep.”

Namjoon wanted to something, just something –it was 2 am dammit and he wants his rest too “You’re already tall, what do you need the sleep for?”

He watched as Hyunjin’s brows furrowed, face scrunching in annoyance, moving a little and lifting –Namjoon almost jumped in joy- the arm around his target “So noisy Appa.”

Namjoon scooped the little boy carefully before placing a small peck on his son’s now peaceful brows, laughing a bit at how easy it is for him to go back to sleep “Such a baby.”

“Here.” He said, transferring Jeongin cautiously to Yoongi who had been standing just outside the bedroom door “Sorry it took so long, Hyunjin wouldn’t let go.”

Yoongi adjusted the boy’s head in a much comfortable position on his shoulder while addressing him “It’s fine. Thank you and I’m sorry for the trouble.”

“It’s okay.”

“Mm, Papa play?” they both turned to look at where Jeongin was sleep talking against the younger producer’s neck.

“We should be going now. Thanks again hyung.”

He offered a tired smile, heart aching at the clear exhaustion on his younger colleague’s careful expression “No problem.”

After leaving the house, Yoongi was now trying his best to focus on the road still teeming with cars even at almost half-past two. He was humming to some children’s song when he got startled a little at the soft giggle of ‘papa’ or more accurately speaking, Jeongin sleep-talking because the boy continued “Lixie-hyung and Minnie-hyung said you look like a kitty.”

He made a face when he comprehended the words –he does not look like a kitten.

The producer glanced at the rearview mirror to see Jeongin frown, resuming his monologue “But I like puppies more.”

And Yoongi felt his heart ache when the frown turned into a cute pout “Can I have a puppy?” before he could dwell on it however, their apartment complex came into view.

Leaving their bags on the sofa, Yoongi unwittingly carried the boy to his own room. He placed his sleeping son on his bed and pulled the sheets over his small body, kissing his forehead softly.

He watched his son sleep, mindlessly combing his hair but when Yoongi closed his eyes, his dark room lit up, the walls filled with Jeongin’s attempt at art became pristine white and his printed sheets became plain blankets, a different person was perched on the bed cradling a smaller version of the 7 year old.

A memory buried deep in his heart played on its own in his mind’s eye.

_“He’s so beautiful, Yoongi.”_

_“He got it from me, obviously.” _Yoongi stood behind a younger Yoongi tearfully joking, before he choked up with overflowing emotion_ “He’s so small. I love him so much already-” _he watched with a tinge of envy as _that _Yoongi averted his eyes from the bundle peacefully sleeping to a sweaty beaming face sweetly confessing _“-and I love you.”_

“He’s seven now.” He whispered as he returned to the present and as though to make it more true he breathed out “Our brave boy is seven now.”

After finishing his routine before going to bed – that he doesn’t have any recollection of- he found himself in the kitchen, opening the highest cabinet and pulling out a bottle of wine. He mechanically poured the contents into a glass until it was almost full.

_“I thought you said you would stop drinking your worries away?” _

He remembers smirking at the playful scolding –he never drinks his worries away _“Didn’t you say I look sexy with a wine glass?”_

_“Charming.” _was the sarcastic reply of a mellifluous voice.

Yoongi felt a ghost of the soft skin _now_ as he reminisce pulling the owner of the voice by the hand then, lifting the glass at the other’s eye level _“Don’t worry, its juice. We can’t afford a bottle of wine just yet.”_

A familiar giggle and a breath of a kiss_ “You’ll get your break soon. Don’t be hard on yourself. We’ll get through this.”_

Yoongi, blinking back to the present, stared at the glass for a moment and the next thing he knew is the last drops of it was going down the drain while he smiled ruefully “I can afford more than a bottle of wine now, so much more.”

The ‘but’ was left unsaid.

In the blur of returning the bottle and washing the glass, the last thing he unconsciously remembers after lying down beside Jeongin, as fatigue lulled him to sleep, was a familiar pressure of long-gone lips on his tired eyes.

He woke up as soon as his digital clock showed 6:50 am. Being a parent comes with developing a body clock to accommodate your child, no matter how much you want to sleep in, but it doesn’t mean he can’t be petty about it.

Begrudgingly squinting at the first rays of the sun slipping in his room, he checked to see if Jeongin was still asleep before reluctantly standing up to make breakfast and start the day.

It would have been comical if someone had witnessed it. How Min Yoongi a fully functioning adult, successful producer of a well-known company was jittery as he moved around the kitchen, mumbling apologies to himself.

He was practicing for when his son wakes up –it was the least he could do.

When he had settled with a simple apology, he nodded to himself, and then he continued to cut some vegetables. Too focused on the task at hand he failed to hear the creeping body behind him, causing him to let out an embarrassing scream –he almost cut his finger off, oh my god- when Jeongin threw his arms around him cheerfully greeting “Good morning Papa!”

The shock from being ambushed –and almost losing a precious finger- was replaced with confusion at how ‘normal’ his son seem to be –he did break his word of coming home early yesterday and he knows it upsets him. He mentally shrugged and decided not to ruin the mood, letting the prepared apology of his to be archived until further notice “Morning.” He greeted back as he turned to the boy.

“How was school yesterday?”

“It was fun!” his eyes followed the speaking Jeongin as he moved to stand on the step in front of the sink to wash his hands “We read a story and we wrote a lot my hand hurt” Yoongi chuckled at the theatrical faces the boy was using during his story telling “and we practiced reading the clock.”

He lifted an eyebrow at the information before pointing the knife he was holding at the analogue clock hanging on their kitchen wall “What time is it now then?”

“Eight.” Jeongin confidently answered after staring at the clock for a few seconds.

“Eight what?” He smirked after noticing the expression –defeat- on his son’s face at his challenge.

The boy let out an indignant huff before admitting with a sheepish smile “Ehe, I forgot.”

“Its eight-fifteen” he supplied, nodding towards the dining room as an order for the boy to sit down because he was done “but its fine. You can practice more later, in school.”

As Yoongi placed the fish and rice on the table and plates after plates of side-dishes, he asked “And the dance classes?”

Jeongin, who was wiggling his feet under the table stopped at the question, lit up and sat straight, stumbling on his words describing his experience “It was sec- scep- stalar.”

“Spectacular?” The English word felt foreign on his own tongue –where did Jeongin learn that?

“Yes!” the boy nodded his head with vigour and clapped his hands enthusiastically “and hyung-deul were really helpful!”

“Hyung? Hyunjin?” Yoongi asked, settling himself across his son, remembering that the teenager works there.

“Mmm” Jeongin answered chopsticks in hand “-and Lixie-hyung and Minho-hyung and Hobi-hyung and we did this-” the boy dangerously flailed his hands near him that he had to lean back a little “-and cha!”

“Calm down Jeonginnie” Yoongi leaned over to pat his son’s head, a small smile playing on his own lips “Did you have fun?”

The little boy beamed much brighter –he hadn’t thought it was possible- when he replied “A lot a lot! But Minho-hyung and Jinnie-hyung try to cuddle me a lot.” he snorted at the little ‘ew’ Jeongin whispered “but I’ll practice more then I’ll show you!”

At that moment, Yoongi once again questioned how lucky he got to have Jeongin as his son “I’m going to look forward to it then.”

* * *

“Another boring day at the café, customers were too nice. Another day of not having a soulmark” Hoseok sing-songed to the sky on his way to the dance studio “and the kids don’t even have classes today. What a life.”

He just finished his shift at the café near his apartment and any rational adult should be using the freetime he had to rest for his night shift at the restaurant two blocks away than wasting his time dancing in the studio for no important reason.

Hoseok sighed as he remembered why he was going to the studio instead of home.

It was too quiet, too lonely and too suffocating.

_“Don’t stress too much on things you literally don’t have control over.”_ He repeated Minho’s words in his head over and over, louder after each one.

The old couple who owns the place were nice enough to let them use it freely. So as soon as he was warmed up, he blasted the music as loud as he can –without getting complaints from neighbours and it was soundproof anyway- and lost himself to his movements, mind blank and emotions locked.

About an hour of letting his body express his abstract thoughts he took a break and blankly stared at the mirrors lining the walls.

“Is there something wrong with me? Is that why?” he asked his reflection “or am I to live the rest of my life alone and lonely?”

He was woken from his spiralling thoughts and louder inner voices by the door bursting open and Minho flying in “Hyung! Hide meeeee!!!”

“What? Why?” he asked trying to meet his friend’s eyes, but the younger was already ducking behind him, hands perched on his shoulders.

He found himself staring instead at the squirrel on the finger innocently laid on his left shoulder.

Why did his mark have to be so visible?

The dance major rushed an explanation, peeking every now and then at the closed door “We were taking a break from our project and I ate Changbin’s fries when he got up to get extra ketchup and I left as soon as he got back to the table.”

He met Seo Changbin through Minho a few short months ago, at the start of a new semester, when he and a friend of his, Han Jisung moved into the apartment just above the studio. Both of them goes to the university Minho was in, but they were under the music department. The 21 year-old boy was a little bit on the short side, had a permanent scowl on his face, his sharp chin and sharper droopy eyes not helping his impression at all. But it turns out it was just how he looks like. As he got know him, Hoseok learned that he speaks endearingly despite the rough voice, cutely scrunches his nose when especially playful and laughs with his whole face and body, he is very thoughtful in his own ways and might actually not hurt a fly.

“Hide while you still can, you potato thief!” was the loud announcement following the louder entrance of a fuming Changbin.

But no one should ever come between Changbin and potatoes, it seems.

“Why did you eat it anyway?”

His best friend had the audacity to send him an ‘are you stupid’ look, like he should know why he did it. “It was staring at me!”

Hoseok face-palmed. “God you’re so dumb, man.”

The smaller man glared at their general direction, where they were standing at the corner of the room, saying through gritted teeth “Lee Minho.”

“It’s hyung to you, shorty.” Hoseok can only sigh, why was he pulled into this?

“Ack! How did you know I’ll be here?” Minho asked as he rubbed the shoulder Changbin punched as soon as Hoseok wasn’t in between them –good god, he almost lost a limb at being used as a shield.

“I literally live above this studio.” Changbin huffed, crossing his arms. Since he was wearing a black sleeveless shirt, Hoseok could see the white tail of the puppy he knows was printed from the younger man’s right chest ending at his shoulder. Again, envy and longing slipped in his mind.

“Oh right.”

Changbin ‘hmped’ and demanded “You owe me a sack of potatoes, or I’m gonna take all the credit for making that project.”

Needing a distraction, Hoseok interrupted them “Wait, but the real question is why are you guys doing a project together?”

“Duh, because it was supposed to be done in pairs.” Minho offered an explanation that actually didn’t help.

“Idiot. You’re in different departments?”

“Oh right. Why are we partners?” but the oldest saw through his best friend’s dumb acting. He was waiting for an opportunity to strike, just like a prowling cat.

Changbin looked a bit offended when he bit the bait and answered “We have literature together, what the fuck? You don’t remember?”

The dance major shrugged his shoulder before losing it to a fit of giggles “Can’t help but want to forget it, when my seatmate looks like a-”

He too was trying his best not to laugh at the obvious teasing when Changbin growled “I will kill you if you finish that.”

“-a baby!” Minho exclaimed, draping himself over the smaller guy “Don’t be mad at hyung baby Changbin.”

“What does dance have to do literature, though?” Hoseok voiced his question after Changbin threw another, albeit weaker, punch on the other’s shoulder.

His best friend carelessly shrugged again “It looked fun, might be useful someday.”

The thought of his friends exploring things while he was stuck floating in nowhere struck harder in his mind than it should.

A loud ring interrupted his thoughts and he blinked returning to reality, hearing Changbin say “Jisung?”

“…”

“Why?”

“…”

“Fine.”

“…”

“Fine, you needy brat.” Changbin pocketed his phone before sighing in defeat.

“What’s wrong with Jisung?” he heard himself asking.

Minho placed a hand on his shoulder –it had to be his fucking left hand- and chirped “Everything.”

Han Jisung was a freshman under the same program as Changbin. He looks younger than his age with his chubby cheeks, crooked teeth and wide eyes but the way he acts –during serious situations, he’s a clumsy funny boy otherwise- makes it seem like he was older. Jisung was very expressive and loud; he jokes a lot and is very playful but he is also aware of others and encouraging –it’s the energy he exudes- and maybe that’s what pulled Minho to him. Or so Hoseok thought, after witnessing tons of sneaking-glances and dazed stares his best friend sent Jisung’s way (when the other wasn’t looking) not to mention the flirting.

“What?” Hoseok was utterly confused “I thought you like him.”

“I do not.” But the light blush says otherwise.

Changbin raised an eyebrow, not believing the answer one bit –same, Hoseok thought- before waving a hand “Whatever. The idiot forgot to bring his bag to school. I’m going to deliver it to him.”

His best friend turned to address him then “We’ll be going now then hyung.”

“Ah! It’ll be Jisung’s birthday this Saturday-“ the youngest reminded them before he got rudely cut off by incoherent sounds of Minho panicking.

“Yah! I forgot to buy him a gift!” he watched in amusement as his friend scrambled towards the door “I’m going to buy now. See you!”

“He obviously likes him.” They said in unison.

Few moments later, Hoseok found himself wondering “How old is Jisung?”

Changbin sent a fond smirk his way “He’s turning 20. Be sure to be there.”

“Yeah.” He weakly returned a smile.

They don’t know –only Minho does- and they were his closest friends -wow his life is really sad huh?

He was there when Minho’s his mark appeared; they stayed up waiting for it. He was silent throughout Changbin’s story-telling and he tried his best to not show any negative reaction when he showed his mark, a white furry smiling puppy with cute triangular ears and now Jisung.

Why does the world hate him so much?

* * *

Since Jeongin learned about soulmates from Hyunjin he hadn’t been able to ask his Papa –because he’d be too excited about spending time with him to remember the question- so during the 15 minute break they were given before starting a new routine Jeongin pulled Felix to the side, the only other person in the room he was comfortable to ask the question to.

“Lixie-hyung, do you know about soulmates?”

Felix beamed with interest “I do. Dad and Daddy are soulmates.”

“Just like Uncle JinJin and Uncle Joon.” Jeongin thought before asking “They have soulmarks too?”

The older boy nodded “Dad has different moons across his chest-” the curious child’s eyes followed the finger going across Felix’s chest “-and Daddy has a wolf on the middle of his back.”

Jeongin wondered if he could ask his uncles to show it to him “Oh? Do you know anyone else that has those? I only know Uncle JinJin and Uncle Joon.”

Felix looked around before pointing somewhere “Minho-hyung.” Jeongin found the said man drinking by the water fountain “He has a squirrel right here-” as his friend continued, wiggling the finger where the supposed mark was, Jeongin mentally noted to look for it later “-and Uncle Binnie has a cute fluffy white puppy here.” The younger boy cocked his head when Felix pointed at his right shoulder.

“Uncle Binnie?” and just like that his attention was shifted.

Felix nodded again “He is part of the group Dad’s in.”

Interested, Jeongin asked “Group?”

“3RACHA. But dad said they’re still small so not many people know them yet.”

And that’s how Jeongin got a crash course on the rap trio his Uncle Channie was in and momentarily forgot about the soulmates thing.

* * *

It was another good day in the dance class and Hoseok couldn’t be happier at the beaming faces of the kids waving goodbye but upon noticing one boy swinging his short legs sitting on the sofa in the lobby, he brows unconsciously furrowed.

“Hi Innie, will your Papa be able to pick you up today?” from what Hoseok gathered, Jeongin only has his father –or maybe the boy just hasn’t mentioned the other parent- and said father was a music producer.

He almost got worried when the boy shook his head, but it went away when a smile bloomed on his face “No. Uncle Shin will. But we’ll meet Papa somewhere else.”

“Somewhere else?” he asked, sitting beside him.

Hoseok listened carefully as Jeongin explained “Mm. Minnie-hyung’s appa-” Minnie, Seungmin, the one with round glasses he reminded himself “-has a show tonight and the place is just beside Papa’s company so Uncle Shin suggested that we should just meet there.”

“Seungmin’s appa has a show?” he curiously questioned.

“Yeah, Uncle Piri is in a band. He plays the-“ the older laughed a little at Jeongin banging his hands on air struggling to remember the term.

“Keyboard?” Hoseok helpfully supplied, remembering that it was a band.

“That!” his heart shook at the adorable giggle Innie let out “They’re really good too.” (A/N: Innie is an intellectual. Trust and listen to DAY6)

He mentally noted to find out what the band was, before turning his attention to the bathroom door opening, revealing his best friend helping Felix dry his hands “Hey Lix, Minho didn’t bother you?”

Minho arranged a faux offended expression “Excuse me, I am a model hyung. Aren’t I Lixie?”

Both boys giggled at their playful banter.

“Good afternoon” Shin greeted, as he appeared a few minutes later.

Felix immediately run-up to his father and Hoseok wondered how it felt to have a ball of sunshine greet you like that “Daddy!”

He looked down to Jeongin jumping down from the sofa, pulling his back pack and Hoseok silently offered help to arrange it properly on his small back “Thank you hyung!”

The light flutters in his chest when he registered the toothy grin made him wonder if it felt like that.

Shin took hold of both of the boys’ hand and asked them, while smiling at him and his friend “Say bye bye kids.”

“Bye-bye” the kids waved enthusiastically in unison.

Shin chuckled and nodded to them “Bye Hobi, Minho.”

While watching them walk out, he unconsciously thought out loud “Must be nice to have kids.”

“Must be, but I think its hard too.” was his best friend’s unexpected input.

Shocked at his friend’s seriousness, he slowly agreed wondering where Minho was coming from “That’s true.”

“Imagine not being able to coo over their adorableness all the time.”

Why did he even expect Minho to be normal?

* * *

The show was about 2 hours long and the kids kept on jumping on their seats and singing along. Despite being bone tired, Yoongi fondly watched his son having fun. After it however, they were too exhausted to stay awake and that’s how Yoongi, Jin and Chan found themselves carrying Jeongin, Seungmin and Felix respectively.

“Thanks for coming by.” Seungmin’s father, Wonpil, greeted them when they met back stage.

Wonpil was Jin’s younger brother, and Yoongi thought that maybe it was their DNA because at 32 and 35, they both look like they hadn’t age after 20 –not that he knew them at that time- and they were both exhaustingly embarrassing when in a playful mood, his fingers curled when he remembered being the target of their aegyo –dark times, dark times.

He silently watched behind the circle they made around the keyboard player as Wonpil reached out to take the barely awake Seungmin from his brother. Yoongi was able to get a glimpse of the heart tattoo on Wonpil’s right ring finger before he found himself tracing the rose petals sprinkled all over the back of the same hand.

Yoongi wondered how hard it must be to be reminded everyday that your life-partner and soulmate is gone. His chest constricted at the feeling the thought brought about.

“Hi Seungminnie, was appa great?” he heard Wonpil ask, while adjusting his hold on the boy.

Seungmin murmured weakly “The best but Minnie is sleepy.”

The other adults laughed, he just shook his head in amusement. “He had too much fun, now he’s exhausted” Jin commented, gently combing Seungmin’s head.

“Like this one.” Chan injected, referring to the softly snoring Felix.

Namjoon snorted “Good thing Hyunjin isn’t here, or else I’ll be dragging a body out of this place.”

“Not Innie!” they all jumped at the unexpected announcement before simultaneously chuckling because said boy was asleep again.

“Well, I think the dinner should be rescheduled.” Wonpil said, already swaying side-to-side to lull his son to sleep, and honestly, Yoongi thought, he can barely stand himself, he could care less about food right now.

After they dispersed, leaving Namjoon, the brothers and Seungmin behind while him and Chan’s family went to their respective vehicles, he carefully laid Jeongin on the backseat and quickly settled himself on his place behind the wheel. As he was starting the car, he heard his son sleepily mumbling “Mmm, Papa?” he turned to look at the obviously dreaming boy “Soulmates?”

He flinched.

_Fuck._

Yoongi audibly sighed, bumping his head on the steering wheel and lifted a hand to scratch his nape.

Not this shit.

He is not ready for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u ♥
> 
> Next Chapter: Oh. -Hoseok


	4. Are You Jung Hoseok-ssi? -Yoongi, 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Hoseok's not that alone.
> 
> And birthday parties seem to be an odd place to meet knew people.
> 
> Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's a new update (or more like here's an edited version because this was already written months ago.) Anyways, I've either been too lazy or too busy to re-read some chapters so heh.
> 
> And yey for skz ships!!!
> 
> Enjoy ♥

That Saturday morning was rather warm when Hoseok went out of his small apartment to go to Changbin and Jisung’s shared apartment (he promised to help them with the preparation) he didn’t expect to see - or rather he expected it, he just forgot because of _thoughts, too much thoughts*-_ was Minho, who was reading something on his phone, carrying a small paper bag and was obviously waiting for him.

“Hey, excited to be officially Jisung’s soulmate?” he teased in lieu of a proper greeting.

His best friend jumped a little then blushed when his words registered “I told you, I don’t like him like that and just because he looks like a squirrel” Minho had his left ring finger up, while the others were curled in as though he was flipping him off “doesn’t mean he is _my_ squirrel.”

“Whatever you say.”

It has been a usual topic of their bickering because Minho keeps on denying that he harbours any romantic feelings for the younger boy and that his soulmark definitely does not point to said boy –why can’t he be thankful that Lady Fate favors him so much?

They met Jisung a few days after Minho and he made friends with Changbin (although they already know that there was a ‘Jisung’, the younger man’s best buddy, who would be moving in with the music student some day that week) They found their then new friend arguing, with who they learned was Jisung –because Changbin screamed the name to the whole country- over a cup of ramen at their favourite convenience store. When Hoseok got a clear view of the supposed Jisung, the first thought that crossed his mind was ‘Huh, he looks like a squirrel.’ the second was ‘Minho’ and he whipped his head towards his best friend –because _squirrel_\- who was staring owlishly back and forth from his finger to the one with curly brown locks pointing his chopsticks at Changbin.

It was an unspoken rule that most animal marks bore a resemblance to who it was supposed to represent.

They starved that night because Minho promptly stormed out of the store leaving him behind –without even saying something to him, _asshole_\- alone with his self-destructing thoughts of ‘Wow, Minho has already found his and I still don’t know if I even have one.’

When they met up the next day, his best friend brought breakfast as a form of apology and sheepishly said “I went autopilot, it felt real” _the soulmate thing_. Although the last part was left unsaid for his sake and Minho was sensitive enough to know his boundaries.

After that however, Hoseok noticed that despite forming a close comfortable friendship with the music students Minho, -despite _obviously_ being smitten with Jisung- and Hoseok was not blind to see the same besotted eyes Jisung has for him, seemed to be drawing a line on their relationship, by not making anything official. Or then again, maybe it was his bitterness talking, because the two often torture him and Changbin with free shows of their teasing and subtle –not- flirting.

Once they reached the apartment, they were greeted by a tired looking Changbin who seemed like all he wanted was for the day to end so he can sleep again.

And Minho, not one to miss an opportunity to tease, cooed “Aw, baby, you should sleep more, I heard it makes you grow.”

Hoseok jabbed a finger on his friend’s side in reprimand –because it was obviously not the time- but before he could apologize, his eyes caught something sluggishly moving behind Changbin.

“Why does Jisung look so-” he struggled with the word to accurately describe the zombie walking around with heavy feet “-sad for someone celebrating his birthday?”

Changbin looked over his shoulder, sighed and turned to him and Minho “We stayed up until midnight, his mark didn’t appear.”

Oh. _What?_

Hoseok eyed his silent best friend who has a blank look schooled, before realizing that he’s kind of relieved with the situation.

Not that he means anything bad with that realization, it’s just that its reassuring to not be the only one hated –disliked, because nobody can have a lick of hatred towards Jisung- by the universe –okay that sounded kind of mean- he was worried too for Jisung anyways, he knows how it feels, for five years mind you, but the feeling of relief was overpowering his thoughts of being sorry for him.

“That’s-” he struggled again to say anything that wouldn’t come out remotely offending.

Good thing Changbin was too drained to notice his hesitance “Yeah, he even checked everywhere _thrice_ just in case it was too small to feel the burn.”

Right, from what Minho and Changbin shared with him, when the soulmark appears there’s a dull ache, sting or burn that you will feel to make you aware that ‘hey you have a soulmate.’ And Hoseok thinks again that he’d rather bear that pain of a soulmark printing on your skin than the pain of having none at all.

“Hey Jisungie!” he winced at Minho’s loud cheery voice as he invited himself inside and draped an arm over Jisung's that were down in justified dejection “Don’t feel too bad.”

Changbin let him in then and they watched with mutual interest as to what Minho would say this time –they were both aware that the two were idiots for each other who just seem to not know what a label is “Our lit professor shared on our last lecture that delays can happen.”

Hoseok was doubtful about that really happening, but either way he was thankful that Minho didn’t mention his situation.

The younger music student seemed to perk up and looked a little more alive with the reassurance “Really?”

The other music student moved from beside him to clap his best buddy’s back “See Ji, I told you- wait, hyung, you listened to class?”

_Huh?_ Minho really did hear it from a class –wow the character development.

“Shut.” Hoseok bit back a chuckle when his best friend turned a little pink, flicked Changbin’s forehead then turned to grinning back at the birthday boy “But yeah, you just turned 20, I’m sure it’s just a little late.”

Jisung cracked a smile, his crooked teeth peeking a little, before frowning again “I wonder why though?”

Hoseok can absolutely relate to that.

“We can wonder later” Changbin dimissed, moving further inside towards where the kitchen was “Channie-hyung will be here soon.”

“Channie? Bang Chan? Felix’s dad?”

Jisung, who looked a little more human now, turned to him at his question “Yeah, how’d you know him and Felix?”

“Felix takes dance lessons at the studio.” Minho supplied as he followed Changbin to the kitchen.

Hoseok continued asking; automatically reaching out a hand to accept the plates Jisung was pulling out “How’d you guys know them?”

“We’ve known Channie-hyung since Jisung and I were in highschool. We met at an underground rap place.”

“You guys rap? With Chan? Wait you’re the 2 of 3RACHA?”

At his surprised tone, Minho murmured what sounded like ‘that’s what you get for rejecting my free tickets’ and Jisung pouted a bit “I guess we can’t expect too much yet. But yeah, since it’s literally self-produced and the company focuses more on idol groups we’re stuck with online releases and club performances for now.”

Changbin who was carrying a tray shrugged “We’re still in uni too, so it’s okay.”

Taking his time to process that he knows people who are essentially artists –and woah he made friends with them- he whispered, still amazed “That’s cool.”

The youngest in the room cheered, bouncing a little “Yeah, like living the dream!”

Living the dream huh? What does that _mean_?

As soon as they finished preparing everything, Chan’s family arrived with Shin carrying the cake and Felix running inside, as though the apartment was his second home, to greet the celebrant.

“Uncle JiJi! Happy birthday!”

Throughout the afternoon as he converse with everyone in the room, Hoseok noticed that Minho seemed to be attached to Jisung –either lightly touching or sitting close beside him- maybe as a form of comfort because of what happened, but the longing in Jisung’s gaze as he eyed the mark on Minho’s finger was harder to miss.

He felt a twitch in his chest at the familiar, similar longing he had harboured for years now, sees it every day through his reflection.

Before he knows it, it was time to go home. His stomach was full and his heart was overflowing as he spent the day with friends and a ball of sunshine sharing stories and laughter but it was sprinkled with melancholy every time he catches the blank stares Jisung would have every now and then.

“It’s Felix’s birthday tomorrow.” Shin, who was carrying the napping boy, reminded everyone and the invitation to come doesn’t need to be said.

Hoseok silently watched as Chan pulled Jisung to a half-embrace, squeezing the younger’s shoulders “Hey Sungie, don’t worry too much, ‘kay? Have faith.”

Changbin told them beforehand that he had texted Chan before they arrived earlier saying that he was sure the other would mention it or ask about it and it would just plummet the mood of what should be joyous occasion.

Jisung weakly beamed in return “Thanks hyung.”

But Hoseok knows that no matter how many reassurances he hears, not having a mark after anticipating it –waiting with bated breath and pounding heart- for so long will never lessen the hurt.

* * *

Yoongi was squinting his eyes at the too bright screen of his computer, cursing under his breath because he just can’t seem to properly place an audio file –a bass- on the track he was currently salvaging.

“Motherfuc-“

“Good morning!”

The loud greeting miraculously got pass his headphones making him turn to whoever it was –of course it’s Chan, he’s the only one he knows who bounces on his heels at ten in the morning, on a Sunday, when everyone should be at home, sleeping in and not at the stupid company shouldering some other producer's idiocy who doesn't know what a fucking deadline is or how to arrange, apparently.

“What do you want?”

“Rude hyung!”

He rolled his eyes but twisted his seat to face the younger producer.

“Well?” he prompted, tapping his fingers on his thighs –he really _really _wants to finish work already.

“Geez, I can feel your excitement in waves, I'm almost drowning.”

“_Chan_-“

“It’s my precious sunshine’s birthday today! And I trust Jeongin told you that there’ll be a party at home, but I don’t trust you remembering that, so I’m came here just to remind you.”

A blurred and muted memory replayed in his head and –oh that’s why his son wasn’t _that_ upset when he told him that Shin will be babysitting him for the day.

The door opened again, this time revealing Namjoon looking too relaxed –for a team leader facing a _really _close deadline- with the way he leisurely sipped his coffee “Hey guys.”

“Hyung can go right?” Chan asked the newcomer.

“Yeah” Namjoon lips curled and nodded to his direction “and this grumpy cat?”

Now, Yoongi is known as someone who faces something head-on –just sometimes and only when odds are in his favor- but he sure hell definitely knows when to back-out of a challenge that he knows he'll lose. The glint in his senior’s gaze definitely falls under the latter situation.

Dammit.

“Fine, sure. Whatever.”

Namjoon's mouth stretched further, dimples showing and pleased “Take a break Yoongi, they moved the deadline anyway.”

“And you’re telling me this just now?”

“I’m an old man, be understanding.”

“Son of a –“

“If you continue grumbling like that I’ll put a party hat on your head later. Wouldn’t the kids love that?”

Stupid senior.

He knew better than to work under a friend –more like a stupid old man who also knows how to push his buttons- but alas, he was young, dumb and definitely _broke_ when he met the older.

He doesn't regret it though or rather, the regret comes situationally, like right now.

“-a good man.” he grunted, reluctantly admitting defeat for the time being.

“A kitten with a party hat!” Chan guffawed, making them know that he was still there.

“You little shit!” he snarled at Chan.

“We’re about the same height hyung.”

Namjoon just had to join the torture-Yoongi-party.

“I need new friends.”

After Chan survived not losing a lung by laughing so much –at his expense, seriously where did all the respect go- he waved what seemed to be a list “I’ll be off now, a party for a kid requires more detail than it should.”

Namjoon addressed him, as soon as the youngest was out "You'll get wrinkles with how much stress you put yourself into."

“I know.”

“You know what you need?”

A tad curious, Yoongi lifted his chin.

The cheeky grin was a warning enough. “A date.”

“Shut up, hyung.”

He has Jeongin and that was more than enough.

* * *

“Welcome home Chan.” Shin greeted from the kitchen and collective indecipherable noises followed, accompanied by loud footsteps of two pairs of tiny feet.

Felix and Jeongin excitedly beamed at him, trying their best to peek inside the bags that contained party stuff he just bought.

“Should we start decorating?”

The kids shared a look before jumping in anticipation "Yes!"

It was an organized disaster.

Starting from unloading the contents of the bags to actually getting things done. The ribbons were mindlessly rolling around, the banner was in a sad twisted pile, the party hats were build into a pyramid -or at least how it was supposed to be. It got worse when Seungmin arrived (Wonpil had an errand to run, so he left Seungmin there already.)

But a disaster is never truly a disaster if one is enjoying the process and Jeongin despite not noticing that they weren't making any progress, was having a time of his life giggling and pranking his Uncle Chan with his Felix-hyung and Minnie-hyung as formidable allies.

Few minutes later, Jeongin was found running away from the older's clutches, Felix was already dying –in laughter- by his dad's hands and as much as Jeongin cherishes his hyung, he has to survive. He was about to pull his Minnie-hyung with him when Uncle Chan suddenly loomed over them, catching Seungmin in the trap.

"Jeonginnie! Don't leave me!" Felix wailed, trying his best to remove his father's arms around him.

Seungmin shrieked "Innie, you traitor!"

He was about to reach the door to his safety but before he could step foot in the attached kitchen Shin's form blocked his exit, screeching him to a halt “Oh no!”

"Shin! Don't let him escape!"

Before Jeongin could plan his route to freedom, his Uncle Shin already had him over his shoulder.

“Wait! No!” he squealed wiggling his body from the hold.

So ensues more playtime for all of them.

After a lot of struggle, more pranks and loud laughters, Shin told them that they should really start decorating because the other kids will come soon.

Jeongin watched as his Uncle Shin offered a hand to his Uncle Chan sprawled on the floor, decorated with ribbons. He curiously observed as the blond man took the hand and blushed when the older man carefully untied the intricate ribbons they did awhile ago. A small smile spread both on their lips and Jeongin wondered if he had ever seen his Papa be so happy looking back at someone's eyes.

"Jeonginnie, come help!"

"Coming!" he distractedly answered back, eyes still following the two adults walking to the kitchen, hands entwined.

* * *

"You guys are early." Chan greeted to the three university students that rang their bell. The kids thankfully finished the decorations and were entertaining themselves up in Felix’s playroom.

Changbin, who was standing in front like a gang leader, grumbled lowly "If I stay a minute longer watching those two dance around each other like the idiots they are in the sanctity of my own apartment of all places, I will die, or murder them. Whatever, whichever is easier."

The dance major draped an arm around the complaining man, cooing "Excuse you, we were just very considerate of your poor single soul. Aren't we Jisungie?"

Chan had to suppress the urge to lift an eyebrow in disbelief and from Changbin's frozen expression he was the same. They were both aware how Jisung feels for the dancer and how his constant denial paired with his flirting confuses Jisung so much. But those words were probably the first verbal acceptance they heard from Minho that remotely implies that he wants Jisung as his soulmate too.

Chan coughed awkwardly, eyeing Jisung who had his mouth agape and eyes shining, and asked "Would you prefer they cuddled on your couch ‘in the sanctity of your apartment’?"

Minho giggled and wiggled his brow suggestively to the currently-choking-on-air-Jisung.

"Shit hyung, the mental image has been seared in my head. I don't need them getting more ideas for my suffering."

Jisung who had just recovered but the still obviously flushed murmured "You're just jealous nobody loves you."

Changbin faked gasped and started to ugly sob.

"Uncle Binnie! Uncle JiJi! Minho-hyung! Play! Play!" they all turned to Felix standing midway on the stairs waving his hands before running back up.

"Ha! Jokes on you two! Felix called my name first and Felix is the embodiment of everything good in this world."

"Says who?" Minho challenged and Jisung nodded in agreement.

Changbin pointed an angry finger towards Minho and Jisung "Channie-hyung, they dare insult little sweet Lixie."

"You guys are getting ridiculous." he said turning to go back to the kitchen before narrowing his eyes over his shoulder and threatening them "But don't dare argue that my freckled sunshine is anything less than what Changbin said he is."

The smaller man's ridiculous characteristic laugh was the last thing he heard accompanied by footsteps disappearing upstairs.

"Waaaaaah! So cute! What are your names?" Jisung squealed scrambling to join in the small circle the kids were in.

"Uncle JiJi, this is Jeonginnie and that's Seungminnie."

"Cute." Changbin cooed as he entered the room.

Jeongin and Seungmin regarded the newcomers with a head tilt, sharing a looking and simultaneously saying "You are cute too."

Minho can see an imaginary arrow piercing their hearts as Jisung gooeyly replied "Aw. Really?"

The kids grinned "Mm. 'cause you're so small."

"Smart kids." Minho praised, quite impressed.

Jisung stood up and placed himself beside Changbin "Changbin-hyung are you ready?"

"I was born ready, Ji. Born ready."

The dance major's loud cackles was drowned by the children's screams of mercy as the best friends gathered and tickled the life out of their unsuspecting victims

"Gaaaaaah! Wait!"

"Nooooo!"

When the two music students were satisfied with their revenge, they settled down to play with them and from the looks of it they were going to be invading the lego city with dinosaurs and space ships.

Jeongin was about to crash the airplane on the poorly made building when Seungmin's voice caught his attention "Squirrel? Is that your soulmark?"

Turning to look at his Minho-hyung offering his finger to let his Minnie-hyung take a better view, Jeongin abandoned his mission to finally satiate his curiosity.

"Minnie-hyung, you know about soulmarks?" he found himself asking, eyes and fingers tracing the cute brown squirrel hugging the digit.

"Yes, Appa has his here." Jeongin looked at Seungmin pointing a finger on his left hand.

Felix chirped, tugging on Changbin's shirt "Uncle Binnie has one too!"

Jeongin fleetingly remembers Felix talking about it as he asked wide-eyed at the other man "Can we see?"

Uncle Binnie, he reminded himself, shuffled closer and pulled down the right side of his shirt's neck, revealing the white puppy.

He shamelessly poked the mark, amazed. It was adorable.

He then excitedly turned to the other adult, Uncle JiJi as Lixie-hyung introduced, wanting to see more –and now that he thinks about it, he hasn't asked to see Uncle Chan's and Uncle Shin's "Do you have one too?"

"Not yet."

Jeongin unconsciously pouted at the answer, missing the sadness that passed in the other's eyes and the sigh that the other adults let out.

About a few minutes before the kids from their school came piling in, Jeongin was found blocking the entrance to the kitchen, staring up at his Uncle Piri as soon as he found him entering "Uncle Piri! May I see?"

“I’m sorry?”

Seungmin pecked his father’s cheek in greeting before offering an explanation “Jeonginnie wanted to see your soulmark Appa.”

“Is that so? Here.” Wonpil crouched down in front of him, before lifting his right hand, showing the rose petals dancing on his skin.

"They are pretty."

The older man quirked up a small smile “Yeah.”

Jeongin suddenly turned his hand over, as though to inspect if his palm also had petals but the band member knows what was printed on the left ring finger was a heart "You have two?"

“I do.” He softly replied.

"Why do you have two?"

“That’s-“

"Minnie! Innie! They are here! Come on!" Felix excitedly announced cutting his answer off. Wonpil stood up watching as the two ran-off to greet their other friends.

"Sorry hyung." Wonpil slightly startled, turned to address the owner of the voice.

Shin had a solemn expression on, fingers nervously curling around each other. “I didn’t mean to overhear.”

The keyboard player softly chuckled waving a hand in dismissal "Its fine, I just don't think he should learn it from me."

* * *

When the house was filled with children and adults alike, the party started. They enthusiastically wished Felix a happy birthday first before they played a few games, got prizes and ate a lot. And as Jeongin was about to run to the table to get another treat, he saw their Hobi-hyung talking with his Uncle Chan.

"Uwaaaah! Hobi-hyung! You're here!"

Hoseok beamed at the sprinting boy, lowering his body and opening his arms to catch him as he jumped for an embrace. “Hey Innie, how are you?”

“I’m great! Come play with us.” Jeongin politely invited but he was already pulling the older man where the other kids were laughing.

“Have fun Hobi.” Chan called out as he moved to open the door to whoever was knocking.

Jin smiled in greeting, bowing a bit "Sorry we're late."

"No problem, Jin-hyung. Is this-?" the young producer trailed off as his eyes looked at the tall teen standing behind.

"Hyunjin” Jin finished as he pulled said boy beside him “he has Namjoon's height and a pinch of my beauty." Chan chuckled a bit "Love, this is Chan, Felix’s dad and he's also under your Appa's team."

"Hey nice to meet- Are you okay?" Chan asked as he took note how rigid the teenager was standing.

Jin eyed his son confusedly "Hyunjin? Is there something wrong?"

Hyunjin seemed to snap out of whatever happened to him because he laughed awkwardly hand flailing about "Nothing Uncle Jin!" and in what seemed to be a desperate attempt to not make a fool of himself the boy asked "Appa will come right?"

Jin, still suspicious, absentmindedly answered "Yeah..."

The young producer let the awkward encounter go and let the two of them in "Oh! By the way hyung, Namjoon-hyung asked me to-"

Hyunjin stood frozen in the middle of the room watching as his Uncle Jin just leave him there, but perhaps that was better than embarrassing himself further. Thus, he decided, until he finds Hobi or Minho he will not leave the safety of the wall.

* * *

Jeongin was overjoyed when his Uncle Joon finally appeared with his Papa in tow.

“Papa!”

“Hi, Innie. Have you eaten already?”

“I did. But you should eat too.” Jeongin pulled his father to where the food was displayed for devouring. Once his father was settled he starts his unsolicited story –not that his Papa ever stopped him before.

"Papa look there! That's Uncle Binnie and Uncle JiJi. They're so small right?" Yoongi shook his head in amusement after he glanced at the people his son was talking about "and that's Minho-hyung, they're fun to play with! We played a lot earlier. Uncle Binnie and Minho-hyung have –OH!" he jumped at the loud ‘oh’ Jeongin let out excitedly tugging on his sleeve to make him look at where he was pointing "That's Hobi-hyung! He helps me the most during dance lessons and he's really funny and he dances really well, he's so gwaaaaah when he moves!”

Yoongi observed the said man after remembering how excited Jeongin sounded while talking about him –and he mostly talk about him when he asks about the dance classes.

When Jeongin left to play some more, Yoongi asked the nearest person –or rather the only person- who he was sure wouldn’t take his questions out of context "Hey Shin, what's the name of this'Hobi-hyung'?"

"Hobi? Why?"

The producer contemplated and tested some words in his head before settling with a plain explanation "Jeongin seems to like him a lot and he apparently helps him with dancing."

The smile on Shin’s lips was almost proud "Hobi likes kids and he does his best to assist them any way possible."

"Sounds like a good person."

"That he is. He's Jung Hoseok. He would probably be around Minho."

"Minho?" he questioned, vaguely remembering the face of the ‘Minho-hyung’ his son was talking about earlier.

The other man chuckled "Just look for the loudest corner that isn't filled with children."

“The what?” he asked, before wincing at the loud voice from somewhere.

"Hey Jisungie!"

When he found the source, he observed silently, belatedly realizing that Shin patted his arm a bit, before leaving him alone.

* * *

"Hyunjin? Are you okay?" Hoseok worriedly asked the teen who looked about a minute away from fainting.

Hyunjin let out a small sound before complaining "Minho-hyung is an ass."

As though summoned, Minho was suddenly there munching on some chips "Huh? What did I do?"

"You gave me tickets to that 3RACHA show-"

"Uh-huh... because you were wailing how you forgot to buy one?” Minho cut him off, confused. “And I even gave it to you for free."

"-but you didn't tell me you were friends with them!” Hyunjin whined, cheeks puffed and stomping his feet –Hoseok almost laughed at how adorable the teen was when complaining “I could have prepared my heart for this."

Hoseok blinked. "Your heart?" he asked curious at the sudden turn of events.

The teenager wailed banging his head on the wall behind them while Minho giggled a little before explaining "He's a big big fan. He was so embarrassing during the show, I almost left him, he was screaming loudly everytime it was –mhmmmm…!"

Hoseok had question marks in his eyes as he watched his best friend wrestle Hyunjin’s hand away from his mouth. "Don't mind him hyung! He's an idiot, remember?" Hyunjin awkwardly said.

When Minho successfully pulled the hand away, Hoseok noticed the very familiar spark in his eyes –he mumbled a silent prayer for Hyunjin’s soul.

"You're going to regret that!"

“Why-“

Minho let his eyes roam before cupping his mouth and hollering "Hey Jisungie!"

"No!" the utter horror in the teenager’s face made him bark out a laugh –he shouldn’t really but if this wasn’t entertaining.

"Changbinnie!"

"No! Minho-hyung!" Hyunjin was aggressively shaking Minho and he almost offered an advice that slapping a hand on his mouth was a better way to shut him up –but then again, where’s the fun in that?

He waved a hand at the approaching students when his best friend lifted an arm to get someone’s attention "Ah! Channie-hyung!"

He swallowed a laugh when Minho aggressively slapped Hyunjin’s back that the teen almost toppled over "This is Hyunjin, he's a big fan!"

“Hyung!”

Changbin seriously eyed the fidgeting Hyunjin before his nose scrunched up as he pleasantly smiled "I guess both literally and figuratively speaking huh?"

Hoseok caught his jaw before it dropped when he noted Hyunjin’s bright eyes and even brighter face.

But it went unnoticed because Jisung sperched an elbow on Changbin’s shoulders, seriously saying "Nah, you're just short hyung."

Changbin immediately shrugged off the elbow, turning to his friend with a snarl "You're not that tall!" And they proceeded to insult each other –Hoseok laughed with Minho as they watched the two in their playful bickering and Hyunjin was still standing shell-shocked.

Chan sighed and scratched his neck, embarrassed at his members’ behaviour "I'm sorry for these kids."

"What did you say Chan-ah?" The older of the two music students mockingly asked but the grin was teasing –they could almost hear an animated angry vein popping on Chan’s forehead.

"Yeah, is Bang Chan-ah pretending to be nice again?" Jisung quickly added.

"Brats!"

The youngest of 3RACHA made guns with his fingers and sang "Geurae nal sswa Bang Bang!"

Changbin suppressed a laugh as he continued "Neoye Chan-ah Chan-ah Chan-ah!"

Minho let out his high-pitched laugh, Hyunjin giggled after the shock wore-off and he was turning away to hide his laugh.

"Channie, come help." Shin called over, lifting a hand carrying a tray and smiling amusedly at them.

"I'll get my revenge." Chan made a ‘my eyes are on you’ hand gestures before following his partner.

"Okaaaaaay~"

"He never does." Changbin chuckled soon after.

Jisung suddenly perked up and lifted his nose as though to smell the air "Do you smell that? Oh my god, they have chocolate cookies!”

“Let’s go. I need a refill.” Minho said as he pulled Jisung away.

"Jisung really likes chocolates."

"Obsessed with it.” Changbin corrected before offering “I'm going to eat again, wanna come?"

Hyunjin shyly shook his head.

"Well, nice to meet you, Hyunjin. See you later hyung!"

Hoseok let a few minutes pass between them before saying "You have a crush on-?"

“Wha-! No! 'course no-“ Hyunjin let out a defeated sigh “Is it that obvious?"

He simply nodded with a sympathetic smile, his thoughts however later brewed when Hyunjin left to look for his Appa. Like what’s the point of having a crush if you’re already meant for someone?

But then again maybe there are things he wouldn’t understand if it hasn’t happened to him. Still soulmates exist for a reason.

"Are you Jung Hoseok-ssi?" he was startled out of his musings when he heard an unfamiliar voce saying the question.

He distractedly answered affirmative, taking in the shorter man in front of him. He seemed to be older, but his features were still youthful. Fair skin, small face, sharp eyes and slightly thick lips set in a thin line.

He had to admit though despite the subtle scowl, he was pretty.

"I'm Jeongin's father, Min Yoongi. Thank you for helping him during his dance lessons."

“Uhh, no problem.” He took note of the low almost hollowed voice and thought maybe he just heard wrong but it sounded like he was forced to say those words to him “I like him, he's like a son to me.” Hoseok wondered if he said something wrong because this Yoongi mumbled something he didn’t catch and he was sure the other’s eyes flashed for a second.

"Thank you again. Please excuse me." And he left just like that.

Huh, weird guy. He’s Jeongin’s father?

“Well such are the wonders of life.”

Like you know –his mind _unhelpfully _quipped- not having a soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally they meet (the love of their lives lol)
> 
> *shameless me says STREAM TMT by Stray Kids
> 
> Next Chapter: That name again -Yoongi


	5. Cookie Points for Hobi-hyung!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On a scale of 1 to Yoongi, how are you when you find yourself missing someone?
> 
> Hobi-hyung's a real sweetheart. *sobs*
> 
> Minho is so obvious and Changbin's smooth af.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is THIS SONG by 2AM
> 
> Enjoy!

A beautiful melody was leisurely floating about in the otherwise silent apartment. The sun was yet to rise, but Yoongi was already pouring himself into his impromptu notes, playing the piano –when he should have been either sleeping soundly or actually doing something productive.

_...like a son to me_

_...like a son to me_

_...like a son to me_

The words were said sincerely, genuinely as a matter of fact. He was sure he had heard fondness even and he understands that Jeongin is easy to adore. Hell, most of his peers treat Jeongin like their own son.

Then why does hearing the same words from another, a new person, be any different?

Due to the thoughts whirling, albeit not noticing, he was pressing down on the keys harder. The beat picking up the pace but the melody was still pleasing to the ear; to musically trained people –and those attuned to his feelings and habits- however, they might have noticed that his fingers were simply interpreting his obvious thoughts witten on his furrowed brows.

He was irked that someone he doesn't know a single thing about aside from the name and that he's apparently a good person –Shin’s that credible so he won’t question it- who from his calculations only interacted with Jeongin for a good month or so, already acts like a proud parent to his son. It also doesn't help that his son talks about that guy the most, accompanied by sparkly eyes and awed voice.

Dammit.

_Papa! Hobi-hyung said..._

_Hobi-hyung did something like this and it was…!_

_Hobi-hyung. Hobi-hyung. Hobi-hyung._

Unknowingly, he banged the keys before stopping all together, breathing heavy and tense.

_"Oooohh, is my gwumpy wittle Yoonie worried that ouw bwave boy will look up to someone else?"_

In the deep parts of his mind, a memory slipped out and unravelled behind his shut eyes. He remembers that day still, it was when they treated themselves to a day of leisure- or at least what their extra _extra_ budget could allow. He silently watched how strangers that passed them by greeted them because of their incoherently chattering son, and effortlessly making the young boy bubble in giggles. It was irrational and ridiculous but he felt insecure, inadequate. When they went home, he was brooding, and of course _she _noticed –he thinks ruefully- _she always notices._

"You're not helping." he mumbled to the now silent room he was confined in. But his tense shoulders were now slumped forward and after releasing a slow long breath, he felt a smile twitch at the corner of his lips.

_"Oh, my beloved, always worried." _the lithe arms that held him then, were only butterfly contacts to his skin now –melancholy started to creep in and threaten to mar his peace _"believe me when I say, you will never fail Jeongin or me." _

"But I have_._" He whispered to no one but himself.

_"We have each other-" _

"Not anymore."

_"-and we're happy, that's enough and you're the best papa our brave boy can ever ask for."_

Closing his eyes tighther he asked outloud the same question he had asked on that day after hearing her words "Am I really?"

_"Min Yoongi don't make me slap you!" _for a moment as he breathed in –to calm his suddenly erratic heart- he thought he felt a breeze slapping both his cheeks_ "I can hear your self-deprecating thoughts and stop it. We're both learning to be parents and in time-" _soft lips and warm breath against his own_ –_still too familiar and _her "-you'll see, we'll be the best."_

At the tail end of the words, as the melodic voice faded away, his hands and slim fingers placed themselves on familiar keys –moving in muscle memory- slowly starting a familiar tune, playing a familiar song and humming along to the voice singing along with him in his mind, only in his memory.

Because even in only just his head, she still sounds the same.

It was one of her favourites and one of many that he wrote for her.

_...but the hands in my pockets,_

_always holdin' onto nothing._

_So how could I hold onto you?_

_My life ain't what it seems,_

_but you deserve all the right things._

_Even with all this,_

_can you come home to me?_

"Papa?"

As the last notes reverberated, blending with the voice fading into nothingness, a small question caught his attention. Yoongi kept his eyes closed for one last selfish moment just so to savour the outline of what surely was a beaming face he felt press a kiss on his forehead before altogether going away. It made him sigh inaudibly. Looking over his shoulder he saw Jeongin peeking from behind the slightly opened door, with a quick glance to the wall clock in the room, he was informed that it was quarter past seven.

"Papa are you busy?"

He fully turned on his seat, gesturing at his son to come closer –letting him know that he wasn’t- and his heart squeezed at the adorable display of Jeongin stumbling in and rubbing his eyes as though to remove any remnants of sleep form his person.

"Hey Jeonginnie, what is it?"

"Teacher said we should show you this, I just remembered." As soon as the boy said those words, he noticed the papers Jeongin had in his small hands.

Carefully bringing the boy up to sit him on his lap, he took the papers and silently read what was written.

It was a writing exercise and apparently Jeongin is doing good –a surge of pride lightened his previously heavy heart- he squeezed the boy’s sides where his arm was wrapped around and stated with well-hidden giddiness of being a proud father "You got 20 out of 30."

"Is that good?" Jeongin cutely murmured after letting out a yawn.

He placed the papers on the piano keys and ruffled the bed hair his son still has going on "Of course it is." he paused to make sure his son was looking at him before he continues with a proud grin "You did great Innie."

Jeongin lit up and vibrated a little with a small giggle, making him chuckle before getting off-guard at the question "Do I get a reward?”

Perhaps the seven year old was more perceptive than he knows, because he immediately offered an explanation “Hobi-hyung said that if you did good you can get rewards."

_Hobi-hyung._

Was there a way to mute words in the real world?

He tried to resist the urge to let his eyebrow twitch at the mention –again- of _that _name, not that he can control it anyways –so he just hopes it wasn’t too obvious- and in attempt to fight it, he promptly voiced out "What reward do you have in mind?"

"A puppy?"

The pure hopefulness in his eyes could make a king bow down to his request –what more a _lowkey _doting father- but he has to win this "Not yet."

Yoongi pinched the boy’s cheeks when a small pout started to grow which made Jeongin paw his fingers away, trying again "A kitty then?"

He barked out a laugh fully knowing that his son was smart enough to understand that there’s no difference in what his answer will be but still too cheeky to pass up a teasing.

"Mm” he pretended to contemplate then surprising him with a “what about a tickle on the tummy?!" and proceeded to lean the boy down on his lap, one hand on the back as support and the other mercilessly attacking.

“Gaaaaah! Papa! Waaaait! Nooooo! No!"

Jeongin valiantly fought his nimble fingers and he tried his best not to get distracted but the gasping of mercy in between laughs and the mirth in the boy’s eyes sent him laughing along before he stopped entirely, ceasing his attacks.

Setting the boy down on the floor on his feet, he teased "Did you enjoy the reward?"

Ah, but he wouldn’t be _their_ son, if he doesn’t get even with his opponents huh?

"Jeonginnie!"

That’s how they spent a good half-hour of their morning, running after and away from each other. Arms stretched out trying to catch any patch of skin to tickle and the once silent and solemn room was filled with bright giggles and deep chuckles.

Mundane mornings were best spent with playing, after all. Or so _she _said –because he’d always rather sleep in, not that he ever had the chance to- but Jeongin has proven that to be true once again.

It was one of the times he was glad he was wrong.

* * *

“Let’s take a break, Hyunjin.”

“Okay.”

Hoseok barked out a laugh at how Hyunjin carelessly plopped flat on the floor, wiggling his lanky limbs “Ahhh, my arms are about to fall off.”

“You’re exaggerating.” While drinking some water, he felt the teen’s eyes watching him. He lifted an eyebrow in Hyunjin’s direction as though to urge him to say whatever was on his mind.

Hyunjin sighed and faced the ceiling again “I envy you. You can choreograph a routine in just a few hours and have it perfect by the end of the day. When will I ever?”

Taken aback –and quite flattered to be honest- he awkwardly coughed (it’s not every day you’re complimented) and answered with a sheepish shrug “Uhh, it takes a lot of free time and too much practice I guess” and to prevent any embarrassing stuff spilling from him he asked instead “When’s the competition again?”

The other lifted a sluggish arm with two fingers upright “In 3 months time.”

“That quick? And you still don’t have a song?”

“I have –had- one prepared, but apparently this one guy from another class is already using it” Hyunjin grimaced and the whine he let out was audible even from miles away “Now I can’t use the same song and it took me three weeks to pick that song too!”

Hoseok was lost, what’s wrong with using the same song? “Why not use it anyways?”

“No, hyung, they might make a fuss about it. You know copycat and stuff.”

Ah, but of course. He seemed to always forget that for someone who is admittedly good-looking, talented, skilled and well-loved by people around him, Hyunjin is very insecure.

He remembers when Hyunjin first came to the studio, asking for an opening as a part-time instructor. The teenager was polite and has a pleasing personality but quite shy, when they got to know him however; both he and Minho realized that Hyunjin had a deep soul and a bright mind despite being very anxious and doubtful of himself. He was passionate and hard-working to a fault, in fact the reason why he wanted to help in the studio is not only because he loves kids but because he breathes dance and he wants to prove to everyone that he is more than his good-looks, that he isn’t a prince –as his school mates tag him as- who had it easy and got everything on a silver platter. He wants them to know who the Hyunjin he knows he is that he will succeed because he earned it.

It was sad and admirable at the same time.

“How about your father? He’s a producer right?”

“I don’t want to bother Appa with these things.”

“Why? Will he get mad?”

Hyunjin made a face, like he heard the most absurd thing “What? No. Appa and Uncle Jin will worry too much and probably go out of their way to help.”

“And that’s wrong?”

“No. They’d probably prefer to help but people might take it differently.”

Hoseok can only shake his head. Hyunjin is too much of a good kid with a delicate heart to be judged by dumbfucks who don’t appreciate hard work and only know how to nitpick on non-existent issues. He can almost feel himself losing hope for kids these days.

“I see. Why don’t we look for something now?” he suggested in hopes to brighten the younger boy’s mood and to save his opinion on the younger generation –makes him wish more that his soulmate, if he has one anyways, if younger than him should at least be a decent person and if older, then that’s a different story.

Now that he thinks about it, what kind of soulmate –again, _if_ he has one- was out there –hopefully- waiting for him? What kind of soulmate does he want anyways?

Someone who will put up with his bullshit, preferably.

Or maybe someone who will join in on his antics?

Whatever, not like he has one.

Shut up negative thoughts. _Go away._

Distracted with his train of thought, he barely heard Hyunjin leap from the floor to hug him “Really?! Thank you hyung! You’re the best!”

For an affectionate person, Hoseok thinks –he’s been thinking too much huh- Hyunjin deserves someone thoughtful and delicate but strong enough to hold his tender heart.

Just as Hyunjin stopped beaming at him, eye-smile and dimpled cheeks Minho suddenly opened the door with a groan.

“What did you do this time?” he groaned jokingly, observing the defeated slump of his best friend’s shoulders.

Indignant, the newcomer lifted both his hands like he’s done with everything and accused with his arms crossed “Why do you automatically assume that it’s my fault? Or that I have anything to be accused of having faulted with? Not- not that it was my fault.”

Smirking at the way Minho’s words trailed off, Hoseok asked, teasing “When was it not?”

He saw Hyunjin jump –poor boy- at the shrill voice of his best friend shrieking “As your best friend, I am very offended!”

“What’s happening, hyung?”

Oh, Hyunjin’s such an angel. A confused angel at that.

Hoseok ignored his whining friend squatting on the floor and turned to Hyunjin with two fingers up “It’s between two options. One, he got distracted from finishing his work because of a certain squirrel and said distraction caused annoyance to someone who actually wants to finish their own work and two, he stole a precious potato in whatever form.”

More confusion for the teenager as Minho pointed a firm finger at his general direction “Ha! You’re wrong! It’s none of those.”

Hoseok was sure his face was showing obvious doubt when he challenged “What’d you do?”

Minho’s finger defeatedly fell down as he sheepishly and lamely stumbled on his words as he explained “I might’ve accidentally deleted an important file? But it’s totally not my fault! I just happen to be the one using it –because I was looking for something- when it restarted while the editing software was still open and Changbinnie kicked me out because me panicking caused Jisungie to panic too-” at this point Hoseok was straining his ear to understand what his friend was saying (he didn’t know he could rap, maybe he spent too much time with rappers) and he was sure he heard Hyunjin sputter out “Chang –binnie? Jisungie?”

“-and he gets dumber when he panics.” Minho finishes with a deep breath, shoulders slumped down.

Hoseok choked at the way he just casually insulted Jisung –whose track was deleted by him- and apparently Minho caught it “What? Changbin’s words, not mine!”

Like a magic word, the name summoned its owner.

Changbin strolled inside like he owned the place drawling “Minho-hyung! Jisung said that you don’t have to worry because he got back-up in his email so you can come back up now.”

“Oh my god.” Hoseok almost laughed at Hyunjin’s frozen figure gaping and eyes wide in shock.

Leaning closer, he whispered behind his hand “They live upstairs.”

Hyunjin probably shortcircuited and overheated because his flushed skin from dancing turned darker –and he thinks it’s endearing how Hyunjin wears his heart on his sleeves and doesn’t mask how he feels despite that making him vulnerable.

“Is that really what he said?”

_Huh_, maybe Minho was starting to accept that he has feelings for Jisung?

If his hopeful tone was any indication.

Changbin’s reassuring smile dropped as he deadpanned “No. He said and I quote ‘Minho-hyung should be thankful that I was only doing minor edits on that track or else I would’ve murdered him in cold blood with my oversized polar bear. But he better treat us to dinner or I’m suing’ end quote.”

Jisung? The boy who loves Pororo and chocolates and hugs and gives smooches and whines when he’s needy, threatened to murder someone –that someone being someone he obviously likes? Impossible, and Hoseok expressed his incredulity “He said that?”

Changbin waved a hand and impishly grinned “Nah, that’s all me, but feel free to treat us to dinner, Minho-hyung. But anyways, you’re safe to go back up” Hoseok giggled at the way Changbin’s eyes rolled at Minho’s small sound of doubt “Seriously hyung, he even found the video you were looking for.”

He watched as his best friend with renewed spirits scrambled out of the studio with a pleased smile on his face “They’re really idiots for each other huh?”

“Yeah, and not like Jisung knows how to get mad, at him especially, so I’m going to wait here for a few minutes, don’t want to witness their gross pining for each other.” Hoseok let out a loud laugh at the way Changbin’s face pinched in fake disgust before turning to the silent teenager partially hiding behind him “You’re Hyunjin right?”

“Y-you remember me?”

“Well, yeah. It’s easy to remember you. Total head turner.”

“Oh?”

“Like have you seen yourself?” Hoseok moved to the side to reveal Hyunjin as he heard the weak answer earlier, but now he has a better view, the younger boy looked a little sad and a bit disappointed about something.

Oblivious at whatever Hyunjin was feeling –Hoseok mentally noted to ask about it later- Changbin ventured on explaining like he was some professor in a lecture “You’re tall, like really tall and it’s easy to remember people I have to physically look up to –thus the head turner- like it strains my neck and it’s dangerous to strain your neck you know, you might accidentally snap it and die.”

Hoseok, who was almost used to Changbin’s bursts of nonsensical logic tried to swallow a laugh but the array of emotions passing on Hyunjin’s face throughout the explanation was so comical he could not. Hyunjin literally went from full blown pouting –and his lips are thick so it was much more prominent- to being adorably confused, again.

Changbin who was still unbothered–again like a professor in a lecture- continued “Or maybe it’s just my height-is-still-the-same-as-when-I-was-fifteen-bitterness speaking. It’s a skill you know, to be petty over something silly.”

He shook his head in disagreement while he teased “Changbin, Hyunjin’s just above average in height. And could you speak slowly?”

“Tsk. Whatever hyung.” Changbin indignantly turned his head sideways and addressed the teenager again “Although I’m pretty sure you’re thinking ‘damn this tiny man is adorable.’ Am I right?”

Hyunjin choked visibly then stuttered “I-I wasn’t.”

Hoseok watched in amusement as Changbin feigned an offended look and dragged out “Are you saying I’m not tiny?”

“No! I mean yes! I-” as the oldest, he should be really intervening before Hyunjin burn his own face, but a little entertainment every now and then is good and this real-life front seat he has on this comedy –romcom perhaps?- is too good to pass up.

“What is it? I’m not man then?”

Cue intense head shaking and small indecipherable sounds. Hoseok fleetingly thought that there are lots of times he thinks Hyunjin is just a puppy who’s too tall and can talk.

“Or adorable? Excuse you I’m a Binsual.”

“I-“

“Tsk. Maybe I really am just an awkward potato with short limbs.”

Hoseok howled at Changbin’s conclusion and a little later he watched as Hyunjin too bubble in giggles. Just like that the tense and awkward atmosphere was gone and it seemed to be Changbin’s goal because he smiled –nose scrunched and tilted head up- as he said “Hey that’s better. Don’t be too tense.”

Hyunjin looked about ready to ascend with that smile and he just might when Changbin continued by asking “What are you doing here though?”

“He helps here sometimes-“ he started, before letting Hyunjin explain himself.

“D-dance. C-competition. Hyung. Help.”

He hid a laugh at how Hyunjin pathetically stuttered –which might sound mean, but it was cute how he’s all flustered talking to his crush.

So romcom it is.

“Ahh, you made the right choice. Hobi-hyung’s really good at dancing.”

“You need something from me?” he teased the shorter man, he knows though that Changbin is very generous with compliments –“Don’t you think it’s good to let people know admirable things about them? Makes them enjoy more what they love to do best and they strive harder to aim higher”- and is very sincere with his words.

Changbin grinned at him before nodding to the now fidgeting Hyunjin as though to encourage him to talk.

“Y-yeah. He’s been a big help.” He smiled fondly at Hyunjin’s grateful expression towards him when he said that.

It feels amazing to be able to help someone.

“Mm, but looking at you” they heard Changbin say, making the both them turn to him in attention “I think you just might win the competition.”

The way Hyunjin lit up at that, Hoseok can see puppy ears perking up and a tail wagging excitedly “Really?”

“Yeah, I mean you wouldn’t practice on a Sunday afternoon if you aren’t passionate about it right?”

In Hoseok’s eyes, Hyunjin was now a puddle of blushes and bright eyes who just melted at those words, if he was Lady Fate, he would be tying a red string on these two’s pinkies –ah but Changbin already has a soulmark and was only waiting for his soulmate to appear.

Maybe this romcom was a tragedy afterall.

Not liking the way his head was twisting sweet Hyunjin’s crushing-on-Changbin story –and Hyunjin has yet to have his appear so maybe it’s not that tragic- he shared “Hey, actually he still hasn’t chosen a song and the competition is soon, maybe you could help us.”

“Why haven’t you chosen anything yet?” at this, Hoseok and Hyunjin took turns explaining the situation without divulging about the teenager’s insecurities much, although for someone as perceptive as Changbin he was sure the rapper can hear the words between their words.

“Ah, then maybe we could just make one? It’ll be original, so you won’t have anyone using the same track, yeah?”

“That’s a great idea, Changbin!”

“B-but, that would be asking too much. I don’t want to impose.” Despite saying those words, Hoseok can see how much Hyunjin wanted to have an original track made by SpearB of all people; it’s just that it is his character to feel like he doesn’t deserve the help from Changbin –his crush- of all people.

“Don’t worry about it, I have some I’ve been editing on my laptop, maybe we could browse, then you can decide if you want to use them or make a new one.” before Hyunjin can protest more, Changbin reassured with a toothy grin “It’s good practice for me too.”

“O-okay then, Thank you Changbin-ssi!”

“Hyung’s fine. I’m just going to go get my stuff then and pray for my virgin eyes please.”

“You’re too crude Changbin!” he shouted to the disappearing cackling boy, although he was actually silently praying for his eyes –too many incidents flashed before him- oh the torture of being single. If Changbin develops something for Hyunjin, he’d be saying bye-bye to his partner-in-suffering-from-the-dramatic-couple. (Yes, they made a name for those two, makes it easier to say.)

Speaking of Hyunjin, Hoseok turned to him and asked “Is something the matter earlier? You looked sad for a moment?”

Caught-off guard, Hyunjin played his fingers but a pleased smile was pasted on his once again flushed face “I thought he’d say something like the others you know? How since I’m –in their opinion- a visual, even without working hard for it, I’ll succeed but he thinks I’m passionate and it means a lot to me.”

Hoseok was thankful that Changbin can make Hyunjin feel better about himself in just one conversation–and he thinks that maybe if they were really soulmates, he just witnessed what people with soulamtes say about how your destined partner can effortlessly calm the storms in your life- but then again, maybe it’s just how Changbin is, given the fact that his random words of wisdom sometimes hit him too.

But still, he hopes –the only thing he can do and can hold onto- he’ll get to experience soulmate-things with his, soon but the interaction he just witnessed somewhat changed his opinion about things, maybe having feelings for someone who isn’t your destined partner isn’t so bad. If it can paint wonderful things on your face like how it was on Hyunjin’s right now, why not?

* * *

"There is a project with a foreign artist being arranged as we speak and our team is tasked to handle the album for them. We are to send four representatives-“

Why do they need to fly _to another country? For them?_

Entitled assholes.

“-because they want to have the producers physically there.”

Again, entitled assholes. Money can really do that huh?

“Since PD-nim asked me a personal favor to finish by the end of the month, I will not be able to go.” Yoongi knows it’s useless to hope –it’s a pain in the ass to fly to another country especially as a single parent- but its company protocol to have the team leader at important projects and since Namjoon can’t then…

“And because Yoongi and Jaebeom here are seniors they are automatically included.”

He almost snorted and thought to himself “Called it.”

“And for the other two… Anyone who wants to volunteer?"

One newly hired and one intern. Great, he’s really going to be babysitting on top of the work and he’s already reluctant to go so he’d rather not.

Looking over at Jaebeom who just released an inaudible sigh, he knew they were having the same train of thought. Thank goodness Jaebeom is responsible enough for all of them.

"Okay. After the contract has been finalised, we will wait for the go signal later this week and you guys will fly as soon as possible. Any questions?"

As soon as the meeting was dismissed, he found himself hearing Namjoon asking the only other occupant of the room "Chan, you don't want to go?"

Chan sheepishly smiled, a hand scratching his neck "There seemed to be some minor error in Felix’s adoption and travel papers, so I need to go to Australia. I was going to ask for your permission after the meeting actually."

"Shin can't go?"

"No. He has a seminar next weekend."

Namjoon defeatedly sighed and if Yoongi was more vocal about his opinions or transparent with his feelings he’d be disappointed too. They’ve seen Chan work –trained him even- and as much as the younger loved to annoy him with cuddles –“Bear hugs hyung! Bear hugs!”- he’s still the better choice and more tolerable than the other two.

"Another thing actually hyung, I won't bring Felix with me because I think it's better to have him focus on school and his dance than drag him around when I’m processing the papers. Can he stay with you? At least until Shin comes back?”

Yoongi audibly sighed, because they basically have the same reason for staying behind after the meeting.

“Sure. Jin said he’s on vacation anyways and I’ll be working at home for the meantime.”

“From managing his _own_ restaurants? What?”

“We’ve been together for a decade now, and I still don’t know how his logic works sometimes, so don’t bother asking.”

He snorted in agreement because where’s the lie? "Can Jeongin stay with you too?"

"I don't see any problem."

At least he is rest assured that his son will be taken care of.

A few days later, he was parking his car in front of the dance studio where –Shin just texted- Jeongin was waiting for him “AH! Papa!”

The loud greeting caught his attention as soon as he entered the building; he smiled warmly as he met a flushed and sweaty Jeongin half-way.

“Hey, Innie, did you have fun today?” he asked, pulling out a handkerchief to wipe his son’s cheeks and forehead.

“I did! Hobi-hyung complimented me and Lixie-hyung when we were doing our routine.”

That_ name_ again.

“That’s goo-“

“Oh? Innie, you’re papa picked you up today?”

“Obviously and more importantly _Innie?!_” his mind screeched. Yoongi closed his eyes for a quick moment, just to get reigns on his emotions, before meeting eyes with the one who interrupted him.

Why? Why are people around him so tall? It was at this times he appreciates Chan and Shin’s existence –genes- much more.

“Yes Hobi-hyung!” he was so torn between cooing over how cute his son was giggling and glaring at this _Hobi-hyung._

_Be nice, Yoongi!_

“And it’s so not the time to be hearing your voice, darling. I’m already a mess.”

Because he was currently fighting an internal battle –and losing, he was getting ridiculously jealous over nothing- he almost missed when Jeongin said “OH! Hobi-hyung this is my Papa!”

“Uhh, yes, we met at Felix’s party.”

“Oh? That’s great then.” And there it is, the bright smile and sparkling eyes.

Yoongi fake coughed, to shut everything out and get their attention “Yes. We met, but we have to go now.”

He pasted a polite smile on his surly stiff face and nodded at the taller man, before ushering his son who was oblivious to the one-sided tension he was creating, waving goodbye happily.

If the other person did anything or notices anything off, he doesn’t give a damn. He’s emotionally and mentally exhausted –which is his own fault anyway.

“Papa, do you have work tomorrow?”

“No, I-“ _I’m going to abroad soon and will probably be away for a few weeks_–he can’t just drop a bomb like that can he? “No, Innie, but I was thinking if you want to go to the mall tomorrow?”

Jeongin was practically shining as he dashed his way to their car with a skip on his steps. Yoongi fondly watched him as he goes.

He’ll break the news next time.

* * *

For the past 2 sessions Hoseok has been waving Jeongin goodbye with his father attached to one hand and despite having mixed opinions about said father, Hoseok can see how much happiness it brings the child to have his ‘Papa’ pick him up and because of this obvious joy, he could smell from miles away when Jeongin entered the studio with Felix in a very depressing mood “Hey Innie, is there something wrong?”

He gestured to Minho to take Felix inside as he pulled Jeongin on the couch and sat themselves down “You can tell me.” 

“Papa’s going abroad tonight and I won’t see him for about two weeks.”

“For work?”

“Yes.”

The weak answer almost cracked his heart, he can’t watch Jeongin looking like a kicked puppy any longer “Aw, don’t be too sad. Your Papa will be home before you know it.”

“I know.” But the pout was still there.

“Where will you be staying then?”

“At Jinnie-hyung’s. Lixie-hyung will be there too and probably Minnie-hyung.”

“Uhh, that’s great then; you can play and spend time together with them.”

“Yes, but Papa-“

Dammit. Whoever makes Jeongin choke on tears will be choked by him –not that he can, his ‘Papa’ has a valid reason, but it’s the thought that counts “Uhh… Uh. It’s okay Innie, that just means you can miss him more, so you’re allowed to hug him tighter when he comes back.”

He was almost tearing up with how hard it is to pull Jeongin out of his depressed state “Really?”

Thank god that worked.

He beamed in reassurance “Yeah. So don’t be too sad. You don’t want to greet your Papa with a sour face do you?”

And another cookie point for him! Whoop!

He had successfully pulled Jeongin out of the dark zone “No! Papa deserves the best, so I will smile really wide like this” his heart fluttered at the way the boy wiped his teary eyes and spread his arms wide in demonstration “when Papa gets back.”

“I’m sure your Papa will be happy too.” He patted Jeongin’s head, feeling accomplished and happy that the boy seemed to be better now.

“Yes!” Jeongin giggled before stopping short and fumbling inside his back-pack “Oh, Hobi-hyung look!” he lips lifted up when the boy pulled out a white fox whose eyes were hidden in a smile “Papa won me this!”

And before he could react Jeongin was already firing away “We went to the arcade last weekend, and we played a lot. It was spectacular!” he watched with amusement as Jeongin jumped down from his place to stand in front of him to re-enact what happened during their escapade –matched with sound effects “Papa’s really great at driving and the” the boy was making claw movements “machine, we got so many toys!” then he made a form as if about to shoot a ball “and he scored the highest at the basketball one! Papa was so cool!”

He probably is, Hoseok thought, not that he knows anything beside what Jeongin was saying about him, but a child’s words is sometimes far more sincere than what the eyes can see “I danced too but Papa won’t join me but he said I was doing great!”

His mind screeched at how cute Jeongin was when he lifted the toy at him while beaming in excitement “Then when we were exchanging the tickets Papa chose this fox, he said I look like him.”

“It smiles just like you.”

His little bounces was absolutely adorable and the way he was carefully holding the fox -ughhh “Waaaaah! Papa said the same thing!”

Cute.

_Cute._

**Cute. **

“Does he have a name?”

“Suga!”

“That’s a peculiar name.”

“Because it’s white and it smiles sweetly like sugar.”

From the boy’s description of the name of the fox he is hugging right now it sounds just like his Papa, he can clearly remember getting short glimpses of the man whenever he picks up his son, that that _Yoongi_ kind of smiles warmly and sweetly when his eyes find Jeongin sprinting into him and how he could probably rival Snow White with how pale he was.

If his heart swooned at how much Jeongin adores his father and how amazing their relationship is, is not anyone’s business.

If he just admitted to have been observing the father more than he should, he’ll think about the ‘why’s’ on a later –late later- date.

Maybe _never_ is better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Hobi's open-minded, be like Hobi.


	6. The Moon, Flowers and More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jin are disgustingly in love. Hyunjin's suffering -but not really- and Jeongin has too many questions, again. Oh and Jisung has wild theories.
> 
> A lot of learnings for everyone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was too lazy to edit huhu I apologize. I'll edit this update later
> 
> Anyways! Enjoy~
> 
> EDIT: it is edited to best capabilities of my lacking-in-sleep brain

“Uncle Joonie!”

Hyunjin looked up, pausing from digging for his phone from his admittedly disaster of a back pack- his Uncle Jin will go ballistic when he sees this- when Felix and Jeongin greeted whoever opened the door in unison, because it's impossible for his Appa to be-

“Appa?” he stared wide-eyed at the smiling taller man in long sleeves holding the door open with one hand and has car keys on the other –probably about to go out “Why are you here?”

“It’s my house?” Namjoon pulled a confused face at his son's rather unethusiastic greeting “PD-nim asked a personal favour for an album and since I have at most a month to finish everything I can work at home more.”

“Really?” Hyunjin blankly mumbled, dumbly watching as the two kids ran past Namjoon after briefly hugging his thigh.

His Appa placed a hand on his shoulder startling him out of reverie, saying with a fake pout “You don’t sound happy, Jinnie.”

The teenager blinked rapidly as if to convince himself that there was indeed a pout –it looked misplaced on his father’s face, oh the dreams he’ll have because of this- before making exaggerated choking sounds which earned him an affectionate flick on the forehead.

“Appa! That hurt!” Hyunjin loudly whined making Namjoon grin in satisfaction.

"Welcome home, love." Jin cut-in their banter ruffling their son's hair then turning to his partner "And Joon can you pick up Seungmin from their house after you get the groceries? Piri said the baby’s inconsolable since he learned those two will be staying here for awhile and only stopped whining when he conceded.”

Namjoon and Hyunjin simultaneously snorted remembering that time when Wonpil playfully whimpered during one family dinner -"Jin-hyung! Remember when Seungmin -my sweet puppy Minnie- was too shy to make friends? And when he said he'll only love his Appa? Now- now he chooses them over me at anytime. He'll leave me for them. I’m hurt hyung. So hurt."- which ended with him crying real tears and a lot of cheek rubbing when Seungmin entered the room proudly waving a drawing of Wonpil and him singing on a stage- or at least that's what it looked like.

At least they have a sort-of proof of where Jin got his dramatic flair; it apparently runs in the family.

“I’ll be going then.”

After seeing the door close, Hyunjin immediately hugged the other adult with a squeal “Uncle Jin! I’m so happy!”

“Me too.” Jin laughed but fully understanding the younger's excitement “Now come on, I baked too much cupcakes, when Minnie arrives will you guys help me decorate them?”

“Decorate?”

"Cupcakes?"

They both turned to Felix and Jeongin peeking from the sofa with bright excited expressions.

“Yes! I have plenty of things you can use to decorate.”

“Uwaaaaah! We’ll help!”

As soon as Namjoon and Seungmin joined them, the excitable kids (including Hyunjin of course) with their sugar-induced excitement, the kitchen was a mess -colorful icing on the tabletop, their clothes, faces and small hands, chocolate chips and candies sprinkled the floor- but it was the only kind of mess Jin would allow in his home if his fond looks and loud laughs were any indication.

Jin was in the middle of icing a chocolate cupcake with chocolate -no such thing as too much with heavenly food- when Namjoon slipped his arms around his torso from behind startling him and making a mess of his perfect flower. Jin softly whined, earning a cheeky grin from the taller man and he smacked the hand pulling him away from the counter.

As he playfully glared at the satisfied face of his partner, Hyunjin noticed them, choked on air and sputtered. Recovering quickly he lectured with a huff “Can’t this wait until we’re asleep? And you know not in front of the kids, jeez.”

The younger kids were too busy decorating -destroying would be the better term- the poor cupcake so they didn't notice when Namjoon squeezed Jin's middle, a teasing gleam in his eyes when he addressed the teen “Are you getting embarrassed? How about now?” and he then loudly pecked Jin’s cheek.

Hyunjin's face colored and he stomped his feet, scandalized “Appa!”

The adults can only laugh at the way Hyunjin expressively reacted to them -and Hyunjin could swear sometimes they do this just to embarrass him –not that he minds (he adores such interactions, but where’s the fun in letting them know that?)

Jin controlled his giggles as he removed Namjoon's hold on him and teasingly said “Ohh, Jinnie baby, you’ll understand when you find yours.”

Hyunjin crossed his arms and lifted his chin, but the light in his eyes was mischievous “Is that your permission to allow my soulmate to be publicly affectionate with me?”

“Now listen here-“ despite catching the joke Namjoon started with his opinion on a serious note only to be cut-off by Jin's nonchalant “Sure.”

“Jin!”

“What?” Jin asked, genuinely perplexed before catching the Jinnie-is-my-baby-until-he-is-forty look on Namjoon’s expression “Please. Don’t act like you weren’t the same right off the bat.”

Namjoon lightly blushed, guilty as charged but he was determined to keep Hyunjin his baby for as long as he could “But-but Jinnie’s-“

Jin rolled his eyes and quickly kisses his cheek to shut any argument.

“Ugh! Stop already! Seriously how long is this honeymoon phase of yours?” Hyunjin grumbled under his breath, unfortunately suddenly within earshot of Seungmin –the most curious and outspoken of the three kids (and that says a lot, because those three can chatter anyone’s ears off with questions and stories–not that anyone would complain) and for a moment they could understand why Wonpil kind-of misses shy Minnie.

“What’s a honeymoon?”

And of course, when Minnie speaks, those two will instantly turn in attention –could have been worse, honestly.

“Does it mean that the moon has honey?”

“Can we eat it?”

“Oh my god.” Hyunjin slapped a hand over his mouth before he could spout anymore not-child friendly topic and wide-eyed stared at his Uncle Jin to handle this –because his Appa would be no help seeing as he is panicking and repeating “Yoongi and Chan are going to kill me” over and over again. Speaking of –

“By the way Appa” he started, after making sure his Uncle was already doing the explaining and his Appa was back in his right mind “Why didn’t you tell me that the Chan you keep on talking about for a few years now is CB97 from 3RACHA?”

“I didn’t? Well, it’s good you met.” but the smirk on the older’s face made him groan –he did it on purpose Hyunjin knows, it’s literally tingling in his toes. He trusts his toe-tingles.

“Why? Just why?”

“Must have slipped my mind.”

“'Must have slipped my mind'” he petulantly echoed “I literally blast 3RACHA in my room since they came out.”

Namjoon only laughed heartily.

“Appa!”

During dinner (after they cleaned the room and themselves) and apparently it’s embarrass-Hyunjin-day –he needs to receive a memo for these things- Namjoon and Jin kept on sneaking glances at each other and discreetly fed the other whenever only Hunjin was looking and miraculously the three were doing one thing or the other.

As much as Hyunjin loved romance and whatnot, this is too much. “Good god they act more like teenagers than me and it’s so unfair. Someday I’ll have mine.” He thought poutily before scrunching his face feigning disgust and made gagging sounds that only made them laugh.

Namjoon voiced after finally focusing on eating –and not other things “When’s the competition?”

“In about 3 months time but no exact date yet. Will you be able to come?” If anyone noticed how hopeful Hyunjin sounds, so what? He was a daddy’s boy, whether it be his Appa or Uncle Jin.

“Of course, just tell me as soon as they announce when. It'll be the holidays by then so...”

“Yipee!” Jin and Hyunjin grinned before sharing a high-five.

Jeongin who was curiously watching with the other two kids asked first “What competition?”

Hyunjin readily turned to explain, the beam on his face was evident.

“Waaaah! Jinnie-hyung you’re so cool!” Felix and Jeongin bounced on their seat while Seungmin was waving his arms excitedly.

Namjoon proudly ruffled Hyunjin’s hair “Isn’t he?”

“Uhm, Uncle Joonie do the flowers have meaning?” the youngest asked, pointing at the outstretched hand on Hyunjin’s head.

“My soulmark?” Jin was the only one who noticed the touch of hesitance in his partner’s tone “Well, the flowers represent your Uncle JinJin, because he brings comfort to anyone he knows, he is very expressive with his thoughts and emotions” Namjoon looked at Jin then and Hyunjin couldn’t help but want that for himself with his own partner someday “and obviously very beautiful and delicate.”

“What about the moon?” Felix questioned, a hand raised as if to get the attention of a teacher.

“The moon is me.”

Jin continued with a small fond smile “He reflects the light that other brings in his life to guide people who needs it and he is attuned to other people’s feelings like you know when you look up at the moon when walking and you feel like its following you and he is constantly just there, whether you see him or not.”

That probably was too deep for a bunch of 8 year-olds –and it was with the question marks in their head tilts so Namjoon simply added “And I work better at night.”

Hyunjin inaudibly sighed, giddy (he’ll never get tired of hearing that) when Jin suddenly announced “Now I’m sure everyone has special compartments for ice cream! What flavour do you guys want?”

“ChocoMint!” Hyunjin shouted and the trio screamed along, equally excited now.

“Disgusting.” His parents muttered but Hyunjin only smiled widely.

“What is? You guys opinion?” he then pulled the three into a big group hug “Majority wins! Right kids?”

“Yes!”

If the adults groaned in defeat, well they’re grown-ups, they could deal with it.

* * *

“Hyung, what’s this?” Hyunjin turned to Seungmin who was holding a small paper like it was glass.

Hyunjin lit up upon recognizing what it was “Oh, that’s a coupon from Appa’s favourite café. Wait, I’m just going to give it to him.”

“Is the food there good?” was Seungmin’s question as soon as he returned to his room where he’ll be sharing with the three.

“I guess, but Appa likes it there because he loves reminiscing the time he met Uncle Jin.” Ohh and it took his all not to get started with how his parents met –it was his favourite bed time story- maybe someday.

Felix raised his arm again –it was a cute habit really- and politely asked “Uhm, why do you call Uncle JinJin ‘uncle’ when he’s your dad too?”

He sheepishly smiled as he settled on the floor with them and explained “I met him when I was seven and I guess it just stuck with me.”

Jeongin sat up straighter and genuinely asked “Oh? How did that happen?”

“You guys know what ‘adopted’ means right?”

The teen was well aware that they’re old enough to know, but just to be sure and thankfully Felix excitedly vibrated at knowing it “I know! I’m adopted too.”

Seungmin and Jeongin simply nodded.

“Great! Appa adopted me when I was five and after two years we met Uncle Jin and we later learn that they’re soulmates” Hyunjin suppressed a delighted giggle “Amazing right?”

Seungmin and Felix looked amazed but Jeongin was confused “You can have other parents?”

Why does he get such questions? Seriously, he’d have to ask his Appa to talk to Uncle Yoongi “Well, yes, I think. Some single parents can find a partner later in life.”

Later that night, while they were cuddling to the deeply sleeping teen’s sides, Seungmin noticed Jeongin –who was right beside him- was blankly staring at the ceiling. After making sure that Felix and Hyunjin was asleep he softly whispered “Innie, you seem to be thinking about something? Is it the parent thing?”

“Mm.”

“If it helps, you know how I only have Appa right?” feeling rather than seeing the younger nod, Seungmin continued “But on my birthday, he introduced me to someone and she seemed great. She’s pretty fun to have around and she takes care of me and Appa well; if Appa gets the courage to propose, I won’t mind having her as a mother.”

“Really hyung?”

The older boy smiled, happy to see Jeongin’s eyes clearer than it was before “Mm. It makes my heart go ‘gwaaaaaah’ whenever I see Appa excited when he talks about her or when she hugs me tight every time we meet. It makes me really happy when we’re all together.”

“Will I have that too?”

“I don’t know, but we’ll see. Don’t worry too much and let life surprise you, I guess.”

Jeongin scrunched his face, confused which earned a giggle from Seungmin “Just sleep now Innie.”

That night, Jeongin dreamed of a faceless woman, holding his hand as they walk towards a beautiful park, he was admiring the scenery when she pulled him in a warm embrace before gently pushing him towards a large tree where, upon closer inspection, two guys were standing and waving at him to come closer.

He woke up the next day with unexplainable happiness despite having no recollection of his dreams.

* * *

“Maybe it’s because my soulmate doesn’t believe in soulmates? That’s why my soulmark is still somewhere out there. Swimming in abyss and making me wait.”

Jisung was once again relaying the theory he came up with the past few weeks and Hoseok had to admit he hadn’t thought half of the theories the younger had conjured –“What if it has something to do with the pH of the skin? Like maybe the skin’s condition should be accounted for. Or maybe there’s a chemical on my lotion that isn’t compatible with my soulmates choice of product.” -which would always earn him a slap on the shoulder from Changbin for being ridiculous.

Minho was uncharacteristically quiet as munched on his sandwich, Hoseok noted and from beside him he could feel Changbin rolling his eyes, exasperated –“My best friend goes from being a music student to a chemist or philosopher or a freaking archaeologist in a span of 10 minutes and I live with him”- and gestured aggressively to the now loudly sipping Minho across the table (so okay, maybe he was just preparing to be annoying awhile ago when he was quiet and all) “What do you need the soulmark for when Minho’s the only soulmate you want?”

Hoseok watched with amusement and a tad concern when Jisung choked on the cheesecake he just shoved in his mouth and Minho sputtered his drink on the table taken aback –Huh? What an unexpected reaction from his best friend.

Changbin snorted but simply continued to eat. Hoseok sighed but then remembered something before he could talk however, Changbin suddenly slammed a hand on the table, earning as few startled glares from the other customers and pointed at Jisung “See, he stuffs his cheeks with food, how squirrel can you get hyung?”

Hoseok guffawed despite himself, and Minho coughed loudly tapping his hand on his chest.

Jisung whined, palms pressed on his stretched and obviously heated cheeks “I’m right here, hyung, and I’m very fragile, you know that.”

After making sure that none of his friends are dying from choking on food or a hand he shared “Your theory today is invalid Jisung.”

“What do you mean?”

“Back in 2013, there’s this girl who doesn’t give a shit about fate, soulmates and anything with destiny, red strings, empaths you name it. She’s very vocal about it too, has an advocacy against it and gathered a group of people with same sentiments. She dated a few people to emphasize that you don’t need some tattoo to dictate who you love and she almost burnt her own skin to remove the mark to prove her point.”

“What?! That’s wild.”

He nodded before continuing “But here’s the thing, before she could do anything with the soulmark she met her soulmate and they just clicked, then they touched and their marks pulsated or whatever which verifies them being tied by fate and the rest is history. She apologized and now they’re happily married. Some people from the group she made shared similar stories years later.”

“How romantic.”

They all turned to the owner of the soulless voice, used to Minho talking that way –despite sounding unenthusiastic, they all know Minho’s a sincere and honest person that loves to prank a lot (rather contradictory but whatever) “Can you be more enthusiastic? You sound really dead right now.”

Minho playfully glared, already used to them telling him how soulless he was sometimes and sarcastically clapped “Wow! Bravo!”

They all laughed at how fake he sounded.

The dance major giggled before realizing something “Wait, if I’m your soulmate, then maybe it’s my fault why you don’t have a soulmark?”

Jisung choked again –poor boy- Changbin mindlessly shoved a glass of water to the other’s face while looking wide-eyed at Minho while Hoseok almost dropped his donut –did he just said what he said?- and being the first to recover, he asked, interest piqued “How would that work?”

Minho then made a face clearly saying ‘you stupid or what?’ and placed a hand under his chin declaring “Duh, I’m too perfect to be depicted by a tattoo.”

Hoseok groaned, he should have known but before he could scold his friend he caught the quick glance his best friend send the only now recovering Jisung –he’ll think about it later- because Changbin drawled “Can you believe this guy?”

“Ha! You can say what you want, but you guys totally agree” Minho challenged, gently patting Jisung’s back which didn’t escape both his and Changbin’s eyes.

But again, as it seems, they’ll think about it later “We don’t.”

Minho was about to argue when the waitress called “Order for Lee Know.” Lesson number 1: don’t use your real name in cafés, or so Minho said (him and his random unnecessary tips, but it was one of his endearing quirks) and he all but jump up cheering “That’s me!” to get their pizza.

“I agree” Jisung muttered as he watched Minho get the order. Hoseok coughed but let out a small chuckle when Changbin flicked at him a crumpled tissue and hissed “Whipped.”

Jisung gracefully put out his tongue as reply.

“By the way, how’s the composing going?” Hoseok asked Changbin while already reaching out a hand to take a slice of the pizza Minho just settled.

“Composing what?” the youngest asked in between bites.

The oldest then relayed what happened last Sunday at the studio –“and you didn’t tell me about this hyung? We live together, what the heck?”- and after that Jisung wiggled a suggestive eyebrow “What’s this? Changbinnie Binnie is socializing?”

“Why? Can’t accept the fact that I have other friends than you?”

Jisung hmph-ed then teased “Who said we’re friends?”

Changbin narrowed his eyes then smirked like he just pulled the winning card out of the deck “I can kick you out of the house you little shit. You haven’t paid me your part of the rent since we moved in.”

Minho giggled loudly, earning a pout from Jisung and Hoseok noted, that despite what the words mean, it was obvious that Changbin doesn’t mind –maybe Changbin’s that rich or something?- and so Hoseok fleetingly thought when will he get to that point in life that he wouldn’t have a budget and just spend cash as he pleases.

Jisung whined loudly, protesting “We’re best friends hyung! Practically bros. Brothers born from different parents.”

The older music student mockingly made a face before turning back to him “And to answer your question it’s going great actually. Hyunjin knows what he wants so it’s pretty smooth. But uhh-“ he paused, hesistant “I think he doesn’t like me much?”

Hoseok was chewing when the words registered making him spew some bits on the table where his hand was too late to cover “What?!”

“Disgusting hyung” Minho observed, throwing a piece of tissue at him.

He awkwardly coughed “Sorry” and gestured to Changbin to continue.

“He’s all stuttering, doesn’t meet my eye and jumpy around me.” a long sigh “I know my image is dark and my resting face doesn’t help at all but you guys know I’m a big softie right?”

Jisung looked genuinely sad for his friend but Minho snorted “No wonder you’re single.”

“Excuse me? Who are you to talk?”

“Now, now-” Hoseok pacified but he lowkey agrees –someone had to be so dense to not see Hyunjin’s heart eyes when he looks at him “-knowing Hyunjin” and his big fat crush on you if he may add “maybe he just don’t know how to act yet, not to mention-“

“He’s a big fan of you” Minho deadpanned.

“-guys,” Hoseok continued, glaring at Minho who simply shrugged “He’s a big fan of _3RACHA_.”

Jisung, who was blissfully unaware of the foot war happening under the table, patted his best friend’s arm “It’ll be alright hyung.”

“I guess. I'll meet him after school next week, so we'll see.”

* * *

Why does the world hate him so much? _Dammit._

This is one of the reasons why he hates being outside. Whether it be a room, his home, the studio, the country or the whole damn universe (not that he had been in space).

He began listing stuff he did before that might have offended someone so much that they are punishing him like this. But it’s normal to make mistakes and it’s not like he is the biggest (he snorted at this) baddest person out there. So why? Is the universe so bored they randomly picked someone (lucky him right?!) to play with?

First, their flight got delayed because of who-knows-what and his companions were whiny babies who panicked loudly. They were so embarrassing he doesn’t know if he wanted to shrink himself or squash them.

Second, his seatmate’s snore could probably revive dinosaurs and their ancestors and he had to hear that the whole damn trip even with noise cancelling head-phones –and these were the best kind mind you.

Third, that was the bumpiest, most uncomfortable –are there cobblestones or something on the clouds-flight he had ever experienced and his seatmate slept through it all, how the fuck?

Fourth, one idiot lost his phone on the plane. It took the whole damn crew to look for it. Like how the hell? And they couldn’t leave the plane until it was found, like excuse you he probably had enough money to buy more than ten phones so he had no qualms of stealing it. It was the idiot’s fault to begin with, why should they suffer?

Fifth, the traffic was so thick they should’ve walked to the hotel despite it raining cats and dogs –not that he’d walk that distance but it sounded like a better choice then, he was tired and jetlagged okay?

Lastly and most importantly, his son Jeongin, was already in dreamland when they got settled in their rooms so he missed their talk time. And Yoongi would rather miss an award ceremony than his talk time with Jeongin especially since he was out of the country and when Namjoon brought the news Yoongi was ready to pull a tooth from someone.

Now we have a Yoongi who was halfway across the globe petulantly grumbling on his bed and only grumbled louder when he realized that tomorrow he would have to deal with entitled assholes who couldn’t lift their own butts and bring themselves to Korea.

Dammit and it’s the first time he’ll be away from his son for so long that the mere thought of the next days were already frying his nerves and fuelling his anxiety.

Not like anything’s going to happen. Namjoon and Jin were there with him.

Nothing wrong will happen. Nothing wrong will happen.

It’ll be a quick two weeks, and he’ll be throwing hands if it gets any longer than that.

* * *

Hoseok announced a break before the track faded away –they were using Changbin’s demo for the meantime of the track Hyunjin chose. He and Hyunjin have been practicing the teen’s routine since the kids finished their dance classes (apparently Jeongin caught a minor cold so Felix was the only one Hyunjin’s Appa picked up) and it has only been half an hour.

Hyunjin probably felt his curiosity because he smiled encouragingly at him.

Well, since he offered “I just uhh, happen to notice your Appa’s mark, and I remember you having an ‘Uncle Jin’, I saw him at Felix’s and he also has a mark on his neck, uhm are they soulmates?”

That might have sound a bit offending to someone else, but Hoseok’s was just very curious about soulmates –now that he thinks about it, he hadn’t heard Chan and Shin’s story still- and he thinks it’s a different experience to hear it from friends than read in articles or something. (but nothing would be better than having his own story to share. Okay negative thoughts, you made your point, bye.)

So not at all offending because Hyunjin practically brightened when he giggled a ‘Yes they are.’

“It’s my favourite bed time story when I was a kid and it’s still the best romantic story I know” Hyunjin opened up, grinning boyishly, eyes closed in little cresent moons “not until I have my own, anyways, but it’s just so perfect how they met you know?”

Hoseok was soaking up Hyunjin’s story with as little bitterness as he could –because he asked for it- but the little sigh Hyunjin let out after he said the last part made him smile because he could relate, they were such hopeless romantics. He nodded to encourage him to go on.

The teenager vibrated excitedly and started “Appa adopted me when I was five. He told me that it was a promise he made to himself to adopt a child as soon as he got the promotion he wanted, whether he was single or not. He actually hoped to get the job as soon as his soulmark appeared when he was 20 but I guess promotions takes time. But whatever, so he found me, crying loudly at the corner of the foster home I was in because no one would play with me and he chose me. He was 22 then.” Hyunjin paused smiling wider “He said there was just something that pulled him to choose me.”

Hoseok felt his heart flutter at the amount of love and respect and gratitude the teenager had on his blissful expression, makes him wonder if he had continued with the plan to adopt a child once he meet his soulmate –and he will, dammit- if he would see such a face from the child he’ll have.

“So yey me, I have a doting father who took care of me well and loved me. He liked reading me books about everything really, but the best stories I loved to hear were those about soulmates and I remember I would often try to copy the flowers decorating his forearm because he would sometimes get lost staring at it and so I made it my mission to make as many copies I could so we could post it around our home just to remind him that someday they would meet.”

Hyunjin had a nostalgic smile on his lips and Hoseok thought it was sweet of him to reassure his father even at a young age. It kind of reminded him of Jeongin and how he adores his father so much to the point that he could describe him in detail and have a police sketch him perfectly.

“On my seventh birthday, Appa treated me to some cake at a café and so I ordered chocolate mint shake and strawberry shortcake and Appa had coffee and scones. He told the waitress to write ‘Jinnie’ on my cup and then we sat down at a table near the counter.”

He could see how Hyunjin was now practically glowing like he was getting excited to tell the next part.

“A few minutes later the lady goes ‘Order for Jinnie’ and Appa stood up but I noticed another tall guy walk near the counter so I followed Appa.” He stopped to swallow a laugh “and oh my god hyung! Uncle Jin got there first and took a sip in my cup then sputtered and then he exclaimed, oh my god he was so embarrassing” Hyunjin stood up and re-enacted the scene making Hoseok laugh at his facial expression, gestures and tone of voice “’Why does this taste like chocolate mint?! I ordered chocolate milk! This is insulting, not only to me but also the chocolate! Why do you even have a flavour that screams ‘I taste like toothpaste’? Why do you even offer this flavour anyway?’ and he was so red hyung, oh my, the poor lady was almost crying and people were looking at us but then Appa was like-“

Hoseok chuckled when Hyunjin stood taller but awkwardly lifting a hand, in character “’Uhh, that’s my Jinnie’s order, I think?’ and they stood staring at each other for a good ten seconds before they noticed me standing in between them, Appa suddenly blushed it was so lame when Uncle Jin stiffly laughed while saying ‘Oh…Ha! I knew that… I was- doing a social experiment! Yes! Of how many people will agree that chocomint flavour is a disgrace and should be erased from the face of the earth.’ Like anyone would buy that bullshit.”

They were now laughing uncontrollably “Your parents have disgusting tastes.”

“I know right?!” Hyunjin said in between giggles “but you know what’s more disgusting? Appa actually believed that lie and said ‘Yeah, it does taste like toothpaste huh?’ and Uncle Jin was so shocked he forgot he was holding something so it fell down and spilled on our shoes. Gosh they’re so embarrassing.”

Hyunjin plopped down on the floor again and Hoseok followed suit “A few days later, after a handful of embarrassing talks and cringey dad jokes when Appa asked him for a date they accidentally touched and then they knew they were soulmates.”

The older sighed, what he wouldn’t give just to experience that too. He was about to overthink again when the teenager asked excitedly “How about you hyung? Met them yet?”

He tried his best to hide the cringe when he said “Nope. Soon I hope.” and just so he could avoid any awkward situation he asked “Changbin told us he thinks that you might not like him or something, how did that happen?”

“Changbin-hyung talked about me?” Hyunjin looked over the moon for a second before he understood what he said “he thinks I don’t like him?! How?!” he then blushed and stuttered “-not that I want him to know that I have a crush on him but- really, he thought that?”

Hoseok tapped his fingers on the floor as he explained, relaying what was shared with them and with every word he could see how dark Hyunjin’s ears were becoming.

“How could he expect me to act normal around him? You know he’s really cool and charismatic and dark when he performs but after I met him he’s just so cute and adorable and squishy and I wanna cuddle him so bad hyung!” Hyunjin slapped his cheeks, and pressed making his plump lips jut out “and it’s so comfortable around him you know? Like you can’t even dare to pretend to be someone else in his presence, you just have to be you and he’ll make you feel better about just being you.”

He noticed the way Hyunjin’s eyes looked lost as he stared at their reflection “and I loved that feeling you know?”

The older was yet again taken aback about how much Hyunjin doesn’t seem to mind how he talks about someone who isn’t his soulmate but he couldn’t find it in him to be irritated about it. It was somehow breathtaking that one could feel such things from someone not meant for them. Maybe soulmates isn’t everything, after all.

“But wait! We met after his classes last Wednesday and I think I was much more normal then since the initial shock of befriending him finally wore-off.”

“Oh, he hadn’t updated us about that. Good for you Hyunjin.”

“It is!” the younger beamed “And we’re meeting again sometime this week to finalize the track.”

“Do I hear a date coming?” he can’t help but tease.

“What? No! He wouldn’t like me like that!”

“And why is that?”

Hyunjin pouted slightly “Because he’s cool and I’m me.”

Hoseok stared at him –was he serious?- and simply shook his head “One day, I’m going to say ‘I told you so.’”

“Hmph, whatever hyung, I still think it’s farfetched, and he probably met his soulmate already.” Hyunjin sighed defeatedly.

“He haven’t but he does have a soulmark.” It was totally not his place to share that, but had already said it before he could think about it. He thought ‘stupid’ as the guilt rushed in him when he saw the crestfallen look on the younger’s face –so Hyunjin does somehow hope he was soulmates with Changbin.

Of course he does, stupid and you just crushed his dreams.

“Hyunjin-“ he started, but was loudly cut-off by phone ringing.

The teenager, equally startled sprinted towards his back pack and dug for his ringing phone, immediately swiping to accept the call “Changbin-hyung?”

Hoseok’s eyebrows raised, well what great timing, it was like Changbin knows Hyunjin’s distressed or somethings, because the teenager was now smiling again.

“I’m at the dance studio right now. You’re done already?”

“…”

“Tomorrow? Yeah I’m good after three.”

“…”

“At the uni’s studio?”

“…”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.”

“…”

“Yes sir, Hyunjin will dress warmly. Thank you hyung! Bye.”

And Hoseok all but laughed when Hyunjin’s knees gave out and become a heap of long limbs, red cheeks and trembling smile on the floor.

“Hyung!” Hyunjin whined, but the smile was still painted on his face, like the discussion before the call never happened.

Maybe he learned a lot from this talk with Hyunjin.

It’s okay to set goals and not achieve them on the dot.

It’s okay to wait for your time, because it will come.

And it’s probably okay to fall a little in love with someone who simply makes you feel good things. Soulmate or not.

So maybe he was too focused on not having a soulmark he keeps on missing out on things that could’ve been important or life changing, huh?

But really, what life changing anything had ever happened to him anyways.

As the thought registered, his mind replayed on its own the time a special boy’s smile made his heart flutter with giddiness and adoration.

And maybe there’s nothing wrong with treating that boy like his own son. After all, that has been what he’s been feeling since they met right?

He even told that to the boy’s father, so why stop now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :3
> 
> Next Chapter: Please give Yoongi a prior notice next time


	7. Bitter Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi's just scared, okay? He isn't normally like that.
> 
> Chan and Minho are supportive af, Hobi gets brave and Hyunjin falls a little too hard.
> 
> Alternatively: A mess. It's in the tags haha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update so I'll have a reason to edit these chapters soon haha
> 
> Also unedited, again my apologies
> 
> EDIT: it is edited to best capabilities of my lacking-in-sleep brain

This is wrong.

This is obviously, definitely categorised as _wrong_.

Yoongi was supposed to pick Jeongin up from his dance classes and surprise him.

They finished the 2 weeks in a breeze (though probably because Jaebeom and he simply ignored the newbies with them) and were to finish everything in Korea. He was able to get permission to get home as soon as possible (with a promise to be at work tomorrow, of course.) His plane landed on time. He was able to flag a cab quickly and there was no traffic. He got home to leave his luggage and went out to drive immediately so he should have been able to pickup Jeongin from his dance classes.

But the thing is, the studio where Yoongi was supposed to pick Jeongin up from was closed so there was no Jeongin to pickup.

Surprise _him_!

And he definitely wasn't panicking, he just forgot it's almost October so yeah, it might have been the cold that caused trembles on his hands and probably his clothes were too tight so he can't breathe properly.

"Hyung pick-up, pick-up, pick the f-“

"Yoongi! You've lande-"

"Hyung!" he frantically interrupted firing questions after the other "Where is Jeongin?! Why is the studio closed? Is he with you? Did something happen? Why wasn't I notified? Hyung-"

"Woah, slow down. I texted you that the classes had been cancelled because of an accident near the studio earlier."

He breathed a sigh of relief before asking "So he's with you then?"

"No" _what the fuck? Then where-?_ "and before you panic, he's at his dance teacher's house, Hoseok was it? Don't worry and Hyun-"

Maybe he shouldn't have hang-up on Namjoon but what in the world were they thinking? How could he not worry when someone he barely knows has his son? He couldn't even let the anger from their carelessness take a hold of him, because his son was missing. How could they trust him to someone else he doesn't know when they clearly know that Jeongin was the only reason he-

His thoughts got interrupted by his phone vibrating, he saw the screen, a beaming Jeongin in the background, and read the first part of Namjoon's text, it was the address. Not bothering to open it, he slammed the door to his car and drove borderline the speed limit to the place.

His son _better_ be alive and well when he gets there.

There he gets and a familiar shriek of laughter from inside greeted him before he could even pound on the door of the address Namjoon sent him, and it calmed him down a bit. He then took a deep shuddering breath, before knocking firmly.

The laughing didn't stop but he could hear the soft pattering of socked feet approaching and he held his breath as the door was unlocked. The man behind the door was drenched in sweat, clothes sticking to his person and hair all over the place, but the smile and mirth in his eyes were replaced by confusion and something he can't put his finger on.

"Yoongi-ssi? I thought you'd be back tomorrow."

What the hell? Does he have a copy of his schedule or what?

He gritted his teeth, clenching his fingers to stop it from shaking "I took the earliest flight back" -not that it was any of his business- "Where's Jeongin?"

"Are you okay though? You're kind of shaking. You look- nothing." the other guy might have caught the narrowing of his eyes, because he lifted his hands as though to surrender "Nothing. That's great then! Innie will be happy!"

Taking a calming breath in, he tried to nod politely "Yes he will, now may I see him?"

"Sure, uhh, come in I guess. I'm sure you're tired from the flight, would you like to eat-"

He rudely interrupted as he was removing his shoes "No thank you, I just want to see my son."

"Uhh, okay." if he wasn't so irrationally occupied he might have caught the worry in the other's expression before he hollered happily "Innie, look who's here!"

Now that he was upright, he could see that the apartment had a short narrow hallway where one might have to turn at the end to reach the main room.

From what he deduced was the main room, a loud familiar voice called back "Who is it?!"

Jeongin was here. _He is here_.

Yoongi can feel his muscles breathe in relief.

Catching the side-eye directed at him, he lifted an eyebrow but the other simply shrugged and answered loudly "You'd like to see this for yourself!"

Knowing his cheeky son, he won't give up this impromptu game the other started "Do I really?!"

"Yes! And if hyung is wrong he'll dance with a sunflower on next time!" the mental image made him show an almost smile.

Ah, but loud small steps that followed made Yoongi hold his breath and hearing the answer getting closer almost made him tear up –this was _her _fault, he wasn't this emotional when they were dating _"He will love you so much Papa Yoonie!"_\- "Okay! You promise me tha- PAPA!"

He squat down to receive his sprinting son whose shocked face broke into a broken frown he rarely saw on his usually bright face -Jeongin really tries to put a strong front but deep inside, he's still but a boy- "Hi brave boy. How are you?"

The head squeezed at the crook of his neck mumbled something inaudible but he was pretty sure he knows what it was. He smiled fondly, eyes crinkled in delight, his hand curled around his waist while the other was patting his head.

The previous panic that filled him was drained and only affection for his son was left.

"Papa does too, Innie."

I missed you too.

He was rocking sideways, because Jeongin wouldn't let go -and he honestly forgot about the other guy, Hoseok- when another familiar voice exclaimed "Ah! Uncle Yoongi! Welcome back!"

"Hyunjin? Why are you here?" he asked, confused.

"Huh? Appa didn't tell you?" the teenager cocked his head to one side, before shaking it all together -what a puppy- "Their dance classes got cancelled because of an accident across the building, and I have my dance practice with hyung after classes so we went here, but Innie wanted to join me because Felix will be picking up his dad so he can't play with him and Minnie's sick."

Oh...ha.

See he wasn't panicking. He was... distracted. Still doesn't change his point earlier.

"Uhh, I think it would be better if you just go home now with them, Hyunjin." Hoseok said, reminding the still squatting Yoongi that they had an audience the whole time -and he was sure the embarrassment of showing his soft side to a complete stranger will sink in later- "You have the choreo down already it's okay to rest."

"Okay. I'll just get our bags, then."

Moving to stand, Yoongi let go of Jeongin but the younger boy seemed to have a different plan. So he sighed, endeared, and went out the door to his car carrying his son.

Hyunjin followed soon after, carrying their bags and placing it on the back seat next to Jeongin who should be settled and strapped by now "Jeonginnie, let Papa go. I will just talk to your teacher for a second, I'll be right back."

He felt the pout on his neck, one last squeeze before he was free, Jeongin smiled widely at him, but Yoongi can't help but brush his wet cheeks as his son beamed "I know you will. Welcome home Papa."

"I'm glad to be home." He smiled back before closing the back door then he pulled open the passenger's door "Hyunjin, keep an eye on him, I'll be quick."

"Okay!"

He found Hoseok standing just inside the door watching. He approached and stated firmly but politely "I'm thankful for all the help you do for my son during his dance classes, that hasn't changed."

The other's genuine smile and open adoration for his son still irk him and his answer didn’t help his case "And so is my answer, I'm happy to be able to share it with him, he's like a son to me."

He smiled stiffly, hoping that his message will come across properly "But I'd appreciate it if you don't do things like this on a whim. I'll be very honest with you, Hyunjin being here saved you, but I still don’t like the fact you brought him here without me knowing first. I don't even know you well."

Hoseok’s smile didn't shake, if anything his voice became softer "I'm sorry if I offended you in anyway, but I don’t think I'll be able to stop myself from treating Jeongin as my own."

"Did you not hear anything I just said?" he asked, getting irritated.

The taller man chuckled lightly –the nerve of him "I heard and I understand, but maybe we could compromise?"

_What?_

"What?"

Yoongi curiously watched as Hoseok grew shy and stumbled a bit in his words but still firm with his resolve "I don’t know, we could…uhh, work together to provide for him I guess? I mean you're doing a great job at doing that yourself as I've gathered you're a single parent, but uhh, when no one's available to take him when you really need someone, I-uhh…I'm here. You can count on me, we'll be like partners or something."

Yoongi could feel his eyebrows go higher every time another word comes from Hoseok's mouth and when the whole sentence made sense to him he scoffed "Are you implying something?"

"Implying what?"

"That we should-" Yoongi was pretty sure his nerve was about to burst –who does this guy thinks he is? Was he born to annoy him to death by spewing nonsense?- as he gestured violently between them. And he has standards thank you very much. Did he think he was desperate just because he was a single parent? He was happy alone.

"What?! I'm not." Hoseok frantically shook his head, hands flailing about before ending on his own face "No! Oh my god. I'm sure you have a soulmate wai-"

"I have." he grumbled firmly which made the other stop immediately.

He heard rather than see the deep breath Hoseok took before saying "I made it awkward, didn't I?"

Yoongi felt the urge to face palm rush in –why was this guy all over the place? "Yes, and you pointing it out just made it worst."

"But uhh, I'm serious with my offer, Jeongin deserves to experience more things than what you might allow-"

"Are you saying I'm holding him back?"

"No! Let me finish! I'm saying that different people have different perspectives and interests and Innie's a smart boy, he should be able to explore different things from different people or different situations."

"I'll acknowledge that."

Hoseok physically lit up –how the fuck?- "Great! Now may I uhh” he paused hesitantly “have your number?"

He dangerously narrowed his eyes.

And it seemed to be enough to get his message across because the taller man frantically sputtered out "I need your number so you'll get to know me."

"And yet you said-" he sarcastically began, but at the back of his mind, he can’t understand why was he irrationally annoyed.

More than usual.

"For Innie!"

"I know! I’m just making sure I understand you right!” he fired back before mumbling “Young people these days."

"You're not that older!" Hoseok weakly argued.

"Says you! What do you know about me?"

"That's why I'm asking for your number, remember?"

He glared "You having my number doesn't mean I'll cooperate. I simply said I'll acknowledge it."

Hoseok suddenly broke into a wide smile as if the whole conversation before hadn't happened –he has a one track mind, _great_\- "And that's enough, I'm sure you're mature enough to see my reason and after all it's for Innie."

"Fine! I'll think about it!" he conceded with a huff, reluctantly mumbling his number and feeling a sadistic glee as the other fumbled for his phone.

"T-Thank you!" Yoongi lowkey hopes he got a number wrong as he politely bowed in goodbye.

Jeongin and Hyunjin rolled down the windows as he turned back waving at them "Papa! AH! Bye Hobi-hyung!"

“Yeah, bye.” His mind muttered.

* * *

Growing up as the son –by papers and by love- of his Uncle Jin and Appa, people seem to forget that Hyunjin's a whole different person from them.

His Uncle Jin was well-off since birth, an achiever from his pre-school all the way to his post-graduate school and now he was a successful owner of his own restaurant chain. On the other hand despite starting small and nameless, his Appa had talent, the charm, the brains and the drive to punch his way in the music industry.

He was really happy when people comment that (although it's kind of impossible, _duh_ genetics) he got his looks from his Uncle and his bright mind from his Appa but he was younger then. Fame happened, people recognized his parents, eyes watched and adored them, but with that were the expectations of the couple to have a perfect son.

At school, children his age only made friends with him, because he was "the golden son" and they liked him because of what they read from articles and what their eyes see. It felt good at first to be complimented and well-liked, but the truth will always catch up to you, and it will either make or break you. And Hyunjin had to learn the truth from his then "best friend." He was 10 and bubbly until he heard what his "friend" has been spreading about him. He knew his "friend" had other friends but the fact that his deepest fears -the ones he only confessed to the other- was given away like free tissues, it broke him. After that, too much fake smiles he had to decipher and too much lies he had to accept with a wry upturn of his lips so he simply gave up and the only friends he acknowledged were his parents, uncles and aunties.

Hyunjin's far from perfect –and so was everybody- but people believe what they want to believe so he learned to wear different masks to get by the day. The only true Hyunjin could be seen was when he was surrounded by people who truly loved him. His family. He has been hoping ever since he knew that his parents were soulmates that the destined one for him will love him just as he is too.

He thought everything would be better after he excitedly announced that he will dance. He practiced hard and he actually started to make friends again. It didn't stop people from making up rumours though, he's older now so it doesn't bother him –_much_ (doesn't mean it doesn't hurt any less)

_"Of course he'll succeed, he has the connection and the money." _

_"He's well-off already why does he need to pretend to be a hardworker?" _

_"He has the face, no need for the talent, he has it in the bag already."_

Then he stumble upon the small studio, met and made a bond with Hobi-hyung and Minho-hyung and a few years later –out of curiosity- searched about the then newly debuted 3RACHA, a rap trio who spoke about issues that he can relate to, writes lyrics and make music that speaks to his soul and he felt reassured that his fighting against his struggles will be rewarded, that he wasn't the only one.

And despite wanting to meet his soulmate since he was 8 –because if Uncle Jin and Appa found each other, he'll find his too- he learned that if he feels validated or rewarded in the presence of someone else whether it be a friend or someone you consider as something more, then it might be just alright.

So here he was, a month later after the track for his dance was finished, at the university studio spending his supposed-after-school-activities-but-got-cancelled-time watching his new friend, who had a sharp mind, a blunt mouth but a warm presence, finish his project so they can go to the dance studio and eat with Hobi-hyung before his practice.

"Old man" he whined "you've been staring at the screen for five minutes now. That's why you wear those ugly glasses." That was a lie, Hyunjin can clearly remember the first time he saw Changbin wearing those round glasses -and he had a yellow shirt on too!- he almost tripped on air -and he already had the grace of a new born deer outside of dancing so that says a lot.

"You little- I'll stab you with my chin after I finish with this." Changbin glared over his shoulder before focusing back on his laptop.

Hyunjin faked gag, swallowing a giggle "Ew. I don't want your face near me."

Changbin clicked his tongue loudly and shook his head, still facing the screen "Aw, are you concerned that your ugliness will affect my visuals? You're so sweet Hyunjinnie."

The young dancer sweetly smiled at the sarcastic tone used before retorting "As if you can reach my face."

The music student clicked something before fully turning to Hyunjin with his fists raised "I'll punch you in the stomach, then you'll bend over. I'll get my revenge then."

"You wouldn't do that!"

"You're not a baby, kid. I so can." Changbin clicked his tongue again, turning back to what he was working on "But I won't."

It was moments like this that Hyunjin can’t help but tease –hoping to get something (whatever that is)- "Because you _love_ Hyunjinnie right?"

"Because I'm nice.” Changbin deadpanned. “It's animal cruelty. Don't want to be arrested for hurting a llama."

Hyunjin ‘hmph-ed’ to hide the laugh –he got that a lot with his long neck and longer limbs- "I don't see you holding back around Jisungie-hyung."

"That's a different story. It's self-defense."

"Against a squirrel?"

"If it's a matter of life and death, does it make a difference?"

Hyunjin laughed loudly then shrieked in between breaths "You're so mean!"

"Hey Hyunjin! Is hyung bullying me again?"

Hyunjin looked at who asked and saw Jisung munching on a donut. He grinned "Yes he is!"

"Traitor!"

Someone pushed Jisung further inside and chirped "Changbinnie! It's okay!"

Well aware with who owns that voice Changbin didn’t even bother to look "You're not helping, ass."

Jisung snickered, finishing his pastry and draping his arms over Changbin "Aww, hyung, I know you love me that's why you bully me so much."

"Get off. Don't hug me!"

"What's that? You want me to squeeze you?"

Minho giggled "Jisungie, you’re killing the baby, give him a chance to grow."

"Seriously!"

Hyunjin side-eyed as Jisung went to where the older dancer was sitting and casually draped his whole body over Minho who doesn't seem bothered at all. He remembers asking Changbin when they first hang-out –after they listened to the track at this very studio- and found those two sleeping on the couch.

_"Are they soulmates, hyung? I remember Minho-hyung's mark, it's a squirrel right? And J.One -uh, Jisung-ssi always say that he looks like a squirrel."_

_"I hope they are."_

He was confused at the vague answer then, but after spending time and getting to know them, he gathered that Jisung’s mark hasn't appeared yet and Minho nor Jisung outwardly gives a damn.

_"They like each other, obviously. But I think something deeper is holding them back."_

And throughout the month, he had noticed Minho has been openly affectionate. He'll smile softly at Jisung, comb his hair when asleep and when he gets caught he would smile wider and if Changbin's baffled expression was any indication, it means it was something that doesn't happen often.

He hopes that's a good sign.

When they were leaving the university grounds, talking over each other, Minho stopped abruptly making them look back just to see him grinning from ear to ear and skipping towards them.

"What was it hyung?" Changbin asked from beside him.

"Nothing! Do you guys want ice cream cake?"

Hyunjin paused from answering to ask "What about Hobi-hyung?"

"Ah! I forgot, but he told me last night that he had to cover for a shift so he'll late. Come on let's eat ice cream cake!"

Jisung beamed and elbowed Minho "Your treat right, hyung?"

Minho simply tickled Jisung’s chin –which shocked all of three of them- and cooed "Just yours Jisungie! Anything for you! Now come on!"

Changbin being the first to recover quickly called to Minho who was a few feet away already "Hey that's unfair!"

"Feed your own!"

Hyunjin giggled but stopped short when he found Changbin looking at him. Hoping that he wasn’t outwardly showing any reaction –and he had to not be too obvious because he learned that Changbin has a habit of watching people- he tilted his head in question but Changbin simply shrugged and hollered another call to Minho.

Taking a deep breath as soon as he was sure Changbin’s eyes weren’t on him, he tried to calm his heart, but he got shocked when Jisung was suddenly in his view.

Shocked and embarrassingly falling down, he whined and shrieked at the laughing Jisung “You’re so mean! You scared me!”

He could hear Minho loudly cackling at the distance “Jisungie! You should’ve told me, we could’ve recorded him!”

“Next time hyung!”

“There’s no next time!” he exclaimed pouting, he could feel everybody looking at him (but he doesn’t hold it against Jisung, it was his fault for being preoccupied.) He was about to stand up when he saw Changbin teasingly smiling at him but had a hand offered.

“Such a scaredy-cat Hyunjinnie.”

Hyunjin pouted more, but Changbin seem to have notice something –_what?_ his mind screamed- because his smile turned soft as he pulled him up.

As soon as they were upright, Changbin turned to Jisung and loudly declared with an air of overflowing nervous confidence “See, Ji. I told you I’m a Binsual. Even Hyunjin got knocked over my handsomeness.”

Hyunjin stared wide-eyed at Changbin who was now cackling like crackheads with Jisung who played along and dramatically fell down while begging “Hyung, control your visuals! We might cause an accident!” and Minho who walked back to them hyping whatever was happening right now.

And before Hyunjin knows it, he was laughing too not noticing the amount of people staring at them.

* * *

This is a very, very bad idea -yes like the way scientists played god when they made dinosaurs from raping genes of reptiles with that of what their computer says is the DNA sequence of the dinosaurs- however that's beside the point and it was a movie franchise –definitely Minho’s fault for pulling him for that movie marathon- but yes this is still a very bad idea.

It has been a month since he made –loosely termed- acquaintance with Jeongin's father, and it took a whole week before said father curled and allowed the matter of sharing the responsibility over Jeongin with him too to be discussed.

Note, to be discussed.

He hadn't given his explicit permission yet. Well, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, so if he already bought Jeongin a gift for the holidays despite it only being a few weeks before October ends, he'll keep that to himself until he's allowed to say. And it didn't really stop him from whatever he was doing before.

Whoops, loopholes.

And god, that man should've been a detective. What normal person demands to be emailed of his legal documents, resume and a written essay of why he should agree with his offer –was he that untrustworthy?- but he did send them, just in case it'll help his case and he'll forever be thankful for Chan and his family and of course Innie.

_Hoseok just went back inside the room when he heard Chan’s loud voice from the lobby greeting a newcomer “Ohh, Yoongi-hyung, here to pick-up Innie?”_

_“Obviously.” Hoseok swears that man is a living ‘eye-roll’ (he’s only human around his son, and Hoseok had to admit their interactions are heart-warming and tad envy-worthy.)_

_“Don't be rude then.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“You've been glaring at Hobi since I got here.”_

_“I'm not glaring!”Hoseok heard Yoongi hiss. Ridiculous. His narrow eyes is always in a glare (it was cute. Kind of.)_

_“I've once been at the end of your glare, I could probably feel it from a block over.” Hoseok watched as Chan waved a hand to dismiss the older’s denial before he decided to interrupt._

_“Hello, Chan, Yoongi-ssi, Minho's just assisting the kids, they'll be out soon.”_

_“Good.”Yoongi muttered._

_“Don't be rude hyung!”_

_“Shut up Chan!”_

_Chan huffed before addressing him with a conspiring grin “Hobi! If ever does something to you, tell me. I'll fight him and you finish.”_

_ “What makes you think you'll win against me?”_

_“Because Namjoon-hyung loves me.” Chan smugly answered._

_“Damn it.”_

_“Okay I'm lost-“he said as to express his confusion._

_Yoongi turned to him with a mocking smirk “Good for you.” And it kind of hurt?- he doesn’t know why though. He’ll think about it later._

_Hoseok weakly shook his head at Yoongi’s annoyed stare –when will he get that guy to soften up on him?-and nervously said “But Chan, please identify me to this man so he'll know I'm a good person.”_

_“What?” Chan incredulously screeched “You doubt Hobi's nice? You'll hurt Shin, Felix, Hyunjin, Innie and me like this? We love Hobi.”_

_“What makes you think I care about what you will fee-“_

_ “AH! Uncle Channie! Papa!” Jeongin exclaimed, cutting Yoongi off._

_Felix who was just behind the younger boy hopped in joy “Dad! Uncle Yoonie!”_

_The smug satisfaction on Chan’s face made Hoseok slightly chuckle which both earned them a glare “Fine. I will consider it.”_

_“Is that a yes?” Hoseok hopefully asked._

_“It's a consider, so don't push it.”_

_“Thank you!”_

Jeongin seemed to also be extra –extra- energetic and curious.

_“Hobi-hyung, what’s your favourite food?” _a lot?

_“Do you like puppies?” _yes?

_“Do you watch Slam Dunk?”_ uhh, what?

_“Do you know how to cook?” _kind of? I need it to survive.

_“Hobi-hyung! Can I visit your place again?” _huh? I guess, but we have to ask your Papa about that.

_“Do you talk to my Papa?” _Ha! Yes! And I pretty much annoy him.

_“Papa’s cool right?”_ …

_“Do you believe in soulmates, Hobi-hyung?” _I do.

_“May I see your soulmark?” _and thankfully, Minho was there. He was an efficient distraction.

And after a weird, once-in-a-blue-moon but much appreciated serious –as much seriousness his best friend’s capable of- with Minho that went like this-

_“Min, I struck a deal with Innie father.”_

_“What kind of deal? The shady type?”_

_“Minho please.” He exasperatedly whined._

_Minho giggled and tapped his shoulders “Sheesh, you just looked so tense, so I thought worse.”_

_“Point taken. Okay, so I kind of want his father's permission to uhh, let me be part of Jeongin's life I guess?”_

_His best friend pulled a confused grimace “Why would you need to get permission to be a part of someone's life? Isn't that supposed to be a spontaneous thing?”_

_“That's true.” he acknowledged, but explained “But I felt the need to? Since he's a single parent, I think it would be rude to just barge in.”_

_“Okay, but why Jeongin? I mean, you haven't done the same with the other kids.”_

_Huh? He never thought of that._

_Honestly caught off-guard he trailed slowly “I don't know. It's different with him. Like something's pulling me to him?”_

_“Weird-” he glared playfully as though to say Minho has no right say the word (because he was the definition of weird but good weird) and his friend simply grinned “but okay. Maybe it'll be a good change in your cycle.”_

_“Meaning?”_

_“Just that, whenever I point out that you are so much more than you think you are, you deny it or shrug it off, and maybe Jeongin will be the one to show you that.”_

_Hoseok stared shocked at his best friend’s earnest expression and exaggeratingly wailed throwing his arms around the younger “Minhooo!”_

_“Ew hyung!” Minho whined, but still returned the embrace before muttering on his bowed head “But really, keep an open-mind to all the opportunities you've been denying yourself. It'll be worth the trouble.”_

So here he was, looking like an idiot, walking at the university grounds with unsure steps after he got out of the administration building. Were people always that nice? Or maybe because he was another student that they will drain the bank account. Whatever. He just hopes Jisung, Changbin or worse Minho won’t see him here. He's not yet prepared to be smothered by their affectionate nature.

He suddenly got shivers, his defenses up. Someone was definitely looking at him just now. He briskly walked away from the open grounds and as soon as he turned-

“Hobi?” he choked at the familiar voice calling him. He should have added Shin on the list. How could he forget?

Taking a deep breath after he was sure that Shin wouldn’t leave, he turned with a small smile “Hey, Shin!”

“Hobi! Hi! What are you doing here?” Shin asked with a soft curl on his lips.

“I, uhh…”

“Planning to enroll?”

Hoseok choked again –he was so not prepared for this- and tentatively answered “Not yet? Uhh I mean, maybe next semester? And just general courses since I don't have a specific program in mind as of now.”

Shin, who seemed to be genuinely pleased with the news, offered “Oh! That's fine. Do you want a tour?”

“You don't have work?” he asked, hoping to get away with this. He needs to plan these things.

“Not yet. I have time.” As soon as he reluctantly agreed his stomach grumbled making Shin chuckle lightly “Cafeteria then?”

While Shin navigate their way to the cafeteria, Hoseok remembered something “Hey, uhm I'm just wondering, you and Chan are soulmates right?”

“Yeah!” Shiin grinned widely, eyes disappearing “Is there something you want to know about it?”

* * *

Jeongin is very happy today.

He got to spend the weekend with his Papa, they walked and played at a park. He got to meet new kids and his Papa seemed to be more relaxed this time.

When they were about to choose a café to take a break, Jeongin randomly pointed at one –the one with pretty flowers and pastel colors- and just his luck, Hobi-hyung was behind the counter, manning the cash register.

“Hobi-hyung! Hi!” said man looked at his direction and waved at him before bowing politely to his Papa.

His Papa quickly ordered –he must be really hungry- and sat them down at one of the free tables. A few minutes later, a different waiter placed their orders and Jeongin was talking nonstop only pausing to take a bite or to let his Papa say something.

“Papa, Jinnie-hyung has a dance competition in about two weeks and Hobi-hyung has been helping him. I’ve seen them practice! They’re so cool Papa!” he paused, took another bite of his sandwich, chewed, swallowed then continued “Next time, I’m going to enter a competition too and with Lixie-hyung!”

He giggled when his Papa smiled and agreed with his plans. As he was about to tell another adventurous story –well as adventurous one can get living in the city- when someone stood beside their table.

“Hobi-hyung!”

“Hi, Innie, Yoongi-ssi” Jeongin looked at his Papa for a second as Hobi-hyung said his greetings before looking up again “I just finished with my shift and I just wanted to say goodbye properly.”

“You can sit with us if you have time! I can share this cake with you!” Jeongin excitedly offered, pushing the plate with emphasis.

He briefly noticed Hobi-hyung look at his father again, before his Papa sighed with a nod.

“See Hobi-hyung? Come sit beside me!” he giggled with a clap then pats the couch waiting for him to sit down.

Uwaaaah, this day just got better!

Yoongi was brooding the whole time this Hoseok sat with them and it was a chore to act polite especially since Jeongin seemed to have a mission to include either him or Hoseok in every conversation strikes in. And this was supposed to be a family outing.

Okay, so Yoongi was neutral with Hoseok. After some gruelling time spent on weighing the pros and cons he must admit –just to himself- that Hoseok had a point. It’s actually a big advantage for him to have another person to count on looking after Jeongin –not that he needs it that much- and his son seems to learn how to interact with other kids without being awkward.

And again, he had to admit –just at the smallest narrowest corner of his head- that although Hoseok was nervous and an all around mess whenever he talks to him, he was a funny, responsible person who had a nice smile and sincere intentions when he wasn’t –directly-talking to him (because who in their right minds will agree with his ridiculous demands –and the guy has a way with words by the way, if his three pages long essay of explanation was any indication- to make sure that the person was trustworthy) and he might even consider him a friend when he gets pass the initial you-dare-steal-my-son-from-me phase.

But honestly, he had yet to interact with the person without Jeongin, so that’s still something he should think about.

Apparently, he has been thinking too much, because he was snapped out of his reverie when Hoseok waved a hand in front of his face with nervous concern.

“What?”

So maybe he also had a nice laugh –not the point Yoongi- “Minho texted me, he needs help with his homework before we go out tonight so I’ll be going now.”

“Sure.”

Jeongin waved enthusiastically at his disappearing back.

Yoongi was about to ask Jeongin if he wants to go home already when he excitedly pointed at a dog across the street.

“That looks like Uncle Binnie’s puppy!”

Uncle Binnie?

Ah, Seo Changbin.

Then Jeongin turned to him “Papa, what are soulmates?”

_Fuck._ You _can’t_ just drop that on him.

“W-why do you ask?”

His son grinned widely, the curiosity was obvious in his eyes “That puppy looked like Uncle Binnie’s soulmark. And I’ve been wanting to ask you about it, I just seem to always forget. Hehe.”

Yoongi wanted to scream profanities. He can’t do this.

But he also can’t break his son’s heart by refusing to answer.

“W-well, what do you know about them?”

“Jinnie-hyung said that the marks help you find them. And I’ve only asked Uncle JinJin about the meaning of their marks but that’s it-”

Yoongi doesn’t know if he should thank them for not telling him anything more than that or he should bust their kneecaps for putting the responsibility on him (but it is his responsibility though) –he’s not ready for this.

“-Do you have a soulmark Papa?”

He stared and traced the lovely expression on his son’s face it warmed his heart –it was akin to how _she _looked at him- but he can’t do this.

_“It’ll be okay, Yoongi. He loves you. He will understand.”_

He can’t do this here.

He took a deep breath, and repeated _her _words until he believed it and pulled a small smile with difficulty.

“I do” and before Jeongin can ask any more questions he promised “but not here, as soon as we get home, I’ll tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and visits. uwu
> 
> Next Chapter: It's a choice damn it. - Yoongi
> 
> Or simply, a n g s t h e h e *maybe*


	8. No One Can Rewrite Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates exists but if you're in love *shrugs* it doesn't matter. I guess.
> 
> Insert here Thanos' voice  
"Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same." lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The very reason this whole fic exists (read: my dear and equally delulu friend) went from throwing her phone from too much 'kilig' (roughly translated as giddiness or 'romantic excitement' accdg to Google) to wanting to throw her phone at me 'cause I'm a sad bundle who loves making herself sadder (and because we're friends, her too haha)
> 
> Anyways, feel free to tell me what you think and enjoy!

"You guys are idiots!"

Hoseok can only sigh as Minho sheepishly chuckled at the currently growling Changbin, who had previously excused himself to the bathroom, saw Hyunjin and immediately deduced what might have happened. A snickering Jisung playfully cowered behind Chan, who was half-horrified and half-amused himself.

He saw this coming, Hoseok huffed.

He _saw _this coming.

Okay so here's some facts.

They, being him, Minho, Changbin, Jisung, Hyunjin and Chan (Shin had papers to grade and also it's a school night for Felix so it's okay) are at his apartment for Minho’s birthday since his university dorm is too cramped even for a small party and Changbin and Jisung’s shared apartment –the first place they planned to celebrate in- was occupied, at the very last minute, by Changbin's older sister and her daughter, so they can't have it there.

And of course, since it is an adult male's birthday, Minho's specifically, there should be a variety of board games and food and sweets and fluffy toys (to slap losers on the head, of course.)

Oh and a bit of alcohol.

So yeah, they were having fun with the board games –he was laughing nonstop at the youngsters' antics, Changbin finally winning some, Jisung being a genius, Minho getting playfully irritating, Chan getting ganged up on and Hyunjin being a lost cause (and dramatic) until someone –Jisung and technically Minho, because he was the one who passed Jisung the glass- forgot that Hyunjin's a minor and...

_"Oh my god he's choking!"_

_"Ahhh! Water water! Quick!"_

_"Hyunjin! Drink!"_

...accidentally shoved a glassful of alcohol down his throat when he choked on a rice roll and now said teen is lying on the floor, whining loudly and spectacularly drunk.

And yeah, maybe he jinxed it.

"Thank god he's sleeping over. I don't know how I'll explain this to his parents." Chan muttered while trying to help him pull Hyunjin from the cold floor to his couch.

"Hyuuuuuung~ I don't feel so good."

"Of course you don't." he answered distractedly, ordering Minho –with his eyes- to hand him a glass of water (and it better be water) "Here, drink this Hyunjin-" but he got cut-off when the teen suddenly grabbed Changbin, who had been arranging his long legs to fit the couch much better.

"What- why are you crying?"

And to all their horror –and admittedly mild amusement- Hyunjin had tears streaming down his cheeks and the wobbling of his lips promised a bawling session.

"Because, Changbin-hyung he- hic- " the teenager hiccuped and soon after wailed not unlike a baby who had his toy stolen from him "he dieeeeeed! He died!"

Minho and Jisung were now doing their best to hold their laughs in at the scream of 'he died' in varying frequencies. Bless Chan, because he really looked worried this time and both slapped the laughing duo's thighs to control them.

"Wha- who- hey hey" Changbin shot him a wide-eyed look of 'help hyung' before focusing back on Hyunjin who now has his hands fisted on the bottom of Changbin's shirt.

"Mister-nim- he- just when she realised it, he-he sacrificed himself but she finally loved him." Hyunjin paused to take a big breath, used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his nose, sniffed then looked desperately at Changbin with a pout "What would happen now hyung? Where's the happy ending?"

"The- the what?"

Jisung seemed to have eureka moment because his eyes grew wide as he excitedly shared "I'm pretty sure he's talking about a drama!"

Hoseok can already feel a big sigh building at the bottom of his throat half-relieved it wasn't anything bad and half-resigned to fact that it was probably Minho’s doing and his best friend's next word proved it "Oh yeah, I recommended it! I knew he was a crybaby that's why I told him to watch it but this is really-"

They all turned to watch Hyunjin, now a sobbing mess, spewing nonsense about the now they know was a drama series.

This is really a bit-

_"Cute."_

"What?" he asked, whipping his head to Changbin who looked enamored at the now calmly sniffling boy in his arms.

"What?" Changbin looked at them like he just remembered them then grinned "It is! I mean for him to cry over a drama means he's-"

"Hyuuuuuung!" Hyunjin lifted his head from Changbin's shoulder interrupting him "he has to come baaaack. They can't end that way!"

"Ah he will, I think" Changbin hesitantly answered before addressing Jisung and Minho "he will right?"

"Nope, not gonna tell. We don't spoil in this household."

"Not your house." Hoseok coughed a laugh at Changbin’s quick retort.

"Hyung I think-" the teenager mumbled quietly and before he even lifted his hand to cover his mouth Hoseok was already gently pulling Changbin away to put a bowl –with some leftover popcorn- to receive it.

Understanding the situation Changbin obediently moved "Ah wait- wait-"

Insert generic barfing sounds.

Oh poor boy, he's gonna feel all this tomorrow.

Hoseok caressed the hunched back of the still gagging Hyunjin and at his peripherals he saw Chan move to get water "It's okay, it's okay."

"Well that's a sight to see." Minho unhelpfully voiced his observation.

Jisung chuckled before slapping Minho’s shoulder "Shut up, hyung."

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up" he gestured to Changbin to help him lift Hyunjin –which in hindsight might not be the best decision given their height difference- but apparently he was sturdy enough and was able to support the teenager as they brought him to his bathroom setting him down on the closed-lid toilet.

Hoseok pressed a wet towel on Hyunjin's feverish skin, softly asking "Are you feeling any better?"

The teenager giggled and leaned on the water closet tank "Sleepy~"

"You're really great hyung." he turned to Changbin, startled at the sudden input. He can feel some sort of a flutter in his chest."Wha- where's this coming from?"

"From my mouth?" he glared but the younger simply chuckled "Just kidding, it's an observation. You're really great at taking care of others."

"Yeah, he'll make a great parent huh?" they both turned to Chan who was carrying Hyunjin's change of clothes.

Damn, he might be blushing right now.

"Definitely." Changbin said before nudging him "So any potential partners yet?"

_“You're really persistent aren't you?”_

_“I just want Innie to keep smiling.”_

_“Huh. Okay then.”_

_“Is that... a yes?”_

_“Yes to discussing. That's all.”_

He blushed.

"So there is!"

"N-no!"

When they returned, Hyunjin refused to let go –even when he's already dozing off- of Changbin's right arm, so they let him stay attached to the boy as they sit on the couch and them on floor before they played the clichéd spin-the-bottle truth or dare game.

Hoseok had to admit, it was adorable how Hyunjin, a good few inches taller than Changbin looked so small cuddling at his side. He then imagined himself cuddling to someone-

smaller…

…than him.

No. No. _Hobi no_.

We don't wander off. _Okay?_

"Truth!"

He was startled out of his musings by the confident call. It has been a few rotations already, all of them a bit tipsy, Jisung more than others –he just turned 20 so he's been excitable- when Jisung was matched to ask Minho.

"Tell me baby, are you the happiest when you're with me?"

They laughed collectively, remembering the time during Changbin's birthday when they were still a bit subtle with their flirting and Minho panicked at Jisung’s bold –definitely sober- question of ‘Do I make you happy?’. A lot of kicking and a pillow fight ensued after that.

Hoseok wiped a tear. That was the first time they saw Minho's unbothered mask crack. It was cute.

They waited for Minho’s expressive panicking only to be surprised when a genuinely sweet smile bloomed and a fond look was thrown at Jisung’s stunned expression when he answered "I am."

"Oh." Jisung blinked –they all did- then he giggled uncontrollably "Oh! You- you don't get to say that before me! I am the happiest when I'm with you too!" and he proceeded to throw his arms around the chuckling Minho.

What was happening?

Changbin coughed as if to break the illusion that they were the only ones there –and also breaking their stunned self- and joked "I'm hurt, Ji. How 'bout your best mate?"

Jisung only made a face at his best friend before turning back to Minho who was smiling at him saying as though Changbin’s interruption hadn’t happened "That's good then, so we can be boyfriends and whatever?"

Hoseok can definitely feel the light in Jisung’s eyes "Okay! But for the record I'm the boyfriend!"

"Whatever you say, Sungie."

"Oi" Changbin interrupted again, a serious glint in his eyes seemingly sobered suddenly "If you're serious about this, shouldn't he be at least sober?"

"Don't worry Bin" Minho softly started, caressing the suddenly dozing Jisung's hair "I'll remind him if he forgets."

And the answer seemed to be enough for them because Chan clapped –shoulders relaxing- and grinned widely "Well, then, it's a double celebration now huh?"

A few hours later after Chan left, Hoseok woke up. He looked around to see Hyunjin was lying on the laid mattress, still hugging Changbin's arm and Jisung was wrapped around a body pillow, his best friend nowhere in sight.

He carefully padded around the sleeping bodies and silently opened the door to his small balcony, where Minho was wrapped around a thick blanket, hood up and staring up the dark sky "Hey, contemplating life or something?"

"I'm counting the stars."

Hoseok chuckled lightly, shaking his head "No seriously, everything good?"

"Of course hyung. Didn't you just witness my moment of bravery?" despite Minho’s cheeky smile, his eyes were clear and bright. Honest and surprisingly vulnerable.

"Haven't you always been brave?" he asked while settling himself beside Minho, pulling his jacket tighter around himself.

"Yeah, I seem to be the type to say 'fuck it' and just jump on situations head first. But I guess, sometimes people are just more of what they hide than what meets the eye."

Taken aback and quite lost at the serious lilt in Minho’s tone he turned to his friend "Min... what do you mean? You can tell me."

"Maybe, sometimes I forget that being a little broken doesn't mean I can't experience good things too."

He honestly doesn't know what he was talking about and he kind of feel guilty that he doesn't know "I'm sorry."

Minho giggled patting his hand "It's not your fault. It's not like I parade it around you know. I just wish every now and then that I get to make myself believe in words I say to others."

"Will you tell me?" Minho has always been there for him, unwaveringly and maybe he has been overlooking a lot of things just because he has always been smiling.

Truly, even brightly smiling people can hide the deepest scars.

"Not yet. But not because I don't trust you or anything. It's more of I want to come into terms with myself first before I bother anyone." the younger assured him.

"Okay." he distractedly answered, promising to himself to be more helpful to his friend.

"Don't be too sad. I'm getting there." Minho side-hugged him, squeezing his torso "You guys have been a big help anyways." his soft smile turned mischievous "Especially you, _mom_."

Hoseok laughed catching the joke (because when they first met, he went full on teacher/mother mode on him, the new service crew at his previous workplace) "Shut it, Minho."

* * *

As much as Hoseok loves his best friend –no matter how playfully bratty he gets- he can't help but think right now.

He can hear Minho yapping about something passionately –or as passionately he can get with his normally flat voice- beside him but damn it, the moonlight was bright, the stars are twinkling and the breeze was comforting, it reminded him of his hometown. Or what he remembers of it anyways. It's been a few months since he'd been there.

He remembers being 18, fresh from high school and ready to brave Seoul to search for his –as cliché as it sounded- his soul (he doesn't have a concrete dream, but where is a better place to start than in big city Seoul right?) and his soulmate perhaps, if he was lucky –evidently not.

But nothing went as planned. The college he was eyeing didn't admit him, he didn't have the money to live alone in Seoul and support his schooling at a different school, so he gave that up and took on job after job. When he had saved enough for school, his mother got gravely ill –he was turning twenty then- so he went back home with the money, helped his dad and when midnight came on his 20th birthday, his mark didn’t appear.

And now-

"Hey you spaced out."

Shaking his head, Hoseok apologetically smiled "Sorry."

"Aww, too bad. You didn't get to hear my hour long rant on all your motherly ways" He glared at Minho’s fake pout before getting confused at his contemplative hum "It's okay. I know how it is to crush hard on someone not yours."

He found himself choking on his spit "What do you mean?"

Minho carelessly shrugged "I mean, when I first met Jisung, we instantly clicked but _one_ of the reasons why I refuse to have feelings or pursue him then was because we're not yet sure if we're soulmates but it's different now. I just have to have faith that when his mark comes it'll be me."

He smiled at his friends besotted look "That's cute, but that relates to me how?"

"You like Innie's father right?"

"I - WHAT?" Hoseok sincerely hopes Minho was kidding right now.

Oh but the confusion in his eyes says otherwise.

This was not one of the moments he hoped his friend to be uncharacteristically serious. Definitely not.

"What's with the explosive reaction? Honestly you should have seen how fast you reach for your phone when it pings then you get all pouty when it's not him."

"How would you know it's him?" he challenged, because that did not happen. And he does not get pouty.

"Who do you text other than him, then?" Okay fair point doesn't mean anything though. But maybe the denial was written all over his face because Minho scrunched his nose in fake disgust "Don't get all defensive on me now. You have to reach my level of overwhelming-feelings-for-someone-who-is-not-my-soulmate before you go on denying things. Plus it's just a harmless crush. You have a deal under process with him right? So it's normal to think about him frequently."

How does Minho say these things like he was reading a boring script?

Not that he should be saying these things in the first place. It was baseless and dumb.

He was about to grumble a (not) excuse and definitely not a denial thank you very much when Minho, the unbothered king, continued. "It's normal if you find him cute or admirable or whatever and you like it. Totally innocent. Besides I think you're too much of a soulmate enthusiast to pursue someone else" he was playfully nudged on the side making him look defeatedly because Minho was not making sense right now –and he regrets it- damn that suggestive eyebrow wiggle "unless..."

He scoffed "Don't get crazy ideas. I can patiently wait for my soulmate you know."

"Okay." that absolutely sounded like a disagreement.

"I so can" he retorted and he doesn't know who he was trying to convince.

* * *

Painfully trying to hide his discomfort, Yoongi started his explanation monotonously opting to stare at the wall across the bed where he and Jeongin were –he was resigned to the fact that his son will not forget to ask this time, because he kept on reminding him during their travel back home. "Soulmates, they said, were people matched by fate or by destiny." but mistakenly taking a glimpse at the excitement in his son's eyes, the barely hidden anticipation made him pause.

He was being such a wimp right now.

He cleared his throat, did a quick encouraging talk with himself and carefully continued "They are born to find each other in every lifetime they receive. The soulmarks are there to help them." he smiled fondly when Jeongin enthusiastically nodded, hanging at his every words.

"Their sole purpose to each other is to bring eternal happiness despite hardships and problems. To allow them to believe that days, no matter what, is worth looking forward to."

Yoongi chuckled lightly at the cute confused face of Jeongin and asked "Too complicated?"

The slow nod he got made him laugh then a pout formed. Yoongi brushed his son’s bangs as an apology before saying "Let's say, Suga here” he poked the stuffed toy in between them “is your soulmate, because among all the toys there, we had the exact amount of tickets to get him."

"Oh yeah! We did!"

"And whenever I'm not around, Suga is always there with you, right? Why?"

He watched in fascination as Jeongin pulled his thinking face on and waited a few seconds for him to collect his thoughts before the boy clapped his hands "Because he's huggable! And I like hugs and he reminds me that you will always come home. Heh."

Yoongi smiled proudly at Jeongin who beamed back before humming, tapping his son’s thighs mindlessly as he continued "He brings you comfort that no matter what, you'll see me soon."

“Oh. Will I get my soulmark too?” then Jeongin excitedly sat up, facing him as soon as he was upright “Jinnie-hyung said most people get it at 20."

Barely suppressing as sigh he muttered "Of course."

“Ah! Papa! You're 29! Do you have a soulmark?” Jeongin then pawed his shirt, eyes shining and teeth out “Can I see?”

"May I." he softly corrected, brushing his son’s hair again this time to admire his bright face.

"May I see?"

He sighed inaudibly as he moved to lift his shirt.

_“It's beautiful, Yoongi”_

_“Is it?”_

_“Fishing for more compliments are we? I always say this and you still don't believe me?”she genuinely smiled as she traced the skin “I'm think your soulmate is a free spirited person with a selfless heart”_

_“Isn't that you?”_

“It’s beautiful Papa.” Yoongi focused on watching Jeongin thumbed the tattoo on his left torso in wonder, anything to keep his eyes away from seeing it. He knows like the back of his hand, what was printed there. It was hard not to remember, when he sees it, despite his best efforts, on his skin every damn day, when he knows it will stay there.

It was an urn. Bright yellow and orange like the blazing sun, intricately detailed with black lines and dashes, but the urn was titled, spilling waves of water. They were of various widths, curling in and about, it was dancing blues and whites, the tips however were slim and pointed. The waves were spread like an open palm on his torso. The whole tattoo was about the size of Jeongin’s hand and it was slapped right on the skin of his left side.

“What does it mean, Papa?”

“I’m not sure yet.” He trailed off, hoping that Jeongin wouldn’t notice his reluctance.

He remembers thinking that what his tattoo might represent was exactly what –how _she_ was, only she wasn’t. And that fact never stopped hurting him.

"You only have one too?" he was woken from his reverie and about to ask what he means when Jeongin continued "Why does uncle Piri have two?"

Yoongi pulled his shirt down, remembering the time Jeongin cried because his pet lizard –the house lizard, so he thought it was a pet- died because it got brutally squashed by a box and he had to explain how death works –in humans but that was an exception, he didn’t have time to study what happens after animals die- and softly answered "That's because Seungmin's mama, Uncle Piri's soulmate, is an angel now, she watches over them from afar now."

Jeongin looked really crushed that his friend’s mother was gone, before his whole expression turned thoughtful “I don't have a mama then? But I thought you need a papa and a mama?”

His eyes grew big at the question and he felt the crack in his heart widen.

_You really don't remember her?_

He breathed in slowly, to calm the storm brewing inside him before weakly answering “You... do.”

Yoongi felt so weak. He knew Jeongin was a smart kid, so of course he'll connect the dots sooner than later. It’s just that he hoped he was much more prepared to hear it and sometimes he really doesn’t like that Jeongin got his blunt –honest, his son wasn’t rude- mouth, because the burrowing of his brows and focused stare was indication enough that he found something amiss.

"She wasn't your soulmate Papa?"

_No._

"That’s-" he swallowed, already feeling his throat close. So he simply shook his head. Why was he so weak?

He looked helplessly at his son’s clear eyes but then Jeongin turned away, lied down and yawned “Let's sleep Papa, I'm sleepy.” He turned back to him and burrowed in his embrace. “I'm sure you're tired too. We can talk about this another time.”

He reigned on his emotions and smiled gratefully at him “Okay.”

“Sweet dreams Papa.” Jeongin mumbled as he was turning off the bedside lamp.

“Sweet dreams.”

A few hours later, or so Yoongi thought, while he had been combing his son’s hair he whispered to the dark "I'm sorry, baby. Papa's still weak."

* * *

The thing about regret is that it’s never silent. It’s always lurking at the deepest, darkest and weakest parts of your mind. It reminds you constantly of the what-if’s and what could have been’s if only you did enough.

Ah, but given the situation then, Yoongi did the damnest best. He did everything humanly possible but maybe against the stars, against destiny none of that matters. If it’s meant to be, then it will be.

_"Please Yoongi, promise me."_

_He hates this conversation, he’s had enough with arguing about this but her shimmering pleading eyes and trembling voice were things he could not –_never_\- ignore. She as a whole is someone he could never ignore. So he resigns to it and with more conviction he answers the same "No."_

_"Please give them the chance to have someone as amazing as you too."_

_"I'm yours, remember?" he asked through gritted teeth, fists clenching. It hurts._

_Will this ever stop?_

_Soft hands curled around his tense ones, thumbing the protruding veins "And you deserve more, you deserve everything."_

_He shook his head, reiterating "And only yours."_

_Why can’t she let this go?_

_Her sad, defeated smile broke hi__s heart again –_stop please_\- and the heavy crack in her usually jolly voice feels heavy in his ears "I have already been selfish enough, I've stolen moments after moments not meant to be mine."_

_"I haven't?” he returned, pulling away from her and aggressively shaking his head “But those moments are rightfully ours! I willingly shared it with you! As you did with me!” he took a heavy shuddering breath, he needs to get a hold of himself, getting riled up wouldn’t help anyone –and sadly _will not_ change anything “Don't make it seem like all of this was some crime we committed. It's not.” He swallowed with difficulty, emotions rushing in and choking him “It's not."_

_She took hold of one of his now shaking hand, her other hand lifting up to caress his damp cheek "Shh, alright. I'm sorry if it came across that way." He had half the thought to compliment how strong her voice sounded then, despite the tears lining her cheeks "I'm happy to have chosen you Yoongi, believe me and in my heart you are mine. It's the best decision I've made and with that I've lived the best life, but you still have yours to live."_

_How dare she look at him like it wasn’t his fault for not doing enough for her, like he hung the stars and moon just for her –and he would if he can- while saying what essentially means forget her and move on? "You can't ask that of me."_

_"You are the only happiness I will know. You and Jeongin.” she dare smile encouragingly at him, she fucking dare kiss him only to imply she hadn’t given him everything he needed, everything he wanted –was it his fault that she thinks lowly of herself? “But somewhere out there, someone is waiting for a chance to fill you with so much more than what I could give. And I want you to have that, to experience such."_

_"That’s unfair. Why can't you be my only happiness too?" _

_"Because I wasn’t meant to be."_

_And those words completely broke him. _

_It sounded like a goodbye._

_Like it is goodbye._

_"Don't say that. It's a choice damn it.” He can’t look at her anymore. No matter how hard he tries, he can’t see her. Everything was blurry, his own voice sounded distant to his own ears “And _I_ made that choice. We did."_

_"And now fate made hers." _

_He hates this. All he wanted was to protect her and keep her happy. But the way she sounded so small and defeated, he feels at a lost._

_Fuck fate. "Who cares about fate?"_

_"We've been cheating for so long and she simply made a correction."_

No! _Fuck no!_

_“This isn't cheating. Loving you wasn't wrong. Staying with you wasn't a mistake. None of these were accidents. What –what correcting did she need to do?" he wants to rip something, the tension building inside him was getting too much. _

_He can’t breathe. _

_What does he need to say –to do- to make it stop?_

_He angrily wiped his eyes to get a clear view of her, not giving a damn that it did absolutely nothing "You know what I think? Fate is a cruel monster who doesn't respect our conscious decisions. She plays with people's lives as though they're dolls inside her toy box."_

_It was getting suffocating, he can’t think straight, he can’t hear anything beside his ragged breathing but somehow he can finally see her –he wished he didn’t, her expression says it all, she wasn’t going to give this up- he only calmed down when the heat of her palms on his chest registered "She makes choices of her own to assure people of everlasting happiness. That’s her job." _

_He doesn’t recognize his own voice as he finally asked out loud the questions eating him everyday "Then why did she let me have you and then take you away from me? Why? Why didn't she just let us be each other's…?"_

_"I don't know.” She mumbled weakly, leaning her forehead on his chest and reaching down to intertwine their fingers “All I know is we've reached the end of our detour and it's time to get back on the right track. It’s just that this was their chosen way to put you back, and me..." she was now curling in herself, helplessly sobbing, the tears staining his shirt._

_"Don't say that please." He whispered against her temple squeezing her soft hands._

_She pulled away to look at him brokenly, still holding his hands "We've known this Yoongi. We've known this.” She titled her head on one side, lips quirking up in a small smile “And people are born for someone, you know that."_

_"Bullshit.” He admonished “It has always been our choice and I chose you.”_

_"You just haven't met them yet and you have a chance. I see it sometimes Yoongi-"_

_Yoongi cut her off instantly, shakily asking "If you had a chance now, would you...?"_

_Once again, her familiar, comforting fingers caressed his face and her twinkling laugh grounded him, and despite how teary she sounded the words she said made him feel all sorts of wonderful things, again. "Oh, my beloved, this right here, is the only soulmate I know."_

_"As you are mine."_

_She sighed "No-"_

_Her hands stayed on his cheeks even when he shook his head and weakly protested "You're being unfair to me, right now. You- you can't ask me to just- just find this person I don't give a shit about and tell me to let them in, when you're right here. When you're still here."_

_"I'm sorry. I know what I've said from the beginning, and I stand by them. It hasn't changed.” Then a sob escaped her “But I can't leave you like this."_

_"You are not leaving. You- you-" and he helplessly broke down. Pulling her by the waist, he pressed his face on the crook of her neck, his tight fists crumpling the back of her shirt._

_She returned his crushing embrace, one hand caressing his back and the other combing his hair, whispering in his ear "I'm sorry for being selfish and unfair until the end.” Then she pecked his cheek “I have proven yet again that I'm the bad one huh?"_

_Amazed once more at her ability to make him laugh no matter what he weakly chuckled, face still hidden against her skin "Yeah, you're the rebel."_

_She giggled and proceeded to sway them slowly "I love you, Yoongi and I just want to be sure that you will give yourself a chance to be happy again. To be the happiest."_

_"It's unfair. The universe never favored us. Why can't it be you? Why can’t it be me? Why can’t I keep you? Why-" he sighed, his hot breath bouncing from her neck back to him._

_He felt more than heard her hum "I promise that I will never be truly gone. I'm alive in every heartbeat of our brave boy. So don't miss me much."_

_Pulling his head away to face her, he smirked weakly "I can't promise that too."_

_"I knew you were a clingy baby from the beginning." He made a face when she teasingly pinched his cheek before she playfully, carelessly shrugged "At least you can boast to people that our son is the proof that you outsmart fate by having a son out of a soulmate bond. That's something to brag about yeah?"_

_Yoongi barked out a laugh, grinning boyishly at her "Yeah, because our son was born from fond attraction and mutual respect."_

_"Mean!" she shrieked slapping his arm then proceeded to squeeze it "Are you getting shy again at saying you love me?"_

_He pressed his lips on her forehead, squeezing her torso "Never." Then he looked at her, taking in her red-rimmed eyes lined with tears, her plump cheeks flushed and her lips quirked up in a sweet loving smile "I love you."_

_"Mama?"_

I suck at keeping promises huh _Jihyo_?

But I’m willing to try my best to keep at least _one_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you thank you for giving this fic a chance 😊
> 
> Next Chapter: Instant messages is a gift. So are edit options, Hobi.
> 
> MinSung and WooChan uwu


	9. Old People Love™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not a date. I swear.
> 
> Free feels. There's more than enough for everyone hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the side stories are kind-of not side stories 'cause we can't help it haha)
> 
> Enjoy! ♥

**[8:46] Min Yoongi**

What time are you free today?

“What time are you free today?”

Hoseok let out a small scream after hearing Minho’s flat voice reading the text he just received –the sneaky cat was leaning over the table, half his body covering the surface and he didn’t notice?- “Why are you reading it?” he demanded, hugging the phone close.

Minho threw him an impish grin as he sat back “That’s part of the job description of a best friend.” he paused, sipping on his coffee before offhandedly commenting “He's definitely asking for a date.”

“No he isn't.” he grumbled, keeping the phone close to his chest while he types his answer.

**[8:47] Me**

Lunch

Maybe?

Yeah, lunch.

He is an idiot.

Instant messages were made so he can avoid stupid mistakes like hesitations or stuttering.

_Stupid._

He was about to curse himself a bit more when the reply came.

**[8:47] Min Yoongi**

Meet me at Le Paradis Caché at 12 nn.

Dress nicely.

“Did he have to be so curt?” he thought a little disappointed, while typing his reply.

**[8:47] Me**

Okay. See you!

“At where?” he mumbled, trying to mentally map where the place is and how to pronounce it–but how can you map out the place if you don’t know where it (stupid)- and why was Minho choking? “You okay?”

“At Le Paradis Caché?!” he almost made fun of his friend’s stumble on the words when the other piercingly shrieked “Definitely a date! And from a gorgeous man! Damn, hyung I knew you were a charmer!”

“I am not!” he coughed hoping he wasn’t as red as he feels at the thought of the word ‘date’ –it was definitely his deprivation of having any romantic relationship because of his nonexistent soulmark speaking (but it definitely should not be the case because he will have a soulmate soon) “And what would Jisung feel when he hears you gush over some other guy?”

“Our relationship does not do jealousy. Plus, Sungie will agree with me.”

Seemingly having appeared out of nowhere, or rather just unnoticed because the boy was already about to reach for a fork “Agree to what?”

Unsuprisingly, Minho was not surprised at all and just shrugged “It was nothing, but what do you think about Innie's father? Yoon- (A/N: Dowoon haha) something? You know him right?”

“Yoongi-sunbaenim? Man he's amazing! He's a great producer! And honestly he's too good looking to be a single father.”

Hoseok was thinking of a quip to wipe off the smug look on Minho’s face before it manifest into a shit-eating grin when another voice piped in “Yeah, Jisung had a crush on him when we first met them.”

They all watched Changbin take his time arranging himself beside him despite the simultaneous “He did?” by a seemingly shocked Minho and a loud protest from Jisung.

“I did not.” Jisung squawked “Changbin-hyung!”

“Okay he didn't-“ Hoseok saw Minho visibly relax making him quirk a smile –his best friend is acting jelly- _cute _“But he did fanboy over him for as long as I can remember.”

“Fine I did!” Hoseok coughed to hide a laugh when he saw his friend slightly pouting while sending a lowkey glare at the younger boy but then Jisung continued “But I literally stopped the day I met Minho-hyung!”

“Really?”

“_Of course baby_” Jisung said in English, with his natural flair. “You're gorgeous!”

“Thank you” Minho giggled and smiled adoringly “One of us has to be.” Jisung let out a whine at the remark and rubbed his cheek on Minho’s shoulder.

Changbin clicked his tongue after swallowing his food “You guys are disgusting.”

Jisung stuck out his tongue childishly “And you're jealous!”

Hoseok sighed, as much as he denies it to himself, seeing them so clingy is stirring something in him, so he jokingly interjected “Don't be mean to Bin, Jisung. He did take care of you during your after drunk story.”

“Don't name it that way, hyung.”

_Jisung woke up with a mild headache and an upset stomach, he groaned as he tried to move under the heavy weight of –_was that an arm?_ He turned to look when he came face to face with Minho’s peacefully sleeping face –“Wow his lashes are really long and oh- Shit!” he sat up abruptly making the arm around him fall to the owner and ultimately rousing him. He was so shocked Minho was snuggled beside him he didn’t notice Changbin just sat up from behind him when he scrambled to stand knocking his forehead against the older’s chin._

_“Ow! What the heck Ji?” Changbin grumbled, rubbing his sore chin._

_But Jisung was too stunned to register what just happened “Hyung why is he-? I- Oh my god I'm gonna puke.”_

_“What- wait-“_

_“Now that really is a sight to see.”_

_Hoseok just entered the room to wake them up, when Jisung heaved another, then he turned to the snickering Minho rubbing circles on the Jisung’s back while Changbin just sighed –and huh, Hyunjin slept through all that noise._

_About half an hour later, Hyunjin was transferred to the couch; they had the floor mattresses kept away and the sheets cleaned. When Changbin was clean and does not smell like his best friend’s gut, Jisung was more or less sober and Minho was Minho, Hoseok served them some fried rice and hangover soup._

_“Do you remember what happened last night?”_

_“Did something happen that I have to remember happening? Why are you laughing - hyung! Did- I confess something?” Jisung nervously looked around him when they all cleared throats, amused “Did I?” he questioned again, then as though something dawned to him, his eyes grew and he immediately bowed his head to Minho, hands clasped together as if begging for mercy “I'm so sorry I gave Dori the extra food the last time we were there even though you said not to but I did not give any to Soonie and Doongie I swear-“_

_Minho uncharacteristically roared “You did WHAT?”_

_“But she's still a baby! She needs it more.”Jisung explained, arms lifted in a surrendering manner._

_“No!” Minho exclaimed then weakly plopping back down while rubbing his temples “Why didn't you give Soonie and Doongie extra food too?”_

_Changbin’s loud characteristic laugh pierced the atmosphere and catalyzed all their laughter too._

_A few moments later, while Hoseok was toning down his laughter because the youngest was now pouting, Minho stated “Sungie, you have to spoil them equally, they'll be your children soon.”_

_Changbin was now full out laughing on the floor after seeing Jisung spurt out the water he was drinking “They'll be my-my what?”_

_“You really don't remember?”_

_“Come on hyung his memory sober is already questionable.” Changbin said in between breaths, wiping his tears._

_“At least it’s better than yours.” Jisung retorted but then was shocked when Minho lifted his hand to press his lips on it “What- wha-“_

_Minho cheekily grinned, teeth out and shining “We're boyfriends now.”and Jisung proceeded to dramatically hyperventilate._

_“Well, you’re the boyfriend and he's the whatever.”_

_“Hyung!”_

* * *

_“Don’t forget to share the juicy details! Later hyung! Go get your man.”_

“Not my man and it’s not a date.” Hoseok grumbled to himself while following the direstions to the restaurant on his phone. Ah the gift of technology, leading him safely even though his head is a little bit on the clouds right now. But then, is this feeling what they say is the pre-date anxiety? Does that even exist?

“Is this categorised as nicely dressed?” he thought, looking at his short sleeved polo shirt and bleached pants “Why am I even nervous?”

_“You like Innie's father right?”_

“Shut up Minho!” he frustratedly screamed internally “I just like seeing Innie extra happy around him oak? So there.”

But-

_“Is there something you want to know about it?”_

_“How did you guys met? Did you know that he was your soulmate?”_

_Shin’s eyes crinkled in delight, Hoseok almost cooed “Oh ha! That's a really funny story.”_

_He gestured at the young professor that he was all ears “You see when I was in my last year of highschool during the winter break; I joined this short music program in Australia. And since I don't want to be too much of a burden to my aunt, I took up a part-time job at her café. I got the afternoon shift since most of my classes are in the morning.”_

_Upon entering the faculty part of the university cafeteria, Shin paused to greet some of his acquaintances. They ordered some sandwiches to munch on and a pot of hot tea before settling themselves to one of the free tables._

_“I’ve always noticed Chan whenever I refill the pastry trays and clear tables. He had this wild curly brown hair, dark bags under his eyes, large hoodie, a laptop and black headphones. It was kind of hard not to notice him since his startlingly fair complexation really stood out and he always wears black –which I later learned was the only color his wardrobe had, it was a disgrace honestly” Hoseok watched curiously at the face Shin made, despite the obvious exasperation he looked soft. Was that a soulmate thing too?_

_“He's always just sitting at this window seat, headphones around his neck, laptop open but he was constantly looking at his phone. It was sad to watch especially since he always had two cups on the table and he only drinks one. The other one that gets cold upon sitting for hours on the table untouched will be covered on-the-go when he gives up for the day.”_

_He was confused because he could definitely feel a sad turn will happen next but Shin laughed softly to himself before continuing “For two weeks I watched him do that from about an hour after my shift began to the end of it, everyday. I started noticing the regulars start whispering about it, apparently he had been doing that since the previous month.”_

_Hoseok’s lips quirked up automatically when Shin’s smile broaden, it was contagious “They were saying ‘Oh poor boy, he got stood up again’ or ‘He should just give up on these useless dates and wait for his mark to come’ and I was annoyed, why should they even give a damn about his life when he was simply minding his own business? But remembering his dejected sighs when he asks for a cup cover for the wasted coffee I thought I should do something.”_

_Shin shook his head as though remembering something ridiculous “The following day, the whispers got louder and I’m sure Chan was aware because he was curling in himself as though to make himself smaller and I've had enough so I removed my apron, straighten my shirt and said in my limited English then ‘Sorry I'm late, work was too much’ as I claimed the seat across him.”_

_Hoseok knows he was gawking –_wow Shin_\- before he laughed at the mental image, Shin joining him._

_“And he stared, Hobi. Jaw dropped and eyes really wide.” Shin grinned fondly at the memory “Turns out the one he was waiting for was a producer who promised to sign him in a company. But the producer was no show at all.”_

_“Wow that's-“Hoseok shook his head, some people could really be mean sometimes._

_“Yeah, but hey, I found a friend, we bonded over music. He joined me when I went back home, he self-studied a lot of producing stuff, went and made friends with Changbin and Jisung then few years later, Namjoon-hyung recruited him.”_

_After swallowing the sandwich he was chewing on, Hoseok asked because if his timeline was right-“Then you guys already had a relationship before your soulmarks?”_

_Shin nodded, still smiling “We thought, it already felt right, what would the mark change?” he still doesn’t understand that part, but Minho did develop feelings for Jisung and vice versa despite the mark, Hyunjin had a big crush on Changbin despite, again, the mark and now Shin and Chan, but somehow, he doesn’t think negatively of the notion as much as he did prior to his knowledge of these kinds of stories “It’s okay though since as soon as I turned 20 we both got it.”_

_He almost spit out the tea he was drinking but he had to not be too obvious about his incredulity “Chan got his early?”_

_“Yes. Just a few months though.” Shin shrugged, and he almost spilled that it was unfair; he was 25 already and still nada._

_What the hell destiny?_

_“How about you hyung?”_

_He tried his best to hide his discomfort when he answered “Haven't met them yet.”_

_“Then maybe she's just preparing you?”_

_“Preparing? For what?”_

_Shin just smiled._

“Stop thinking, Jung Hoseok!”

“You okay?” he jumped with a suppressed scream, reflexively catching the phone he threw in the air then whipped his head to glare at whoever- “Yoongi-ssi?”

Said man only answered with a grunt and gestured to follow him inside the restaurant. Hoseok paused on cursing himself when he noticed that Yoongi opened the door for him –_maybe he’s soften up on me?_\- or so he thought, because as soon as Yoongi got in he let go of the door almost making it hit him on the nose.

_Definitely_ a date my foot.

“Eat.”

Hoseok stopped wringing his hands underneath the table and stared at the man across him “What?”

“Eat, while I talk.” and he said it with a sense of finality. He felt his heart pinch. When will he treat me properly?

“How do you even want him to treat you?” his mind _unhelpfully_ asked.

_Shut up brain._

Yoongi, who was unaware of his internal battle proceeded monotonously “I'm going straight to the point; I don't like it when people get on my business when I barely know them. Especially important business. In your case, this important business is my son; he's my life so you're basically asking me to let you meddle with my life. And I don't need people meddling with my life.”

Hoseok was about to protest “Don't talk, just eat.” –and Yoongi should really know that words hurt, he was about to say so (somehow) but the smaller man lifted a hand to stop him “For now anyways. Let me finish.” So he did. He shoved a piece of meat –_oh wow that tastes so good_\- too bad he had to taste this stuff while hearing what basically means _“No.”_ and _“I don’t like you.”_

“For the past years I've been raising Jeongin alone, it wasn't easy. It was war everyday. But great friends were there. They care so much for us, I barely deserve it, but I'm always thankful for every help they give.” Hoseok chewed thoughfully, listening attentively at whatever he was going to say next and trying his best not to get hurt too much.

He sighed inaudibly, honestly, all he wanted was to be there for Jeongin.

“People who knows me well, knows that when it comes to Jeongin I will do everything for him.”

“Like every loving parent.” He mumbled but was met with a glare “Sorry.”

“As I was saying” Yoongi cleared his throat “I mean everything. I will dress as a tooth fairy if I have to. And I have always been an independent person, I don't need people to get me through. Same applies to taking care of Jeongin.”

Was he about to cry in public?

Yes, yes he was, but then Yoongi sighed “But you are one persistent person. Anyone ever told you that?”

He nodded weakly, but what’s the point anymore? After all the trouble he had to go through, he still wasn’t able to gain his approval. Well, Hobi, you did your best.

Yoongi sighed louder “So against wearing a stupid tooth fairy costume, I think it's better if I just ask someone else to do it for me. Will you be up to it?”

He was barely able to hold in the crushing disappointment when he understood the words uttered, his head shot up “Y-you mean--?”

The producer scoffed “Don't get your hopes up. I'm simply allowing you to ask permission from me with any activity you want to do it Jeongin. I'm still the father here.”

“Yes! Yes. Thank you Yoongi-ssi.” He felt relief wash over him –and he might just let the tears fall later but for an entirely different reason.

“Now you just have to make true of your words.” He curiously looked at him –_what words exactly_\- he was pretty sure he said a lot and oh –oh my god- Hoseok’s eyes widen when he saw a small fond smile grow on the usally scowling-at-him lips of Innie’s father “Make Jeongin happily smile more because he deserves nothing less.”

How his wife or Jeongin or actually anyone else survived the full force of his smile without melting? And he was only seeing a fraction of a fraction of it.

“With that cleared- are you okay? Do you have a fever? You should have told-“ Hoseok frantically waved his hand in a dismissing manner and aggressively shook his head –_calm down heart, pump blood later._

Yoongi looked at him suspiciously for a second longer before shrugging “I have a favour to ask. Jeongin wants to watch Hyunjin’s competition; I can’t go since Namjoon-hyung took a leave so I have to fill in his place for a meeting.”

“Okay.” He smiled, hoping to see the smile on Yoongi’s face back.

He didn’t.

The tease.

“Thanks.”

If only he was brave enough...

_“Hey Yoongi-ssi, what changed?”_

* * *

“Why are you jittery Jinnie? It's not your first competition.”

Hyunjin quickly hid his phone when his Appa approached “I know. I just-“ he got cut-off when his phone vibrated notifying him of a reply. After making sure his Appa was back to looking for his Uncle Jin, he read the text.

**[13:43] binnie-hyung ^^**

yeah, we'll be there

Ji's bout to finish his class soon we’re just waiting for him

Hyunjin smiled, visibly relaxing.

**[13:43] Me**

Okay. Thank you for coming, hyung. (˳•Δ•˳)

**[13:43] binnie-hyung ^^**

nervous?

**[13:44] Me**

‘course not. (ﻭòдó) ﻭ

You’re talking to powerful dancer Hyunjin! I'm going to prove that to you later.

**[13:44] binnie-hyung ^^**

what's the point of proving something I already know about??

for what its worth go ahead and charm me ɿ(•ꙍ<)ɾ

see you! Jisung's here

FIGHTING!!! but I know you'll win (°ᵕ°ꭍƪ)♥

“What the hell-“ Hyunjin sputtered feeling blood rush to his cheeks. He left the text on read –it was for the best or he’ll be spilling his heart at an inaapropriate time- locked his phone, pocketed it then slapped both his cheeks “Focus! Feelings later!”

Someone gasped behind him, making him jump. When he turned to look, his parents were gaping at him “Is something the matter, love?”

“I- Uncle Jin. It's nothing.” He grinned reassuringly, pinching his skin to stop himself from stuttering “I’ll go now, I should start warming up. You guys have fun! But remember the competion starts at three!”

“Have fun on stage later, Jinnie!”

“I will!”

After jogging to somewhere near the holding area, Hyunjin found his classmates waiting for him.

“Hyunjin! Hey, you ready to win?” Daehwi , one his only friends in school, asked excitedly.

Hyunjin sighed, shaking his head with a small grin “Daehwi, you’re too positive! There’s like ten contestants.”

Jinyoung, another friend, lightly slapped his arm “Oh come on Hyunjin. Give yourself some credit.”

He was about to protest when his phone rang and seeing the name flashing he immediately answered “Binnie-hyung! Whe-“

“Hyunjin!”

“Minho-hyung?” he even heard Jisung screaming a greeting in the background, but where’s Changbin?

“Well, we were on our way but Bin said he lost his phone so he’s looking for it now. We might be late.”

“Oh?” he pouted slightly, then paused to check if he remembered right then replaced the phone back to his ear “But you’re using it?”

“Huh?” some rustling then loud laughing and –“He’s here hyung hide the phone!”- Hyunjin scrunched his brows, confused “What are they up to?” he thought.

“I knew you were smart but not smart enough to hide your pout when you heard we’ll be late. So cute Hyunjinnie.” Hyunjin stood straight, alert, whipping his head around to look for them and saw Minho and Jisung snickering “Minho-hyung!”

He saw Minho laugh and heard it through the phone “Sorry. I was trying to prove a point to Sungie.”

“About what?”

“About you hav- Oh shit! Bye!” he narrowed his eyes when the couple quickly clicked on the phone and acted innocent as soon as Changbin came to view.

He barely noticed Daehwi and Jinyoung standing shell-shocked at seeing who was approaching them, how could he when he was busy glaring at the couple beside Changbin.

“Something wrong Hyunjin?” he heard Changbin asked.

He pouted when the other two just ignored his glare and simply grinned at him, he then sighed “It’s your face hyung.”

His answer made the couple laugh and Changbin scrunch his face in fake annoyance “I grace you with my presence and this is how you act? That’s it, I’m leaving.”

As the other turned to walk away, he instinctively reached for his arm and then dropped it immediately –because Minho and now Jisung too were enjoying playing with his feelings- he chuckled lightly “But you made the song and you promised!”

Changbin clicked his tongue but had an amused expression on. He never really was one to get mad.

“Of course” Hyunjin thought “one of the reasons why I admire him.”

_“Changbin-hyung is fun to tease. He gets riled up easily, but is never really offended.Sometimes he’d even insult himself.”_

_“Really, Jisung-hyung?”_

_“Yeah! One of the reasons why I’m comfortable around him, I can be an annoying younger brother to my heart’s content! And I actually take his character of not getting offended as a healthy level of self-confidence, it’s pretty admirable.”_

Someone coughed from behind them breaking Hyunjin’s daydreaming, and as he turned “Shit.” He forgot that he practically confessed to those two about his embarrassing crush.

He laughed awkwardly, subtly wiping his sweaty palms on his jeans “Daehwi, Jinyoung these are Minho-hyung, I know him from the studio, Jisung-hyung and Changbin-hyung from uh-”

“3RACHA.”

“You know us?” Jisung screeched, bouncing a little.

“It’s hard not to, when Hyu-ow!” Hyunjin unapologitacally widen his eyes at his friends to keep their mouth shut after pinching their backs, subtly.

“Hey shouldn’t you be preparing now?” Minho quipped, still grinning teasingly –he obviously understood what his classmates were talking about.

“Oh right!” he then warningly stared at his classmates to shut their trap and waved a goodbye to all of them after a lot of moral support given. When he was a few feet away his phone vibrated.

**[14:04] ji squirrel**

hv fun Hyunjin! we’ll b cheering 4 u

focus on d dance ok? binnie-hyung wont b goin anywhere I gotchu hehe ( ҇o v o҇ )

**[14:04] meanho-hyung**

Go get ur man jinnie!

I mean get ur prize heh

Hyunjin wanted to scream, they were insufferable separately now they’re together –but he was really happy they were together now, he just doesn’t remember between after he choked on the rice roll and waking up on the couch with a splitting headache- they’re still insufferable, and it’s just squared. It wasn’t added, nor multiplied by two.

**[14:05] hobi-hyungie ☼**

Hyunjin! Innie and me just arrived. Do your best! I’m proud of you.

**[14:05] Me**

Thank you hyung! ( ̑³ ̑)

He was about to let out a sigh of relief –Hobi-hyung is truly a life-saver- when he received another text. As he was reading it, he couldn’t help but feel so loved, he will make them proud.

**[14:06] Appa <3**

Jinnie! Don’t worry too much and just have fun there. We love you!

**[14:07] Me**

Thank you Appa! Love u guys ♥

* * *

“Hobi-hyung! Did you see it?” Jeongin excitedly squealed, bouncing on his heels while they walk towards the school gates “Jinnie-hyung was so amazing! His expressions! And when he did this!” Hoseok laughed at the adorable imitation Jeongin did of Hyunjin’s locking.

But Hyunjin really did a great job on stage.

They already said goodbye to Minho and the others after meeting them briefly as soon as Hyunjin was announced as the winner; they asked him if he wanted to join since they were waiting for the teenager to go around the fair later. But he had to decline, since Jeongin had to be with Yoongi before 7 pm –as promised!- and it was already quarter past six, which met with Minho’s sleazy eyes that he had pointedly ignored, making his best friend giggle gleefully.

_“He didn’t win anything, what’s he happy for?”_ he remembered thinking before getting pulled back to reality when it rained.

He quickly pulled Jeongin under the roof of a random shop, zipped the boy’s jacket and pulled out a beanie to put on the boy’s head and an umbrella from his back pack. They were still few steps away from the bus stop, after all. The gesture he just did received a beaming grateful smile from Jeongin and a quick embrace “Thank you hyung!”

It felt really good that he couldn’t stop his own beaming smile.

When he was sure the boy was warm and covered enough, they proceeded to carefully navigate their way towards the bus stop, every now then he squeezes Jeongin’s hand just to make sure he was still holding onto him and the boy would squeeze back. It became a small game soon enough, he would squeeze the hand he was holding and Jeongin would squeeze harder. He laughed at the boy’s antics, he was thinking of a way to get an upper hand when Jeongin suddenly stopped.

Hoseok looked worriedly at the boy when he saw him staring across the street where someone was emptying a pail of water.

“Something wrong Innie?”

“Do you have a soulmate hyung?”

He visibly reacted, caught off-guard, good thing Jeongin was still staring across the street when he rearranged his face and offered “I haven't met them yet.”

“Oh?” Jeongin lifted his head to look at him briefly before looking down at his feet “Papa said that my mama was not his soulmate.”

_“So he does have a mother.”_ He thought dejectedly then _“Of course, are you an idio- wait what?”_

“She wasn’t your papa’s soulmate?”

Jeongin weakly nodded “I thought soulmates were you know, the only one you should love, the old people love.”

Hoseok lips lifted up a bit, amused “Old people love?”

The boy looked at him again, a little more up beat than a second ago “Uh-huh! Like Uncle Shin and Uncle Channie or Uncle JinJin and Uncle Joonie.”

He laughed lightly impressed at Jeongin’s bright mind, before smiling softly squeezing the hand in his “I thought so too. But did you know what I learned? It's not everything.”

His words were met with a cute confused frown “Nobody told you to love the people you love right? Why do you love them Innie?”

_“_ _H__ey hyung? You know how me and Jisung are- right?”_

_He turned to Minho playing with his ring finger“Something happened? Did you guys fight?”_

_“N-no. It's not that, it's just that- he told me he loves me.”_

_“That's great Minho!” he beamed, but Minho still looked lost._

_“And I- kind of, not said it back?”_

_Hoseok placed a comforting hand on the arm nearest to him and calmly asked“Why?”_

_“I blanked out?”his heart hurt at seeing his best friend look so scared “and he said it's okay, that he'll wait. He was so understanding- I felt so-“_

_“Hey, I'm here. I'll listen.”_

_“What does those words even mean hyung? Like what are you even supposed to expect to feel from your soulmate?”_

_He had to strain his ear to understand the words –he can really rap huh- “Minho?”_

_“I need a list of criteria. Or- or- do they have an instruction manual or something?”_

_He chuckled a little –growing less worried- and pointed out“Do you even read those?”_

_“Does anyone? But I can try if I really want to.”Minho huffed, a little relaxed now._

_“I can't define that for you, though. You have to know it yourself.”_

“Because they love me!” Jeongin exclaimed firmly, truly believing the words, and Hoseok couldn’t help but think that Yoongi really did a great job at giving every little thing to his son. And maybe, his mama did too.

“Maybe that's what happened with your mama and papa.” Hoseok offered, smiling fondly when Jeongin’s eyes widen before another one of his beaming grins bloomed.

They continued on their way to the bus stop, Hoseok heaving a relieved sigh at seeing Jeongin bouncing on his heels again, talking once more about how great his Jinnie-hyung was.

* * *

“Thank you for accompanying him.” Yoongi said to Hoseok as soon as Jeongin finished with his fierce hug after meeting him at the lobby of the company building.

“Thank you for letting me.”

He smirked a little at the remark –he keeps on saying thank you for every little thing- before arranging his features back to its resting state “You need a ride home? I can call you a taxi?”

Hoseok shook his head “Thank you, but uhh, I still have errands to run.” then he watched as the taller man smile brightly at his son “I’ll see you in class Innie!” before addressing him with a small grateful smile “Bye, Yoongi-ssi.”

On their way to his office, Jeongin suddenly tugged his hand “Papa?”

He looked down, only to see Jeongin’s face frowning, he got a little worried “What is it?”

“Did mama love me?”

Yoongi tried his best to not smile sadly “Of course.”

Jeongin seemed pleased with the answer because he grinned a little before his face fell again “Is she an angel now too?”

_She was. _

_And now she really is._

He cleared his throat, pushing back the thought, before nodding “Yes.”

“Is she watching over me then?”

“Of course.” He said, as he ruffled his son’s head, earning a pout from the boy and making him grin teasingly.

A few moments passed, Yoongi almost thought Jeongin was done with his impromptu interview when the boy voiced out “Will you tell me about her?” And suddenly it all came back to him. He squeezed his son’s hand “I will, just give Papa some more time.”

“Do you miss her?”

He thumbed his son’s hand while humming “Everyday.”

Jeongin looked at him like he was about to cry “Does it make you sad Papa?” before aggressively shaking his head “I won’t ask anymore if it does.”

Yoongi crouched down to be of eye level to Jeongin, brushing the boy’s bangs away before giving him a small smile “I just miss Mama more these days because you smile just like her.”

The boy’s face grew confused then he whispered “I do?”

“Yes.” He chuckled lightly; caressing his son’s face “She promised to stay in your heart, so maybe that’s why and it feels like I’m seeing her smile too whenever you do.” That seemed to do the job because Jeongin grinned toothily and hugged him “Then I’ll smile more Papa!”

“That’s it!” he laughed, carrying his son who wouldn’t let go and playfully blew some kisses on his cheeks.

_"_ _I_ _ just wish she could see you smile too, baby."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much! (Not that anyone asked, but my friend just read Chapter 1x -she's my beta reader uwu- and mayhaps I lost a friend lol haha love u)
> 
> Next Chapter:Don't act like it's a bad thing~
> 
>   
...to fall in love ha
> 
> plus ChangJin hehe


	10. Not So Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't act like it's a bad thing to fall in loooooove with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyunjin's a sweetheart even though his duality on stage k*lls me.
> 
> Anyways, enjoooy~

Hoseok watched as Hyunjin took a careful breath in, probably calming his nerves before the lights show him to the hundred pairs of eyes in the audience and he smiled knowing that the boy’s important people are watching him.

He'll surely make them proud.

“You can do it Hyunjin!” he thought to himself.

And dance he did.

Hoseok couldn’t be happier for Hyunjin. And because he was dramatic, Hoseok had flashbacks of their practices, laughter and stories they shared during those times.

Hyunjin poured his all in every movement, every expression and every heart beat in sync with the beats. After all, the track was specially made just for him, just for this dance.

As the ever changing beat and tune of the song faded, the teenager stood for amoment, catching his breath before slowy opening his eyes to see the stunned crowd give him a thundrous applause, quickly Hoseok noticed, Hyunjin’s eyes seemed to look for his tall parents –whose shouts were at par with that of his friends and gave a little wave when he saw Innie on his shoulders –and not long before he saw Hyunjin’s gaze met with that of Changbin, who was grinning and clapping with crinkled fond eyes, cheering for Hyunjin just as loud. He giggled a little as he turned back to Hyunjin who in turn beamed back at the young producer, eyes closed in crescent moons, dimples appearing and teeth all out.

He yet again felt like he was watching a romantic movie with those two. _So, so cute._

Hyunjin won of course, it may not be his place to judge but out of everyone, Hyunjin was the most fascinating to watch (it may sound biased because he helped with the choreography but art is art) –Hoseok did a small victory dance when they announced Hyunjin's name as the champion- a few minutes after the scores has been tallied and as they endured his parents being expressively supportive –hyped by his handful of friends- he hoped too that somehow, Hyunjin showing his talents and skills did enough to get the sweet boy acknowledged by his hard working character.

But maybe all of it was just wishful thinking.

Or people are just the worst every now and then.

While they were watching Hyunjin from outside a room put his things in his bag –he was just going to say some words before he leaves- and waiting for Minho and Innie to get back from the restroom, he heard hushed whispers from somewhere near.

He wished Hyunjin hadn't heard them.

_“Did you see? The one who approached the principal? That's his dad. Of course he won.”_

_“Disappointed but not surprised. He should be banned from joining. What's talent to people with good looks and money?”_

_“He could just stand there and still he'd win.”_

_“Of course he's favored.”_

Hoseok was woken from his reverie when he heard the boy's Appa –and his beaming Uncle Jin bouncing slightly beside him- approach with their charismatic and magnetic presence that pulls the number of people's attention to them unwittingly.

“Jinnie! We're so proud of you! Of course you won-“ and he couldn't catch the next words because his heart broke at the sadness in Hyunjin's eyes.

As he struggled to keep his emotions masked –he doesn't want to make a scene- he found Changbin had an arm streched in front of Jisung, who seemed to be ready to throw hands at the still whispering onlookers- and he saw clearly in their faces, they heard too.

“Jisung, don't.”

But the expression that passed Changbin's face for a fraction of a second –like it never even occurred- made him shiver -“Your soulmate, when you are truly connected, can express feelings you refuse to feel.” he thought “But they aren’t soulmates.”–because usually Changbin only gets annoyed but he never gets angry- before it morphed into one of emphatic sadness.

He didn’t have time to ponder on it because Jisung whisper-shouted “But hyung! Come on! I'll hold him –those assholes- you punch.”

Changbin chuckled, as if the momentary seriousness that Hoseok witnessed was just a figment of his imagination “Okay, Jisung version of Mulan, go fetch Khan. We’ll just wait for you at the open grounds near the drinks stall.”

Jisung blinked, digesting the words then cackled “Are you calling Minho-hyung a _cow_?”

His phone ringing loudly interrupted whatever Changbin was about to say "I'll come with you Jisung. It's almost six already." he then turned to the smaller student “Will you be okay?”

Changbin’s answering grin was enough to reassure him.

When they found the restrooms waiting for his best friend and Jeongin, he shot a Hyunjin a quick text.

**[17:48] Me**

You did great today, don't listen to them.

I'm sorry I had to leave early. I'm truly proud of you.

**[17:50] Hyunjinnie**

I know hyung but… ‥‧‘(>ᴖ<)’‧‥

Thank you for coming and don’t worry.

“Silly boy. How am I supposed to do that?” and Hoseok was about to say just that when his phone received a message.

**[17:52] Changbin**

hey hyung we’ll take care of it

don’t worry too much

will update you later

He’ll just have to trust them on this he decided, when Jeongin went beside him waving goodbye to Jisung and Minho.

* * *

“How did you find me?” Hyunjin sighed, refusing to meet the eyes of the owner preferring to keep his own trailed on the person’s shoes, he looks down enough times to know whose those shoes are.

“You mentioned a tree behind the art room you go to whenever you’re upset with your friends.” his eyes widen at the words, but still refusing to lift his head, and his heart –that weak muscle who refuse to listen to him- skipped a beat “Hyunjin what happened? You left your parents for a while now and I’m sure they wouldn’t believe that it took you more than 5 minutes to use the restroom.”

Hyunjin flinched, fleetingly remembered that Changbin was there when he choked an excuse to his parents and ran pass them.

He didn’t answer for the first few seconds but hearing the grass crunch beneath those shoes and feeling a warm body sit beside him made him puke all his guts, feeling vulnerable but safe in the presence of his friend “Appa said that ‘of course you won Jinnie, you were very handsome on stage and it helps that we're here right?’ I'm sure Appa didn't mean it in _that_ way, but I can't help but think about it in _that _way, it's just- You think I'm too dramatic huh?”

“No. Of course no.” he looked up instinctively at the rather soft reply and what he saw made him hiccup –Changbin was giving him a half-smile, his eyes conveying something he can’t decipher but it felt warm, welcoming, understanding.

“No matter how hard I try” he halted, deeply sighing “I'm grateful that people think I'm good looking or whatever, but I don’t want to be just that. And I don't want them bad mouthing my parents either. I want them to acknowledge me.”

He curled in further into himself, mumbling against his still damp forearms “I want to be Hyunjin, not Kim Seokjin's heir or- or- Kim Namjoon's golden son. Because that's not me.” Hyunjin took a deep breath before continuing softly “I'm just Hyunjin, who still found real friends, who tried to stand up everytime he falls, who does his best efforts to make himself better without comparing himself to others 'cause that's dumb” he heard his companion chuckle making him quirk a smile and peek at the other’s face “I'm clumsy and emotional, but I'm the crybaby Appa felt so connected to he adopted him, that cheerful cheeky boy Uncle Jin welcomed wholeheartedly and not just because he was his soulmate's son and I'm special in my own ways. I know I work hard, but why do they not-“

He sighed cutting himself off, if he continues, he might just bawl, but then Changbin nudged him “They do know.”

“What do you mean?”

“One night Jisung and I snooped around the main office, and we stumbled upon your dad's office –we didn’t know it was his office then– wait have you been there?”

Hyunjin burrowed his eyebrows, confused at the amusement in Changbin’s expression “No, just his studio.”

“You should have seen what he has there.” The older said, barking out a laugh.

“What’s-“

Ignoring him, the older boy continued “And one time your Uncle Jin came to visit, he stormed inside the recording studio, practically threatened your dad to come home and declared ‘You wouldn't want me to watch mukbang videos all night, do you?’ apparently when he's upset with your Appa and should-not-be-bothered-or-you-will-regret he does that.”

He forgot his curiousity at what his Appa have in his office and shivered, mumbling to himself “That’s why Uncle Jin’s scary when he’s interrupted while watching.”

“Hobi-hyung and Minho-hyung could not stop complimenting you, your skills and personality.” The young dancer smiled; giddy at suddenly remembering the times he spent with the two older dancers in and out of the studio.

“Chan-hyung and Jisung adores you, you’re practically their younger brother.” Changbin shot him a fond smile or at least it felt fond –_stop daydreaming heart_ “The kids look up to you, Felix gushes about you often.”

“And Daehwi was it? And Jinyoung? They’re your friends, very supportive and seem to like you very much.”

“They better.” he muttered making Changbin laugh before howling “Let's not forget your fanclub! Did you know that exists? It's named The Ugly Llama Outsold.”

He blinked not understanding for a moment befor saying between sputtered breaths “That's not true!”

“Well I’ll make it true.” his heart stuttered again and it might have just stopped all together at the next words “And I'm here right? The people that matters to you knows.”

To hide the blush he jabbed “What made you think you matter to me?”

“’What made you–‘ ungrateful brat.” Changbin huffed before questioning quietly “Don't you think that's enough though? As long as they believe in you, as long as you believe in you, isn't that enough?”

Hyunjin contemplated his words when Changbin shared “Do you know what my dad said to me when I wasn't casted at any auditions I went to? Hardships keep you humble, patience rewards you, hard work never fails and _revenge is sweet_.”

The younger scrunched his face when Changbin made ‘chef’s kiss’ gesture “Revenge? What?”

“Yeah, it's in a form of a candy with a 3RACHA logo sticker I placed with my signature that I gave to people during our debut stage.”

“Hyung what?” he wheezed, the mental image making him giggle uncontrollably.

Changbin grinned before gesturing with his hands “Is the air any different up there because I'm pretty sure you're inhaling the one that turns you dumb.” Hyunjin pouted a little but his mouth went agape when he heard the next words “Because you're really beautiful Hyunjin in so many ways, but I won't tell you why I think so until you talk to your parents.”

He almost, _almost_ said something stupid –like ‘I like you’ - good thing (or maybe not) Jisung stole their attention with his distinctively loud voice “There he is. Powerful dancer Hyunjin! The Champ! He burned the stage!”

“Let’s go eat! I’m starving.” Minho jokingly whined.

Changbin stood up abruptly, dusted his pants and declared with a grin “Hyunjin’s treat!”

The couple cheered making him shake his head, although he can’t help but return the boyish grin with his own “Okay! I’ll just go talk to my parents. Catch you later!”

While waiting for Hyunjin, Changbin sent a text to Hoseok.

**[18:38] Me**

all good hyung

have a good night

if you know what I mean hhh

“Oh hey! I just saw an old friend I’m going to go and greet them quickly.” Changbin heard Jisung announce while waiting for a reply and looked up just in time to see his best friend peck Minho’s cheek before jogging away. He watched his friend’s back and softly asked “Hey hyung. Do you think it’s scary?”

“What is?” Minho turned to him, confusion written all over his face.

“Soulmarks. Destiny. People. Relationships.”

“Changbin, what-?”

He sighed softly “I’m not blind hyung. And it’s easy to fall-”

“Can I tell you something, Changbin?”

* * *

Hyunjin found his parents talking in hushed whispers and they look worried and guilty, it pricked his heart. He approached them with renewed confidence and smiled when he met their eyes, and with all the courage he gathered on his way to them, he confessed.

His Uncle Jin looked closed to tears while his Appa simply pulled him in a hug –it feels nice to still be able to burrow himself in his Appa’s chest “Jinnie, I’m sorry.”

“No, Appa. It’s not your fault.”

“But it is, sweetheart.” As soon as his Appa pulled away, his Uncle Jin gathered him “We should have known something like this was bothering you.”

“But I didn’t tell you guys.” He protested not wanting them to put the blame on themselves.

“Jinnie, we’re your parents, even without you telling us, we should’ve noticed something amiss.” Hyunjin smiled and shook his head in resignation, his Appa always have a valid argument.

His Uncle Jin pulled away just to ruffle his hair “Now, the next time something’s making you sad, tell us. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Or your friends. Hobi something? Changbin? Then we’ll just torture it out from him.” His Appa joked.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

Then his Uncle Jin hugged him again, whispering “We wouldn’t or you don’t want to?”

“Uncle Jin!”

“Hey! That’s unfair! Let me join!”

Hyunjin laughed freely as his Appa hugged both him and his Uncle Jin.

Maybe there’s such a thing as family soulmates too.

Or maybe he just got really lucky.

* * *

Hoseok stole another glimpse at his yet again sighing best friend and told himself to go ahead and just ask –this has been going on since the competition _too long_\- so he did “Hey Minho, are you and Jisung okay?”

Minho heaved yet another sigh, eyes tired “I don’t know hyung.”

“What happened?” he asked cautiously, reminding himself the promise he made of being there more for Minho.

The younger dropped his head on the table, narrowly missing the empty bowl of rice in front of him“I don’t really know.”

“I know you’re lying.”

“I just- don’t want to think about it right now.” Minho grumbled then lifted his head slightly propping his chin on his folded arms “I have an evaluation in two weeks, I can’t fail that.”

“Will you be able to focus though?”

“Maybe? Changbin’s been a big help pacifying Jisung and he’s more approachable now than last weekend.”

He watched as Minho started making indecipherable noises against his arms and asked “How about you? Are you okay?”

“If Jisung’s okay then I will be.” Minho huffed aggressively expressing after “But honestly, if he refuses to answer my questions the next time we see each other-”

“Are you breaking up?” he asked, worried for his friends.

“I’m going to burn every cheesecake –hyung what?” then his best friend giggled “It’s a relationship, I think it’s normal to have fights –but I don’t think this one’s a fight, because I don’t know what’s going on- look at me and Changbin we always bicker.”

He lifted an eyebrow, quite confused and argued “That’s different though.”

“Or like you and me.” The smile on the other’s face was soft and almost relaxed “It may be an entirely different dynamic but it still is between people.”

“Wow- that’s- that was pretty insightful.” he said, still digesting Minho’s words.

“Thanks, I try.” and as though the entire problem was forgotten Minho already had a smug face on “I mean, you know right? Because like you and Yoongi-ssi-”

He hadn’t understood the words because his phone pinged, distracting him, but he caught the last word –and honestly Minho’s face was enough indication of what he probably just said “W-wha-?”

“I mean how are you and Yoongi-ssi?”

He shrugged too tired to react at the obvious teasing –maybe this was his revenge for all the times he teased him to Jisung (now look where they are now? _Wait… No Hobi no._) “After Hyunjin’s competition, I just update him on bits of what I think he should hear of what Innie has been telling me.”

“Like what?”

“He’s interested in joining a competition and something about a surprise?”

Hoseok choked on the water he was sipping when he caught Minho’s expression “Don’t be a pervert.”

And the brat had the nerve to look innocent; prettily batting his eyelashes “I just looked at you. You were the one with a wild imagination.”

“Shut up.”

* * *

“Papa! Hehe. Can I volunteer?”

Why does it feel like there is something suspicious about his son’s laugh? And what this? His hands are clasped in front of him again. The last time he did that, Yoongi thought, was when he asked for the dance lessons. So he carefully asked “To do what?”

“To be the class representative for a parent-child presentation! We’ll get to perform to the whole school for the holiday fair! Amazing right?”

_“Come on Yoongi, look! You can play their piano!”_

_They were literally in the middle of a shopping district“We’ll attract a crowd.”_

_“But that’s the point! _ _That way they'll know you're amazing!_ _”she expressed with a beaming smile._

_He smirked and shook his head“Flattery won’t get you anywhere.”_

_“I’ll sing.”she sing-songed._

_“Uh-huh. So?”_

_Wide brown eyes stared at him“Please~”_

_“Stop that.”_

_“Please~” Fuck, too close._

_“Fine!”_

_“Thank you!”He stood frozen as she bounced her way to the piano, that was too cute but too bad for his heart._

“You sure are your mother’s son.” He thought, shaking his head in amusement at his son who was gushing about being able to perform in a crowd, before he agreed “Sure, I guess. What do you plan we do?”

Jeongin looked like he won the lotto –not that he needed to win it- and bounced on the balls of his feet “We’ll dance of course!”

His mind instantly screeched “Of course?!”

Not noticing the conflict in his face, Jeongin continued to lay out his plans with a bright beam “We can ask Hobi-hyung! Then we could use your music Papa! Uwaaaah I’m so excited!”

“Sounds like you already planned everything, Innie.” He sighed, resigned, smiling fondly at the pleased expression on Jeongin’s face.

“Hehe” and that doesn’t sound promising “now you just have to ask Hobi-hyung!”

His mind screeched again “Why me?”

“It’s an official business, Papa, it’s an old people stuff.” So maybe he said it aloud.

Wait, _old people_? What?

“Where did you even learn that?” he asked, pinching Jeongin’s cheeks.

His son giggled and pawed his fingers off but then he turned hesitant when suddenly asked “Uhm, Papa, can you tell me something about Mama?”

Yoongi’s eyes widen for a fraction at the sudden change of topic “Like what?”

“I don’t know, something? What were her hobbies? Or maybe her favorites? Does she cook?”

Unwittingly he let out an amused almost mocking laugh “Your Mama is forbidden to enter the kitchen.”

“Why?” the little boy looked confused, brows furrowing, but his eyes were shining with interest.

He snorted, remembering all the failed times his wife tried to cook for him “She can burn water if she tries hard enough.”

“Huh?”

Shaking his head, he squeezed his son’s hand as a promise to elaborate next time and simply offered with a smile “She sings. She sang to you a lot when you were smaller.” Jeongin looked thrilled to know he interacted with his mother although he does not have any memory of it “Do you remember the keys to This Small Hand?”

“Uh-huh!” his son exclaimed, running to the middle of the room where the piano was and pushed himself up on the seat, before turning to him, gesturing to sit with him.

Yoongi smiled, and maybe someday soon, he can share the beautiful memories Jihyo left with Jeongin.

_“It will take time, but you’ll be okay.So try your best my beloved, but not for me, for Innie and most definitely for yourself.”_

* * *

“Innie’s just waiting for his turn to wash up.” Hoseok said as soon as he met Yoongi at the lobby and shot a quick warning look at his best friend that means _‘Minho can you stop with that eyebrows, I’ll shave those off if you don’t’_ and tried not to grumble when the younger man only giggled and left to assist another kid.

“Yeah, uhh…” he quirked an eyebrow at the producer, this may possibly the first time he hesitated saying something to him.

He urged with a cautious tone “Uhh?”

The older man let out an obvious sigh and shared “Jeongin wants to represent his class for his school’s holiday fair.”

Hoseok remerbers sometime ago, Jeongin was bouncing on his feet and excitedly announcing to him that he volunteered for something in his class “He did mention that. What about it though?”

“He didn’t tell you?” the incredulity was obvious, it made him wonder what it’s all about.

He smiled stiffly, unsure “Well, he said ‘I’ll let Papa tell you the surprise!’ so uhh- what’s the surprise?”

“I swear to-“ he failed to catch the last bits before Yoongi sighed once more “He wants to show a dance routine.”

Oh?

He grinned widely, weirdly proud with the piece of information “That’s wonderful! Does he have something prepared already? Will he dance alone?”

“Of course not” Yoongi paused and added in afterthought “to both.”

“He won’t dance alone?” he queried softly.

Hoseok was almost worried because the other looked irritated at something but then he shook his head, muttering “It’s a parent-child thing.”

“Oh?” he said by default, processing the words and it’s implications and- “Oh-pfft.”

“Did you just laugh at me?”

“N-no.” ahh, there’s the glare. Not wanting to be glared at any longer he offered “Anyways, is there anyway I can help?”

Another sigh, he should’ve kept count –it might be useful someday “He wants you to choreograph the routine, basically.”

“Sure! I can squeeze in some time-“

“I’ll make myself free on weekends then.”

“You’ll make yourself free-? Oh ha” Yoongi lifted an eyebrow, daring him to express his amusement at his predicament “-hat’s amazing. I’ll start working on some steps and what about the music?”

“I’ll send something later, just make the dance child friendly.” The please was obvious, Hoseok couldn’t help but grin –Yoongi’s a father through and through.

“Hobi-hyung!” Jeongin appeared with a hop “Has Papa told you the surprise yet?”

“He did! Just now! I’m so excited for you!”

“Me too! And I get to do it Papa!”

He saw Yoongi put a hand on top of Jeongin’s head grumbling “Don’t get crazy ideas, Innie.”

And as if on cue, Jeongin pouted, voice sad and all “Too bad I can’t watch him dance.”

“Don’t you even dare-“ Hoseok belatedly heard the warning as an idea struck him “I’ll record for you!”

He saw Yoongi growl at him but he couldn’t see it because Jeongin pulled him down for a hug “Yey! Thank you hyung! You’re the best!”

“Innie! You forgot your shoes!” Hyunjin interrupted waving the said shoes “Hi Uncle Yoongi.”

“Your shoelace are untied, Hyunjin.” Yoongi pointed out as he received the item.

“Oh, thanks!” Hyunjin said, bending down to tie it while the father and son said their goodbyes for the day.

“Bye Hobi-hyung.”

“I’ll see tomorrow Innie!” Hoseok waved, nodding back at Yoongi who simply nodded his goodbye.

“So it’s true.”

He looked down to Hyunjin, now squatting, elbows propped on his knees and chin settled on his hands, looking fascinated at where the father and son just was “What is?”

Hyunjin stood up and whipped his head to him and grinned, exclaiming “You’re dating Uncle Yoongi! Oh my god hyung, should I start calling you Uncle?”

“Wait” he choked “Wait, calm down. No, just hyung and-“

“So you are dating-!” the student jumped in excitement

“No!” he corrected, horrified “No. I’m not dating him. Who planted that idea- _Minho_.” He glared at his nonchalantly approaching friend.

Minho shook his head and answered with a soft fake-innocent tone “I did no such thing. I outright told him hyung.” Then joined in with Hyunjin laughing at him.

“I ought to-“ he started but got cut-off when a phone rang.

Minho jumped in surprise then looked for the source “Wait, it’s Changbin.” He announced and excused himself.

“Hey hyung, are Minho-hyung and Jisung-hyung okay?” Hyunjin inquired with a sad tone, obviously aware that the couple hasn’t been “normal” these past few days. Especially since they hang out all the time, the tension between them was much more obvious.

“Why do you ask?”

“I think they were okay when we parted after the school fair but after that…” Hyunjin trailed off, as though trying to remember something but shook his head “Binnie-hyung has been ranting about how annoyingly stubborn Jisung-hyung is when he mentions Minho-hyung wanting to talk to him.” He said instead, pouting a bit at the end.

“I’m worried, but they’ll get through whatever’s happening.” He showed the boy a small smile, trying to reassure him but it’s almost a week now, so maybe he was reassuring himself too when he offered “If anything, Minho’s too stubborn to just let things go.”

“I hope they make up.” Hyunjin sighed “It’s making me sad and Changbin-hyung’s been gloomy.”

“That’s sadder right?” he joked, nudging the teenager.

Hyunjin flushed lightly and weakly slapped his arms “Stop it.”

“How are you guys anyway?”

Despite the previous conversation making Hyunjin sad, he smiled brightly when he said “I’ve been good, I’ve been practicing expressing myself better with my parents and I can see that they’re happy with it. And Changbin-hyung’s been a great sounding board when I’m stressed.”

“That’s good.” Hoseok beamed, a little grateful that Hyunjin has been braver these days.

He hoped his other friends will be brave too to face their problems.

But who was he to hope when he couldn’t even do it himself? Well, not until he met Jeongin anyway.

Now that he thinks about it, Jeongin has been a great good influence to him. And with that, he promised himself to make the best routine for the boy –and his father of course.

* * *

“Yoongi-ssi” Hoseok took a calming breath before instructing again –for the nth time “I said outstretch your arms, jump a little then when you land you have to be slightly crouching down then sway while you are moving up.”

Yoongi side-eyed him with an indignant huff “And as I said Choreographer-ssi” –_I have a name you beautiful bastard_\- “I’m not that flexible.”

Although he tried to sigh inaudibly, it must have bled into his face because Yoongi asked “Are you getting annoyed?”

Hoseok sharply turned to him, now he was almost sure he was doing badly on purpose, probably to test him, and defeatedly murmured “Do you want me to?”

A ghost of a cheeky smile bloomed on the normally scowling-at-him-face but his eyes said it all, he was having fun testing him. Hoseok’s widen and he almost openly gaped –it was his first time seeing such an expression on his face- and somehow, _stupid heart_, he felt giddy that he was comfortable enough to tease him, what’s more is that Yoongi stared back at him, challenging.

“Is it because you’re getting old Papa?”

And just like that the moment’s broken –wait what moment?

Yoongi broke the eye contact and looked down sighing at his son in between them “Innie…”

“Jinnie-hyung always says that Uncle JinJin and Uncle Joonie can’t bend down anymore because they’re getting old.”

Hoseok turned away from him, but the mirror reflected his laughing face and Yoongi in reflex glared at his back thinking “Why am I even doing this?”

When Jeongin giggled, Hoseok turned back to him with a patient smile –it slightly warmed him that despite being annoyed –maybe- he still took his job seriously “Come on, let’s go slowly.”

_ “Okay, lift your left arm sideways and your right up front at the second count, you bend your knees like this” Yoongi watched from the see-through door to the main room as Hoseok happily but seriously instructed the handful of children in the room“Yes! Then when you stand up, drop your arms, that’s good!”_

_After a few more repitions, a boy from the back lifted an arm and announced “Hobi-hyung, Hyuck can’t follow!”_

_“Oh wait” Hoseok stretched his neck to see and smiled at the other kids as he walked to the back“You guys practice a bit more.” He then crouched to be at eye level with the boy in question “May I see how you do it?”_

_He observed with Hoseok as the boy did the steps slowly and unsurely “That’s good” Yoongi turned his eyes to the dancer patiently adjusting the boy’s form and demonstrating how to do it “But you have to lift this up a little then bend like this. Will you try again?”_

_“Like this?”the boy, Yoongi thought, looked a bit more confident now, smiling slightly up to the man._

_“A bit lower.” He adjusted again and watched with a critical eye as the bpy did it again “There! One more?” and Hoseok clapped, patted the boys head as he complimented“That’s great!”_

_The little boy bounced and exclaimed“Thanks hyung!”_

_“No problem.” He ruffled the boy’s head once more before going back to the front “One last try then we can go home.”_

_The group of kids, Yoongi focused this time on Jeongin who was beside Felix, pouted and whined at the announcement“Aww”_

_He smiled at the kids’ passion and he noted the fondness in Hoseok’s laugh as he promised “There’s still tomorrow.”_

He’s not so bad.

He’s not so bad _at all_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you guys stay tuned hehe *evil grin* jk (my friend suffers enough lol)
> 
> Next Chapter: Hoseok opens up about his worries, Minho's story (kind of) and Yoongi's thoughts on stuff.


	11. Honestly? Honestly.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? This is a mess.
> 
> Of words and feels that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is unsolicited but it's nice (REALLY NICE) to at least have one person you can tell everything to without fear of judgement (shout out again to mi amiga although she did judge me one time for spending on something lol jokes on her haha)
> 
> Minho and Jisung focused?? haha
> 
> Enjoy~

Hoseok couldn’t focus properly.

And he needs to focus properly!

Innie had called for a break a little bit ago saying he was hungry, but Hoseok was sure it was because he kept on getting the few last steps mixed up.

It was their 3rd and last session. The first two was great. Yoongi was a quick learner, when he gives up the teasing and tests, and was actually quite a good dancer –“No I’m not, I’m just Min Yoongi”- he didn’t get that part, but it was cute watching father and son bond while they dance. What’s more, he didn’t felt left out.

But now he couldn’t focus. Next week was the holiday fair. Yoongi and Innie left awhile ago to buy some snacks. Hoseok sighed, it was getting too much, he can practically feel his fingers tingling and his body was begging it to be wrung together. He was so worried.

He was _that_ worried.

He silently listened to Innie gush about how cool his Minnie-hyung was during a baseball match last week while munching on some sweet bread and potatoes but he couldn’t bring himself to focus on that either.

_“Do you think Jisung would still be with me if he knew?”_

_Hoseok swallowed with difficulty. His eyes still sting with the tears he just shed and his heart hurt. Seeing his best friend with a small smile and very clear eyes looking at him, he couldn’t help but say a small grateful prayer to some higher being for keeping this beautiful person strong. Minho didn’t even cry while he was confessing._

_Changbin discreetly wiped his own tears, cleared his throat and offered a small quirk of his mouth “He’d probably stick to you more. He’s cute like that.”_

_Hoseok’s heart fluttered hearing Minho freely laugh after everything he heard, it somehow feels good to be someone important to another person “That’s true.”_

He didn’t notice Innie yawn, or how Yoongi carefully cleaned Innie’s face and hands, or how the boy curled up like a cat on his father’s lap preparing to doze off. He didn’t notice how after all that, Yoongi took one look at him and noticed his distress.

It’s probably because he has loose control on his facial muscle, he convinces himself later.

“You okay?”

“Y-yes.” Hoseok stuttered, startled at the voice and the poke on his lax hand by his side “I think.”

Hoseok nervously met Yoongi’s blank stare before he watched him shrug going back to lightly patting Jeongin’s thighs slowly “Okay then.”

The dancer gulped “I –I” then with some moment of insanity –whatever- deciding to go with it he started “My best friend and another friend, well they’re a couple now, they haven’t been talking these days and I’m worried that after all they’ve been through before, they would just part ways.”

Yoongi looked contemplative when he asked “Are they soulmates?”

“Only one has a soulmark, the other hadn’t had his manifest yet.”

Which in simpler terms means…

“So they’re not.”

_Exactly._

But Hoseok’s a hopeless romantic so he weakly protested “There’s a chance that they are though.”

“That is if destiny decides it to be so.”

With how the words where delivered Hoseok couldn’t help but feel like Yoongi has a deep rooted negative memory with destiny “You don’t like it? Soulmates, I mean.”

Yoongi nonchalantly shrugs opting to ignore the question and simply shared “Well, with my non-existent knowledge of your friends, if they took a long time getting together and actually did so despite not being soulmates” Hoseok held his breath at the almost comforting tone in his voice “Then they might just work it out.”

“You sure?” He asked, hoping that with Yoongi’s answer he’d finally be at ease.

“I said might.” Yoongi said with a quick nudge on his elbow before he stared at the mirror in front of them. Hoseok noted the somber and almost taut expression on his face, it looked like it didn’t belong there –he looks better with a smile, he decided- and with a low voice he continued while his hand slowed in its caress on Jeongin’s back “But usually, a person takes more care of things he knows might not last.” Yoongi scoffed, shaking his head as if to rid a memory before looking back at him “Or in this case your best friend and his not soulmate friend of yours too.”

It didn’t reassure him much, but it’s something so he replies “I hope so.”

“Whatever.” They shared companionable silence before Yoongi’s voice slice through it “You remember the steps now, Choreographer-ssi?”

He flinched, feeling blood rush to his face “I’m sorry.”

Yoongi waved a careless hand “It’s fine, we’ll be done soon anyway.” And with a relieved tone that made him smile “Finally.”

Hoseok tossed the idea in his head before he said ‘Fuck it.’ So with a nervous swipe of his tongue on his trembling lips he started “Uhh. Can I be honest with you?”

“You weren’t honest this whole time?” He recognize the sort of kind of teasing in the smaller man’s voice, making his sweaty hand stop shaking “Go on.”

“I…uhh ” he took a deep breath then revealed “I don’t have a soulmark.”

It felt like his world was hanging on a balance, like he was on the edge of a cliff. Holding his breath, he waited.

A second passed before he heard Yoongi ask “And?”

Well, _that’s anticlimactic._

And kind of relieving.

Weird. Maybe it wasn’t as big of a deal as he initially thought?

“I really like the thought of existing for someone.” He softly confessed, comfortable with words flowing out of him –he refuse to think it’s because of the person beside him “It’s like way before you were born you’re already worth something.” He sighs wistfully, stealing a glance at Yoongi’s blank face “So it’s kind depressing to not have a soulmark? And by effect, a soulmate?”

Yoongi was silent for a heartbeat, fingers lightly tapping Jeongin’s hips “If you think of it that way.”

Hoseok cocked his head in a silent question; gaze trained on Yoongi “I’m pretty sure Jeongin told you about my wife.”

He was caught off guard with the split second passing of a shadow on the other’s face before he realized what Yoongi said “He did.” He paused, suddenly feeling bad “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you?”

The dancer took two seconds to analyze Yoongi’s confused frown “Because I’m virtually a nobody in your life? And I feel like something like that is-”

“Don’t be. Maybe it’s-” the older man abruptly stopped, cleared his throat and shook his head “Anyway, so yeah, my wife wasn’t the one my soulmark describes vice versa, but our souls our bound. To us at least.”

They must have really loved each other, if they thought that way. And for the first time, Hoseok didn’t feel the weird clenching in his gut when he hears about Yoongi’s wife. He was lost though but quite curious to where this was going, so he asked “How do you do that?”

“With mutual effort. With our choices. It’s hard work you know? Even with soulmark soulmates.” Yoongi looked lost for a second then he pointedly met his eyes “Loosely speaking, it’s still a relationship between people.”

He licked hs lips, nervous at asking his next question but it was an opportunity that presented itself “I read somewhere it was harder then to be with people who weren’t your soulmate.” He observed Yoongi’s face, but it wasn’t giving anything away “Is it true?”

Yoongi’s answering chuckle was hollow, hands mindlessly combing his son’s head “People couldn’t mind their own business” and with a click of his tongue he stated “It’s still true now.”

Eyes widening, fearing that he might have crossed the line, Hoseok was quick to say “I’m sorry.”

Yoongi whipped his head to him, mouth slightly agape before it curled into a small amused smirk “I wasn’t talking about you.” And with a small poke on his arm he pointed out “You apologize too much.”

“I’m-“ Hoseok stopped short, biting the apology before he laughed lightly “I guess I do.”

“And about your soulmark thing? If I may offer my unsolicited opinion.” As Hoseok nodded his consent, Yoongi went back to staring at the mirror across them “Don’t rely too much on fate.Trust yourself and live the way you want to.”

They were silent again. Hoseok repeated the words in his head, taking it again word by word. He saw Yoongi stop his hand on Jeongin shoulder before he said “Even if they say it’s still written before it happens, at least in your own mind you believe it was your choices that lead you there.”

“Uhh, do you not believe in fate?”

The smile sent his way was a little bit sad and he could almost tell that it was deep bone heartbreak if he can feel it too “It’s something I don’t think about a lot.”

It might be his imagination, but Hoseok feels like something shifted in its proper axis.

He hopes it’s not something bad.

And he hopes after hearing how the older man talk about his wife, how he looks when remembering even a small detail about her that someday, someday soon Yoongi would be able to share her memory with smile.

* * *

“Uncle Jin, can I ask you something?”

Hyunjin smiled when his uncle promptly put down his book and patted the space next to him on the couch “What is it love?”

Quickly yielding, Hyunjin curled next to his uncle, folding his long legs and hugging them “Well, you remember Minho-hyung and Jisung-hyung right?”

“Your dancer friend from the studio” His Uncle Jin closed his eyes, thinking then said with a small ‘Aha!’ “And the squirrel boy?”

Hyunjin sputtered then howled “Sq-squirel boy. Uncle Jin!”

The older man chuckled before asking “What about them?”

“They’re a couple.” The teenager trailed off, losing his nerve.

“That’s wonderful.” His uncle clapped, looking rather pleased for someone who doesn’t really know who they were talking about (Hyunjin amusedly shook his head, his Uncle Jin was sweet like that) “Are they soulmates as well?”

“N-no.” he stuttered and with a big breath he grumbled “And I think that’s why they’re not talking.”

“What do you mean?”

“Minho-hyung has a soulmark you see” he nervously played with his fingers and smiled gratefully when the older man took hold of it and started to softly trace circles on them “but Jisung-hyung doesn’t have his yet.”

His Uncle Jin simply nodded, letting him know he was listening and that he could continue without interruptrion “Changbin-hyung shared that Jisung-hyung has been staring at his blank skin more often now and at Changbin-hyung’s tattoo. So I thought, maybe he’s worried about his soulmate will be upset if they found out he’s been with someone before them.”

Hyunjin watched his uncle trace more abstract pictures on his hand before he registered the older man’s question “Are you worried about such things too?”

“Huh?”

“You like that Changbin boy, yes?”

The teenager choked, whipping his head around as though expecting his father to appear out of nowhere –_he’s at work, idiot_\- then pouted “Uncle Jin~ what does that have to do with anything?”

“It’s a simple yes or no question baby.” The older man teased, patting his cheek.

“Okay, fine yes” he grumbled, blushing a bit “But what-“

“Well, are you worried?” he repeated the earlier question.

Hyunjin frowned, absolutely sure with his answer “No. I don’t think so.”

“Why so?”

“I don’t know. I mean I like the thought of being born for someone, because I want to have what you and Appa have.” He heard the older man hum –fluttered surely- so he shrugged with a small smile when he continued “But I like how I feel when I’m around Changbin-hyung.” Hyunjin paused, a thought striking “Is that wrong Uncle Jin?”

“No, it isn’t.” his uncle softly shook his head “And I’m sure Namjoon will agree with me.” Then with a grin and a glint in his eyes, he revealed “After all he did date someone before he met you.”

“A-appa did?!” he shrieked.

_What?_ He was 17 already and he’s only knowing this now?

The older man laughed heartily, amused “Yeah, she’s an international artist now and a close friend of ours.”

“International artist and-” Hyunjin paused, staring at Jin’s elegant eyebrows expecting him to get it and get he did. As soon as it connected, he shrieked again “Auntie Ashley?!”

“Yes.” His Uncle Jin’s grin was wide “They met when Namjoon first entered the company, and then dated in secret for a few months.”

“They did? Wow. I never knew.” Hyunjin shook his head, still at a state of shock.

“But as much as they love each other’s company, they seem to agree they’re better off as friends.” The older man patted his folded knees “They do act more like siblings, even before. That’s according to them anyway.”

“T-that’s true.” And as though not yet obvious, he repeated “Wow.”

“Ashley secured a recording contract in America so she went back. Two years later, your Appa met you. The rest is where we are today.”

“I can’t believe it.” Shaking his head as though to forcefully shake off the surprise he asked “Do you get jealous whenever they see each other?”

“Of course not.” Hyunjin watched his Uncle Jin wave the question off like it was an absurd thought “Remember when we first met her in Vegas, we matched well and you adored her so all three of us went around the mall?” he giggled at the memory –Auntie Ashley was something else (Hyunjin made a mental note to call her later) before he laughed at the next memory his uncle shared “Your Appa actually sulked that we left him alone in the hotel room.”

He laughed some more before saying “And you guys are soulmates anyway.”

The smile on his uncle’s face was patient and sweet “That fact only does so much.”

“Huh?”

“Your Appa and I are together because we found a life-long partner in each other and not only because our soulmarks says so.” He squeaked a little when his side was poked brutally making him unfurl his long legs “You said so yourself, you like Changbin eventhough your not soulmates.” Another poke “Your friends are together despite not knowing if they are each other’s destined one or not.”

“Then maybe Jisung-hyung’s not worried about that huh?” he concluded.

“Perhaps.” Hyunjin waited for his uncle to continue “Some soulmates remain platonic so they learn to love someone else. Some people wait for theirs and are lucky enough to be in love with each other.” There was a far away look on the older man’s serene face when he said “Some love another so much, they stay together despite not having each other’s mark.”

Hyunjin didn’t think much of it, so he shrugged and let out a dreamy sigh “I think it’s beautiful though.”

“What is?”

“To be able to choose who they grow old with.” He grinned at the older man, who quickly got what he was implying and poked his cheek in retaliation “Yeah, like you said, you would still stay with Appa even if you were not to be soulmates.And I think that’s pretty cool. To have control over your decisions like that. It is your life to live after all.”

“I guess it is.” But somehow Hyunjin feels, his Uncle Jin was already thinking about something else.

* * *

“Channie-hyung! Jisung is being stubborn!” Changbin screamed to the phone on his hand, his other hand was fighting off Jisung’s annoying grabby hands reaching for the handheld.

Jisung pulled at his arm when he couldn’t reach it “Shut up Changbin!”

“See Channie-hyung! Now he’s being rude!” Changbin pulled his hand away and locked Jisung’s head with it.

The younger boy squirmed, trying to break free and wailed repeatedly “Go away!”

“Shut up. I’m going to hug you until you behave.”

The younger boy protested loudly, clawing his arm “Whatever! You’re the one who would be tortured anyway!”

Changbin heard Chan sigh from the other end. Straining his ear to hear what he was saying because Jisung was being a big baby and wouldn’t stop screaming, he clicked on his phone to put it on loud speaker “I’ll be there in 30. I’m just need to send this then we’ll talk!”

Jisung was quick to protest “Don’t bother hyung! Because I won’t be telling you anything!”

“Han Jisung!” Chan grumbled, the speaker carrying over his exasperation and Changbin had to outstretch his arms –he needs his ears for music, duh.

At the next words however, Jisung stilled hearing Chan sighing and softly asked question “Do you want Shin there?”

“N-no.” Changbin sadly eyed is best friend. Shin was like this father figure to Jisung (after all, Jisung’s family was in another country) he’ll probably break down in the presence of Chan’s soulmate. But it would be easier that way, Changbin thought. He was about to ask Chan to call Shin to come, when his phone pinged, signaling a text. Making an effort to see the screen, he saw the banner flashing-

**[19:38] Minho**

im outside i can hear u guys screaming

“Ah, don’t worry now hyung!” Changbin quickly said, after getting a glimpse of the text.

Chan sounded alarmed “What? Why?”

“Bye! I’ll tell you later.” He immediately hangs up –he would get an earful for that, but whatever.

“What was that about?” Jisung asked, snapping out of his own thoughts that Shin’s name brought about.

The shorter student released his hold and pushed Jisung on the couch, pointing a firm finger at his stunned state “You stay there.” All but sprinted his way to the door, before the younger boy could react.

He saw Jisung’s eyes widen when the door revealed who it was and he screeched “Changbin-hyung! Traitor! You backstabbing traitor!”

As soon as Minho was at the threshold, Changbin quickly gathered his house keys, his wallet, a jacket and slipped his shoes on “I’ll see you guys later! Don’t kill each other please. I can’t carry a body out of this place without being suspicious.”

“As if you can carry me!” Jisung retorted, angry “You have Geodude’s body!”

“Ha!” Changbin whirled around and returned “You just accepted that you will die in Minho-hyung’s hands!”

“No, I won’t!” Jisung met Minho’s eyes then immediately looked away “Whatever!” he ‘hmphed’ then declared to Changbin “Crack your own eggs from now own! I won’t help you in the kitchen anymore!”

A door slam was the answer he received. Jisung stomped his feet and snatched a throw pillow, buried his head there and screamed.

* * *

“Will you please talk to me?” Minho’s quiet voice sliced through the tension left behind by Changbin and Jisung’s screming match.

Jisung met his eyes sharply and in a biting tone he asked “Why should I? When you wouldn’t?”

“What do you mean by that?” Minho furrowed his eyebrows genuinely confused, but the other ignored him making him lose his patience by a fraction “Han Jisung!”

“No!” Jisung stomped his feet –good thing that it was only the empty dance studio below them“You don’t get to act all adulty adult on me right now!”

“What? Almost two weeks of pretending I don’t exist?” Minho was seething at how the other was acting “How could I not when you’re being a brat?”

“Oh” Jisung let out a mocking laugh; it cracked his heart a little “So now I’m a fucking child.”

The dancer took in a breath, trying to calm down “I don’t want to feel like this anymore so can we please be mature about this and just talk.” Minho sighed, frustrated, when his words was met with stubborn silence “Fine then, I’ll ask. Why did you suddenly go cold on me after Hyunjin’s school fair?” Minho watched Jisung’s face “Because I’m pretty sure I did not do anything wrong that day.”

Jisung was mad now, aggressively gesturing with his hands “That’s it! You don’t know and because you don’t know you don’t see it as something wrong!”

Minho gawked –_what the-? Was he being serious?_\- getting riled up again “And you’re angry about something I don’t see as wrong? And I have no idea about? That’s unfair and you’re not making any sense!”

“What’s the big difference between Changbin-hyung and me?” Jisung asked with a growl “I’m your boyfriend but I’m also your friend too.”

He pulled a face “Are you jealous of Changbin? What the fuck? You think I would cheat on you? With your best friend?”

The music student combed his hair, obviously agitated “No! You’re not getting it!”

“Because you’re not speaking clearly! It’s so simple to explain Jisung!”

Jisung stared at him, challenging “Like how simple it is for you to open up to Changbin-hyung?”

Ice cold water poured over Minho.

_No._

He couldn’t breathe. “You were eavesdropping?” then with fists clenched he asked “You didn’t think it was rude to listen in to a conversation not meant for you to hear?”

“So you never thought of sharing it with me?” Jisung looked slapped for a second, before he sadly murmured, absolutely pained “Then why are we even together when you can’t trust me with your thoughts?”

“Then why didn’t you tell me that as soon as you were upset with it?” Minho retorted “Instead you made me feel like some stick you threw away because your finish with the popsicle.”

If it was any other situation, Jisung might laugh at his boyfriend’s example, but he was angry again “I wouldn’t have something to be upset with if you told me, first, now would I?”

“There is a reason why I opened up to Changbin and not you.” Minho defeatedly sighed “I need time to prepare myself to tell you Jisung.”

“And yet you could easily open up to hyung. Wow I feel special.” The younger boy’s voice was dripping with sarcasm.

It hurt. Minho thought. It hurt too much to fight like this. His head was pounding with the previous high voices of their stupid arguments. He weakly murmured, in his tone was the obvious begging to stop everything that was hurting his heart “Because there is a reason, what part did you not get?”

Jisung muttered under his breath before crossing his arms as he returned “The part where I’m the one you’re in a relationship with and yet you can go to my best friend for your worries, what the fucking part do you not get then hyung?”

“I’m telling you-“

“Is it because I’m not your soulmate?” Jisung rudely cut-off another vague excuse, getting sick of not hearing the reason.

Minho tensed up then replied, absolutely frustrated, they were going in circles “I don’t give a fuck about soulmates! You know that!”

“Well, I obviously don’t! Like I don’t know you don’t trust me enough to say things to me!” Jisung roared “Stop assuming like I know everything that’s on your mind! I hate that about you!”

Minho stopped.

Time stopped.

The world wasn’t rotating. His world wasn’t moving at all. Sure he said ‘hate’ and ‘you’ in one sentence and didn’t really mean it like that, but he heard it all the same. In a quiet, in shock voice he asked “Did you mean it then?” Minho swallowed, voice cracking when he continued “When you said you love me? Did you mean any of that?”

“Hyung!” Jisung screamed, scrambling from the other of the room and practically flying to where Minho was frozen on the other side, taking him in his arms “Ah don’t cry!”

“I’m not crying!” Minho hiccupped burying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, hands fisted the back of his sweater “God, we’re a mess.”

Jisung swayed them a little, magically not angry anymore “Because we’re in love, right?”

Minho sighed pulling away, tears still staining his cheeks but not crying anymore, his mouth curled in a small tentative smile “I don’t know what love is, Jisungie.”

“What do you mean?” Jisung asked as he pulled Minho to the couch and made themselves comfortable.

Minho wiped his face tiredly “How much did you hear?”

Jisung sheepishly shrugged “Not much, just the part when you said you’re dreading the day my mark appears and then it’ll be a repeat. Then you stopped and asked Changbin-hyung to just meet you somewhere the next day. You even said you’ll bring Hobi-hyung.”

“That’s why I didn’t tell you.” Jisung’s heart stuttered when Minho’s face broke into a sad scared expression “Because I’m scared to lose you Sungie.”

Hugging him quickly Jisung quietly began “I don’t get-“

“I’m not everything you think I am.”

“What… do you mean?”

“I don’t do emotions.” Minho pulled away, laying his head on the couch’s back “I don’t understand them.” Minho’s bitter, self-mocking laugh was absolutely painful to hear, but the things in his eyes hurt more “I know basic stuff. Frustration. Anger. Annoyance. Happiness. Sadness. But that’s it. And even with them it took me a long time to comprehend and differentiate.”

“Why?”

“Because, it’s easier to shut them off than deal with them.”

Jisung offered his hand when he noticed Minho having a difficult time talking to which the dancer gratefully took “I was abandoned by my parents when I was three. We were playing hide and seek and next thing I knew I was in a hospital. I think they loved me though, but I don’t know, I don’t remember. They told me that because I was too young to understand my mind opted to delete my memories with them.”

“Hyung-”

“Aw don’t cry.” Minho giggled, using his free hand to wipe the big fat tears running down Jisung’s plump cheeks “I was transferred to a foster home by the social services. My first foster family was strict; they disciplined me so much I forgot how to smile.” He offered a small smile to Jisung who was trying his best to hold in a sob “The next family had too many children; I didn’t know what to do with myself. So I kept ot myself most of the time.The third family was a bit better, they played with me, the other children did too, but they couldn’t understand why I can’t express emotions properly so they were kind of detatched?” Minho paused to wipe Jisung’s eyes and teasingly mutters ‘big baby’ before continuing “My chances of being adopted were next to none, because who would want a robot?”

“When they moved me back to the orphanage, I was a bit older. They gave me books to read, there was TV time so I got to watch how people express themselves and I did my best to copy them. I was awkward and soulless.” Minho giggled a bit, making the other boy smile fondly “The other orphans were actually scared of me, so I prank them a lot. I thought it was fun, or so the dictionary defiend as fun, I didn’t know then. But I remember it being hard ‘Why was I so different from them?’ I had those thoughts. Then I went to school.”

Minho played with Jisung’s fingers while staring at the black screen of the TV across “There was this pretty teacher. He talked to me a lot, he taught me that I can feel things, I just forgot. I learned a lot of ‘emotions’ from him, I become attatched” Minho took a breath “He would sometimes joke that he would adopt me and I actually hoped. I learned to wish from him too. So everyday before going to bed, I would wish that he would adopt. Then he died.” Minho flashed a smile at Jisung when he heard him gasp, squeezing the fingers in his hands “To honor his memory, I did my best to study emotions, feelings. I would practice on the mirror then I would my best too, to be a big brother to the other orphans and learn from them. They were very fascinating to watch. Their eyes are bright and they don’t hide anything. But the inevitable happened, whenever I feel like I finally understand emotional connection they were gone. And little Minho was left, because he was too old.”

He let the younger boy sob on his shoulder, combing his hair, and petting his head before continuing “When I turned 18, as per the orphanage rule, I have to leave, they’d still financially support me but only until I have established my life and Hobi-hyung helped me a lot with the adjustment.”

Minho hugged Jisung who was now curled around him like a lazy cat, or maybe like the squirrel on his finger –it was a nice thought “I met Hobi-hyung before that actually, when I was 15- 16 maybe, when this sort of diner let me work for them. We’re not far apart by age, but he was mature in ways I could never be. He took a parental role in my life without asking and maybe others would be annoyed, but I savored the feeling.” He returned Jisung’s wet hiccup with a fond giggle “He would scold me when I did something wrong, he would hold my hand whenever I’m scared, he brought me jokbal when I just shut down and sit beside me.” He paused, eyes back to the black screen “He gave me dance. He was a real friend you know? And the only parent I recognize –but don’t tell him that.”

Jisung hiccupped a laugh, wiping his own face this time. Minho cooed, tickling the boy’s chin “Then you came along and you were this small vibrating energy of emotions I couldn’t help but be curious. Like a moth to the flame. But it didn’t hurt to be close to you.” The dancer then playfully slapped Jisung’s knee “So when you decided to become a brat and didn’t talk to me, it threw me off guard. Because I thought you were going to be gone too you know?”

“I’m sorry.”

“No, it’s alright, maybe I should have told you sooner.”

“It’s not your fault though, you were just taking your time” Jisung heaved a big breath and pouted “And I was being a brat.”

“Yes you were, asshole.” Minho agreed, poking the boy’s thighs this time.

Jisung childishly ‘hmphed’ before sheepishly scratching his cheek “I’m sorry. I thought you weren’t taking me seriously so you can imagine what went through my head when I heard what you said to Changbin-hyung.”

Minho gasp, realizing something “Wait a second, why did you avoid only me and not Changbin?”

“Because he gets sad easily.” Jisung carelessly shrugged.

His jaw dropped and quickly he took a pillow and slapped Jisung with it“I don’t?”

“Heh.”

“I could murder you right now and even help Changbin hide your body.” Minho clicked his tongue “You’re lucky I adore you.”

Jisung’s eyes shined and his arms flew around the older boy who fiercely returned it “That’s good enough! I love you too.”

After a few moments of silence, Jisung said out loud “Maybe I should buy Hobi-hyung cake.”

Scrunching his face, Minho asked “What for?”

“For bringing you up.” Jisung seriously said, before biting his lips then full blown laughing.

“Maybe we should.” The dancer said after catching his breath “Sometimes I think the reason he doesn’t do much for himself is because he feels so responsible for the people in his life. He should loosen up.”

“Like-“ Jisung trailed off, then whipped his head to Minho and somehow he knew what the other was thinking was in line with his “I knew there was a reason why I love you so much.”

“Shut up.”

“Are you embarrassed?”

* * *

It was the day of the elementary school’s holiday fair, Hoseok was waiting for Minho who he had invited, who invited Jisung who comes with Changbin and Hyunjin.

Hoseok shared the news, through text, of Minho and Jisung making up with Yoongi, who only replied with a thumbs-up sticker. But it was enough for Hoseok. Because somehow it felt like they were becoming friends and not just people sharing the responsibility, albeit not equally, of taking care of Jeongin.

Speaking of Jeongin, the excitable child was now dressed with a colorful, abstractly designed coat and pants. It was a weird costume but he was quite dashing. Maybe it’s because Jeongin himself is rather charming.

“Hobi-hyung! Wish me luck!” Jeongin bounced on his heels, his smile was contagious, Hoseok wished he could take a picture of it to keep in his wallet.

Hoseok bent down to be at least at eye level with Jeongin and patted his cheeks “I know you’ll do well, Innie.”

“Don’t forget to record okay.” The boy reminded him just as Yoongi appeared, wearing an equally brightly colored coat and pants –but he doesn’t look ridiculous at all, Hoseok noted, maybe it’s the way people carry themselves?

He heard Yoongi grumble to them “You’re welcome to forget.”

He watched as Innie pouted playfully and widen his eyes at his Papa before looking at him for support, making him laugh. He carefully pats the boy’s styled hair and to his father he teasingly replied “In your dreams.”

Yoongi huffed, amused before being startled by something, soon enough, he pulled out his phone, read something then announced “Come on Innie, your teacher just texted me.”

“Have fun Innie, Yoongi-ssi.”

“I will Hobi-hyung!” Innie, of course shouted with a beaming smile, while Yoongi only nodded his head before taking his son’s hand and walked to the holding area.

“Hyung!” Hoseok jumped at Minho’s loud voice “What is with this development? How come I didn’t know about this?”

He felt heat gathering at the back of his neck, painfully trying his best to keep his hands against his side –and not have them fly up to cover his neck or cheeks for that matter- he retorted “You were busy being sad over Jisung remember?”

Minho brushed it off with a chesire grin, his eyes glint with victory “So _there is_ a development. Come on, share it.”

“Nothing you need to know.” Hoseok teasingly said, it wasn’t a lie, because there was nothing to share.

“Boring. Boo.” Minho said, pretending to be upset, before they caught Changbin with Hyunjin beside him and Jisung trailing behind.

“Hey guys!” Hoseok greeted but all he received was nervous exchanges from the three.

Catching on quickly , Minho approached Jisung “Jisungie? What’s wrong?”

Snapping out of his reverie, Jisung instinctively took a step back, arms behind him and sheepishly laughing but he looked a little lost “Huh? T-there’s nothing wrong.”

“Liar” Minho narrowed his eyes “I thought we’d talk about stuff from now on?”

Hoseok was about to intervene when Jisung keep on taking a step back, seeming to avoid Minho, but his best friend was quick and grabbed the younger boy’s hand.

“Jisu-“ Minho pulled away immediately, shock written on his face. “Wha-“

Changbin and Hyunjin’s jaws were slack in a similar fashion.

Jisung was staring wide eyed at the gawking Minho.

And Hoseok looked at all of them, confused, not getting why they were reacting that way.

“W-what was_ that_?”

“Minho?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the foster care system I followed is a mixture of the one I found on the Internet and my imagination
> 
> feel free to tell me about your thoughts! and i hope you guys stay until the end of this TT
> 
> thank you thank you ♥
> 
> Next Chapter: Today is the day I die.- Hoseok


	12. The Checklist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because feelings are terrifying.
> 
> In all sorts of way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this whole fic can be summarised as "Listen to Minho"
> 
> tags are updated btw
> 
> enjoy~

“I didn't know Uncle Yoonie knows how to dance.” Seungmin chirped to his friends while they were on their way to the biggest tree in the play ground because for a December day the sun was rather bright.

Felix hummed, side-eyeing the jolly younger boy in between them “Me too.”

Jeongin jumped in excitement, his energy pouring out in waves making the two older boys giggle “Hobi-hyung did a great job with the dance right?”

It has been a few days after the holiday fair and the kids still can’t get over the performance Jeongin and Yoongi did on stage. Felix distinctly remembers cheering his heart out during the whole performance, eyes bright and smiling widely. Thinking someday, someday for sure, he will get his chance to do that as well with his parents, the people who saw him worthy of everything he has now, and the thought makes him giddy inside and looking at Jeongin’s brighter than the sun face, it will be such an experience.

As Felix internally ‘whooped’ Seungmin reassured Innie with a grin “You guys did too.”

When they reach the tree, they immediately sat under its shade and pulled out their lunch box. While munching on their food, Seungmin wondered out loud “I didn't think Uncle Yoonie would do something like that though, much less make someone else teach him dance.”

Felix cocked his head digesting the words. “That’s true.”

“Hehe” the older boys turned at the sound Jeongin let out and what they found was a rather pleased face on the boy. It looked like his Dad’s face when he successfully embarrassed Uncle Binnie or Uncle JiJi.

He jumped when Seungmin shrieked loudly, it startled the birds hopping about around them “Innie! Was that your plan?”

“No” Jeongin quickly denied, but the grin that broke on his face made him giggle out the truth “Yes.”

“Papa recently told me that I have a Mama, and they weren't soulmates.” The youngest boy sheepishly smiled at them while he explained, making the both of them gasp at the revelation, but now that Felix thinks about it –he didn’t even know who his real parents are, so maybe it wasn’t that bad. “But Hobi-hyung said it's not a bad thing”

Felix smiled widely nodding in agreement, if Hobi-hyung thinks that way, then it’s probably right.

“Well that's true, Auntie Jaemi isn't Appa's soulmate and they get along just fine.” Seungmin shared, pressing his hands on his cheeks, smiling widely at the thought of his new potential mother.

Jeongin nodded slowly “And I think Papa is still sad when he talks about Mama.” The boy pouted then, petulantly waving his fists “But I wanna know about her.”

The older boys cooed at the adorable tantrum, making Jeongin playfully shove them before he sighed happily “Then I noticed that Papa's different around Hobi-hyung.”

“What do you mean different?”

“I don't exactly know, but with Uncle Joonie and Uncle Jinjin Papa's Papa, with Uncle Channie and Uncle Shin and Uncle Piri Papa is-” Jeongin paused, deep in thought, carefully chewing his rice before swallowing “-well, Papa too, but with Hobi-hyung Papa's…”

“Papa.” Seungmin finished. They saw Jeongin nod with a beaming smile which turned upside down when Seungmin slapped his knee “Innie! You did not make sense!”

Carelessly shrugging, Jeongin turned contemplative “Or maybe I just want Papa to have more friends. He works so hard for me, he forgets himself sometimes. And Papa keeping uncles as his only friends makes me think that it’s still because of me.”

“But Hobi-hyung isn't.” Felix said.

Seungmin raised an eyebrow at Jeongin, agreeing with Felix’s train of thought “Right?”

“Maybe.” The youngest mumbled, before straightening his back with renewed vigor “But! When we were practicing I know they were having fun, because I surely did.”

“And how would you know for sure?”

Jeongin drew his eyebrows together, lost for a moment, before shrugging “I just know when it comes to Papa.”

“So you want them to be friends?”

“Uh-huh. I like Hobi-hyung too, so it’s not a problem”

Felix cheers, side-hugging Jeongin but Seungmin smiled knowingly as he turned back to his meal.

He knows there's more than that. But maybe the baby doesn't understand yet.

After all…

_“Minnie, do you like Auntie Jaemi?”_

_“Yes! Are you going to propose? Can I help?”_

_“Not so fast Minnie. But someday soon.”_

_“Okay. But I’m going to help.”_

Or he's just thinking too much.

* * *

The music was in full volume but even with the deafening sound bouncing off the wall, Hoseok can’t seem to drown the thoughts suffocating in his head.

_“We stayed up until midnight, his mark didn’t appear.”_

_“…delays can happen.”_

_“I don’t have a soulmark.”_

_“I haven’t met them yet.”_

_“Then maybe she's just preparing you?”_

Bull_shit._

“Shut up!” He cried to his reflection not recognizing the wild eyes, dishiveled hair and flushed cheeks, heaving heavy breaths as the loud music faded away.

“Shut up. Shut up. Shut up!”

_“What was that?” Minho stuttered, suddenly breathless, holding the hand that touched Jisung close to his chest. Hoseok can feel his skin prikling, mind catching up –Minho was staring at his finger now, his left ring finger, then back to staring at the equally shocked boyfriend of his- _

_-this isn’t happening. This wasn’t fair._

_Hoseok staggered on his feet –was he standing? Was he alive? _

_This had to be a fucking dream._

_Changbin screamed in joy, snapping all of them out of their shock, then jumped on Jisung’s back, repeatedly saying “I told you! I told you! What the hell Ji?” Hyunjin followed suit, doing little jumps of excitement, eyes closed in cresent moons, before hugging Minho who was slowly realizing what was happening._

_He watched as the Changbin pulled away from Jisung and pushed the blushing, incoherently blabbering mess of a boy towards Minho who was now smiling brightly. A wave of nausea hit him when Jisung pulled his right long sleeve up revealing a stack of books, different in colors, with the top book wide open and about a few pages flying towards his wrist. It was beautiful, for a lack of a better word. But when Minho placed his left hand on Jisung’s upturned palm, he lost his breath. Both boys jolted slightly as though zapped, and there he witnessed the magic of soulmarks._

_The squirrel appeared to come alive, its orange and brown much more pronounced while the books seemed to brighten in color, almost like a moving gradient._

_But the smile on their faces was a different level of alive._

_Soulmates._

_He bit back a sob, reigning in his envy, self-pity and depressing thoughts, to try and sincerely congratulate them._

_He was too busy trying to make up a convincing smile, he didn’t feel Minho pulling him in a hug, before he all but broke down in front of all them. He thought he was getting better at not being bothered by it. But apparently, when you spent years dreaming about it, when you kept yourself hopeful it was hard to just move on._

_In the end, he had to postpone explaining it to the others –that is if he was forgiven for being a weak person and ruining such a joyous occasion- because Innie’s performance was soon and he had a promise to fulfill._

“Hyung?” he looked up from his place on the floor –when did he sit down?- startled at hearing the hesitant voice of Minho who was standing by the entrance of the studio.

Just seeing his best friend’s worried face made him cry uncontrollably, he caught the panic in his eyes before it became too blurry to see his quickly approaching figure.

“Why? Why am I so alone?” he sobbed on his hands as he felt Minho’s warm body on his hunched back.

His best friend continued to caress his arms as he hugged him from behind “I don’t have a soulmark then I don’t have a soulmate. Then what’s my purpose? Why am I even here?”

_What's life without a purpose?_

Minho stayed silent, but he was warm and comforting, it helped him clear his mind and calm him down “I can’t stay like this forever Minho.”

“Then don’t hyung. There’s more to the world than soulmates.” The younger quietly murmured on his shoulder.

“I don’t want to be alone.”

Minho squeezed his torso “You’re not, hyung. You’re really not.”

They stayed silent for a few heartbeats. His breathing was evening out. Minho left him for a moment to grab him a glass of water. He handed it to him as soon as he was settled down beside him. After a few gulps and a few more seconds, he sighed “I’m sorry for ruining your moment.”

In his peripherals he saw Minho quirk a smile knowing exactly what he was talking about “Don’t worry about it.” The younger passed him a wet towel before he said “I told them about you.”

He gasped, because that was his biggest insecurity.

But maybe they deserve to know after what happened “And they’re actually sad you never told them yourself.”

“Ahh, don’t cry.” Minho patted his back when tears started to leak out of his eyes when he realized he didn’t put much faith on his own friends “Hey they forgive you already, so don’t worry about that anymore. They are actually upstairs waiting for my signal.”

Hoseok sniffed and smiled when he looked at his reflection and recognizes himself this time “When did you become the comforting type?”

“When you started to overwhelm me.” Minho’s eyebrows furrowed at his quip, like he was confused with his own words. The expression passed quickly before Hoseok could ask about it as Minho proceed to teasing him “You complain so much you know?”

He huffed a laugh, shoving his best friend “Asshole.”

Minho giggled before his face became soft and reassuring “You’re not alone, hyung. You have us.”

“You are so dramatic.” He wailed, burrowing his head on his arms –embarrassed- poking at Minho’s side “Who are you? Where’s my soulless baby MinMin?”

His best friend’s face scrunched in mock disgust –it was his nickname Hoseok gave him when he took him under his wing and found out that Minho likes to spoiled occasionally “Don’t call me that.”

Finally, Hoseok was able to laugh freely, hugging his friend. Minho tried to squirm away, slapping his thighs “Come on, Channie-hyung and Shin-hyung are also there, they bought food.”

“You really broadcasted my secret?” because deep inside, he was scared they would treat him differently.

Minho batted his lashes innocently “What secret?”

“I hate you.”

_“Don’t rely too much on fate…”_

Ah, of course.

_“…live the way you want to.”_

I will do my best then.

“Are you thinking about someone?”

He was snapped out of his reverie when Minho’s face peered into him “What?”

“Just a hunch.”

“Maybe.” And before his best friend’s smile grows sly he declared with conviction “I’m going to do my best this time.”

“For what?”

He grinned in reply “To not worry about things I have no control of, and live my life.”

“That’s great hyung.” Minho slapped his back, then whispered like he was telling a top secret “So how’s college application?”

He almost had a whiplash with how fast he turned his head to Minho’s smug face “What?! How did you know?”

“I have eyes.” The brat had the nerve to smirk at him.

“Ugh, I knew you saw me. I felt it. Damn it.”

* * *

Jeongin was bouncing on his feet. He can’t wait for the class to be finished, it was their last for this year, it was Christmas after all. And after a quick and efficient persuasion on his Papa’s part, he won his permission to invite Hobi-hyung. The more the merrier after all. It has been just the two of them for as long as he can remember during Christmas eve, because Papa thinks it would be too much to intrude on his Uncle’s celebration –Jeongin scrunches his nose, old people courtesy, too complicated.

_“On one condition, Innie.” His Papa reiterated “only if he’s free.”_

_“Okay!”_

“Hey Innie” at the call, he excitedly turned to his Lixie-hyung beaming with his natural smile “You seem excited.”

“I am!” the boy giggled. As he was about to explain why, he caught sight of Hobi-hyung “Ah, wait for a moment hyung.” He said to Felix before running towards the older man.

“Hey hyung.” Hoseok turned to Minho who was typing something on his phone “Channie-hyung asked if you want to celebrate with them?”

He raised his eyebrow in question “He invited us and those two” Minho pointed upstairs “since they wouldn’t be going home until next week.”

Hoseok felt butterflies in his stomach at the thought of spending precious time with people that accepts him for who he is.

_They were suffocating him with warm hugs and shoulder squeezes. But the thing that squeezed his heart the most were their understanding smiles and bright faces. It made him cry again, but this time for a good reason. A better reason._

Just as he was about to agree, Jeongin came in barrelling to his legs “Oof, Innie be careful.”

“Hehe!” Jeongin grinned “Are you free tomorrow?”

Hoseok glanced at Minho, tomorrow’s Christmas eve though.

“Why?”

“Papa invited you to have dinner with us!”

He saw Minho’s eyes go wide. He saw Jeongin’s hopeful expression. He- he was invited to what?

Who invited who to what with who on what?

What?

Hoseok was pretty sure he was malfunctioning. Because…what?

“But why are you?” his mind asked.

“Hyung!” Minho clapped his back so hard his teeth clacked together. It hurt dammit, but as he turned to his best friend he couldn’t even muster a glare because he was what by who to what?

He stared still shell-shocked when Minho crouched down to the boy’s eye level and said “He’s going Innie. Just tell your Papa to text him the details later.”

“Okay!” Jeongin chirped. Hoseok barely heard the two sharing a high-five before Jeongin’s heat on his legs were gone, as the boy run back to talk with the other kids.

“Hey hyung, come on now. Are you that whipped already? You haven’t even told me if you like _like_ him.”

This time he did muster a glare. But fuck dammit all to hell. Minho’s chesire grin was enough evidence that he was most likely blushing.

“It’s because I will be able to spend more time with Innie! That’s all!”

Minho’s face turned innocently smug “I didn’t say anything.”

His friend ignored his growl, proceeding to say instead “Jisungie’s going to have a field day with this information.”

* * *

This was possibly the stupidest thing he will ever thrust himself to.

He baked some brownies, with the help of his kind manager from the café, which of course didn’t go without teasing.

_“Seducing someone, Hoseokie?”_

Ugh, they were insufferable. But they were a nice old people who were entertained with his misery.

_Which doesn’t make it better._

Back to the point.

This was stupid. He only knows basic cooking and he went ahead and baked brownies. The moment Minho catch wind of this will be the end of him.

_Who was he trying to impress anyway?_

Because he was too busy arguing with an imaginary Minho, he didn’t notice that he was already at the Min’s apartment and was already being snapped out of his blank stare by sweater clad Min Yoongi.

It had cookie designs –maybe he should have brought cookies?- brown and fluffy. He was wearing comfortable pant and fuzzy slippers.

_He was so cute._

_Damn it. Can you please function properly for once? _

He internally screamed when he felt Yoongi reach for the box of brownies he didn’t remember offering.

“You didn’t have too.”

Hoseok blushed, thank god he came from outside where it was biting cold, so he can blame that “I wanted to.”

Yoongi shook his head in mild amused exasperation “Come in.”

It was his first time inside their home. And surprisingly, it was well decorated. There was a small tree lighted beautifully at corner of the spacious room. The sofa was cream colored with warm-looking, well-used knitted blanket draped over them. Different art pieces were hanged on the wall, all from abstract to nature paintings. The floor was wood as well as the book shelves. He was too far to read what the titles were but they looked pretty.

As they got further inside, he was able to see a room from behind a slightly open door, it had more bookshelves, wood and metal sculptures and a grand piano.

The thing he belatedly noticed was that the only pictures framed around their home were of him and Jeongin, some people he doesn’t recognize, Hyunjin’s and Felix’s family but there wasn’t one portrait of a girl.

He wasn’t able to dwell on it because Jeongin came stomping down in a cute fuzzy blue and red sweater, pulling him down for a hug.

“You came!”

“Well, I couldn’t say no to you and here, I think the size fits you” he said, giving the wrapped gift to Jeongin.

The boy wasted no time in opening it after he had gotten permission, squealed at the sight of a fuzzy pink sweater and asked his father if he could wear it instead. Jeongin’s smile was blinding when he came back after changing.

His heart squeezed.

After helping them with preparations, much to Yoongi’s protests –“You’re a guest, sit down”- Hoseok couldn’t be blamed if his mouth watered at the food layed before him.

He was savouring his first bite when the taste reminded him of something “Hey isn't this from that restaurant?”

“What restaurant?” Jeongin cutely piped in, mid bite.

“Yeah, I made them serve it” Yoongi waved Jeongin’s question off with a shrug “but it was my cooking.”

Hoseok was confused. You can make a restaurant serve a different meal than what they were offering? “You can do that?”

“It's Jin-hyung's so” Yoongi answered, nonchalantly shrugging a shoulder.

“Ah!” Jeongin exclaimed “Uncle JinJin’s restaurant is a nice place.”

He distractedly nodded his head, because it was a nice place. He was about to go back to eating when he choked out “Wait, you prepared them…?”

His wide shocked eyes were met with a subtl glare “Do you have a problem with that?”

“N-no.”

But why did he cook for him that day?

Was he special?

_Ugh, no. Shut up._

Okay so maybe he had a teeny tiny crush on him. Like mean who wouldn’t?

He ticked a checklist in his mind, while munching thoughtfully on the food.

Yoongi-ssi is a:

  * Great father, single at that (which is probably harder)
  * Loyal person, to his late wife, his only son and the few friends he knows (the way he talks about them is enough indication, no matter how little was shared with him)
  * Hard working and talented and very respectful (minus the times he was testing him)
  * Pretty playful and a –fucking- tease and has a pretty smile (if only he smiled more)
  * Well-known and award-winning producer
  * Knows what he wants and will do everything to get it (his awards are enough proof)

Now he has to learn that he probably plays piano –the grand piano was smacked at the middle of one of the apartment’s rooms- knows how to cook –delicious and not meagre- food, and apparently has an appreciation for art, and knows how to decorate. Not to mention he was a good dancer and probably a very dedicated lover (considering his way of talking about his wife).

But! He really shouldn’t be thinking about this. Right when he was having dinner with them. In the man’s own home, with a child innocently chattering, filling the room with bright stories and –oh my god this wasn’t happening.

This was decidedly Minho’s fault, for planting _romantic notions _in his head and for everything else.

He was supposed to only be there for Jeongin and not daydreaming about…ugh.

Stupid heart. Keeps on fluttering.

_Why did he even have a checklist to begin with?_

“You okay there?”

“Hobi-hyung?”

“I’m perfect! You guys were saying?” he sweats, but then his eyes caught their hands holding his amateurly baked brownies. He really should have just bought something from a bakery.

He groaned internally, stupid.

“I said, the baking time should be shorter so as to not lose its moisture and you should have let it cool first before packing them. Other than that it’s pretty good.”

“It really is, hyung!”

Hoseok heaved a relieved sigh “Noted.”

“Papa can teach you next time hyung!”

“Wha-“ thank god he wasn’t swallowing anything. Shocked, he instinctively looked at Yoongi.

“Sure.” The man had a ghost of a smile on his lips –just smile already dammit.

He was doomed.

* * *

“Now, Hyunjin, just because I know them from work and that they are Chan’s friends, doesn’t mean I don’t need to be updated abou-“

“Jinnie love, I think this would go better with those jeans than that bomber jacket.” Hyunjin didn’t hear whatever his Appa was saying because his Uncle Jin was shoving different coats at his face.

“Uncle Jin” Hyunjin groaned, protesting softly “It’s an outdoor concert.”

“-bout what’s happening with you. I need to kno-“

His uncle was relentless, taking off his jacket and putting on the coat of his choosing “Hush you. You have to dress to impress during dates.”

“-to know, every hour. No every – Jin, it’s not a date…” hearing the word ‘date’ twice made him blush.

He stuttered a weak denial “But we’re just going to watch a concert.”

The baby faced man lightly slapped his cheeks before softly holding it to make him stare directly at him “Baby, when a person asks another person’s parents’ permission to take someone out, it’s a date and they’re serious.” His uncle finished with his signature all-knowing smile.

“It’s because he’s a minor.” He barely heard his Appa’s reason because the thought made him smile back, his nerves calming down a little “Do you really think so?”

His Appa then groaned loudly, snapping them out of their own world, whining “Will you two please pay attention to me?”

“What?” Hyunjin hid a laugh, when his Uncle Jin irritably snapped.

“Jin, please. Maybe Changbin just really invited him out as friends.”

Hyunjin unconsciously pouted but huffed a laugh when the older man pinched his Appa’s tattoed arm “You are so unromantic Namjoon.”

His Appa was about to make a smart retort when his phone pinged, taking a quick peek, his heart picked up it’s pace in anticipation “Ah, he’s already at the station.”

He quickly gathered his stuff, shoving them inside a small body bag, and slipped his shoes on, barely hearing his Uncle Jin’s call of “Remember to hold his hand when it gets too crowded!”

The last he heard was his Appa’s muffled “No!” from behind the door.

It was probably one of the best concerts Hyunjin had ever had the chance of attending. The best of course was from _that _concert. He felt giddy at the thought, stealing a quick glance at the smaller man beside him. It was only 10 pm and he had at least two hours before his parents hunt him down. Ah, but he was having so much fun he can’t believe 4 hours had already passed.

“I dreamt of you again.” Changbin said conversationally, like he was talking about the weather.

Hyunjin almost stumbled on his own feet, before regaining his composure “Again?” he pushed down the butterflies –not now please- and teased the older “Are you saying you dream of me a lot?”

Changbin threw him a quick glance, before focusing back on the bustling marketplace, but a smirk was playing on his lips “I do think of you a lot.”

“Hyung, wha-“ This time, Hyunjin really stumbled on his feet but Changbin was quick to grab his arm to steady him, a laugh was evident on his eyes.

The older man chuckled, evidently endeared at him being tongue-tied –how embarrassing “Come on, I only have until midnight for this date.” –and oh my god, he was holding his hand.

“D-date?” Hyunjin swallowed, slowly feeling his face heating up.

“Yeah.” Changbin stopped making him stop too “It is a date right?”

“I- well.” Hyunjin, this time stumbled on his words, flustered “I didn’t want to assume, but-“

Changbin’s face was filled with patience and obvious affection –and he might be imagining it, but the rough pads of his thumb was caressing his hand “What do you want it to be then?”

“A date…” Hyunjin trailed off, before his face bloomed in a flushed pleasure “A date doesn’t sound so bad.”

On their way to Hyunjin’s neighbourhood, it was well past 11 pm, where they part and probably where they’ll see each other the last time for this year because Changbin’s flying to Europe with his family for the rest of the holidays. But they were happy at the thought of the days they will share after their vacation, Hyunjin couldn’t help but squeeze the hand in his making the older man huffed a laugh. Hyunjin stared at Changbin when they reached his house, the older man was truly beautiful, bundled under his heavy coat, dark scarf and black beanie.

A promise to keep in touch was obvious in their smiles.

And when Changbin texted that he had boarded the train just as Hyunjin finished changing to comfortable clothes he felt his phone vibrate with another message.

**[23:41] binnie-hyung ^^**

I’ll see you when I get back

Then we’ll go on lots of dates after

Hyunjin felt his nape burn –probably from all the blood rushing upwards- he bit his lips to stop it from smiling too much. He slowly and carefully typed his reply.

**[23:43] Me**

I’ll be counting the days then. (°ᵕ°ꭍƪ)♥

He was too much in his own world that he didn’t hear the front door open and the hush whispers of his parents.

“Someone had fun.”

Although startled, Hyunjin grinned with an obvious blush and stood up to hug his parents tightly.

* * *

Hoseok was sweating bullets inside his bunny costume. Good thing he also have a big bunny head because how the hell was he supposed to smile while giving balloons to kids when he was getting toasted inside, in the middle of January, what the hell?

He was currently at a park surrounded by benches and trees where amusement park goers can lounge around and have a picnic with family. If he had the choice, he’d rather stay cooped up in the studio dancing the rest of his day off away. But a co-worker from his café part-time job had an emergency and was in need of a replacement for this job.

But then again, the salary was his, so it wasn’t exactly a loss and it was only until lunch anyway which was about 15 minutes away –he bounced a bit at the thought of getting out this hell. And as a bonus he has a free ticket! Yey him! Another but though, who enjoys amusement parks alone?

The rest of his shift passed, and as he pulled the head off of him, he heard a loud shriek “Hobi-hyung!”

No.

No way.

Just _no._

He needs like a year –a whole 365 and ¼ day- before he faces him again.

And wow he looked great in black longsleeved shirt and jeans.

Not the point. Focus!

“Hobi-hyung! Papa treated us here with Uncle Channie and Uncle Shin!”

Felix was immediately at Jeongin’s side jumping in excitement “Join us!”

The other kid, Seungmin he remembers, calmly walked towards him, before stopping just a few feet away. He got stared down by Seungmin, probably–well up, he was taller afterall- before the boy smiled widely at him and ran to him to hold his arm helping the other two pull him to their small group.

Did he get friend checked?

He briefly greeted Chan and Shin who beamed at him, looking as excited as the kids, before turning his eyes towards Yoongi, as though to get his permission to join.

His careless shrug and small smirk was enough.

**[12:01] Me**

Just got out of work

The kids are here and now I’m their prisoner.

**[12:02] minmin**

Yoongi-ssi’s there too?

Hv fun hyung

He can feel Minho’s sleazy eyes through the screen. Hoseok wanted to cry in frustration.

He wasn’t helping! Not at all.

_Stupid Minho._

His frustration however was momentarily forgotten as they visited the different attractions the park had to offer, but the ones he would remember the most were:

The roller coaster, of course, where Felix screamed loudly in fear burrowing his head on Shin’s chest, Seungmin was shrieking cutely from beside him it made him laugh.

Vikings or to Felix, the big ship that scrambles his stomach, where Jeongin’s hat flew and slapped him on the face making Chan laugh as he removed it from his face and he definitely heard Yoongi snicker in front of him, ugh bastard.

They even rode the boat thingy where Chan was the only one who got wet, which thoroughly amused the kids.

As they got down, he watched with less pricking in his chest when Shin playfully teased Chan on their way to a restroom to change.

Maybe he was getting better at accepting things.

With this positive thought he skipped happily when the kids invited him to play at the random stalls lining the park walls.

Yoongi, the show-off, won the grand prize at the shooting game to which Jeongin hugged to death.

While on another game Shin hammered a poor machine so hard it cracked. Seeing as nobody noticed they each carried a kid, he got Seungmin, and Chan frantically slapped their payment and before running after them.

Indoors after a quick snack, they found out that there was a giant balloon playground where adults can also play, but it collects a different fee. He was about to shoo them off, when Jeongin pulled him out of his reverie, physically pulling him inside.

“Papa paid for everyone!”

Felix and Seungmin were already bouncing inside gesturing at him with wide grins “Hobi-hyung, hurry!” And he laughed seeing the pair of soulmates acting like kids too, but as he caught sight of Yoongi, his mind crashed.

He looked like a child in a candy shop, eyes wide in exhilaration, beckoning Jeongin to come to that huge stairs to the top of the slide so that they can slide down together. As Yoongi’s eyes caught his surely shocked ones, he forgot breath because…

“Come on Hoseok! It’s fun.”

H-hoseok?

That’s…

_That does it._

This was all just a dream. Or –or he tripped and fell and crack his skull and he was currently in between life and death. Or his heart pounded so hard on his chest it blocked his airway and he died.

_This wasn’t real._

But Yoongi-ssi…

Yoongi-ssi was smiling widely at him, he can see his cute gums peeking.

And he was smiling-

_at him-_

with his cute gums peeking out.

He choked a sob, his heart stuttering in their rhythmic beats.

He was mentally writing down his last will –Minho will get his bucket hats, Changbin can take his hoodies, Jisung will have headphones, Chan can have his speakers, Shin will have- as his list continue on he robotically let Jeongin pull him towards the melodic sounds of the kids and his friends’ laughters blending with the producer’s own unique sound.

Today was the day he dies.

After that, when he was finally in the confines of his own home –without any recollection of actually getting home- not caring that maybe Minho was out on a date with Jisung, he fired him a quick text.

**[21:04] Me**

Minho…

**[21:04] minmin**

Ur so fcked hyung haha

**[21:05] Me**

.·´¯`(>**_**<)´¯`·.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because the speak yourself anpanman suga was too cute 😭
> 
> Thank you for reading! Feel free to comment! ♥
> 
> Next Chapter: Everyone's dating but Jung Hoseok (and Min Yoongi but who's keeping tabs?)
> 
> *whispers* if you get the kind-of reference, well hello yk trash haha


	13. Having Feelings is /that/ Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So are relationships.
> 
> But hearts don't break around here, only promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The MinSung date was a special request from who else? (as if this whole fic wasn't because of her lol) oyaaa NDK.XI haha
> 
> Also how to relationship? Movies don't help they just slap us with the reality that those scenes never happen, unless you know, you do it yourself or like threaten them to do it for you lmao ;-;
> 
> enjoy?

_"Jisung, will you please calm the fuck down?" Changbin pleaded with a small growl, tiredly rubbing his eyes "Or at least be quiet. It's barely morning yet." –that was lie; it was already 9 in the morning. _

_But who even wakes up and functions properly before 9?_

_The younger boy stopped in his frantic movements of gathering stuff and croaked "But hyung-" the whine and helplessness was obvious "It's our first holiday together. And we're boyfriends." Jisung paused, pouting a bit. Clutching the blankets he was barely able to carry closer to his body, he cried "And nothing is going as planned!"_

_Changbin watched, with an odd mixture of exasperation, amusement and sympathy, as his best friend fell down on the floor with a loud 'plop' and sighed. He was well-aware how 'nothing' all of his plans became._

_It was sad, to be honest, that nothing went his way. And he had been planning it since he made up with Minho. So that was almost a full month. It would have been comical in any other situation but Changbin knew how important it is for Jisung to make the people he loves feel special. What more with his boyfriend?_

_His first plan, which went down the drain, was to take Minho to the cat café that just opened. Jisung was so excited because that would probably be paradise for his boyfriend and nothing makes him happier than making Minho smile. But the cats got sick because of one thing or the other so the shop closed for the rest of December._

_The next plan was for them to enjoy some Japanese take-outs at the park near their company. It was secluded, semi-private and absolutely breathtaking during winter. However, whatever force was going against Jisung won again, and the park was undergoing repair. So that's also out of the drawing board._

_His last plan was to dine out at this pretty restaurant, but it only accepts customers through reservations and Jisung, the scatterbrain that he sometimes is, forgot to make reservations two weeks before and now it's fully booked._

_To put a cherry on top of his trash bin of failed plans, the kitten he chose to adopt for Minho was still under observation because of a previous sickness it caught so the baby won't be going home with him anytime soon._

_And now Jisung was owlishly staring at their ceiling. Changbin can almost see the outline of his soul leaving his body._

_He bit back a snicker. He can tease him later._

_Padding closer to his dying friend, he flicked his forehead, which earned him a loud protest and an even louder pout, he asked "So what's your plan now?"_

_Jisung wailed, tripping over the words rushing past his lips -Changbin was thankful they're eternal friends on top of being rappers "I remember watching a movie with this guy preparing a blanket fort at their rooftop, with lights and pillows and fluffy toys and yummy snacks and flowers, I think. Then he set up a projector for the laptop where they played tons of movies, and I- I thought that Minho-hyung likes movies so it wouldn't be that bad, maybe. But we only have blankets and pillows here and I was thinking of still buying those Japanese take-outs, then maybe buy some decorative lights and a big fluffy cat stuffed toy but- but- what if he doesn't like it?" Jisung took a breath and stared blankly at his sock-clad feet "Oh my god what if he doesn't like it?"_

_"Shut up!" he bonked the younger's head, earmimg him a glare to which he replied with a grin "That's so romantic it's disgusting. It's going to make me puke."_

_"Do you think so?"_

_"Yes, now go and dress. We'll go out and have breakfast then we’ll buy the stuff you need and I'll help set them up before I leave for home."_

_Jisung, who has always been easy and simple to please, shot up and pumped his fist in the air "Okay then! I'll be done in five! You better dress now too, hyung!" before he scampered to his room._

_Changbin can only fondly shake his head and leisurely went back to his own room._

_The buying part went in a breeze, if you don't count the long lines in cashiers because there were so many people doing last minute shopping, like they had the whole year to do that, seriously! _

_But who were they to talk?_

_Just as they put down the bags on their apartment floor -it was already one in the afternoon and they have about four hours to prepare everything before Minho came knocking on their door._

_It was easy to bring up and lay the blankets and pillows on their rooftop floor, they were able to borrow a projector from a nice company staff on their way home earlier, and the laptop and movies wasn't a problem. And yet Jisung was still frantic under his normal playful self. Changbin only knows this because they've been friends since forever._

_But while they were taking a break from setting up, they only have the lights and lanterns, scented candles, paper banderitas and flower petals left to put around after all, someone knocked on their door._

_Only a few people knock on their door. Namely their family, Chan and Shin, when they forget to bring their spare, Hobi-hyung but they were sure he went home just this morning, Hyunjin but he is probably with his family and Minho who was supposed to come-by two hours later._

_"Oh shit" was what both expressed in their shared look._

_Changbin quickly pushed Jisung to hide the big stuffed toy cat and the Japanese food while he brought the bags of their purchases to his own room._

_Another loud knock was heard and Changbin heard Jisung’s muffled panicking and a loud thud. _

_Ouch._

_When they were sure they hid everything, Changbin opened the door._

_But what met him was a worried looking Minho._

_"Where's Jisung? Is he okay?"_

_"Yeah." he answered, confused at the rather weird questioning "Why wouldn't he be?"_

_Minho tilted his head, brows furrowed before he shook his head in what possibly was dismissal "Well, where is he?"_

_"Hi baby! You’re early! Can’t get enough of me?" Changbin cringed at the obvious tension in Jisung’s fake cheery greeting. He looked over his shoulder, staring at his friend with a 'Stop being nervous!' look._

_Their currently unwanted visitor pushed past him and embraced Jisung with a relieved sigh._

_Jisung looked shock for a moment before he relaxed, pets the older's head and returned his hug._

_"Okay you star-crossed lovers-" Changbin drawled, playfully rolling his eyes "you can do that later on your date."_

_Minho made a face at him before turning to Jisung "Speaking of date, where are we going?"_

_The best friends tensed with Jisung subtly shooting daggers at Changbin for being tactless. Changbin sheepishly smiled in return before making his way back to their food._

_"So?"_

_"It's a surprise!" Minho narrowed his eyes, suspicious. Before he grinned catlike and with purpose, strode in their house and planted his pretty ass on their couch._

_Well, there goes the plan of shooing him away._

_This was going to be hell._

Jisung stopped to drink water. Hoseok was having an override of information with how detailed the younger boy was with the story-telling. He turned his eyes to his silent best friend beside his boyfriend, reading some book, but there was a content smile on his lips.

Said boyfriend released a loud satisfied sigh at being rehydrated making him turn his attention back to him "Now where were we? Ah!-"

"When you and Changbin took turns trying to distract me so one of you could sneak up the rooftop.” Minho interrupted with a grin, eyes still on his book. Marking a page, he sneaked a meaningful glance at him and stresses “Take note hyung, trying."

Jisung protested loudly and expressively, he almost knocked off his cup "But we totally succeeded!"

Hoseok shook his head, amused, when Minho stared blankly at his boyfriend and deadpanned with a purposeful flip of a page "Because I let you."

"Whatever!" Jisung indignantly turned his head away before focusing back on him "Don't listen to him hyung he was totally surprised!"

And Hoseok knew Minho couldn't argue with that. He remembers the series of texts he received that night and he could practically feel the love and joy flowing out of his screen. Although he still feels a tiny sting of envy of not having a soulmate or anyone like that to be honest, he was genuinely happy for his best friend, and that’s what matters to him.

_For a cold month the two of them seem to sweat a lot and they have been taking turns ‘taking the trash out’ or ‘delivering something to the landlord’ but he decided against confronting them about it and now Minho can only raise his eyebrow in curious suspicion as Changbin moved to the kitchen to drop what seem to a little torch, took his bags and waved with a satisfied smirk "Bye kids. Rated PG please." _

_And because he had been nice enough to let them to carry out their secret- whatever, Minho should be entitled to make fun of them right? "So we can make out?"_

_"Hyung-" Changbin froze, mouth dropping and just as Jisung howled a laugh, the smaller boy groaned loudly "I did not need to know that."_

_"Bring home gifts!"Jisung screamed from the kitchen as Changbin called out one last time._

_As soon as Jisung was within sight from his place on the couch he innocently asked "So where are we going?"_

_He felt delight shoot down his spine when Jisung grinned toothily at him "Dress warmly because it will be cold-"_

_"At the rooftop?" he finished with a head tilt, batting his eye lashes in teasing._

_"How-"_

_"Doesn't matter." He declared cheerily. Slinging his arm over his boyfriend’s shoulder he pulled them out of the house "Come on."_

_He wasn’t expecting anything really, he had been on this rooftop a few times. It was relatively spacious, the farther side had flower pots and a bench. Honestly, though just spending time with the younger boy was special already. Seeing the bare rooftop in his memory now, he froze on his spot at the door. He could feel Jisung tensing beside him, frantically explaining his failed plans. But he heard none of it as he took in the place decorated with fairy lights, comfortable looking blankets and pillows that seemed to call out to him, a projector already lighting a rather wide white screen, a laptop on standby. "Jisung- this" venturing further in, he could see the flower petals peppering the blankets, a small table holding some sort of Japanese bento, some scented candle with a relaxing aroma and a rather large stuffed toy cat. Altogether it was breathtaking.What he also noted was that they were far enough from the edge to not remind him that he was scared of heights._

_He turned to Jisung, who was still waving his arms around flushed and explaining himself, reaching for his face and planting a grateful kiss on his mouth._

_He never thought he would be someone to receive such a gesture. He never thought he would be capable to receive such overwhelming feelings. But if he would be asked to describe what love is, he would answer with all the sureness the world has… “that this, held by my shaking hands, eyes bright and blushing, is love.”_

_"Hyu-"_

_"It's perfect. Thank you."_

Hoseok was looking dreamily at how Minho looked so happy and so content just sitting beside Jisung, who was now telling another story –that he should be paying attention to- when a thought struck him. Was it that complicated to be in a relationship? Like the dates, constant communication, the missing you always, the-

Oh my god he doesn’t know how to have feelings.

And he was considering this as a problem because. . .?

Oh _my god._

But they just become friends.

Well he thinks they are.

_Are they?_

They are right? Or they wouldn’t have been communicating more because _he's_ been busy these days so he had been updating about Jeongin or he wouldn’t have access to _their_ home or he wouldn’t receive replies from the worry filled texts of ‘you should get enough rest and eat.’he sends _him._

Minho and Jisung were friends before they…

Hoseok blinked rapidly, realizing all this in one go.

Fuck.

* * *

_They were sharing a comfortable silence throughout their walk towards the station –where they usually part- when Changbin stopped and asked softly “Are your parents home?”_

_“I think.” Hyunjin answered automatically, before blinking in confusion“Why?”_

_Changbin glanced at him and shrugged “Chan-hyung has something he wants me to deliver to your father.”_

_“Oh.” Hyunjin thoughtfully said before nodding with a grin “Yeah, I think he’s there now. Uncle Jin demanded he comes home early today.”_

_The older boy huffed an amused chuckle “Okay,” turning to the direction of his neighbourhood._

_“Appa!” Hyunjin called out as soon as he was inside “Changbin-hyung has something for you!”_

_He was ushering the older boy when his Uncle Jin appeared, wearing an apron and was drying his hands“Hi, Changbin.”_

_Hyunjin groaned inaudibly, catching the teasing look in his uncle’s eyes and the meaningful tone when he said Changbin's name, before reluctantly proceeded up his room to change when the taller man shoo-ed him for being gross and sweaty, even in winter._

_He honestly doesn’t want to leave Changbin with his Uncle Jin._

_“Are you done?” he asked when he entered their dining room –after his rather swift wash up- seeing as his parents were now talking about something with his friend._

_Receiving a grin and a nod, Hyunjin let out a relieved sigh, mercy was upon him today. But before he could ask him to eat with them, his Appa beat him to the invitation “Stay for dinner, Changbin.”_

_“Wow, that was some good food there.”Hyunjin smiled widely at the compliment and let out a small giggle when Changbin made a show of patting his full stomach._

_He offered, well he insisted that he walk Changbin to at least the edge of his neighbourhood, after he spent about a few hours with his family._

_Hyunjin playfully gagged “Appa and Uncle Jin was delighted that you agree that ChocoMint taste like toothpaste. How disrespectful hyung.” Then he lightly slapped the older’s shoulder earning him a slap back “And you keep on complimenting Uncle Jin –he can go by without it for years with how much you did.” They both laughed but then his mouth had to continue“I’m almost jealous.”_

_“Well, I tried some for you, right? It’s passable, but it’s not my favourite.” The older elbowed his side making him turn away in fake indignance –but he was actually taming a blush, because yes, Changbin did try for him. Gosh he was so whipped. “And they’re not the ones I’m going to invite to this concert.”_

_“Wha- hyung!” Hyunjin abruptly stopped, staring cross-eyed at the tickets shoved at this face. Without even a clear view of what was written, he knows that that design was for tha outdoor concert he had been saying he wanted to go to but couldn’t because he had exams during ticket selling and it sold out “Thank you!”_

Hyunjin sighed at the memory, thumping his head on the café table where he asked Jisung-hyung to meet him. He groaned again, remembering that the days that passed after that concert date was pure bliss. They emailed each other frequently, send greetings and pictures –Hyunjin more than Changbin- and called whenever the time difference permits it. Nothing much changed with their dynamics. Hyunjin still tease Changbin a lot and the older was still as playful as ever. It’s just that underneath all that was a mutual understanding that they were more than friends.

“But then that happened.” Hyunjin wailed at his folded arms. And although he shouldn’t be scared –simply because it was Changbin they were talking about- he was absolutely terrified.

“So what’s up?” was what Jisung said in lieu of a proper greeting.

Without looking up, he cried “Hyung you have to help me.” And at the sound of question from the older boy, Hyunjin explained, without much detail that Jisung must help him avoid Changbin without him getting suspicious.

“But hyung's been back in Korea for a week now.” Jisung said, matter of factly and a tad already suspicious of his request “He'll be at the apartment tomorrow I think.”

“Exactly why you have to help me.” He pleaded, staring wide-eyed at him.

Although suspicious, Jisung looked worried and curious “What are you hiding?”

“I just can't face him.” Hyunjin groaned weakly and helpless “Not yet. Just please.”

“Hyunjin, as much as I want to help you” he felt Jisung pat his bowed head “I physically can't lie to Changbin-hyung.” At this, Hyunjin peeked an eye out from his arms “Sure I can prank him every now and then but from what I'm seeing, the gravity of how you're making this, maybe it's better if you tell him?”

Hyunjin let out a pathetic whimper.

Then Jisung asked exactly what his parents did “What are you so afraid of?”

**[19:55] binnie-hyung ^^**

did I do something wrong? ☹

* * *

He was back to that place again.

This very bright, serene and peaceful place.

Occasionally there were grass, trees and flowers beautifully flourishing in every direction, like some sort of paradise. Sometimes it would be a relatively small glass dome with a table and two chairs inside, serene and private, almost like an oasis in a deserted piece of land. Other times it was a small cozy apartment, brown and warm with sunlight. But the only constant in every setting was the lady in a flowing white summer dress, short hair and soft hands. She would be holding his hand as they walk around, hugging him to her chest while humming or combing his hair while she seem to take him in with a small adoring smile playing on her lips. She always had blurry features, sometimes because of the sun, sometimes because she was hugging him and her neck was all he could see and sometimes he simply forgets, but he knew she was beautiful.

They were his recurring dreams ever since… ever since…

They came randomly and he mostly forgot about it in the morning, but what he remembers, if he was conscious and aware about it anyways, was the sense of peace and overflowing joy the dreams give him even after he wakes up, like a familiar sense of home. Making the rest of his day spent with a much brighter smile.

Today was different though.

He woke up feeling slightly sorrowful, maybe because he slept over at Uncle Shin's again because his Papa had another deadline to meet. So he shrugged it off. He'll see his Papa later anyway because Lixie-hyung and he joined a competition against another dance studio. It was just a friendly competition but he's excited to meet new people and on top of that his Papa will be able to watch him dance!

At the joyful thought, he forgot the way he woke up, shook the still snoring Lixie-hyung beside him and said good morning to the rising sun with his usual smile. Just in time too, because Uncle Shin was now calling them for breakfast.

If only- if only he remembers the rain and dark clouds that covered the skies in his usually bright dreams, he would have known early on that this wasn’t his normal day.

* * *

Hours later, after the sweat-filled, oohs and ahhs from the bright-eyed children and the altogether well-spent afternoon, Hoseok was furious.

He finally let the hostile emotion reign over him. He never thought he would ever feel this way because he's mostly an understanding and patient person. But this was too much.

For the past few days, Yoongi had been working nonstop. That part was understandable, because he heard from Hyunjin, his Appa mostly stays at the company too and from Felix that his Dad has been coming home later than usual, which is late as fuck –like before sunrise.

Since Yoongi was unavailable and busy, he had been depending on him –which felt good at first- to take care of his son. But he told them he'll be there –Hoseok paused from his internal rant and fuming to check the text from yesterday before he went to sleep.

**[23:04] Min Yoongi**

Yeah, I'll be there.

Yep. Still there.

So where the fuck was he?

He would have been worried about his whereabouts if Chan hadn't come bursting in the double doors to the venue, hair all over the place and bag half-zipped and if he didn't say that Yoongi left _way _before him.

The thing that snapped his understanding nature, what completely broke him was when Felix happily threw his arms around Chan and they were gathered by Shin in a group hug after the whole event and there was Jeongin, holding his hand, still waiting for his Papa to come.

Now, he was currently carrying a silent Jeongin up their home when the boy seem to be stuck seated at the taxi's backseat after the rather suffocating silence ride back to their place.

But the rage he was feeling inside was almost uncontrollable and he has been feeding the flames for hours now.

He dares do this to his own son.

_That fucking bastard._

And this time he means it.

After unlocking the door, he dropped their bags on the couch before going up to Jeongin's room.

"Innie, do you want to eat first then wash up for bed?" he tried keeping his emotions in check when he saw how devastated Jeongin looked.

A few beats of heavy silence passed when he asked again only to receive a slow shake of the boy’s had. "What is it?"

"Papa-" Jeongin started before he all but choked.

Hoseok sadly eyed the young boy, his heart hurting for him "I know. I'm disappointed too."

Jeongin sniffed, bit his lips to keep in a sob and shook his head "Papa never does things without reason so I'm not disappointed."

Curious at the boy’s choice of words he softly questioned "Innie?" and he was calming down a bit. This time he felt a wave of sadness rushing in. He was pretty sure it's because of how crushed Jeongin was right now.

"I'm just sad.” The boy quickly wiped a tear that escaped “I wish Papa would say things to me too when it gets too much for him."

He had learned a lot about Jeongin the past few days his father has been scarce, he rises early, he is already upbeat as soon as he woke, he loves food, he enjoys sharing anything to others and he is almost constantly with a smile. The one thing he can’t comprehend still is that for a young age, Jeongin is very attentive to Yoongi. Sometimes he’s whisper ‘Hyung, Papa’s really happy today so we should smile and joke a lot more!’ but when he looked at Yoongi, there was just a small upturn of his lips. How is that ‘really happy’? Nonetheless, after they did so during dinner, Yoongi once again rewarded him with the view of his gummy smile.

Hoseok never thought of it again, but now, hearing those words, he convinced himself that it was simply because Jeongin only had Yoongi for how many years. And upon remembering what was happening Hoseok can only hold the boy closer as he let the tears fall silently. It was the first time he saw the always smiling Jeongin cry. Sure he pouted and frowned occasionally, but hearing his sobs and sniffles, feeling his shirt get wet, it weighed heavy on his heart.

After feeding a reluctant Jeongin with some noodles and had him quickly wash-up, Hoseok left the boy to his own when it seemed that exhaustion -physical and emotional as it seems- claimed him.

He plopped down on the couch, sighing loudly and still frustrated when his phone rang. Hearing the annoying laugh of his best friend as the ring tone he answered without looking at who was calling.

Before he could say anything though, Minho muttered "Who do I fight?"

"What do you mean?" he almost snapped –he doesn’t have energy to deal with this- but at the tone of Minho’s voice, he knew he was serious.

"I don't know! I'm pissed off all of a sudden!"

"You? Pissed off?" Of all the years they have known each other, Minho doesn't get 'pissed off.’ He gets even with an evil grin –that's how Minho deals with annoyance- so this was a first. "Aren't you out on a date?"

"Exactly!” Minho exclaimed. “I was laughing with Jisung and now I'm pissed off" he paused grumbling under his breath "and I thought maybe it has something to do with you?"

Hoseok scrunched his face in confusion. The last part was stated more like a question to himself than to him. "What?"

"Hyung just- Whatever's happening with you right now-" Minho was interrupted by the opening of the apartment door.

He sat up in attention, feeling livid all over again. "Bye. I'll call you back whenever."

"Hyung-!"

Pressing the end call button without care and letting the phone fall he stood as he demanded to Yoongi’s approaching form "Where were you?"

And the only reply he received was the blank mask Yoongi had on the first time they met.

Blinded by the anger he had been feeding since he realized this guy wasn't going to show up, Hoseok wasn’t able to notice to the gut-wrenching grief nor the breathtaking sorrow that has been creeping up inside him.

* * *

_Two weeks earlier_

Laying down a bouquet of white dahlias and lilies accented with purple Freesia flowers, Yoongi slowy sat down on the soft grass and quickly looking down at his now empty hands.

“Hey,” he started awkwardly, feeling self-concious. This was the first time he was able to convince himself to talk to her after years of just sitting silently when he visits.

After a few moments of absolute silence –since he was currently alone with no one to see him- he relaxed slightly. “Milady” he huffed, reminding himself of the taste of that word from his own mouth. “I'm sorry I haven't been able to visit sooner. Were you lonely?”

He shook his head with a small humourless laugh “Probably not.” staring at the farthest tree he saw, he softly continued “You've been in my dreams sometimes I'm almost sure you enjoy torturing me. Or you're reminding me to visit you. Whatever.” His shakily let his hands fall at his sides, reminding himself to just relax and talk.

“Have you been watching us?” he asked. Before chancing a glance of what was in front of him, then staring back at the tree “Of course you are.”

“Jeongin's doing great in school” he shared in a quiet voice when he felt that he had been too silent and would probably shut up altogether if he doesn’t continue, he shared “he's been mostly healthy, so that's good right?”

He hummed then, arranging his thoughts before starting again “He has been taking dance classes too, for about four months now. We even joined that parent-child presentation at his school. We did good. I think we did.” Yoongi grinned fondly at the memory, eyes focused far away “Innie couldn't shut up about it for days. I also won him a dessert fox stuffed toy at the arcade. He named it Suga. It's probably attached to his hip ever since we got it.”

Playing with the patch of grass under his palms he continued talking. “Namjoon-hyung, my team leader and his soulmate Jin-hyung act like my parents or something. And they're very protective of Innie. They pull me back up whenever I seem to drown myself in work.”

Yoongi swallowed his nerves that would stop him from talking, grinning slightly at nothing in particular “And Chan? He was an intern Namjoon-hyung and I took under our team and now he’s a successful producer too.” He paused, laughing softly “He bleaches his hair so much he'll be bald before I do.” He took a breath in, getting shivers at somehow feeling the familiar comfortable atmosphere he associates with her presence “He and his soulmate, Shin -who by the way is the saving grace of that brat- adopted a boy about 4 years ago. His name is Felix. He's best friends with Innie and Wonpil-hyung's son, Seungmin.”

He stopped abruptly, shooting a quick polite nod when someone passed behind him. When he continued, he felt fond exasperation settle at the pit of his stomach, making him softly smile “Those three are a force to be reckoned with-“ he then grumbled in bemusement “I swear someone is planting crazy ideas in their little heads. One time, when Chan and me were experimenting on a dish, they exchanged the salt with sugar. And Chan, that occasional klutz, poured it without checking so we ate a disgustingly sweet spicy dish.”

Yoongi nodded his head in false display of contemplation saying “And I'm pretty sure their goal most of the time is to get back at me for god knows what I did.” before laughing to himself.

A thought struck him then, breaking the easy atmosphere that previously embraced him “Wonpil-hyung lost his wife to cancer when Seungmin was three that is from what he told us anyway.” He uneasily cleared his throat. To anyone, he was presently sitting there but to himself, he knows his mind was far away. Far from here. Far from the place where she doesn’t exist. “He- he has her tattoo now. I wonder-“ he stopped, throat closing on its own. He lifted his head up, saying in ragged breaths “ah, but I think he's dating someone now. So that's good.”

He was silent for much longer, mindlessly picking at the grass he was sitting on, doing all he could to bring back his thoughts to the present. Clearing his throat and licking his suddenly dry lips he ventured hesitantly “I- I think I made a friend?”

He let out a heavy breath before chuckling at his patethicness and mustered all the courage to keep his emotions in and talk with confidence. “His name's Jung Hoseok. He’s a dance instructor at the dance studio Innie's enrolled at.”

A bird flew in line with his sight so he watched it for a moment before continuing “I was so annoyed at him at first. You know me.” Yoongi swallowed with difficulty “I felt like he was taking away our baby from me. Jeongin is ours.” He felt his fists clench tighter before relaxing quickly “I sound so selfish.”

“But what if Jeongin decides I wasn’t the father he wanted? What then?” he bowed his head again when he remembered how much he fought with his negative thoughts, smiling sadly when he was reminded of how he did that “But I heard your voice.” He stared in front this time and with a wobbly smile he stated “You really talk too much.”

Looking away again he shrugged “Jeongin adores him though” feeling a small smile play on his lips after. “And he's Shin and Chan's friend -and don't tell them this, but they're my precious people somehow, so I trust them.”

“And I-“ he paused, side-eyeing the flowers he brought with him, and lips lifting up a bit “I promised you that I would try my best to welcome people that makes Jeongin happy.” He let out a breath again, like he achieved something with what he just said. “And he does.” He whispered with a teasing frown “Begrudgingly.” He continued though, shaking his head with a small snort “Just kidding.”

“He treats Jeongin like his own so I was really mad at first because that was my job-“ he shook his head again, this time because he was realizing he probably looked like a guard dog growling at Hoseok while protecting his son “but he was the same with all the kids in the studio. Innie's just a special case because he attached himself to him.” He playfully glared while muttering with all the love he had for Jeongin “That kid.”

“He has been a big help, actually. So it's not exactly a loss on my side.” He continued soon enough “And he has great taste in food. Nah, I'm probably just that good at cooking.”

Yoongi paused to look at her with a meaningful stare “I'm sure you would agree?” Biting back a chuckle he went back to staring elsewhere “He's kinda awkward around me initially but I think it's because I intimidated him?” releasing an amused chuckle this time he waved his hand like he was swatting a fly “I wasn’t that welcoming in beginning.”

He nonchalantly shrugged a shoulder while saying “He's getting better though.” Then grumbled with eyes narrowed “But he can really stop sending me cat memes. It's not funny.” A few beats later he whispered to himself like it was a top secret “Kind of.”

Gazing down on the flowers he wondered out loud “Are you proud of me?”

He let a few heartbeats pass before he sat up straight in excitement “We recently visited the amusement park. It was wonderful! We went to different attractions.” He laughed freely this time, remembering the experience “I had to put up a front, but I was shaking inside during the roller coaster ride and viking.” Calming down he sighed with a small boyish grin “But my companions made good entertainment so I was easily distracted. And Jeongin was really a brave boy.”

“Now that I think about it I was just as excited as Innie but it really was fun.” Somehow he forgot that he was purposefully avoiding staring in front, because he was now gazing and tracing the name etched on the stone. Taking on a somber tone he confessed “I had fun, surprisingly. Especially in that gigantic balloon playground.”

As if he still haven’t memorized what was written there, Yoongi stared at it like it was the first time he saw it as he softly whispered “You would love it there.”

It has been probably an hour since he came, because he could finally feel the cold seeping in his thick layers of clothing, but he couldn’t bring himself to mind when he was focusing on not breaking down, when it’s taking his all to hold himself together “I wished- I wished we was able to share our first time there with you.”

He smiled with difficulty when he closed his eyes, picturing an impossible scene “I can imagine watching you running around with Innie, loudly laughing, bouncing to everywhere and just enjoying the day.”

“He's been asking about you lately.”

If someone saw him now, they would be worried, because Yoongi looked lost and was breathing heavy, curling smaller and into himself “He learned about soulmates and whatnot. I really want him to remember you. I want him to know. But I don’t think I can-still- I'm sorry.” He cleared his throat, aggressively shaking his head to rid of his thoughts. “It'll be your birthday soon. Jeongin will be in a freestyle competition at another studio in the district on that day.” He tried to lift up his mouth, for her, for himself, but found that he couldn’t “Watch him with me?”

“I miss you,” he swallowed with difficulty “Everyday since-“ a warm breeze hugged him making him vulnerable. He can almost imagine her arms embracing him, her breath against his neck “You're-“ he cut himself off, pressing his forehead on the cold stone not caring that anyone could see him.

“You're still my only love song, Jihyo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How dare you Min Yoongi! Nah, jk. 😢 sorry for hurting them huhu
> 
> Thank youuuu always~
> 
> Next Chapter: 
> 
> “Why are you crying?”
> 
> “I don't know” he pathetically answered, sniffing “Because you won't.”


	14. Only Love Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you keep the music playing? How do you make it last?~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pain is an old friend lol
> 
> anyways, enjoy this sadness.

Quietly opening the bedroom door, after not receiving any reply, Yoongi was greeted with the view of his son –or rather, a bundle of blankets hiding his son. He sighed self-loathingly. He did this after all. He knows it was his fault. Mentally bearting himself for being an idiot, he padded towards the bed and reached out a hand where he supposes Jeongin’s head was, softly muttering “Hi brave boy.”

The bundle tensed, before it was pulled tighter around the body underneath. “Papa-“ Jeongin sniffed heavily, a sign that the boy might start crying again. Hearing and realizing this, Yoongi heaved another sigh and screamed another profanitiy towards himself as he draped an arm around the bundle, Yoongi carefully pressed his face on the blankets, whispering firmly “I’m sorry Papa broke his word.”

“No.” was the bundle’s reply and with a wiggle, Jeongin freed his head –with his hair all over the place and eyes red-rimmed- and looked at him from behind his blanket “I’m not disappointed. I’m not mad too.”

Caressing the boy’s head to tame his hair, Yoongi eyed the puffiness of his son’s cheeks –which he screamed another curse internally- and softly asked “Why?” It has always been a mystery as to why his son, no matter how many times he broke his promise, how much he fails him, he never gets disappointed or upset _at him._ It’s always over the situation but not at Yoongi.

“Because you’re sad Papa.” The whisper broke his wondering, making his eyes wide when he realized what Jeongin just said. “Why are you so sad?”

“It was-“ _nothing_ was what he wanted to say, but…

_“Yoongi-ssi” Hoseok called softly to him. It was a few hours before sunrise and they haven’t slept a wink yet but both of them don’t seem to think that they need rest. Hoseok sighed at the lost look Yoongi shot him making him muster a small smile of encouragement. “I still think it’s best if Innie knows.”_

_As he moved to stand and leave –after declining the offer of breakfast and to rest for a while- Hoseok turned towards the hunched form of Yoongi, hands pressed together in front of his face, seriously considering, he said with a cheery grin “It’ll be okay, I promise.”_

_But since he had his back to him already, he wasn’t able to see neither the widening of the older’s eyes nor the slackening of his tensed jaws._

_The walls of the silent apartment were the only witness to the melancholic smile that bloomed on his face. “Thank you, Hoseok.”_

Yoongi swallowed his fears and nervously revealed “It was Mama’s birthday yesterday and I just couldn’t leave her-” abruptly stopping to prevent a whimper at seeing his son’s wide almost sad eyes gazing at him –it looks just like hers. Clenching his hands around the blankets he softly offered “Do you want to see her?”

Jeongin suddenly sat up with a surprised “Oh!” then he pressed his smaller hands on his slightly trembling ones “Then can we visit her today?”

Yoongi was stunned at Jeongin’s sudden enthusiasm, so he simply watched him go off about his plans “I’ll sing to her and- and we’ll bring her flowers and I can show her this!” Jeongin lifted Suga from beside him then reached towards his bedside table for a notebook quickly flipping the pages before he stopped, admired whatever was there then presented it to him “And this!”

“What’s-“ was all he was able to say, because right there, in front of him, sketched with much detail –although still obviously by a child- was a woman’s face. Her short wavy hair, plump cheeks, wide smile and round eyes. It was Jihyo. The thing that made him sure it was her was the twin moles drawn under the right eye.

Reaching out an unsteady hand, Yoongi took the notebook and caressed the page with his thumb. Even here, just lines and shapes on paper, she took his breath away. Too focused on his own thoughts, he got startled when Jeongin proudly declared “This is my best drawing Papa!”

“Who is she, Innie?” he stuttered –repeating in his head that he wasn’t going to cry- staring at Jeongin’s suddenly confused face.

Jeongin calmly explained with a small pleased smile “That’s the lady I dreamt about few days ago and she was so beautiful and I could not not draw her.”

“Ah, yes.” He trailed off, looking back down on the notebook “She is very beautiful.”

Even in just dreams and memories, Yoongi thinks and smiles ruefully, she always saves him.

“Yes! And she was glowing? I think.” He heard Jeongin giggle before the boy was suddenly peeking at him “So can we go today?”

Next time, he’ll tell Jeongin next time how nosy his mother is.

And just how much she loves them.

“Yes.” He said with a small smile, promising “After breakfast we’ll go to her.”

Jeongin cheered, kicking off his blankets before stopping, turning to him with a nevous smile “Will she be happy to see me?”

Yoongi pulled his son in his arms and whispered to his hair “She would be ecstatic.”

* * *

Since Shin insisted that he takes a day-off, Chan now finds himself sitting on the couch of his friends’ shared apartment, munching on a snack as the three college students sorted out the gifts Changbin brought home from his family vacation.

Or rather, Minho sorting out, Jisung obediently following his boyfriend’s orders of what will go to whose bag while Changbin was constantly distracted looking at his phone. Chan knew the reason why –Hyunjin was supposed to be there with them- he fleetingly glanced at the big bag already separated from what they were sorting out before sighing.

Maybe he had it easy with relationship stuff, because when he was Changbin’s age he was already discussing Felix’s adoption. Also maybe because Shin was absolutely patient with him and would occasionally pull his own shit against himself when he gets cranky.

Truly, Shin was the lone wolf’s moonlight.

But that’s for another story, because it seemed that he had missed a good part of whatever Jisung was cheering about. He waited for a few minutes, not bothering to ask –because he knows Jisung will blabber whatever it was quite a few times over the course of ten minutes.

As though on cue, Jisung gushed “I still can’t believe this. Hobi-hyung really triumphed over all of Yoongi-sunbaenim's admirers. And they have been making moves on him for years! Hobi-hyung” Jisung shouted to the high heavens “the man you are today!”

Chan choked on his own spit and before he could recover Minho giggled “Yeah and when I visited the café he part-time’s at, the lady owner told on him and said that he asked them to help him bake brownies almost two months ago.” The dancer leaned in like he was telling a top secret and asked “And do you know where he was? Do you remember?”

Like a true partner, Jisung answered “At Yoongi-sunbaenim’s!”

Minho nodded, satisfied then continued “If I didn’t know better, I’d say they’re already dating. I mean they constantly exchange messages, they would occasionally call to update the other –well, hyung more than Yoongi-ssi, they went to an amusement park and they have a son!”

Jisung let out a high-pitched giddy scream –making Changbin chuck a pillow at him- and lay down on the floor dramatically “I bet.”

Changbin chuckled, amused but Chan could still see the tense lines in his eyes and he saw Jisung throw a worried look at Changbin too before catching his eyes and with a nod they both agree to talk about it later. But then he noticed Minho throwing glances at Changbin too which just seals the deal. They would discuss everything later, maybe when Hobi arrives.

At the thought of the other man, Chan contemplated, because suddenly it made sense.Yoongi-hyung’s odd behaviour, that is –okay maybe odd was a stretch. Unusual maybe? And that's right, they enjoyed the amusement park like friends.

_“Hey Chan what do you think of that Jung Hoseok?”_

_“Is he really like that around children?”_

_“I never knew dancing was that meticulous.”_

_“Is he allergic to anything? _ _Innie invited him, I just want to be sure.”_

Again he was too deep in his own thoughts he didn’t notice Changbin standing up to get the door and Hobi entering with a dimmed smile.

He was woken from his reverie however when the new arrival plopped beside him with a sigh making him ask worriedly “You okay?”

Hoseok shook his head as though to rid of something and replied with an uncertain edge “Yeah, why wouldn’t I be?”

But the older dancer can feel his best friend’s narrowed eyes subtly glaring at him. Hoseok inaudibly sigh, he did kind of owed Minho an explanation, after all he didn’t ‘call back whenever.’

How could he? When he still hadn’t moved on from what happened?

_Annoyed at being ignored the first time, he repeated with barely contained anger“Where were you?”_

_“Is Jeongin asleep?” was the reply he received. He calmed down a bit when he saw the older man staring at his feet “Yes. He has been fed and taken care of. He is asleep now.” He sighed before demanding “Now, answer me.”_

_Yoongi had the nerve to rub his face in exasperation and groaned at him “Look I’m tired-“_

_He glared at the older man, sassing with dripping mockery“Well I’m tired too but you don’t see me complaining.”_

_This time, Yoongi did look at him, confused and weary“Why are you getting angry?”_

_“Because” asshole he mentally added, before practicality shouting between his clenched teeth -he was seriously getting pissed off at how nonchalant this guy was acting “You let your son down. He was crushed I tell you!”_

_Yoongi narrowed his eyes, grinding out -aware that they can't really be loud without rousing Jeongin “That doesn’t even explain why you’re being hostile with me! He’s not even your son to begin with!”_

_“I know damn well that he isn’t!” Hoseok replied with an indignant huff -because damn it, it kinda hurt. All he did was care for this bastard and his son and this was what he gets in return? “But he became my responsibility when you suddenly-“_

_“I know that!" Yoongi whispered loudly, cutting him off._

_“Then you just made it worst!” Fuck you, honestly “If you knew then why did you do it?”_

_The father heaved a tired sigh, a plea almost heard in his tone “Just please-“_

_“No! Answer me.”_

_“Who are you to demand-!“_

_But Hoseok cut him off this time, spilling out the words he has been thinking over since he saw their home “How long will you run away Yoongi?” As his words reached the older man, he noticed that it caught him off guard. Not caring that Yoongi was now frozen still he continued “I noticed that Jeongin doesn’t know anything about his mother. Your home –your own home- doesn’t have a trace of her and-“_

_“Don’t talk like you fucking know me.” Yoongi declared with a confident step towards him “Don’t talk as though you understand my pain!” they were standing just a few feet apart now. Hoseok fiercely returned the wild gaze Yoongi was sending him“You never lost anyone! You never had to live with the knowledge that they’re never-“_

_Angry at being accused as such, Hoseok couldn't stop himself from grabbing Yoongi's shirt, pulling him closer as he snarled“But I have someone I’m scared to lose!” before he pushed him slightly making Yoongi stumble to stand steady“Minho, my friends and now Innie! Fuck!” he gestured aggressively at the once again stunned man in front of him“And he’s your son! Stop living in the past Yoongi when Jeongin’s here with you now!”_

_And because he was trying to calm himself, he didn't notice Yoongi take an unsteady step backward, like he was suddenly reminded of something._

_As Hoseok tried to even his breathing, still frustrated but no longer angry he heard a small whisper“It’s her birthday today.” curiously looking at Yoongi who was clenching his fists -and it was terribly shaking, he noticed “I promised her a fairy tale wedding on this day. But she isn’t here to be my bride again.”_

_“Yoongi-ssi-“ Hoseok softly called, before watching the man sit down on the floor, as though he was suddenly drained of his energy and leaned on the back of the couch._

_“My wife-“ Yoongi started but paused instantly and looked at him with sad eyes “Jihyo. Her name was Jihyo.”_

_Not really in control of his own body, Hoseok sat down beside him a few inches away just as Yoongi continued with a soft sigh“She's my only love song. She made my heart sing. I learned to live and not merely exist.” he noticed the way the older man hunched when he said“But she wasn’t my destined person.”_

_“Perhaps that was one of my biggest regrets.” he stared as Yoongi started again after silently gazing at his still shaking hands“I couldn’t be enough to receive her mark, so she didn’t receive mine in return.” the chuckle he let out pained Hoseok -because it sounded so hollow, empty and lost“Or maybe if I hadn’t been with her, she’d have a better life with her soulmate.”_

_“But you loved her, right?” he whispered, sending a furtive glance at Yoongi._

_“They said that before you could love anybody else, you should learn to love yourself. I think that's bullshit though.” He heard him smile in the way his voice sounded so light when he said“But because she loved me, because I love her so much I forgot to hate myself.”_

_Love. As in present tense. Hoseok filed it to think about later because Yoongi continued with a sorrowful expression“She wasn't mine to lose, but I lost her all the same.”_

_“Is that why you still-“ Hoseok threaded carefully before deciding to ask instead “Is it because you can’t live without her?”_

_“No.” he looked at him “No. I can do that.” Yoongi laughed a little, but it sounded pitiful“I just refuse to. No matter how much she tried to prepare me for this, I still couldn’t-” _

_“After everything…” he trailed off, becoming silent for a few seconds before he confessed with obvious regret“I wish that Jeongin remembers her. The way she hums him to sleep. The way her eyes crinkle in delight when he bubbles in giggles. The way she responds when he cries ‘Mama.’ The way she watches us play with a small smile.” Hoseok can feel the tears burning behind his eyes and he belatedly wondered how Yoongi was not choking on his emotions yet._

_“But he was too young-“ Yoongi said, not noticing the tears now streaming down Hoseok's face “She- before he could even remember that he had a wonderful person as a mother she-”_

_A sob caught Yoongi's attention, a sob he let out, making the older man pause from his hesitancy to continue the sentence and wondered out loud while looking at him“Why are you crying?”_

_"I don't know" he pathetically answered, sniffing“Because you won't.”_

_Yoongi offered him his handkerchief that he pulled out from his pocket, chuckling at his failed attempt to stop crying because the tears won't stop falling, revealing with small sad smirk “Because if I do, then all of this will be real.” Hoseok watched with a blurry view as the older man stared upward“I’m still hoping this is all just a bad dream and I’ll be waking up next to her soon and Jihyo-”_

_Hoseok's breath hitched at the amount of emotions he saw pass through his eyes and despite not quite seeing clearly -because tears was once again filling his view -Hoseok could almost feel the love and desperate longing in them “Jihyo would be there smiling at me.” _

_“You're funny.” Yoongi commented after he watched him sobbed uncontrollably “What an ugly crier you are.”_

_Hoseok can only cry some more because another thought filled his mind._

_"I should take this as a sign to give up on you, but why am I falling harder?"_

A vibration in his pocket woke him up. Hoseok shook his head to bring himself back to the present and pulled out his phone.

**[12:55] Min Yoongi**

Are you free on Friday?

Would you like to come with us?

Stop making my heart pound, please.

* * *

_“Auntie Jaemi will come with Appa! We’ll be like a real family! I’m so excited!" Seungmin shared with obvious excitement at the plan "It’ll be my first time attending with two adults.”_

_Felix beamed brightly in return “Wow! That is exciting Minnie!”_

_“Is it really?” Jeongin pondered curiously._

_Chan watched as the kids chatted loudly from his room at the company, waiting for Namjoon-hyung and Yoongi-hyung to arrive with their lunch._

_“Uh-huh!” Seungmin said with an enthusiastic nod “Of course because I’ll get play with Auntie Jaemi but also because we’ll be able to play games that require at least three people!”_

_But Chan noticed Jeongin was still trying to comprehend something and it turns out, Seungmin also noticed this“Innie?”_

_“Does it have to be parents?”_

_Chan lifted an eyebrow at the soft wondering before he shrugged and piped in “Well no Innie.” when the kids' attention was at him he explained “It’s children’s day, so really anyone can be invited.”_

_“Really?” Jeongin sat up straight and turned instinctively when the door opened revealing the people they were waiting for“Ah! Papa! Maybe Hobi-hyung could go with us?”_

_And like a real attentive and doting father Chan knew he was, Yoongi-hyung immediately understood what his son was asking as he stifled a sigh“Innie-“_

_“Please please please plea-” Jeongin begged with his hands pressed palm to palm._

_Yoongi walked inside his room -letting Namjoon-hyung enter- and settled the bags he was carrying“I don’t think-“_

_Jeongin jumped down from his seat and announced with a bounce and a blinding grin“That’s Hobi-hyung’s birthday too Papa! It’ll be my gift to him!”_

_“You can take Hobi-hyung?” Chan heard his son wonder out loud, catching up before he cooed at how cute Felix was when he joined Jeongin and stood in front of Yoongi like he was some statue to wish at “Ahh! Uncle Yoonie please!”_

_And now Seungmin was also there“Please Uncle Yoonie! Hobi-hyung is fun!”_

_Chan watched with obvious amusement as Yoongi-hyung tried to look away from the kids' pleading puppy eyes and he noticed the Namjoon-hyung was also entertained with the scene so he decided to add in “Can’t say no to what the children wants on children’s day hyung” the kids' loudly cheered before staring back up at Yoongi._

_Yoongi glared at Chan -because he was totally not helping- when the brat continued “Besides, wouldn’t that be a nice gift? Spending time with loved ones?”Chan matched his words with sleazy eyes and wiggling eyebrow that he did not get so he chose to ignore, turning to the one with what he believes was the most rational mind but Namjoon unhelpfully inputs“If Innie wants it why not?”_

_"Fine."_

_And if Yoongi liked how the kids smothered him with their hugs, nobody told a soul about._

"Hyung! Over here!"

He was snapped out of his reminiscing and turned to Chan’s loud call, he saw him waving his arms like an idiot, Shin beside him, slightly off the side was Wonpil-hyung who was holding hands with a brunette, lean woman –Jaemi he recalls- Felix and Seungmin running to meet Jeongin, who was ahead of him now and as he got near enough to see their features clearly he caught Hoseok’s eyes.

Yoongi smiled easily.

* * *

_Few days ago_

“Mama! I’m eight years old now!”

It was the second time Jeongin was visiting –the first time had been quick because it rained and Jeongin pouted for a good hour at his time being cut short soYoongi promised that they would visit her soon- and since it was also Jeongin’s birthday, he was extra excited to see her again.

They have been sitting in front of her grave for about half an hour and Yoongi can only watch with fond amusement as Jeongin rant about his favourite foods, cheer about his school life and activities, gush about dancing and his friends and Yoongi felt like she was just there with them too –laughing, smiling and holding their baby’s face- as though they were out in a family picnic.

Then the boy became silent. Yoongi worriedly turned to him when he realized this and was about to ask what happened but then Jeongin was hugging him.

“Thank you, Papa.”

“For what?”

Pulling away, his son stared at him with his wife’s eyes and smiled toothily “For choosing Mama. If you hadn't...” Yoongi felt his eyes go wider and wider at every word his son utters “...I wouldn't be here right?”

And just like that Jeongin went back to talking to his wife, leaving him with his feelings he refused to acknowledge until later.

Later was that night, when he was sure Jeongin was deeply asleep, inside the safety of his own room, he finally let almost 6 years worth of longing, despair and anguish consume him, wholly and without restraint.

Clutching the letter, the letter he was only able to read now, closer to his chest –not unlike the way he used to hold her- his mouth moved repeatedly, mutely crying out for the name of the person that was long gone but will forever stay in his heart, his hunched form shaking uncontrollably under the moonlight, because for the first time since she died...

...he let the tears fall and grieved, accepting that the time has come.

> ** _To my beloved Yoongi_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then, we go on.
> 
>   
thank you! see you next time~
> 
> Next Chapter: is a Special chapter. . . because you make me feel speciaaaal~


	15. The Lovely Demanding Lady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Park Jihyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter isn't necessarily needed (kind of?) But it's like an outlet for me and my friend to unload stuff (during the time this was written) coz ugly crying is life what's new? (and totally because it's Jihyo hehe couldn't help myself) so ha there you go
> 
> enjoy le update!

_Have you ever met someone so randomly but it took you one glance to let your eyes keep looking for them?_

_I have._

_We even shared a story._

_ Our story though was nothing extraordinary. _

_We met, we talked, we understood each other and the rest was history. _

_Not unlike many others._

_But it was ours._

Yoongi was humming to himself when he saw a ponytail poking out from under one of the tables in the fairly large university library was currently in. As he got closer to investigate, he saw a girl –perhaps around his age- crouched down on the floor, hugging her folded legs. He was about to ignore her, there were afterall many students using the place for their fun and games –some of which he'd rather not witness again- when he saw an open book on the table under which she was currently hidden at. For whatever reason, Yoongi bothered to stop, directly beside her and muttered "What are you doing?"

The girl whipped her head towards him, her ponytail flying as well -and she had this big round eyes and full cheeks- it almost startled him physically when he received her gaze -because what the fuck? She was glowing? He snapped out when she whispered with a secretive smile "What do you think I'm doing?" and ticked him when she did not even move from where she was.

He felt his eye twitch. He was not in the mood –as if he ever went into it- to play so he grumbled "Whatever." and started to move away.

He heard her gasp "Wait!" and assumed she crawling out of her hiding spot –with how loud she was moving- and as he looked back –down, because she was still sitting- he suppressed a sigh while she sulked "You're not even going to try guessing?"

"I don't have time for this." he mumbled under his breath before humoring her "You're hiding."

"That is correct." was her cheery exclamation –why was she so happy anyways?- before he watched her crawl back under the table "I'm hiding from the librarian."

An idea struck him. He hid a smirk when he deadpanned "Looks like you just got caught then."

"What?" her eyes were so expressive, Yoongi noted. And he watched with mild amusement when it narrowed into slits as she hissed lowly "Liar!"

As a reply he only continued to smirk triumphantly at her, almost grinning when it dawned to her -her eyes widening- that he might not be actually lying with her breath hitching dramatically "Wait, you’re-?"

"Got a problem?" he asked, lifting an eyebrow. But inside, he was barely containing his laugh.

So damn gullible.

The barely contained laugh was slightly let out when the girl sat up, forgetting the table above her and loudly knocking her head "Ow!" He snorted, unknowingly letting his emotions show as she pouted, pleading "Please don't report me."

"Tough luck, miss." he clicked his tongue and made a show to turn away as though to leave and _report _her.

"Wait, are you really going to?" she whispered loudly, frantic.

"Bye." he smirked one last time and walked away. He was a few steps away when he heard her loudly gathering the books, dropped it at the table for used books, jogged ahead of him and blocked his way with a determined look on her face, feet apart and hands on her hips. He almost laughed at the ridiculous image he was seeing but instead he said "No, I'm not going to report you." He then tried to sidestep her but she simply took a step the same direction. Yoongi held her gaze for a few seconds before feeling himself getting flustered so he looked away when he grumbled "Do I look like a librarian?"

"Well" Yoongi turned back to her when she stretched the word "We can't judge people simply by their appearance you know?" he felt the corner of his lips quirk up at that, approving of her words. "Where are you going then?"

"What do people do in a library?" he drawled in a mocking tone.

"I'm hiding so we can't really generalise." she challenged but at his sharp look she stood straight and lifted her arms with a giggle –damn that was kind of _cute_ "I'm joking. I'm sorry."

_Kind of._

"I'm going to read." he answered, tugging the strap of his book bag in emphasis then successfully sidestepped her towards his corner at the library. He sighed before turning to her making her stop abruptly "Why are you following me?"

"To make sure you're not going to report me."

"Look I'm the student assistant here, the librarian's out of town and what am I even supposed to report about?"

"Outsiders are not allowed here, so-" she explained with a sheepish smile.

Curious, Yoongi heard himself ask "You don’t study here?"

"I assume that's what outsider means-" she seemed to catch the narrowing of his eyes because quickly she apologized "I'm sorry" then audibly whispered to herself "–shut up mouth he can report you, you know?" He bit back a smile as he saw this.

Then she answered with a bounce "No."

"Then why are you here?"

"I thought we have established what people do in a library-" Yoongi shook his head and started walking again "I'll work on my filter." she promised, matching his steps "I want to learn."

He side-eyed her "Why not enrol then?"

She looked up to him with a bright smile "I can't."

There was more to that, he was sure, but he isn't really the type to prod "Okay."

"Can I read with you?" she asked when they covered a good part of the walk to the secluded area of the library where he usually hides "I can be as silent as this table here. Promise."

Yoongi followed her slim hand gesturing at the said table and deadpanned "They don't make sound of their own though."

"Exactly."

Eyeing her proud grin, he shook his head and muttered, oddly fascinated "You're weird."

Yoongi took a quick step back when she was suddenly within his view, beaming "Uwaaaah, you just complimented me!"

"Hardly." he scoffed, turning away. Why does he suck at talking to bright-eyed people? Wait-

That's just her.

She simply hummed and said after a few minutes "I'm Park Jihyo by the way."

He didn't answer until he was sprawled on the floor below a large window, reluctantly muttering when she kept on sending hopeful looks at him "Min Yoongi."

She looked pleased for a second which he pointedly ignored and sat down a good distance from him before sharing "You know, with how you acted earlier, I actually thought you were going to read crime novels or some history books." he followed her finger pointing at the open manga on his lap "Not comics."

"I thought we can’t judge people by their appearance." he indignantly turned away from her grin and groaned "And this is manga."

"Oh no this isn't judging." she laughed "I'm surprised that's all."

"It's my break and students shouldn't really study during breaks. That's why it's called that way."

"I agree and I think it's cute that you read com- manga."

"You're really weird."

"You complimented me twice now!" Yoongi simply shook his head, somehow getting used to her.

As promised, she silently read beside him, he almost forgot she was there. And when the bell rang once, he looked up, closed the volume and stood up with his bag announcing "Well, that's the end of my break, I'm going back to work."

"Oh! Then I should leave now." she said, stood up, dusted her pants and turned to him with a wave "Bye Yoongi-ssi!"

Yoongi looked at her incredulous when she lifted the heavy window open . He was so shocked he was barely able to say "The door's that way?"

She looked over her shoulder, one leg already over the ledge and smiled toothily "Outsider remember?"

"You mean you went inside through that window too?"

"Top secret, won't tell you." she answered and with a wave she lifted the other leg "Bye!" with one last look at him she ducked, although not low enough because she hit her head again "Ow!"

Yoongi stifled a laugh earning him a sulking look and before he could think about it his mouth was already saying "You can go through the door next time."

"You're going to sneak me in _and _out?" he almost blushed at how her eyes seemed to sparkle, then she teased "Look at you being a rebel. I'll see you next time then."

Good thing she already left, because Yoongi was still gawking at where she previously was.

For some reason that he couldn't comprehend for the next days he kept on repeating the interaction until they met again.

And if he was absolutely honest with himself, he actually looked forward to seeing her the next time.

* * *

_Against my will, she sewed herself on my side. It was ridiculous how easy she fit in my life when we first met, but the next thing I knew, she was never not there. _

_And somehow, I didn't mind her constant chattering presence._

For the weeks that followed, while they silently flip the pages of their own books she would perk up and comment about one thing or the other.

"Did you hear the news yesterday? We have to pay so much for a bottle of water now? How will we live?"

Humming as he turned to the next page, he commented “Yeah, fuck capitalism.”

“Language!” she gasped lowly, lightly slapping his knee with her closest hand, the other marking the page she was currently at.

"The meat buns at the uni's convenience store taste so fake." she said with a cute nose scrunch, making her distaste obvious.

“You should really be eating real food.”

He brought food the next time. Jihyo was absolutely delighted when she learned that he prepared them, it summoned butterflies fluttering in his stomach. Or maybe he was just hungry that time.

Whenever the benches at the open grounds are miraculously unoccupied, people would find them there, simply because he conceded when she kept insisting "Fresh air, Yoongi! Fresh air is healthy air!"

That day, plopping unceremoniously beside him, he lifted an eyebrow at her and the ball of yarn and a two wooden sticks she was presenting "I’m going to knit you a scarf!"

Yoongi lifted his other brow and said matter-of-factly “You’re such a grandma.”

“Well, you’re the grandpa then.” was the chuckled reply.

Thankfully she was too focused on her handiwork to notice the reddening of his ears.

"I watched Titanic yesterday. I can't believe Jack died for Rose. I mean they technically just met." she ranted, while chewing on the food he brought for that day's lunch.

Yoongi poked her full cheek with the clean end of his chopsticks “I'm pretty sure you cried still.”

“Shh!”

"I got a paper cut!" she announced, showing him her finger.

"That probably hurts." he thought, flipping a page before sighing inaudibly when she kept on poutily staring at it and took his handkerchief to press on it.

"Some kids told me I look like Thomas." she whispered one time, when it was raining and they were back at their place -he never noticed he called it as such- in the library.

“Who?”

Jihyo excitedly turned to him, eyes sparkling "The train!"

“Oh?” Yoongi tilted his head, vaguely remembering the cartoon character.

"I looked it up, and I did!" She then widened her eyes, puffed her cheeks and lifted an arm and made a motion of pulling an imaginary bell "Choo! Choo!"

“That's-“ he quickly turned his back, hiding the laughter he barely held back.

“You just laughed!” she shrieked loudly, forgetting where they were and as if on cue, the librarian asked from her place five tables over “Who was that?”

They simultaneously froze, shared a look and immediately crawled under the table from their place by the wall. They held their breath, staring at each other when they heard the old woman's footsteps.

When it passed and was quite far away, they burst out laughing, simultaneously froze again and slapped the other's mouth with their hand. Despite being hidden behind hands, mirth was obvious in their eyes.

"Hey Yoongi" she softly called and waited for him to look at her before continuing "what do you think you'll be 5 years from now?"

That was an odd question but he didn’t give it much thought. He shrugged nonchalantly “Five years older”

Yoongi watched her for a moment, her smile curling wider “Me too!”

He internally rolled his eyes at her antics, endeared "Of course."

"Are those music students?" she asked, abandoning her project (a sweater this time) and leaned almost over his lap to get a closer look at a boisterous group of students carrying music stands and various instrument bags.

Turning to look at where she was focused at, while hovering a hand a few inches above her back -just in case- he replied "Yeah, why?"

"I wonder how it feels." staring at her this time, he recognized the wistful way her eye shone.

"You wanted to be a music student?"

"Mm." she answered sitting upright "A vocal coach maybe? But yeah, I love singing."

Yoongi, who almost smiled at how she said 'I love singing', asked "You don't want to be a famous singer?"

"I don't think I fit the standards" she says with a pout, patting her puffed cheeks "But honestly a stage with even just one person watching would mean the world to me."

"Then be your own standards. People are born different anyways."

He had to conciously repeat to himself not to blush when she leaned closer to his space and grinned widely at him -eye smile and gums in view "That's oddly sweet of you."

"Whatever." He grumbled after quickly packing his stuff "Meet me at the auditorium tomorrow."

"Why?" Since she was used to him leaving without permission she barely bat an eye when he strapped his bag and stood up.

"It's a secret."

She joked, calling from behind him "You're not murdering me are you?"

Yoongi chuckled a bit before looking over his shoulder "Why? Scared?"

"No. I know you won't do that" he watched her grin with a shake of her head. "But if it turns out I'm wrong, then at least I died in the hands of a pretty boy." she added, dreamily sighing.

"I'm not a pretty boy!"

“Keep believing your lies then, Yoonie!”

“Don’t call me that!” her laughter was the last he heard, at his expense nonetheless. But he went to class with a happy heart.

* * *

_When she smiles, it lights up her whole face, she does it like it was the only thing she knew. And she does it so much. Whenever my gaze turns her way, there was always either a small upturn on her lips or a wide smile. It's like she was making up for the time she doesn't or maybe when she can't anymore._

_Or maybe she does it for the people who couldn’t smile for their own._

_And the last thought, I think, is very much like her._

"Yoongi?" Jihyo called to the dark and obviously empty auditorium. Walking in carefully, more out of instinct than fear, she called again "Yoongi-ssi?" with still no answer; she huffed and joked "You're not going to murder me, right? Because I saw this TV show last night."

"You said you love to sing." Stifling a scream, Jihyo whipped to look at Yoongi sitting in the dark at the front row. He then gestured the stage which she belatedly noticed was lit at the very center where a grand piano was placed "Sing for me?"

"Here?"

"Yeah, the stage is all yours." Yoongi stood then, crossing his arms and with a small smirk playing on his lips he offered a challenge "I'll be your first fan, if you impress me."

"Second fan.” Jihyo quickly corrected “My grandma was number one."

Yoongi snorted and answered "Probable fan. I'm not impressed yet."

"You will be!" was her cheery reply, before practically bouncing up the stage. He watched in silent amusement as she went up the stairs and stood under the bright light, fidgeting every now and then. When she was in position, he went back to his seat and observed her with careful attentive eyes, ears open. He offered a small smile of encouragement when he noticed she took a deep breath and in return she relaxed and started to sing.

Jihyo, he knew as soon as he met her, had this magnetic aura that just pulls you in. She had this inherent glow to her that made you want to watch her, but now, watching her sway softly as she sang, occasionally meeting his awed gaze with her bright wide eyes, lips quirking up at the corners, Yoongi couldn’t help but wish he could watch her be like this for a long time.

_Melt me,_

_sweeter than ice cream baby_

_With your words, your smile_

_Softly melt me_

_I’m only looking at you_

_Tell me you love me_

With a satisfied sigh at the end of the song, he could feel Jihyo’s eyes following him curiously when he went up the stage and sat down in front of the piano keys.

"You play piano?" she asked, walking closer to him with pleasure swimming in her eyes.

He mutely nodded and simply patted the seat beside him and asked "Do you know the song-"

And there, inside the empty place, they shared their love for music.

* * *

_She was this buzzing ball of energy. _

_As soon as she was sure I was comfortable with her and she knew I wouldn't really say no to her, she was pulling me everywhere._

_Busking events at the streets at night. _

_By the river, eating cheap ramyeon, free taste bites from the shopping districts and a bottle of water._

_ Sometimes behind the university's gym, writing words, all from nonsense to all the serious things (things that later would turn into lyrics of songs I produce in the uni's studio whenever I could.) _

_Or at some rooftop trying to look for stars in Seoul so she could test her just-read astrology knowledge._

_Sometimes, she would push me to rap for the crowd while she sings. Sometimes she'd volunteer herself to perform in the middle of some place with a conveniently placed piano or keyboard and drag me along, saying I was her piano man. _

_Her partner in crime._

_She would always attract a crowd and she was always absolutely stunning to watch._

_Before I could protest against it, I was already memorizing her little things._

_The way she munches on food, her undiluted laugh, how her eyes shine when she's excited, her resting smiling face, the little hums under her breath when she's knitting, how she bounces while walking, how child-like she was yet so mature._

"Hey, Yoongi, why aren't in the music program when you love making music?" she asked on a hot summer day while they laze about sitting under the shade of a large tree at some park. Despite having a school break they still found themselves spending more and more time together, like there was nothing else better to do.

"Liberal arts’ cheaper.” Yoongi sniffed and pointedly explained “I can't really afford anything besides my fee, dorm and books with my newspaper throwing and food delivery job. Besides, if I win that contest, I might get an offer as a full scholar next year.”

The contest he was referring to was open to every university student that had a passion for music but couldn’t afford it. But of course there were qualifications to meet after winning, like a good standing at whatever program the student was currently, a good recommendation from teachers or producers among other stuff. Knowing this Jihyo softly asked "What can I do?"

It was too hot for Yoongi to reply properly so he simply made a sound “Hmm?”

"What can I do to help you?"

"You already have, Jihyo." Yoongi chuckled, slightly bumping her shoulder with his "Some producer gave me his number after our last _buskingscapade_. If I do great at this project he gave me, I can have him recommend me to the music department too.”

"Oh that’s wonderful!"

"Yeah. So thank you." As he traced her features with his eyes, which was again beaming at him –sometimes he thinks maybe he had been good in his past life to be allowed to receive it on a daily basis- he wondered out loud "How about you? Why aren't you singing enough?"

"I do sing enough." was her unconvincing answer.

"Not enough to lose your voice." He chuckled lightly when she slapped his arm upon hearing his reply. "But seriously, there's this jazz bar I know. Maybe you want to try?"

* * *

_And that's how we took small steps towards living our dreams, taking opportunity after opportunity thrown at us. _

_It pays cheap but we were happy._

_I was happy._

_I smiled more._

_I learned to things outside my own world._

_And that's how I walked into love with her. _

_Consciously and willingly._

_Until now, I have never regretted doing so._

_She would never let me, anyways and as if I would._

Somehow, because of one thing or another, which Yoongi had no clear recollection of, they found themselves roped into volunteering in a daycare. The job was simple enough, be responsible and don’t let the kids get hurt.

It was tiring, obviously but Yoongi admittedly had fun. And Jihyo wouldn’t let him live because of this, she knew he was having fun because there was a smug _smug_ look on her face that he badly want to kiss away.

So damn annoying.

"Is hyung your boyfriend?" he perked up when he heard a little girl whisper as Jihyo weaved her a flower crown. He subtly watched, pretending not be within earshot but quickly turned away when he heard her bright laughter "He is! But don't tell him that, he doesn't know."

He made a move to keep himself busy with cleaning up the toys, taming down a blush –because he wasn’t going to give her another reason to tease him _because it was a lie and he badly want it to be true_\- when the same girl approached him "Oppa, do you like unnie? You should tell her!"

Was he that obvious?

Hours later, when they were left alone by the daycare owners to rest before their promised meal was served, Jihyo teasingly whispered to him "Don't you love kids, _oppa_?"

Barely able to hold in the sputter at the address, Yoongi made an obvious eyeroll -to distract himself- and shrugged "Maybe with the right person."

"True. It's has been one of my childhood dreams you know?" then she proceeded to detail her dream wedding but not a dream partner –he noted "To grow old enough, have a family and age with my partner."

Yoongi snickered when she finished with a dreamy sigh “You’re such a girl sometimes.”

“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”

He laughed at her puffed cheeks and small pout but when he calmed down he asked "Do you believe in soulmates?"

"I do." She admitted with a small smile "How about you?"

Well damn, he didn’t know such knowledge would hurt him, so he turned away when he answered "I don't."

"May I ask why?"

"I just think it's stupid. To be dictated by fucking whatever. People these days trust their soulmarks too much. And they end up with what? Friends for life? Assholes who can't put up with their shit because they're forced to be together? Some are lucky to find their happy ever after." Yoongi paused to take a breath, calming down "But not everybody, so what's the point?"

“Okay, despite the unnecessary amount of cussing” she started with a glare, making him flinch when she pulled his cheeks. "I agree. But I still believe in destiny, just not so much on the soulmark thing. I believe more that anybody with enough mutual effort can form a profound bond with another –like soulmates- built from constant presence, mutual affection and understanding and respect." Jihyo squeezed his hand this time, looking at him meaningfully "After all, meeting someone special is never an accident, right?"

"Maybe." he mumbled, feeling his nape heating up –_was that meant for him?_ "But I think it's better if we had a choice."

"But we do don't we? At some level that is, we have control over our lives.” She smiled sweetly and Yoongi was _again_ made aware that he was very much in love with her. “That day at the library, you chose to ask me rather than walk away."

Yoongi stayed silent, because she was making it harder and harder for him not to confess and kiss her smile. "Then are you perhaps waiting for yours?"

"No." she answered firmly "As I said, a relationship takes effort from both parties regardless of destined soul connection. If it already feels right, why wait? Especially since our time is limited."

"Limited?"

"Well, yes. We never actually know when our time will come right? So why not live every waking moment like it's our last chance?"

Slowly digesting her words and trying to comprehend the look that passed in her soft expression he absentmindedly replied "That's unexpected."

"What is?"

Shrugging his shoulder he nodded to her "You seem like the type of person to follow norms."

Unexpectedly –or maybe not, because it was _Jihyo_\- she laughed out loud then posed coolly "I guess in movies I'm like the bad guy pretending to be the good guy but is actually the mastermind of the villains."

“You’re ridiculous.” Yoongi commented with small laugh, holding her finger guns "And no, you just think differently. Like many others, I’m sure. It's not wrong."

"You're really sweet you know." She curled her fingers around his; smiling contentedly "You can charm people easily. I hope you don't forget me when you do."

Yoongi wanted to ask her how could he, when he was the one charmed by her.

* * *

_Her eyes never lie. _

_Her smile never dims._

_She breathes life and lives with a bright glow._

_I couldn’t- would never look away._

He had just won the competition, meaning he had the chance for the scholarship grant, the next move would be to ask for recommendations, which may be easy because according to the producer he worked for that he was ‘damn good’ and the music teachers occasionally see him playing the piano in the free rooms.

But that could be done later, for now he just wants to celebrate with Jihyo.

They agreed to meet at the auditorium entrance so as soon as they were cleared to leave, Yoongi quickly gathered his things and ran out. As he turned to the curve towards the entrance he froze after finding her backed up a large beam, caged by someone he vaguely recognized from the business department. The reason he froze, however was because this guy –asshole really- was far too close for his liking.

With barely suppressed annoyance he made his presence known “Oi, Jihyo! Let’s eat I’m hungry.”

Both of them turned to him, surprised. Seeing the guy’s –Junwoo, from one of his geneds he realizes- arms fall, she quickly took off and embraced him tightly, the tension leaving her body –she was scared, Yoongi thought grimly- and sighed to his ear “Congratulations, Yoongi.”

Snaking a protective arm around her, he glared over her shoulder and held this asshole’s alarmed stare. He watched with evil glee when the guy shakily called out “Congrats man.” before he scrammed.

Yoongi was woken from planning his murder when Jihyo pulled away slightly to face him and cooing “You’re so cute.”

“Whatever.” Yoongi muttered, not a bit embarrassed at how he acted.

She made him stupid, okay?

When she completely pulled away, with him reluctantly letting her go, he grumbled before he could think about it “You're slacking.”

“Hmm?”

Yoongi cleared his throat, face heating up but since he already slipped he nervously joked “Shouldn't a boyfriend get a reward when they achieved something big?”

“Like what?” she giggled, evidently amused “A kiss? That’s more like a reward for me.”

Trying his best not to blush, he raised a curious eyebrow “Is it now?”

“I'll do it you know?”

“Who's complaining?” He turned away, muttering incoherent things under his breath which hitched when he felt something soft touch his cheek. Looking down at her triumphant smile, his jaw dropped and he unconsciously said “That's it?”

When he realized what he meant, he blushed bright and red making her laugh at his embarrassment “You are absolutely adorable Min Yoongi!”

Groaning at being teased, without thinking he quickly held her face and planted a swift kiss on her smile making her gasp midlaugh. When he pulled away, she was staring at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed –he really done it, he was so stupid, what was he thinking? _Did he even think?_\- he swallowed "Now, let's go."

Turning his back on her, he took a step towards the school exit, berating himself for being impulsive when the wind carried her soft uncharacteristically shy voice "Will one kiss be enough for you?"

Freezing midstep, he slowly turned to look at her and he was once again enchanted. She was so damn beautiful, her flushed features caressed by the late afternoon sun, the soft rays making her bright earnest eyes shine and the way her teeth gnaw at her bottom lip did wonders to his mind, making him say with all the wonderful things she made him feel as he took a step towards her "Oh _milady_."

He might not be a prince of some fairy tale, but at least he got to kiss the girl.

Again and again.

"Stop smiling!"

Her twinkling laugh made his ears burn.

But he finally had her in his arms.

Months later, before the school starts again, while they were eating somewhere in silence –it has been a week since they received the news that the dean didn’t grant Yoongi his scholarship despite his skills and recommendations- she squeezed his hand and softly whispered “I’m very proud of you.”

Despite not showing it outwardly, Yoongi was upset with what happened but having her still beside him was something he was truly grateful for. Relaxing, he was able to enjoy his meal now, but after a few more beats of now comfortable silence she suddenly blurted out "I’m in love with you."

Almost choking on rice, he slowy looked at her and lifted an elegant brow -well he isn't that surprised (they shared a lot in the few months after the competition and way before that anyway) but it doesn't mean he wasn't happy to hear it- and because he was feeling playful he didn't answer, so she quickly added "If it already feels right, why wait?"

“You’re that desperate for free food?” he teased, nudging her elbow.

“Why I’d never.” she drawled playfully before narrowing her eyes at him “And I just confessed to you and you-“ she paused, huffing and turning away “A rejection sounds better than dealing with your indifference.”

“Well, okay then.” he smiled behind her head and reached for her hand. When she turned to face him, he kissed her fingers and seriously met her gaze “I’m sorry, Miss Park but-”

“The nerve you have!”

Yoongi leaned away with a loud laugh when she lifted a hand as though to slap him hard. "Yeah and maybe" he started when she started pouting and with a confident hand he caressed her puffed cheeks "I'm fond of you too."

"You're shy!" she laughed brightly earning a fond shake of his head from him "You didn't really have to answer me. I just don't want to regret not telling you when it's too late." She smiled sweetly, pressing her lips against his, whispering "But I'm happy."

"Limited time." he wondered out loud once she pulled away. "Too late." Yoongi continued, meeting her suddenly widen eyes with confusion "Last chance. Why do always speak like you-"

"Because I am." _something_\- something snapped inside him, it was the first time he heard her sound so small. The Jihyo he knew was this glowing energy overflowing with life, but seeing her suddenly so scared, he instinctively held her hand "I guess I haven't been completely honest with you huh?"

* * *

_Despite not being in a relationship prior to meeting her, somehow I knew, I felt a fraction of something akin to a heart break. _

_It felt like I've been taking the time with her for granted, like I should've spent more time with her. _

_Making her smile, sharing her laughter and simply holding her hand._

"I have a rare heart disease and one of the most serious." Jihyo nervously started, mindlessly tugging with his fingers "That's what the doctors say. My heart has had its defect since birth." She shot him a quick smile "But when you're practically poor, how are you supposed to get treated right? Thankfully, the progression of its deterioration is slow, because I don't do much. I don't overexert myself."

All those adventures they did suddenly flashed in his mind in dizzying speed -if he knew, he would have stopped her, he could've took better care of her- but she seemed to know where his mind was flying to because she lightly slapped both his cheeks and firmly said "And no Yoongi, that wasn’t overexertion. I'm happy when you humor me with my antics or when you pull me to explore yours."

He was about to protest but she shut him up, if it wasn't for the topic he would've blushed –a taste of his own medicine.

When they pulled apart, her usual smile was back and her eyes told him every reassurance he needed. "I tried to limit the number of people I keep in my life. I thought it'll be hard for me to leave when I'm loved by too many and because of that I was able to accept that I will die young. So I spent my days freely and doing what I want." she continued, staring directly at him.

With careful movements, she lifted her fingers and traced his face "But I met you and I want to stay with you, if only a moment longer I want to-” she pressed a kiss on the corner of his mouth before gazing at him again. Yoongi almost lost his breath at what her eyes were conveying -he wondered yet again what he did in his previous life to be the one gazing back at her “I'm so selfish because now whenever I sleep, I hope to have at least another day to spend with you."

As he moved to hug her, she whispered “I'm sorry, maybe I should've told you all this, before all these feelings-“ Jihyo nervously combed her hair, glancing at him apologetically “I shouldn't have waited so long to-”

It was his turn to shut her up. "You talk too much."

She was lightly blushing when her mouth was free to sputter out "What?"

"I've been thinking of quitting school. I've been trying to apply for a company or three." he watched her eyes widen at the revelation "I wanted to surprise you once I get a position"

"That's wonderful! I'm so proud of you!" she stopped clapping when she noticed that he was still thinking about something "There's more?"

"If we only have so much time, then what are we waiting for?" as Jihyo made a small sound of confusion he solidified his decision, offering seriously and sincerely "Give me six months. I'll earn and save enough to give you your dream wedding."

If it wasn't Jihyo, he would've been offended at how comical her face was, but because it was her and Yoongi was a weak man, he was barely able to stifle the chuckle that bubbled in his chest. Feeling his chest vibrate, Jihyo understood this and showed her teeth, with an eye smile and giddily beamed "I can marry you right here, right now. That's already a dream come true."

He wasn't able to protest against her cringey words because she immediately started planning "We'll have our own little home- and maybe later down the road we can have that wedding." and he can only watch with a fond smile and a silent promise to do everything within his power to make her live longer.

* * *

_We never explicitly expressed it, but we did hope we were soulmates._

_She actually made me want the universe to verify that she is my soulamte._

_But our marks appeared and we weren't. _

_In the end, we still chose each other with no second thoughts. We married through a contract with a promise of having a ceremony in the future and made a home out of the little things we shared._

_Our marriage met a lot of critisms though._

_We were young. We weren’t soulmates. We weren’t going to last. That’s what they said. Some people even threatened to get in our business for breaking the "soulmate law" but was it a sin to choose who you stay with? _

_Was it wrong to be in love someone?_

"Young man, save yourself. Your wife’s-“ Yoongi internally rolled his eyes -because yes, even if this old man was getting on his nerves with his daily unnecessary and unappreciated reminder, Yoongi at least is respectful enough to hear until the end of it “What's the point?”

"She has a name and she isn't your business” he snapped subtly, shoving his hands in his pockets “So poke your nose elsewhere."

Yoongi pointedly ignored the glare their neighbor sent him "You do know this is wrong right?"

"No I don't" he glared back, barely suppressing his annoyed tone "and if it is, I don't care." At his next words, he made sure he was staring straight at the older man's eyes "I love my wife so you can tell that to fucking Lady Fate.”

“Yoongi! Language!” Jihyo appeared from inside their apartment, carrying her jacket. Turning to the stunned man when she locked their door, she bowed “I apologize on his behalf, he barely slept.”

“Why are you apologising?” he hissed in her ear, when she looped her arm in his and started walking away.

“Hush! Now come on, I’m hungry.” was her reply pinching the skin on the arm she was holding. Before they reached the stairs however, she turned one last time and waved at their neighbor “Have a good day Mr. Im.”

Pulling him to walk faster, Yoongi pinched her arm too, playfully complaining “So demanding.”

Annoyance forgotten because his priority will always be her and after all, they had the whole day to have fun.

* * *

_I landed an entry level job at a small only-starting music company._

_ I get to produce a handful tracks and I earned enough to get us by._

_She tries her best to help. _

_By singing at the jazz bar when she's feeling well and knits some blankets or sews doll eyes for the local market._

_We'll make it through, she would always promise with an encouraging smile._

"You're spacing out again." she pointed out one day. It was his day-off so he had been helping her with sewing eyes to dolls –they're half through already and it's barely lunch- but blinking at her words and finding that his fingers had really stopped moving, he furrowed his brows "I am?"

He was further confused when she looked at him with emotion he rarely sees on her face -helplessness "Sometimes you get this lost look in your eyes, like you’re empty."

"Really? Why though?"

"It means your soul is reminding you to find them."

Holding in the gasp he almost let out when he realized what she meant, he immediately asked "Do you feel-?"

"No." Jihyo weakly smiled at him, her hand curling around the arm that bore her mark "I think it's because I have a platonic soulmate. Those exist you know?"

He reached out a hand to her, to do something –anything- to rid her face of that expression "Jihyo-"

She shrugged, smiling ruefully "It's soulmate science, I can't really do something about it."

Putting down his unfinished work, he pulled her to his chest "Hey, I love you. That's all that matters." He hummed to her for about a few minutes when he felt his shirt getting damp, shocked and confused he leaned away to get a better look "Why are you crying?"

"I'm-" she stopped abruptly then laughed brightly "I don't know."

Feeling that the previous tension was gone Yoongi kissed her cheek and teased "What? Are you pregnant?"

"No." she stuttered, a few seconds later though she tugged his shirt and looked at him an impish grin "But it wouldn't be a bad idea."

* * *

_They said it would be a risky pregnancy on top of her heart disease worsening because of it._

_Despite knowing how much it means to her to have a child or how much I wanted one too, I couldn't fully give her my answer ..._

_when there was a clear and higher risk of it making things hard for her._

Jihyo sighed when Yoongi laid down beside her on their bed, but had his back to her “Are you mad?”

“No.”

Pressing her face on his heaving back, she whispered “Do you not want a child with me?”

“That’s not it, Jihyo.”

“Please look at me.”

Sighing inaudibly, Yoongi turned to her and caressed her face, eyes roaming her sad features “I'm supposed to have more time. We're supposed to have more time.”

“He will be ours.” she sing-songed, trying to diffuse the tension on his expression.

Quirking a small smile at her attempt he admitted “More than wanting a child, I don't want to lose you. I still promised you your wedding, we have a lot of plans- we still have-“

“I told you, being married to you is already a dream come true” she said with a reassuring upturn of her mouth. Pushing his bangs away she continued with a conspiratorial tone “And besides, our apartment is too small for two people don’t you think?”

Resigned at accepting the quirks that come with tying himself to her, he bit back “For all I know, you just want to see me struggle with the kid.”

“Oh, Mr. Know-It-All, you’re finally wrong.” she returned with a proud grin “I wanna see you be cute with him.”

Wrinkling his nose, he protested “I’m not cute.” Yoongi mentally rolled his eyes –she uses it so much on stuff -children, small pets, flowers, stuffed toys, a freaking park bench- that barely have any resemblance with him to have a valuable meaning.

“Ah, but you are.” she insisted, as always. And as if on cue he unintentionally jut out his lips “See! You're pouting! Stop being cute!”

He was not pouting and as though it would help his case he playfully glared at her, unknowingly with his lips still the way it is “My poor heart, nothing but a prisoner to this evil prince’s cute charms.”

* * *

_Maybe Jeongin knew because he was a good boy from the months he was growing in her womb until he was crying in her arms._

_He didn't give her a hard time._

_And he made us happier._

_But above all, she was right._

_He was ours._

Opening their door at half-past nine, Yoongi was greeted with Jihyo's freshly cut her –at her shoulder that made her look more mature, almost motherly- carrying their almost one year old baby boy, who was reaching out to him with his chubby arms, gummy smile in place.

“Surprise!” she said with a bounce waving what seemed to be train tickets and a brochure after carefully placing Jeongin in his arms “Look! It's an all expenses paid trip! I got lucky at a raffle draw!”

Peering closely, he read the words Busan, a beach and two days one night at a hostel.

“I have a deadline before that.” He quickly added before she worries “But I’ll do my best to finish it before then.”

“Yoongi, what’s a vacation if you’re going to be too sick to enjoy it?”

“I won’t be.” he promised. Hugging her closely, careful not to crush the incoherently blabbing Jeongin, he repeated “I promise I won’t be.” and before she could protest, he chirped “Come on, I’m hungry.”

“Hehe!”

Cradling their son's head closer to him, as though to shield him from Yoongi narrowing his eyes at her “What did you do?”

“Omelette!” she gasped, appalled “Geez”

He laughed, making Jeongin giggle too, when he saw her sulking face.

Perhaps it was a good thing that they went with how much Jeongin enjoyed the sun and the water -or maybe it's just that he really was his mother's son because Jihyo's energy was almost at par with the baby.

Yoongi was calmly walking behind them when Jihyo turned -a wide-eyed, smiling Jeongin looking around- and sang some pop song “You and me in the moonlight ah ah ahhh~”

“It’s noon.” he deadpanned earning him a small glare which made him smirk.

“Look at Papa being shy, Innie.” she pointed at him and jogged the short distance, holding Jeongin’s hand out to pat his cheek when they were near “So cute.”

He was about to retort something witty when he noticed she was heaving lightly.

* * *

_Turns out, she had been hiding her chest pains and difficulty of breathing for quite awhile. But she remained positive that it wasn't that bad._

_It did nothing to lessen my worry, so I took up another job._

_When we had enough for her palliative care, Jeongin caught a bad flu it drained our savings._

_It was a hard time but he survived and it was worth it._

_Time caught up to her however and I wasn't ready._

_I would never be._

_For the next months she slowly she lost her appetite and she lost her strength to stand on her own. _

_She grew smaller as Jeongin grew bigger. _

_But she never lost her shine. _

_Every day, she was still as beautiful when she first caught my eye, just much brighter._

“Why aren't you asleep, Jihyo?” Yoongi asked as soon as he saw Jihyo peeking from under their blanket “It's late.”

She laughed softly, not at all looking guilty at being caught awake despite his wishes that she sleep early, and inquired “Is Innie asleep? Did you kiss him for me?”

“Yes and yes.” Yoongi answered with a resigned shake of his head as he reached their bed. “Now care to answer me?”

When he was within reach, Jihyo reached for his hand and pleaded with her well-used and abused puppy eyes “Will you read me a story?”

“Don't you want to sleep yet?” Yoongi tried to persuade as one last effort, clearly knowing he'll lose when she-

“No." she softly whined, making him sigh -he knew it "I want to hear your voice.”

After a few pages, he noticed her blank smile so he carressed her arm to rouse her “Hey, are you even listening?” when she blinked rapidly -her habit when she's trying to go back to the present- Yoongi lightly pinched her “You should rest.” He called again while putting away the book, when she didn't respond “Jihyo?”

Draping her thin arm over him, she moved closer to press her face to mumble on his shoulder “I don't want to sleep yet.”

He remained silent knowing she'll continue soon enough, he instead lifted a careful hand to comb through her short locks.

“I'm scared Yoongi.” was the soft whisper, immediately freezing his fingers from their rhythmic caress.

Despite having a clue of what it was, he still asked “What are you scared of?”

“I don't want to go yet.”

Yoongi couldn't find it in himself to continue playing with her hair with his hands trembling, because fuck, this was the first time she openly admitted such a thing and it hurt to know he was powerless against it. And like how she always is, she immediately caught up to how he was feeling because she immediately lifted her head, her clear eyes smiling at him “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that.” she squeezed his torso then, with a hopeful grin “We have tomorrow right?”

“Yes." he squeezed back "We have years to spend with each other.”

And because maybe they have been hopeful for years now, he continued “I'll get that position with a good pay, we'll get our own house by the beach so Jeongin can make sand castles to his heart's content, and you'll get all the sun and salty air you want so much.”

“Mm." she giggled with little kicks of her feet "Then in our house there'll be this huge kitchen just for you!”

“Where you are forbidden to enter” he inputs with an obvious teasing edge.

“Mean." Jihyo pouts before indignantly huffing, pinching his arm that was draped around her waist "You can't stop me, because it'll be attached to our bedroom and you will make me breakfast in bed all the time.”

“How demanding.” he drawled with a playful roll of his eyes, before grinning boyishly at her “But your plans will be ruined because Jeongin will join us”

She fake-gasped at this “What plans? Ohh Mr. Min you think you're so smooth huh?”

“Please woman, you held me at gunpoint to sign our contract so if anything you're the one with devious plans.”

“I'm that amazing!” she declared proudly.

Yoongi deadpans with a firm look “I'm appalled.”

Jihyo tried to glare, but she was practically beaming “I'm very special!”

“I'm revolted” he replied, making a show of gagging.

“You love me!”

“That I do." he conceded with a patient smile. "Then on your 29th birthday-”

“Why 29?”

“Shh, it was the first number that popped.” the quirk on her lips made him smile wider “On your 29th birthday, I will surprise you with your dream wedding. It'll be your fairy tale dream come true.”

She looked delighted with the plan, almost physically glowing, before sighing defeatedly like she was disappointed “But I won't be surprised anymore.”

“You will be." Yoongi poked her cheek, saying with his normal confidence "And you're going to cry.”

“I know you will too.” she indignantly returned, not denying his words. Then she dreamily sighed “Jeongin will be 8 by then. I can't wait.”

“And a big brother” Yoongi nonchalantly added.

“What?” Jihyo playfully narrowed her eyes at him “Now who’s the one with plans?”

He grinned widely not denying the accusation before smiling fondly at her “But before then, I'll be saving enough for your surgery so you can live until our next lives.”

“I'm pretty sure that isn't how it works.”

“When did we follow how things work?”

“True.” she agreed with a firm nod. Stretching her neck slightly she pressed her lips reverently on his jaw “I love you so much Yoongi.”

“And I, you” he whispered, gazing straight at her still alive and expressive eyes. “I'll see you tomorrow milady.”

* * *

_The next morning I woke up early as usual, watched her even breaths for a few seconds before deciding it was time to get up. I kissed her forehead before leaving, attended to Jeongin's needs and made breakfast._

_When I came back, she wasn't there anymore._

_But she was smiling. _

_Maybe because she was smiling until the end, I couldn't smile the same way again. _

_Sometimes I think she took it with her when she left._

_I suppose, she took my heart too._

_If she hadn’t… then I wouldn’t feel so hollow since and perhaps I would still not understand what she meant about my soul being empty._

_Jeongin cried all the time since, occasionally he'd call for me but when I was clearing her things he'd call for 'Mama' and I didn't know how to proceed after that._

_From her wake to her last stop, he was bawling too, only taking a few hours rest in between and I didn’t know how to stop him. Or more like whatever I did, he didn't stop._

_But I suppose he was crying for the both of us, because I couldn’t._

_I was carrying a sleeping Jeongin when we buried her. I felt his even breaths against my neck and my eyes clearly saw her being lowered, but still, I didn't cry. I couldn’t. _

_Because if I did, it would mean it's true._

_And I don’t want to say goodbye._

_Not to her. _

_Never would I say goodbye to her._

_“And he’s your son! Stop living in the past Yoongi when Jeongin’s here with you now!”_

_“Thank you Papa, for choosing Mama. If you hadn't…I wouldn't be here right?”_

* * *

> _The time has come…_
> 
> _(Drum rolls please.)_
> 
> _It might have been an hour, a day or ten years later -you're dramatic like that (Did you know? Were you aware?)- when you read this letter, but I'll get to that later, so you better read the entirety of this!_
> 
> _I actually wished that you'll never read these words, but alas it is truly inevitable._
> 
> _This letter means that I have left your side, like it was set in the beginning, as it was meant of me and for that I'm sorry._
> 
> _I'm sorry, Yoongi, that I couldn't stay long enough to help with Jeongin. He can be a handful sometimes, but I like watching you tiptoe around how you would handle him when he's wailing. Or when you spend time to play with him. It's cute watching you two interact, like two peas in a pod sharing stories to pass time. And I can't believe I never said this in person -I do hope I'll still get the chance to- but I, far inferior to the great Min Yoongi, told you so._
> 
> _You're a great papa to our brave boy._
> 
> _Because you never stop trying, it is one of your most fascinating qualities. You always say you don't have energy to do things but you are bursting at the seams my beloved._
> 
> _I'm sorry that I couldn't stay. With you. With our brave boy. That I couldn't stay to joke with you about our graying hairs, aching knees and back pains. That I couldn't stay to watch him grow and have dreams and achieve them, beside you. That I couldn't stay long enough to tell him I love him and he'll remember. But you'll do it for me right? Even if it might take time before you tell him about me, I'm sure you will never let him forget that he is loved by you and by extension, me._
> 
> _I wish I could've been that person in your life._
> 
> _I never said this to you because I know you will hold this with a firm fist and every night, when I see you before I sleep, I wish upon every star that I had your mark and that you would have mine. Maybe then, our ending wouldn't have to be so cruel. But every morning when you look at me, I forget those silly wishes, because in your eyes are the answers the stars refuse to give._
> 
> _You still chose me._
> 
> _I may not have your mark, but you press your heart, firmly –everyday- on my hands with every teasing smile, every delicate caress, every sneaky pecks, your slow kisses and the sincerity in your eyes and that makes me want to keep you in my heart, and I got to._
> 
> _I feel it in my chubby abs -that you want stop pinching- that you my beloved, will never forget me -you’re so stubborn honestly- but I know you’ll learn to love again. Because that's just how you are. You're so selfless with your love yet so hesitant to give it away._
> 
> _Why?_
> 
> _For the years I spent watching you -creepy, I know, but you're too beautiful not to!- I found the answer. It's not that you’re afraid that it'll be wasted, you have endless resources so there's virtually no limit to what you give, it’s more of you being scared of drowning them with it. I'll happily jump into your sea again, if I have another chance. I hope you'll give me another chance._
> 
> _You will always be the only soulmate I'll know. From this life and to the next and the next. It sounds presumptuous but I have hope that you truly are my soulmate, otherwise you wouldn't have put up with me. Or maybe you're just that nice?_
> 
> _(*gasps*) Were you pretending all this time? How could you be so cruel, mister?_
> 
> _Did I make you laugh? I hope I did._
> 
> _But you have time, and maybe you'll meet your true soulmate, so I'll be your special soulmate then. (Because I'm that special.)_
> 
> _I hope they make you feel alive with just a gaze or a smile or a touch, I hope you'll feel the way I do under yours. And I will even march up to destiny -if possible- to tie the strings of fate on your pinky and the one you deserve or maybe make an accomplice out of Jeongin. (I'm not above that you know.)_
> 
> _I have trust in destiny and the stars. Because they let me have you, be with you and have a family with you. Even if it was for a split second, it was the best years of my life and I was the happiest._
> 
> _I still am and I have no regrets that it was with you, my beloved._
> 
> _But a time will come when I'm not your muse, when you won't feel my fingertips on your skin, when you won't taste me in your morning coffee, when my shadow doesn't stand out in your memory and when your smiling heart is not mine anymore. I know. Because I know that when you finally open and read this, it means you are ready to let me go and I'm truly happy that you tried your best, that you did something for yourself._
> 
> _Thank you for choosing to be happiest Yoongi._
> 
> _So, is your soulmate as free-spirited and selfless and lovely as I made them to be? I'm sure they are. You deserve nothing less. (But if you haven’t met them yet, don’t worry, I’ll harass time to speed things up.)_
> 
> _I'll miss you so much. I already do and I know what I said last week, but every now and then, please miss me too? (I'll never stop being selfish when it comes to you huh?)_
> 
> _I'll miss you. I'll miss Jeongin. So so much, just the thought of it hurts. Perhaps it’s going to be long and hard for all of us, but it'll be okay._
> 
> _We'll make it okay._
> 
> _When you deem it okay, please give my letter to our baby. And kiss and hug him lots for me. Remind him –until he complains- that Mama loves him so very much._
> 
> _I love you both to the milky way and back!_
> 
> _WARNING!!! Don't make me rise from the dead and pinch your cheeks if you dare chicken out on your soulmate. (but that would be counterproductive because we'll be seeing each other again and I know you're whipped -just kidding.) Send them my love too, okay?_
> 
> _Stay strong, my beloved. I'll be watching as you reach your dreams and I'll be your number one fan, always. Jeongin, as our son, notwithstanding. Or maybe I'll share the spot with him. And your soulmate too, maybe._
> 
> _Thank you for helping me live longer than I was supposed to. Thank you, Yoongi for loving me when I couldn't do it myself._
> 
> _You truly are an earth angel._
> 
> _Your forever demanding lady,_
> 
> _ **Jihyo** _
> 
> _P.S. I love you far more than what words could express and perhaps I have never known anything truer than that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had sad songs *ehem* mostly day6 *ehem* on repeat for this and mayhaps I shed some tears.
> 
> SOME.
> 
> AND MYDAY ALERT BUT HAVE YOU GUYS CHECKED OUT DAY6'S NEW ALBUM??? IF NOT YET PLEASE DO OMG
> 
> Next Chapter: Then it's like our family tree!- Jeongin  
*ehem* sope agenda *ehem*


	16. We Are, We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fun times.
> 
> Some brave times.
> 
> Some questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inside my head too many questions~
> 
> This story has been complete for about 2 weeks now and the chapters are just waiting to be edited haha but I do apologize for the later than usual update I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this heh
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> EDIT: title is from ONE OK ROCK's We are. But its totally unrelated and its just me being too dumb to come up with my own ksjsksjs sorry

Hyunjin was frantically pacing in front of the couch where Seungmin was concentrating on a book -well, trying because the boy kept on glancing at him- Jeongin was swinging his legs while alternating a look at Seungmin's book, Felix’s video game and Hyunjin's tensed pacing body and Felix –the boy was unbothered.

A few minutes of more pacing, sighing and curious looks, Felix suddenly cheered at his win, startling the teenager and Seungmin and almost elbowing Jeongin when he turned to hug him.When the moment passed, Hyunjin shook his head and started pacing again, muttering under his breath but this time Felix had his attention on him too. Making it three kids following his movements with their heads.That was how Hoseok found them and he almost tripped at the door mat because he was too focused on figuring out what was happening with them.

He came from outside the studio, where it was pouring cats and dogs, to buy the kids some hot chocolate and bread and coffee for him and Hyunjin to warm themselves up while waiting for the kids' ride home (Seungmin was going home with Hyunjin because Wonpil was stranded at the airport). Upon noticing him, Seungmin went to him immediately to help with the food while Jeongin simply flashed him a smile but Felix was still staring at Hyunjin, who Hoseok curiously observed, was still pacing. The teenager's hand went from combing his hair to dramatically flailing his arms, pouting and muttering.

It was mildly concerning and partially entertaining (plus its kind of like the normal dramatic Hyunjin, although this time he is obviously very much agitated.)

Hoseok had sat down with the kids after he had shrugged off his drenched coat and dripping shoes and have been sure that they have their share, fully intending to ask Hyunjin what was going on but before he could say anything about it though, Felix perked up, seeming to remember something and smiled, evidently excited "Jinnie-hyung! Can I tell Minnie and Innie our secret?"

Hyunjin stopped for a second, nodding mindlessly, not thinking about whatever secret Felix was talking about, and continued worrying himself.

Felix with his buzzing energy despite the harsh and depressing weather outside beamed at them as though he couldn't contain what he was about to say. Hoseok's curiosity piqued, barely noticing Hyunjin freezing in horror –like he was suddenly aware of what he just permitted- and quickly reached out a hand as though to catch the words Felix was about to say.

Ah but he was a few inches short.

"Jinnie-hyung has a soulmark!"

A moment of silence passed only the sound of wind banging the windows and heavy raindrops on the pavement.

Then the kids shrieked simultaneously (obviously shocked but excited and did not notice Hyunjin's pale face), Hyunjin sputtered a weak denial and Hoseok -who was thankfully not drinking coffee- loudly exclaimed "What?!"

But it sounded far too loud and too gruff for it to be his own voice.

Instinctively he turned his head to the entrance, where he found Changbin shivering in his heavy coat, cap in his hand frozen mid air after taking it off, forehead exposed as his dripping hair was pushed away and surprise colorfully written on his face.

"Shit."

Hoseok was far into his shock to reprimand him for cursing in front of the kids and of course, the ever dramatic Hyunjin took the chance of recovering quickly from his horror at being ousted like that and seeing Changbin miraculously there, to take off and escape outside, narrowly avoiding colliding with the dangerously not-blinking-and-still-gaping Changbin.

Well, that went well.

At least for him anyway, because he belatedly realized he was simply shocked at the revelation and not that envious of Hyunjin.

But the question was there, how come some people get theirs early, like Hyunjin and Chan and some wait for theirs to come like Jisung and –still hopefully- him?

* * *

_He has been helping Hoseok with Felix, Innie and some other kids for a new routine for a few days now. Sometimes Minho would be around to help when his assignments allow him, but today it was just the two of them. They finished the practice for about half and hour now and they were just waiting for Felix’s parents to pick him up. Hobi-hyung was assisting Innie at the comfort room._

_Hyunjin was busy formulating a reply to Changbin’s email earlier –oh how he missed him and it was barely a week since he left- when Felix jumped on his back making them tumble down the floor –which thankfully wasn’t a far travel because they have been sitting down already- and he gasped playfully before trying to reach over for Felix who was laughing and wouldn’t let go of his neck._

_“Felix” he wheezed, trying and failing to contain his laugh when the mischievous boy tickled his sides. “Stop! Stop!” he giggled some more but then Felix accidentally pulled his shirt down almost choking him –he was about pull the front of it to free his neck when the boy screamed in delight._

_“What?” Hyunjin jumped at the volume –thank goodness for the sound proof walls of the main studio- and eyed the boy, who was still clutching his shirt, over his shoulder“What is it?”_

_“You have Gyu!”_

_Hyunjin scrunched his nose in confusion, not understanding the delight in Felix’s eyes or whatever he just said “What? Who?”_

_“There on your nape Jinnie-hyung! It’s Gyu!” Felix giggled, poking the said area before mumbling “But he’s not that colourful though?”_

_The teenager could see Felix’s expression at the mirror in front of him, and he could feel the warm pads of his fingers tracing whatever was on his skin- Hyunjin froze, his mind catching up, he breathlessly called “Felix-”_

_“Gyu’s so cute!”_

_“I have a tattoo?” he stuttered, barely believing it. Staring wide-eyed at Felix who was nodding enthusiastically as though everything was okay –and they’re not- he quickly said “Don’t tell anyone, okay?”_

_“Why? Is that your soulmark hyung?”_

_“I-“ Shit. Is it my soulmark?“Just don’t tell anyone yet. It’ll be our secret, then we’ll surprise everyone, okay?”Hyunjin would have shuddered at the amount of plea in his voice, but his mind is all over the place._

_“A surprise?” Felix didn’t need to think it over “Okay!”_

_“What’s going on?” Hyunjin’s heart stopped when he heard Hoseok’s voice and he let out a subtle breath when it looked like he hadn’t heard anything as he shared a look with Felix._

_“Nothing.”_

_As soon as he got home, he ran up his room, taking two- three steps at time barely hearing his Uncle Jin calling for him, dropped his bag and removed his shirt, taking tentative steps toward the whole body mirror in his room and turned._

_He took a shuddering breath. There smack at just below his nape was an animated looking bear- or whatever animal it was, with pointed ears, short chubby limbs, wide eyes and colored with swirling violets, blues and black –like the galaxy, he thought, it cute and mysterious- but then the awe was cut short because there was a tattoo on his skin._

_There was a freaking tattoo on his skin!_

_So he screamed “Appa! Uncle Jin!”_

_There were thundering steps on the stairs then his Appa burst inside “What?” with unfocused eyes he watched as Uncle Jin pushed the slightly taller man aside “What’s happening-“ They cut themselves off when they took notice that one, he was shirtless and two, just below his nape has –what most possibly was- a soulmark._

_“Jinnie- But you’re just- how?”_

_“Did it appear just now?”_

_“I- I don’t know!” Hyunjin hurried, teeth worrying his lower lips “It could have been there for months and-“ The teenager barely heard them move and he had belatedly notice his Uncle Jin’s hand tentatively hovering over him, as though hesitant to touch him lest he’ll be scared “Jinnie- Love-“ _

_And he was scared, he realized with a building panic at the pit of his stomach rising to his throat making it hard for him to breathe “Jinnie, breathe with me. It’s Appa. Do you see me?” Hyunjin knows his Appa probably repeated the same line until his eyes had been focused enough to stare at the older man’s eyes and felt his lungs taking in lots of air and expiring it slowly with a repeated “Yes.”_

_With slowly evening breaths, Hyunjin wrapped his arms around his father, not unlike how he used to do when he had vivid nightmares as a boy, and tucked his head under his chin. He felt his Appa’s steady hands on his back and his Uncle Jin’s on his hair “Why are you crying baby?”_

_“I don’t know.”_

_“How do you feel?”_

_“I don’t know- Uncle Jin I-“ he stopped, swallowing with difficulty “What if-“_

_Namjoon pushed him away slightly to look at him meaningfully “What if he is?”_

_Hyunjin hiccupped processing the words, then turned to his uncle when he felt fingers brushing his damp cheeks “I thought you said you don’t mind?”_

_“But that was before this.” Hyunjin bit his lip, feeling a brand new set of tears burning behind his eyes “I could have had this already when our hands touched or something but nothing happened and-“_

_“What are you so afraid of?”_

_“What if it’s not-?”_

_He felt his father squeeze his cheek “So what if it’s not?”_

But it’s not that easy!

"Hyunjin!" At the loud call, Hyunjin took off from where he was crouching down under a tree, and thrust himself under the rain again "You'll get sick dammit! Stop running!"

"Hyunjin wait!" Hyunjin risked a look over his shoulder, seeing Changbin not far heaving under the rain, standing with unsteady steps "Jinnie- oh shit" he would have used the moment the shorter man almost slipping to run away, but the gaze he had on him made him froze –he missed him. "I won't touch you, I promise! Just- let's talk please."

"You won't touch me?" he whispered not noticing the way Changbin’s hand trembled when he walked closer.

Ignoring the question, Changbin posed his own as soon as they were in front of each other, but not close enough to feel the heat of the other’s skin "Are you scared that I might be your soulmate?"

"No!” Hyunjin exclaimed, horrified that he came across that way “Of course not hyung! I'd really like that! Ah- I mean-" he might have blushed if he hadn’t been too panicked with what he just said "But- but what if I'm not yours?"

"Would it change anything?" the younger boy started, staring wide eyed at the small quirk at the corner of Changbin’s lips "I mean, I'm unofficially yours already what would the soulmark change between us?"

Hyunjin did blush this time. He knows, because his pounding heart could be heard over the loud rain. Changbin cocked his head to the side, as though waiting for him to say something, so he swallowed his fears –of not being enough for Changbin, soulmate or not, of Changbin being disappointed with him because he was his soulmate or Changbin leaving him because he wasn’t- and whispered "Would it change anything?"

Changbin bubbled in his signature laugh "Nothing! Absolutely nothing!" and with a small affectionate smile the older boy looked up at him and demanded with his arms spread out "Now come here and give me my promised hugs. And because it was delayed I get to have two minutes more!"

Hyunjin let out a few hiccups and whimpers, uselessly wiping his eyes with the back of his hands then gasped when he heard Changbin firmly say "Don't worry, Changbinnie will still be your whiny baby-hyung, whatever happens."

He let a few more tears fall, before letting himself be wrapped in Changbin’s embrace and soon enough he jumped a little at a small shock that zapped him. “It’s me.” He giddily thought and Hyunjin had this words at the forefront of his mind as he bent down to hide his face on the shorter man’s neck, that he wasn’t brave enough to say outloud yet-_“I really love you.”_

"Hey, maybe your worries were unfounded afterall." He felt Changbin whisper against his skin "Never thought Gyu would look that cute with such colors."

They were drenched and soaked to the bone but Hyunjin felt very very warm.

And Uncle Jin's frantic doting and scolding as soon as he gets home will be so worth it.

“Did it hurt?”

“Let me guess, when I fell from heaven-”

“No-” Changbin pulled away and pinched his nose “-when you fell for me I know you're that whipped.”

“If only you see things from my perspective-“ Hyunjin faked an exasperated sigh. “Oh wait” then he bent his knees to be at eye level with Changbin. Changbin, quick-witted as ever, got the joke and stabbed his sides brutally making him really bend over “I’m joking hyung!”

* * *

"You look- nervous?" Hoseok blimked a few times to refocus on Yoongi –in sweatpants and shirt, _oh my what a view_\- and mentally fiddled with his fingers because the observation was spot on "Reluctant. Maybe? What's wrong?"

"I-Uhh" he took two seconds to talk himself out of lying –Yoongi had been nothing but honest to him, so he deserves the same right?- and ventured on nervously, hoping he wouldn’t come across as arrogant "I don’t mean to sound ungrateful but I actually accepted your invitation without thinking this through-"

"And?" Yoongi prompted him when he stopped for too long to think of his answer.

Hoseok sighed, the older man was usually more aware and observant than this that he doesn’t need much words to express what he thinks "This is children's day, Yoongi-ssi." Gesturing around them, where parents, siblings and whatever type of familial relation was there to join the event, Hoseok continued matter-of-factly "In school. It means it's meant for families not- not-"

"It's your birthday too right?"

"How-" okay that was kind of sweet –but what does it have anything to do with what he just said?

Yoongi quirked a small smile when he explained "Jeongin said that this will be his gift for you and I think he really sees you as his big brother so, that's still family right?"

"Big brother?" he unconsciously repeated "What does that make us?” and it slipped out before he could think it over, so ever the eloquent person that he is, stuttered an explanation promptly “Uhh, I mean- what are we- no, uhh- I don’t know what I mean, Yoongi-ssi."

That was pathetic and embarrassing, he could hear Minho’s distinct laugh in his head.

But Yoongi doesn’t seem to notice how idiotic he sounded –or maybe he was nice enough not to say anything about it- and let out a small breathy laugh “You've been a good friend to me so you could drop the formalities and maybe this will be my gift to you as well, just try to enjoy.” After that the smaller man walked towards where the kids just finished helping the teachers set tables continuing “And if anything, no one would care about relations when the kids are happy.”

He really must have done some good shit in his past life to receive those small gummy smiles and crinkled eyes.

**[09:15] Me**

Minho! He called me a good friend

I don't know why I'm texting you this but… ‥‧‘(>ᵕ<)’‧‥

**[09:15] minmin**

Congrats hyung u got promoted!

About 2 more promotions n u’ll b his ****

**[09:17] Me**

I hate you

**[09:19] minmin**

Ah another confession of ur undying love for me

But Im taken so sorry

The first event was cupcake decorating so that they may enjoy it later in the day after every activity has been done. Each kid was to bring at least 10 cupcakes but apparently Yoongi and Chan made too much that their table had more or less 60 cupcakes –he could see a few envious looks sent their way. But it’s all good, because it covered Seungmin’s family –and Hoseok learned that Minnie’s appa and auntie both sucked at baking, and he had never related to a stranger so much until today.

So he sucked at decorating too.

He had been trying to copy how Jeongin was doing it –and although Innie’s and actually Felix’s and Seungmin’s were sloppy and messy, it atleast looked presentable unlike his. His looks like –for the lack of an appropriate word- the end of the world.

"You're so strict with details when it comes to choreography but-"

And Yoongi just had to take notice and Hoseok glared at the trays of cupcakes the older man decorated and looked at Yoongi then glanced back down at the cupcakes –and how the fuck does this make any sense?- here’s a man who acts like he’ll be the only one to survive zombie apocalypse because he couldn’t care less, gently direct his son’s hand around the piping bag, softly suggest to the other kid’s what they could do and delicately put icing on cupcakes –with flowers and leaves and characters!- so he gives up connecting the dots and flushed at the obvious teasing in Yoongi’s tone "Don't talk about it."

"You're holding it too tightly, here follow me."

“Ah! Hobi-hyung that looks pretty.” It was just a small fish –like the stick man equivalent of a fish- but the approving smile on Yoongi’s lips, the beaming faces of the three kids made him feel like he made a life-size painting of a great white shark –okay that doesn’t make sense but the rewarding feeling was there- and he found himself savroing it.

When the cupcakes are decorated and safely stored, each child was given a pot of plant –different species of trees the teacher said- to replant at the wide playground the school had. Equipped with gloves, small shovels and a bucket of water, Jeongin carried the plant where he wants to plant it. At the far right of the playground he found Shin squatting down to help Felix dig while Chan carefully puts down the small plant, and somewhere near the benches was Wonpil and Jaemi posing with their newly planted seedling as Seungmin took pictures.

"Let's plant it here Papa" he turned to where Jeongin was now crouching down, patting a sizeable space in a clearing with a few trees. Hoseok followed suit after he realized Yoongi had already dug a good amount of soil.

"In a few years time, it'll be a tree.” Yoongi quietly murmured to Jeongin, and Hoseok felt like he was invading a precious father and son moment when Jeongin beamed to his father then turned to him “Then it's like our family tree!"

Hoseok smiled, because Jeongin never fails to make him feel included in his life "Yes" but then the words registered "What?!"

He quickly looked to where Yoongi was, to see his reaction to what Jeongin just implied –and found no one- only to realize that the said man was at the faucet getting another bucket of water. So he glanced back to Jeongin humming a happy tune like he didn’t just say to him what he said.

What ever did he even mean about that?

The main event was done before lunch, it was the Grand Race (how original was that name?) simply put groups of at least three were to go around the school’s open grounds, win challenges and if you finished with the least amount of time you win. There were a lot of stations –and Hoseok for the life of him could not remember what was briefed not 5 minutes ago because he was so damn focused on planning how to not embarrass the twosome he was with.

They found themselves head to head at the very first station with Felix and his parents in a tug-of-war. Long story short- they lost so they were punished to wait 2 minutes before they could proceed- but it was fun seeing Jeongin put his all in pulling and Yoongi’s competitiveness peeking at every playful jab Chan threw at him "Do you regret not coming to the gym with me hyung?"

"Shut up Chan, we know Shin did all the work."

“Not going to argue with that, but so not the point.”

Next they met was Seungmin’s group, at the station there was a teacher –who kind of looked like that snobby character in some cartoon Minho watches- they had to fluster with aegyo.

"What? Aegyo?" Hoseok balked. He could do that, but seeing stone face in front of them, makes him shiver. He watched as Yoongi silently pushed Jeongin –like a tribute who doesn’t get to say anything- in line, behind Wonpil –wait Wonpil? Hoseok thought, not that he knows the guy that much. Sure he had a bright smile and smile wrinkles around the eyes, but with his sharp features he doesn’t think he can- "That was so cute!" he gushed, not finishing his train of thought, despite the second-hand embarrassment he felt watching the older man do different sets of cute poses that evidently flustered the teacher.

Beside him, Jaemi-ssi quipped with a fake disgusted face –but the fondness in her eyes were unmistakeable "He's a natural at aegyo."

"Yeah?"

"Mm." She threw him a quick amused smile before continuing softly "But people judge him because of that too."

Hoseok felt a flash of sympathy slap his chest –he has heard his own set of judgements about how he acts sometimes too "That sucks."

"Doesn't matter because Wonpil believes that through our own suffering we'd be more understanding of why people act the way they do." Jaemi chuckled at the obvious confusion on his face –because that was so unexpected and rather insightful of what kind of person Wonpil-ssi was "It means to be kind no matter what, because we don't know what they're going through behind their snarky remarks or confident smiles."

"That's-" Hoseok mulled over the words and stared at Yoongi cheering loudly and lifting his son into a hug when the teacher cooed at Jeongin "That’s true."

To test their unity, team work–_whatever_\- the teacher manning the station instructed "We'll give a word and you have to pose the same way at the same time to get a point. You need three points out of five to pass, if you don’t you have to wait for 3 minutes."

So far they had the same poses for kangaroo and egg but they got it wrong twice with baseball –because Yoongi posed as a pitcher while Jeongin and him were batters- and drinking –because Hoseok lifted his left hand instead of right (how strict)- so when the final word that will decide their destiny was said they were determined “Dance!”

Closing his eyes Hoseok let his body take over and posed. When he dared open his eyes, he found the two posing their ending pose for that parent and child thing they did months ago and Hoseok cheered because that’s what he did too!

After jumping up and down along with Jeongin, he was shocked when suddenly his lifted hands was smacked by Yoongi’s and had momentarily curled their fingers together. He held his breath, as though waiting for a spark or zap or _something_ but then he remembered he doesn’t have a soulmark. Yoongi squeezed his hand a little, unaware of the sudden inner turmoil he felt and flashed him a satisfied smile before letting his hand go.

Unknowingly and unaware, the smile was enough for him to forget his worries and savor their victory over the game.

"What do sea otters do whenever they sleep?" they were at their fifth station and Hoseok was the unfortunate soul to draw this stupid question.

"What? I don't know." He helplessly looked at his group members who just shrugged at him, leaving him alone with his equally stupid answer "They close their eyes?"

It wasn’t his brightest moment but –staring wide eyed at the openly guffawing Yoongi made his jaw drop- and now he was beet red to the tip of his toes because they were gathering stares and great, Jeongin was laughing now too "Stop laughing! It's not that funny!"

Barely able to control another peal of laughter, Yoongi gasped out "I thought of the same answer." Then proceeded to laugh some more, somehow it was very amusing to watch the pair laugh with similar sounds and mannerisms that it made him let out a few laughs too.

"Now you have hold hands like these cute otters throughout the rest of the game!"

They were interrupted from their laughing spree by the cheery announcement of the person responsible for the question draws "Like the three of us?"

"No, just two of you." was the dreaded answer.

Hoseok was about to ask Jeongin who he’d like to hold hands with when Yoongi hollered "Jeonginnie!"

Turning with mild horror to where Jeongin was already a few feet away gesturing at them "Hurry!" Hoseok gawked at Jeongin then at Yoongi’s offered hand and gawked some more when Yoongi got tired of him staring, sighed and took his hand before pulling him away from the table with a short bow at the teacher.

Oh my god, they hadn’t had a single date yet, and now they’re going to hold hands?

Oh my god, he sounds like a hormonal highschool kid with a crush.

"Seungminnie?" Seungmin turned to the call after returning his camera to ready mode. But he couldn’t stop himself from grinning at his success "Coming Auntie Jaemi!"

"Are you sure you want to keep the camera?"

Reaching for her hand, Seungmin pulled her to where his Appa was waiting at their next station for them with a skip on his step "Yes."

Yoongi grumbled at seeing Chan swinging Felix at the finish line, they were 3 minutes late from winning –damn Chan for knowing about how bears share food “What? I like animal documentaries hyung.”- but altogether that was a fun experience. Good exercise too. As he belatedly realize he was still holding hands with Hoseok, he threw a sheepish smile at the taller man and let go, before bowing away to assist Jeongin to a change of clothes before the treasure hunting.

When he got back, he already has three cupcakes with him. "Here." he offered one to Hoseok who was watching the kids look around for hidden treasures under the shade of tree with their other companions "Happy birthday." Yoongi returned the smile that came with the soft "Thank you."

About half an hour later Jeongin came barrelling into him –he almost stepped on the poor cupcake he saved- closely followed by Felix and Seungmin jumping in the arms of their own parents "Papa!" Jeongin sat up and turned to his side "Hobi-hyung! I got the most treasures! I won a shovel!" waving the said item.

Huh.

That was the crappiest reward he had heard anyone won, but Jeongin was happy, so he congratulated him. "Hobi-hyung! Did you have fun?" Yoongi turned to Hoseok, curious to what his answer will be –seeing how he felt out of place at the beginning- and felt relieved when he grinned –the corner of his lips still had some icing from the treat he was eating- and nodded his head enthusiastically.

“See,” he tried to convey when their eyes met, “nobody would care about defining relations when the kids are happy.”

* * *

"Minho" Hoseok whined from the floor were he was sprawled at, stretching the last syllable "You're supposed to protect me from adorable music producers with lovely eyes and a big heart and who's really good at cooking and is a very doting father!" he faked sob then."But nooo, my best friend still let me be trapped."

"That's called being supportive you know" Minho playfully kicked his stretched legs before sitting down beside Jisung on the couch "And you’re being unfair, because I'm pretty sure you're only talking about one person."

"He could be talking about Channie-hyung." Changbin quipped when he entered the space after his journey raiding his refrigerator.

Jisung snorted moving to lie down and propped his legs on Minho’s lap "Nah, he'd mention the dimples if he did."

"Oh right, we can't forget the dimples."

Hoseok let out a pathetic wail after a few minutes of listening to them discuss about Chan’s notable features because he was having a crisis here and they were having an impromptu quiz about Chan.

How rude.

"Quit whining hyung and get your shit together."

He glared at Minho’s feet, because he was too lazy to lift his body up and find his best friend’s face "Easy for you to say ‘cause you're not single and not pining over a single father who's obviously still not over his wife-"

"But she's-"

"Which doesn't make it easier!" he cut them off quickly as if saying those words about the person was too much for him to bear.

"When did getting into a relationship easy?"

Changbin puffed his chest and faked a cough to get their attention. Jisung chucked a pillow at him with a small laugh, Hoseok groaned and Minho rolled his eyes playfully before correcting himself with a smirk.

"Okay, when did getting into a relationship with Yoongi-ssi easy?"

"When he and Jihyo-ssi-"

"Jihyo?"

"His wife, stop interrupting me-"

"Then stop making excuses! Damn it." Minho scolded, pushing Jisung’s legs off his lap and standing up with a stomp, turning towards the kitchen.

"No Minho! Don't leave." Hoseok whined, quickly catching the dancer’s legs before he got too far.

He heard Minho sigh as he tried to shake his arms away from its hold on his thighs "I'm getting water for you-"

Hoseok sobbed –he really got lucky with his best friend huh "I love you baby Minmin."

"-to splash on your face."

Too shocked, Hoseok felt his arms let go of the thighs and he indignantly protested when the threesome cackled loudly each with their distinct laughter at his expense.

He needs new friends.

“But seriously, you’re young. Go crazy, go stupid sometimes hyung.”

* * *

Hoseok offered to drive Yoongi’s car when the man showed up to pick Jeongin up from the studio with bandages around his right pointer finger. He was met with a lot of protests and arguments of “I got here safely with this injury what makes you think I can’t” which he countered with “You’re going to drive with an injured finger while your son is at the back seat?”

And wow that win felt like a freaking winning homerun. He doesn’t even know how to play baseball.

“Something you like to ask?”

Hoseok squeezed the steering wheel, because okay he wasn’t being subtle with the glances he keeps on throwing at the man sitting at the passenger seat. So he gave up, took a quick look at the rearview mirror just to be sure that Jeongin’s asleep and asked “Uhh- What if you met your soulmate now?”

He was almost sure he offended Yoongi, or he wouldn’t receive an answer whatsoever when Yoongi nonchalantly answered “Does it matter?” after a quick confused look at him –he was a responsible driver okay?- he heard Yoongi sigh “To be very honest with you, I just recently grieved and I don't think I'm in the right mind or am ready to meet them.”

At the red light, he fully turned to the older man “Will you ever give them a chance?”

“Maybe.” Yoongi shrugged before turning to him to meet his stare “But again does it matter?”

“What do you mean?” He asked as he removed his foot on the brakes and slowly went into motion when the green light flashed.

“In the end, it will still be a choice.”

“But it's destiny's-“

“A choice to stay.” The music producer pointedly cut him off, although he doesn’t sound annoyed or irritated. “A choice to leave. A choice to love. Regardless of soul connection, it's still a relationship you're working out.”

“Ah, yes. You told me that.” Hoseok conceded, even if he has more questions to ask he held them in. One at a time.

“That's what Jihyo used to say.” At hearing the name, Hoseok let out an inaudible sigh. He don’t think he’ll ever get over how easy Yoongi talks now about his wife. He felt priviledged to even just know her name.

“Did she believe in soulmates?” He added quickly “If I may ask.”

“She did but the type of soulmates she believes in are the ones that came from mutual effort and understanding.”

“Meaning?”

“She means that you can be someone's soulmate on your own-“ Hoseok was listening closely so he was confused when he abruptly stopped talking.

“But?”

Yoongi was slightly startled to hear Hoseok talk. With furrowed eyebrows he contemplated “But now that I think about it-“

_“I think your soulmate is a free spirited person with a selfless heart”_

_“But somewhere out there, someone is waiting for a chance to fill you with so much more than what I could give. And I want you to have that, to experience such.”_

_"You just haven't met them yet and you have a chance.”_

_"It means your soul is reminding you to find them."_

_“But you have time, and maybe you'll meet your true soulmate”_

Why does she want me to meet my soulmate so badly?

“Then what about with dating other people?” Yoongi turned to Hoseok at the change of topic before chuckling slightly “That is up for argument.”

“What? Was that a yes?”

“Read between the lines.”

Hoseok internally screamed “What the fuck does that mean?” before he heard Minho’s wise words in his head.

“_Go crazy, go stupid sometimes hyung.”_

“When are you free? For lunch?” he nervously asked after a few moments of arguing with himself that it was a bad idea.

He chanced a look at Yoongi who was typing something on his phone “Next Friday maybe?”

“At the tteokbokki place then?”

“Sure.” was the distracted answer.

But a yes is a yes right?

Hoseok internally whooped.

**[19:43] Me**

I did it Minho! I asked him out for lunch!

**[19:45] minmin**

Who r u and where is my Hobi-hyung?

**[19:45] Me**

Asshole.

**[19:46] minmin**

♥

* * *

It was bustling with people, Yoongi thought, slightly irritated. He only wanted to get what he needed at the market with the least amount of time possible and with minimal human interaction, but why does it seem that every person within the 30 meter radius from his block had the agreement to go out at the very same second he did? He had narrowly avoided another shoulder –the fifth in a span of quarter an hour he had been there- and he sighed, but he had to suck it up if he wanted to make Jeongin’s favourite dinner before Hoseok bring him home.

He paused, mentally reminding himself to make an extra serving. It would be rude to not let the man eat after a whole day of dealing with kids, and he was a friend after all.

Yoongi had been contemplating buying a pack of fresh strawberries –for their dessert- when a blur of black lines passed by at his peripherals. He froze and quickly looking around to find it. He didn’t notice he dropped the pack and weaved through the throngs of people blocking his way. He was on autopilot, shouldering around and about, mumbling apologies but all he remembers is his mind screaming at him to find it, to not lose it again.

An abstract image of overlapping black triangles wrapped around a pale arm.

He was heaving when he halted his steps, not that he knew, his head was busy whipping around, eyes frantically skimming through every arm it can see because “That's not possible-“ he muttered repeatedly, confused. “It’s not possible unless-”

_“Nothing. Yoongi there's no- we’re not-“ her shoulders were shaking as she hugged herself, small fingers painfully holding her arms “I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I’m so sor-“_

_Her cheeks were wet, eyes were red and remorseful, voice trembling but not enough to hide the hate she directs to herself, it painfully pirced his heart. His steady hands pried her fingers away as he peered through her hair partially hiding her face “Will you marry me still? Is your answer still yes?”_

_The question received wide glistening eyes quickly meeting his own, before it closed into cresent moons leaking with tears and a trembling bright smile softly saying, relieved and loved“Always.”_

“But she's-“ he mentally choked, frantically looking for those familiar shapes. He had traced them with his eyes, pinched them between his fingers and caressed them with his lips. He knows what he saw, he clearly remembers them but- and he was suddenly just a few feet away from it. His mind crashed, the voice in their screamed repeatedly “Jihyo. Jihyo. Jihyo- No- _don’t go_”

“Jihyo-“ he cut himself of when he suddenly realised that the supposed soft pale tattooed skin under his hand- he doesn’t remember when he reached out- was a tad rougher and more muscled than what his memory know. He quickly pulled his hand away as though burned, he wished he could pull himself away too, but his feet his planted on the ground as he finally caught up to what happened “Ah- I'm sorry, it's just you have- soulmark and-“

“Min Yoongi?” a deep voice asked, further proving that this person wasn’t Jihyo –of course they aren’t but he forlornly thought, he had felt a pathetic flicker of hope for the absolute impossible- and when he had enough strength to lift his head up he found a vaguely familiar person smiling curiously at him “You're Min Yoongi right? Man, I haven't seen you since that competition in college!”

“I-“ Yoongi started as a memory of long ago flashed before his eyes. He quickly glanced at the arm he just held and blanched, a realization dawning to him so strong he felt his knees shake, as the other person continued talking not noticing his predicament.

“Well, we weren't exactly friends but-“ there was suddenly a hand on his back –when did he bow? Since when were his hands on his unsteady knees? “Are you alright? Ah let's go inside this café and talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! HAHA
> 
> So to those who might be confused, Gyu is Changbin's Munchlax stuffed toy and in this story, since Felix is basically also Jisung's and Changbin's "son" he is very much acquainted with the toy lol
> 
> Unsolicited Story time: This past week has been crazy, it's been a roller coaster I swear and it threw me off balance TT 
> 
> Thank you for reading! See you~
> 
> Next Chapter: Now you're like the whole damn sun- Minho


	17. That Went Well?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is -was supposedly- a date, Yoongi's just painfully oblivious.
> 
> And Jeongin’s innocent, I swear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or is he? Are they?
> 
> You're all so sweet with the comments I am filled with uwu haha but I am now more nervous than ever. I hope I don't disappoint with the following updates.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Hey, are you okay?” Yoongi barely registered the hand on his elbow guiding him to a chair and simply sat down when he felt the back of his knees hit the edge of it “You look really pale.”

“You-“ he broke off and stared at the man sitting across him, whose brows were creased with worry. He took more breaths to calm his still buzzing ears, whispering breathlessly “You’re that guy that hit on Jihyo after the competition.”

The guy –Choi Junwoo, from the business department, he suddenly remembers- furrowed his brows deeper as he mulled over the words “Jihyo? Competition?” and like a bulb suddenly lighting up, the man sat up and snapped his fingers “Oh you mean that girl waiting for you? Yeah that was me, not my shining moment really.” He didn’t notice the way Junwoo sheepishly and apologetically said the last part. Yoongi eyed him like he was seeing him for the first time and bowed his head as he said “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologising?” asked Junwoo “Was it because you killed me with your glare? Don’t worry about it, I would do that too if-“

Yoongi balled his fists at the dismissal, sharp eyes stopping it as he explained with his words heavy with emotion “You have my wife’s –Jihyo’s- you have her mark.”

Junwoo had his head tilted in confusion before the words dawned to him “Never thought I’ll know who my soulmate was, seeing as I already have their mark.”

Despite it being said that way, Yoongi immediately translated it in his own head –he means dead, gone, never coming back.

“That’s why I’m sorry,” Yoongi said after a few moments of silence from both of them “If I hadn’t intervened that day then-“

“Then nothing,” Junwoo immediately cut him off. Offering a small smile to him, Junwoo continued “That time, I approached her because she was pretty and I was looking for a pass time. And actually I’ve been noticing you guys around the campus laughing and simply happy to be together, I felt a pull,” Yoongi watched how he curled his fingers around his arm where the soulmark was “I thought maybe it’s only because deep inside I wanted what you guys have. But now, I know it’s also because she was my soulmate.”

“I’m truly-“

“Don’t,” Junwoo warned with a glare. Yoongi had been too emotional and too muddled to be annoyed at being glared at “You might be thinking that she should have been with me or something, but I have to disagree. If you had let me have her then, I would have been the shittiest soulmate to ever exist,” a self-depricating smile bloomed “Even if we were just platonic soulmates.”

“Platonic soulmates?” Yoongi echoed, remembering Jihyo’s words.

_ "I think it's because I have a platonic soulmate. Those exist you know?" _

“When you have a soulmark yet it lacks color or simply black or grey and you don’t experience undefined lonliness within, you have a platonic soulmate,” Junwoo explained with a small shrug, caressing the mark one last time before letting his hand fall.

What’s the difference though? It’s still a soulmate right?

And Yoongi was reminded, he had a colourful –glaringly bright- tattoo. Does it mean he had a _ not _ platonic soulmate?

A waiter suddenly appeared asking if they were going to order; too deep in his own musing, Yoongi hadn’t heard Junwoo ordering for them. When he caught the last bits of their conversation, he was about to protest but was shut up by a simple hand wave and a sincere smile “What happened to her? If it’s okay with you.”

Yoongi took a deep breath, exhaled slowly and willed his fingers not to close into a fist before telling Junwoo only the important details –they weren’t soulmates (obviously), they had married, they have son and she died of a heart disease.

“Ah then, it really was the best choice that she had you,” Yoongi looked up in confusion because platonic or not, most people (excluding himself) would want to be with their soulmate right? One way or another. “I was in my lowest that year, I took everything and everybody for granted.”

“If she had been with you, she would have been there for you no matter what,” Yoongi murmured, memory clear with how compassionate and stubborn his wife was with caring for other people.

“I’m sure she’s a great person,” the other laughs shaking his head “but I wasn’t. I wouldn’t have been there for her. So thank you, for taking care of her- not that I’m in any position to say that.”

Yoongi bowed his head and stared at his fingers curling with one another, contemplating. He had not given the waiter a look even when the food Junwoo ordered was laid before him.

“I thought saying that would rid you of whatever burden you’re feeling at meeting me.” He quickly looked up and got startled by the genuine expression on the other’s face.

“I-“ he began, unsure, but got interrupted by a firm question of “Was she happy?”

_ “Are you happy with me?” _

_ “Elated. Dizzy. Delirious.” _

_ “I knew you were crazy.” _

_ “Crazy for you, my beloved!” _

There might have been a small smile on his face if the tingling in his cheeks were any indication because Yoongi is very aware that now, any memory of her –especially when she’s blooming with a smile and dazzling- made his heart full again. Before, every memory of her whether happy or sad was tainted with restrained grief and he did his best to not drown himself with it, but since her birthday, when a random memory pops up he was able to smile at her little quirks he’ll only know.

He hadn’t noticed his whole body relaxing.

Junwoo chuckled, noticing Yoongi’s expression “There’s your answer.”

Yoongi looked up at him in confusion but he was aware that he was breathing better now.

* * *

“Relax, Hobi. It's just lunch and you're simply going to ask him what he thinks about going out more often. Like in a date. Like with just adults. With the intention of having a real relationship,” he added internally “With you specifically, hopefully. Totally cool,” Hoseok groaned at his pity pep talk and slumped on his chair “Oh what am I thinking.”

He was at tteokbokki place since 11 am and Yoongi just texted him earlier that he hadn’t forgotten and he’ll be there by 12 or so. But now that he was thinking about it, maybe it was too early to ask him out? Besides what does he even know about dating and romantic relationships? Plus, maybe he’s just projecting his suppressed hopeless romanticness at Yoongi because he was conveniently –wait that sounded wrong- because he was sort of single? And he had been surrounded by people with soulmarks and soulmates –not really uncommon because duh- since he can remember. Another plus is maybe he’s just envious of his friends dating and happy and he’s kind of the oldest among them?

“Ugh,” Hoseok paused in his contemplation, because he realized that he wouldn’t even entertain dating in the first place –heck he had been single all his life because he’s waiting for his one- if it wasn’t Yoongi on the other side of the agreement. 

Goodness, was he really that whipped for him?

Yes. Yes, he was. So imaginary Minho could shut up now.

Was it even worth giving up his position as a soulmate enthusiast?

“It was that damn gummy smile.”

“Hobi!” He jumped at the loud call “Wow you're here too?”

Hoseok turned to the familiar voice greeting him and found Chan leading an apologetic looking Yoongi to where he was seated and sagged –in relief or disappointment, he wasn’t entirely sure “Sorry for waiting.”

He waved off Yoongi’s apology and simply resigned to the fact that Chan wasn’t aware and it was all a bad play of coincidence. But Chan suddenly choked on air and looked wildly between them “Wha- what?”

Yoongi was quick to explain with a mildly annoyed tone “He invited me for lunch and since you won't shut up about tteokbokki I pulled you here- wait,” looking at him directly, Yoongi sincerely asked “you don't mind do you? I should've asked beforehand.”

Can he cry? Can he please be allowed to cry?

He sent a mental apology to Chan because yes, for a moment there he was annoyed that he barged in on their date, but apparently the annoyance was misplaced and should be towards Yoongi.

Was he being serious right now? Or was this some form of subtle, gentle rejection?

But seeing the ever honest eyes Yoongi has –ever since they had that talk on Jihyo’s birthday- Hoseok knew that he was being very honest.

“Yeah, no problem,” he could see Chan gawking behind Yoongi and offered a small smile as he gestured at them to have a seat.

“Oh, thanks.” Now, how could he even begin to think he’ll ever get mad at Yoongi –for being fucking oblivious- when he smiles like that “Then go order. Chan you know mine, I'm just going to make a call.”

As soon as Yoongi left, Chan scrambled to seat beside him and whispered “Was this supposed to be a date?”

“What? No of course not-” Ah, but he was a second too quick to deny and the way Chan’s eyes softened made his excuse sound so weak “What made you think tha-”

“I could leave?” Chan offered and was actually already standing up, but for whatever reason he quickly caught his arm and sincerely said “It’s fine Chan. Don’t worry about it.”

And before Chan could make him cry with his genuinely-caring-I-am-your-friend tone they were interrupted “May I take your order?”

It wasn’t so bad that Chan was there; Hoseok thought with a laugh about to burst out, they had been exchanging a lot of stories and Yoongi’s sudden inputs always catch him off-guard but the dry humor was enough to make him laugh. It had been fun watching how Yoongi talk and act around other people. His little quirks, smart quips and witty remarks, its like no matter how much time he spends observing him or just being in his presence, there was always something new he gets to discover. And Yoongi, Hoseok mused with a wide smile, was an absolute enjoyment to know.

“Ah! I just remembered” Hoseok put his chopsticks down and pulled his phone out, explaining while tapping here and there until he had the right picture to show “Felix and Innie might be interested to join the group I'm making for this, so uhm, will it be okay with you guys? It's still more than a month away.”

Chan was quick to respond after reading what’s on the picture “Yeah! Will you be doing their routine?”

“Yes. Minho and Hyunjin too if they're free. If ever the kids win, a part of the prize money will go to the studio the other will be divided among them.”

Yoongi took a bite, chewed thoughtfully and shrugged “Sure.”

Hoseok turned his attention to Yoongi then, seriously asking “Will you be able to come, if ever?”

The older man held his stare for a good few seconds –like they were having a conversation without words- before chuckling and pointing a finger at him “No need to subtly threaten me, Hoseok.”

He matched Yoongi’s playful smirk with a pleased wide grin “Just making sure, Yoongi”

“Yeah, I'll be there,” Yoongi chuckled again when Hoseok raised an elegant eyebrow at him, insisting “I promise.”

Hoseok could feel his skin tingling, heart pounding in his chest and a wide smile tugging at his lips, having Yoongi’s full attention, the small smile and sparkling eyes, focused at him. It was- was this feeling-

“Ah… young love.”

Hoseok could hear a mirror breaking, like the dimension they were in being ruthlessly crushed to bits, turning to look at Chan in time with Yoongi, their moment gone.

What moment?

“What are you yapping about? Are you drunk?” Yoongi critically eyed Chan. Hoseok mentally sighed, so there really wasn’t a moment? Was his head infected with stupid scenarios with the sheer amount of dramas he had endured watching because of Minho?

The twosome kept going back and forth for a good 3 minutes before Yoongi sat up in attention “Oh” slapped Chan’s mouth, then fumbled his jacket pockets and pushed a box towards him “Here. Innie found them pretty. For you.”

Hoseok traced the box hesitantly “What for?” and only lifting the lid when it was obvious he wasn't getting any more explanation and at the pressure of Yoongi’s pointed stare and oh- “These are beautiful.”

The pair of earrings was mismatched, one was a golden sunflower stud earring and the other was a long hanging golden raindrop, yet they still look like they belong together.

The way Yoongi tilted his head to the side and blinked at him, slowly smiling perturbed his heart so much he might as well died then and there.

He carefully took each one out, tracing the small details on them and had a protest ready –because he didn’t deserve this and they look pretty expensive- but the firm stare Yoongi pinned at him made his lips turn up sheepishly –as though embarrassed to be caught about to refuse the gift- before fully beaming “Thank you!”

Even the satisfied nod he received was toe-curling –what kind of weak ass heart did he have?- he had to consciously distract himself to prevent his body from biting his lips with how much giddiness he was feeling.

_Fuck._ Minho’s right.

He’s _so_ fucked.

Hoseok was so deep into looking at his gift that he hadn’t heard Chan move to lean over the table –they were sitting side by side after all- to whisper to Yoongi “Hyung, are you an idiot or simply unaware?”

He also didn’t notice Yoongi’s incredulous glare at being called out for nothing “Did you just insult me?”

“Ugh, don't bother answering. Maybe you are an idiot.”

“Why you-!”

* * *

**[5:47] Me**

Happy birthday! (^^)/

**[13:18] Min Yoongi**

Thank you.

Hoseok smiled when he read the reply. It might have been a plain ‘thank you’ but the fact that he replied with words –take note of the ‘s’ please- was enough validation for him that the greeting was appreciated. And most especially because he knows where they are right now.

_ “We’re going to spend Papa’s birthday with Mama.” _

_ Hoseok almost choked on the water he was drinking until he realized that: _

_ One, Jeongin meant like they are going to visit her, not literally die, celebrate with her and miraculously be revived; _

_ Two, he wasn’t even talking to him; and _

_ Three, he was about four feet away from Jeongin and Felix. How he heard that? He doesn’t know. _

“Ey, lover boy’s in Yoongi land again.”

He groaned with his whole body before tiredly staring at Jisung who was wiggling his eyebrows at him, elbows on the table and both hands cupping his cheeks. His reaction brought a laugh out of the younger boy.

They were at the music students’ apartment (Changbin had classes) to share lunch before the three dancers map out the choreography for the team they made for the competition.

Hoseok was about so pinch Jisung when Minho entered the kitchen with Hyunjin in tow.

“Sungie, don’t tease hyung too much about Yoong-ssi.” His best friend chastised Jisung gently and Hoseok lifted an eyebrow in suspiscion, already expecting a plot twist “Instead, you should appreciate his new earrings.”

He flushed and quickly lifted his hands to slap on his ears and hide it –he knew better than to chatter Minho’s ears off when he got home after that lunch (apparently not) date- but Jisung was already sprawled on the table top hands on his face turning his head side to side.

“Woah! Are they a pair?” He can feel his blood panicking at Jisung’s awed look and Minho’s snickering. He was praying that the heat he was feeling wasn’t radiating off unto the hands still controlling his face but then Hyunjin had to join in, answering the music student’s question “Of course they are. But he’s right Hobi-hyung they’re- wow. Like really pretty.”

“Yeah, like some form of engagement jewelry right?”

Kill him (either himself or Minho is fine.)

Please and thank you.

Nobody was killed.

Later that evening after a great progress on their dance routine, after Hyunjin went home and he was alone with Minho, his best friend plopped down beside him with a satisfied sigh “I’m really happy for you hyung.”

Lips quirking up but eyes still on his phone monitoring the choreography on the video recording, he humoured his friend “What brought this about?”

“Nothing, ” Minho shrugged leaning his sweaty head on his back.

“It’s just that-“ Hoseok peeked over his shoulder only to meet the younger’s wet hair “You look happier these days. You feel so bright.”

Hoseok quickly paused the video, he had to make sure it was Minho who was talking, before nudging him away so that he can face him “What?”

And it really was Minho looking sheepish with the way he was picking on the strings of his hoodie and actively avoided his eyes “I really don’t know what I just said and that was sappy as fuck- But yeah,” this time he did caught his gaze “when I look at you, you’re shining and like everything you do, you’re just blindingly captivating you know?”

“Am I really?” he asked, partly teasing. Upon recognizing the earnest way the younger’s eyes bore at him he conceded with a fond smile “Just kidding. But I think- I think yes. I feel light somehow.” Hoseok stared at his fingers, curling them around each other and just savor the contentment he was currently feeling “Maybe I’m really happier.”

Minho laughed his small giggles while poking his sides “And that’s what makes me happy. Like really really happy.”

“You’re too sweet when you’re honest.” Hoseok couldn’t help the urge to fondly ruffle Minho’s hair, so he did.

“No. I’m just-“ Minho grinned like a pleased cat, before it simmered to a lovely upturn of the corner of his lips when he continued “Before Yoongi-ssi or Jeongin, maybe- It’s like you’re just bursts of sparks occasionally a fire ball but not a constant flame. And now you’re like the whole damn sun.” Hoseok lifted an eyebrow in disbelief at how poetic Minho was sounding “Scorching and golden yellow.” but the way his best friend shook his head in the same disbelief at hearing himself, it was obvious that he doesn’t give a damn “I’m really getting nowhere with this but the change was obvious, because I felt it in my bones.”

Hoseok observed his friend in silence when he stopped as though debating whether or not to say what he had in mind but Minho continued soon after with a firm set on his jaw and shoulders “Have I told you that? Maybe because I’m unfortunately” he instinctively punched Minho’s shoulder, earning him a small teasing side eye “used to being around you that I’m attuned to your emotions? But these past weeks I’ve noticed the same with Jisung and our friends.”

His best friend groaned loudly then “I know it sounds absurd-“

“Not unlike everything you have ever said in the entiretity of our friendship, ” he said teasingly, breaking-off the other’s sentence before saying what might sound equally absurd “And you almost sound like an empath.”

“A what?”

“An empath. Some say they don’t really exist and the connection is only exclusive to soulmark soulmates.”

“What do you mean?”

“According to some of the articles I’ve read about soulmates, there’s this special connection between soulmates that makes them hyperaware of fluctuations in each others’ emotions, like a gut feeling if you will, but exclusive only with your ‘the one’.” Hoseok explained, words flowing seamlessly because he had done so much research he could recite it in his sleep. “However, some researchers and professors suggest that there are this category of people called empaths, they are like sponges that absorb emotional energy from the people around them. Many argue that that doesn’t exist because it’ll be too hard on the person.”

At Minho’s confused frown he ventured further “Imagine living your life constantly being bombarded by feelings not even your own. That would be too confusing and too emotionally draining. That’s almost like mental torture.”

Not thinking much of it, Hoseok went back to watching the video, occasionally pointing out what to change to Minho.

* * *

Jeongin ran ahead of him. Kneeling down without care for grass stains, placing the boquet of flowers they had bought, the boy cheered “Mama! It’s Papa’s birthday today!”

“Not so loud Innie, ” Yoongi gently said as soon as he was close enough shaking his head at the sheepish grin Jeongin sent his way before sitting down beside his son, carefully putting down the picnic basket he was carrying.

“Hello, milady.” He traced her name with his fingers, mentally relaying to her that he had met with her soulmate and somehow it lifted something off his shoulders and promised that it hasn’t changed, that he, her _ gwumpy wittle Yoonie _, was still her only soulmate.

Yoongi brought a photo album with them today.

It has been buried under his old clothes that he hadn’t had time to sort and donate; he remembered looking for it after her birthday. He decided to open them today for whatever weird urge to look at them with Jeongin.

When Jeongin noticed him pulling it out of the basket he quickly scrambled to sit closer to him, pressing against his arm eagerly he had to pat his son’s head.

The album consist of some photos from random photo booths they stumble upon whenever they went out, some are from the owner of the bar Jihyo worked at, she could be seen singing, sweaty and stunning and a few of him with it after he was forced to –but he would always be caught staring at her. Others were gifts from the night market goers that loved their performance –him playing a guitar or a keyboard, her always smiling.

And at the corners of them were Jihyo’s familiar handwriting. A comment about the picture or a piece of the feeling she had felt that moment.

But what probably was the highlight of it was when they had Jeongin.

Jihyo surprised him when she bought a disposable camera with 50 shots. They have two or three of her with a pregnant belly –“That’s me in there Papa?”- a few of him asleep nuzzling her tummy and her at the hospital tired but glowing, carrying Jeongin.

“I’m so small!” Jeongin exclaimed before losing himself in a fit of giggles. Yoongi teased him with a “You’re still small brave boy.”

There were pictures of them at the park, of Yoongi helping Jeongin walk, of her laughing while their son crawl to her. There were a lot of memories and the album ended with the last photo. It’s of the sunset, when the sky is dark blue, violet, pink, orange and red and at the lower corner of it was him carrying a sleeping Jeongin.

> _ May my tomorrows be just like this. _

She looks exactly the same in his memories, he thinks while explaining some of the stories behind the pictures to Jeongin –who had a lot of questions- he wonders if the amount of time he had spent tracing and memorizing her features was the reason why he still vividly remembers every little thing about her or was it because it seems only yesterday when she had been gone.

But Jeongin’s eight now, so that means it has been years.

Watching the boy take the album to himself and turning it to show to her, as if she was sitting on top of her stone and laughing about how he looks like a baby, Yoongi shakes his head fondly. She’s right though, he admits to himself with a smile.

It took time but they will be okay.

He can feel himself breathing easier these past few months, easier than he had ever experience since Jihyo left.

_What happened though?_

“Ah! Mama!” He was startled out of his reverie hearing Jeongin screech –had he been out so long?- and at Jeongin’s sparkly eyes, he understood so he nods encouragingly.

“Hobi-hyung put me on the dance team! There’s a competition and we will be joining! I hope you can watch me.”

* * *

It was the day of the competition.

The weeks before that went a blur for Hoseok. Caught up with practicing and teaching the kids, helping Minho with his evaluation at school, balancing his part time jobs and saving up for his plan to enrol by the next semester and seeing Yoongi every now and then.

He will remember with a blush how Yoongi seems to still be oblivious when he invites him to lunch dates or movies, because sometimes he’d bring Jeongin along –which wasn’t really bad but Jeongin had the knack to say the wrong words at the wrong time or maybe the right words at the right time?

_ “Look! They have a couple discount.” _

_ “We can’t avail that, Innie. We’re three people.” _

_ “Then we can pretend I’m not here, Papa.” _

_ “Where are you learning these things?” _

_ “Hehe.” _

_ Did he just ignore the fact that Innie was implying they were a couple? _

_ “Hobi-hyung sit between us. Papa and I are scaredy cats, but you’re probably not so maybe you can hold our hands?” _

_ They were going to watch the latest horror film because Jeongin was curious after Felix chatted his ear off last practice. _

_ And he did end up holding their hands. He had forgotten to be scared or flush at the contact because Jeongin was burrowed on his side and Yoongi was squeezing the blood out his forearm while pretending to look strong staring at the screen. _

And he had to point out that he had spent a handful of dinners at their home, so maybe he wasn’t that oblivious?

“Hey hyung come on! They’ll be up soon,” Minho called out, snapping him out of his reverie. They were backstage with their team.

It was hot and unbearable but the kids were pumped, he wasn’t so worried. He had monitored them after all and he believes in them and he told them so.

The answering grins would never lose its novelty in his opinion. Jeongin and Felix hugged him before joining the other kids by the stairs.

**[15:53] Min Yoongi**

I’m here with Chan and Shin.

Just in case you’re worried lol

**[15:55] Me**

Haha very funny

Enjoy! They’re next.

Looking up, he saw Jeongin wildly waving his arms towards the audience, tugged Felix’s arms, pointed somewhere and now they were jumping in unison, wide smiles on their lips.

Surely their parents were just as excited as they are.

They got third place and Hobi and Minho were jumped on by the kids down to the ground. Hoseok couldn’t be more proud and he almost teared up with how happy he felt when they squeezed him to death under their hug pile.

Too bad Hyunjin couldn’t come because of exams and the music students had evaluations, but Minho recorded for all of them.

It was a good day.

“Hey” Hoseok called Minho over “you got anything to do next Saturday? Let’s celebrate.”

“Yeah sorry hyung, Jisung invited me as plus one to their company party, ” Minho said quite apologetic.

Waving off the concern on his friend’s face he replied “Oh, that’s pretty cool.”

Minho nodded then showed him his signature shit-eating grin “Maybe Yoongi-ssi’s going to invite you later.”

“Shut up,” he sputtered, thinking _ “Don’t get my hopes up, ass.” _

Because yes, Minho was very much updated with their ‘might be’ dates.

“Don’t want to get your hopes up?” Minho asked, nudging his side.

“I swear to- if I actually believe harder, I’d say you’re an empath.”

The younger shrugged, saying matter-of-factly “I just know the look on your face hyung.”

“What look?”

Poking his cheeks, Minho giggled “The pouty droopy expression.”

“That sounds ugly,” he commented, nose scrunching in disgust. He makes that kind of look?

“It sounds cute.”

Later when he met up with Yoongi, Chan and Shin (Minho had a shift to cover) he had thank them for coming and smiled when their sons jumped at them. He felt his heart twist, picturing himself someday in the near future having a child of his own.

A hand tugged at his, looking down he found Jeongin grinning up to him “Come on hyung! Papa’s going to treat us dinner.”

He looks at Yoongi who was chuckling “Don’t I always treat you dinner, Innie?”

Chan laughs and Shin snickers. Felix excitedly beamed at him.

Then Yoongi raised an eyebrow at him. What was he going to say? No?

After a very entertaining dinner at some family restaurant and Felix was asleep on Shin’s shoulder, Chan squeezed his shoulder during their side hug goodbye and smiling a secretive smile at him before opening the driver’s seat of their car. With one last wave goodbye, they were gone.

Uhh, what just happened?

“Hey.” Turning to the forgotten presence of Yoongi strapping Jeongin –who was knock out cold- at the back seat “You ready to go home?”

Hoseok short circuited and almost sputtered idiotly before realizing that he took up the offer to be dropped off to his apartment before they go home.

“Thank you for coming,” he said sincerely once he was comfortable at the passenger seat.

Yoongi, who was starting the car, looked over at him with a playful eyeroll “Have some faith in me.”

The first few minutes of the drive was spent in comfortable silence until “You busy next Saturday?”

“No.”

_ “Maybe Yoongi-ssi’s going to invite you later.” _

Ugh, stop hoping Hobi.

“Would you like to accompany me at our company party? It’s sort of a foundation anniversary.”

“Oh” _ my fucking- is this a dream? _

Hoseok swallowed subtly, going for a different route than just screaming ‘yes’ to the high heavens “Sure. I can look over the kids for you while you mingle around.”

His fingers curled on his lap when Yoongi laughed a little and threw him a glance, amused “As much as that would be appreciated because Jeongin tends to ran around the place with Felix and Seungmin, you’d be coming as my personal guest.”

“Personal guest?” Hoseok thought, contemplating as he replied “Sure.”

“Great. Dress nicely.”

Just say the word date, dammit.

Wait.

If it is… Does this mean?

_Oh my god?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM: Sorry (not) haha
> 
> Originally, I was supposed to go into detail about my OC's (the soulmate dude) life but I might get too excited and write a whole plot about him lol  

> 
> Thank you always! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated (although, you just reading this? More than enough TT)
> 
> Next Chapter: and I've always been I smiley person?-Yoongi
> 
> *and some jelly beans oya?


	18. Drop Dead, Gorgeous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're so gorgeous  
I can't say anything to your face  
'Cause look at your face  
And I'm so furious  
At you for making me feel this way  
But, what can I say?  
You're gorgeous~
> 
> Gorgeous by T. Swift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I'm back.
> 
> Imma scream for a bit...(you can totatlly skip 'cause its nonsense)
> 
> SKZ ARE BACK AND WONPIL DID AMAZING IN KOMS AND WE'LL BE SEEING DAY6 IN LIKE A WEEK OR SO AND I AM KSJLKSJSL!!!! UWAAAAH
> 
> *awkward coughing* now that's done, enjoy the sLOW BUILD KLSJSLKJS  
and THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE KUDOS AND FOR SHARING YOUR THOUGHTS, as a reward, have some jellies uwu

"What are you wearing?" Minho asked as soon as Hoseok opened his apartment door.

Face scrunched as he was quite lost with the context of the question, he unintelligently answered "Uhh- clothes?"

His friend huffed a laugh, lightly hitting his shoulder as he invited himself inside "For the party?"

"Ah!" at the mention of the party, he excitedly pulled the still-taking-his-shoes-off Minho towards his room and flourished his arm towards his proudly prepared attire lying on his bed "Ta-da! Do you think I’ll be overdressed?" his excitement of showing his attire bursts like a bubble at the blank face that meets him "Minho?"

"No. No. _No_-" Hoseok grew worried when Minho kept mumbling ‘no’ and something about a plan ruined before getting wildly confused when Minho pulled his phone out, furiously tapped on the screen and placed the device against his ear "Yeah hi, can you two come over at Hobi-hyung’s? This is code red like _the blood that will shed if he goes out wearing what he prepared_" uncharacteristically impatient, Minho quickly added "Be quick! And I meant you Changbin."

Soon after ending the call, Hoseok watched as Minho rudely opened his admittedly small closet making him wonder out loud unconsciously pouting as he raised the clothes he had prepared "Why? Is it too much?"

Maybe it was? His long-sleeved black turtle neck might have been well-used but it still looks good and his grey checker-print slacks fit him well so he was pretty sure it was modestly fashionable.

"Hyung, it's a company party with- not a-“ Minho muttered weakly not finishing, then plopped on his bed giving up on looking for whatever and rapidly tapping on his phone.

So he was underdressed? He quickly crossed the small space and reached into his closet to pull out his favorite coat "Oh then should I wear a jacket over it?"

Minho only regarded him with a barely concealed frustration which doesn’t explain anything and that’s says a lot because between the two of them, he was the one with a better collection of clothes, not Minho.

About half an hour later of poking Minho to spill what he was thinking until the younger was borderline half-annoyed, half-amused, Hoseok opened the door to Jisung waving a few paper bags and Changbin carrying what seemed to be their outfits for later "We're here! Reporting for rescue!"

Dizzyingly lost as the other three pull clothes after clothes from the bags, quietly talking among themselves in quick, barely said words, matching different pants, coats and long-sleeves before seemingly nodding in agreement then turning to him in unison (which was one part fasniating, two parts creepy because it almost seemed like they’re about to murder him) pushing into his arms their masterpiece –their words not his- asked him to put on light make-up. They then proceeded to impatiently scream at his bathroom door to hurry up and don’t look at the mirror (weirdos. he was tempted to do the opposite) –but he can hear their excited undertones (so he didn’t) - and once he was out, Changbin and Minho quickly applied some sort of product on his head, carefully placing each tuff of hair in some sort of way (too meticulous for the normally brash kids) and when they finished, even against his protests they had him do a quick twirl like a damn model after.

Soon enough, they were pushing him to his full-body mirror (it was on sale and he couldn’t resist buying. Simply because it was on sale) and finally seeing himself "Whoa what! It's just some party! I'm just going to look over the kids and eat stuff."

But damn he had to admit, this fit was _it._

Hoseok was about to express his delight –eventhough he still thinks it’s too much- when Jisung pulled at his arm "Wait wait-" tongue sticking out, the younger music student pulled out a pair of glasses and slipped it on him "there you go-" and with a satisfied grin, Jisung ‘presented’ him to the others who were dramatically clapping.

"Really? Sunglasses? Indoors?" He genuinely asked, eyeing his reflection although, he had to admit it does work. And not to sound arrogant –but he looked good.

_Really good._

Changbin heaved an exaggerated sigh "Oh sweet summer child."

Turning to him, Hoseok deadpanned "I'm an Aquarius."

Minho giggled, standing up from his place on the floor and patted his shoulder in reassurance "The sun's always around anyway, doesn't matter."

That… doesn’t make sense at all, but he couldn’t comment on that when there were far more pressing matters to discuss like- "Really guys this is too much."

"Uh nuh-uh." Jisung protested quickly holding his hand that was about to remove the glasses.

"Be creative or die hyung," Minho quipped with a serious nod. "Nothing is too much when it comes to art."

Grinning like a lovestruck boy he is, Jisung wiggled his eyebrow at his boyfriend "Like you, baby?"

Hoseok can hear Changbin’s audible groan from the bed. Sandwiched in between them, as Minho reached over him to pat Jisung’s cheeks, Hoseok wiggled uncomfortably –feeling a bit queasy from the palpable affection in the air "I know you’re a genius Sungie, but it doesn’t take a rocket scientist to conclude that."

"Gross." But god what he wouldn’t give to have that too. He wants to be gross with Yoo- someone too.

“You have to agree though.”

Jisung quickly whipped his head to the yawning Changbin “Hyung what?”

“I’m not blind Jisung.”

“But I thought you find me the most handsome hyung?”

At Changbin’s aggressive eye-roll, Hoseok turned to look at himself in the mirror again, knowing that the two music students will undoubtedly bicker playfully.

Unbeknown to him, as soon as he was focused elsewhere, Minho plopped back down on the floor, gestured to him and whispered conspiringly at the other two "Now that's beyond drop dead gorgeous."

"Yeah, sunbaenim's gonna drop _dead_ when he sees him."

The giggles that followed would have scared him, if only he was aware.

* * *

“Are you sure you'll be okay?” Jeongin grinned at his Papa to try and reassure him that he was fine, but his smile was interrupted by a small cough. He can feel his Papa furrow his brows in worry “We can not attend. I'm sure Hoseok would agree.” And in afterthought, his Papa followed “Or anyone really.”

“No Papa” he stopped to sneeze for a moment, Jeongin continued soon after wiping his itchy nose “I'll be fine. I just won't eat sweets. Much. Or cold stuff.”

Upon hearing his Papa sigh, Jeongin smiled brightly –he won “But as soon as I see you-“ another defeated breath “We're going home.”

“Okay, Papa.”

“Alright then,” his Papa squat down and helped him put on his coat and pulled out a handkerchief “Keep this in your pockets. When you cough or sneeze-?”

Excited to see his friends and hyung-deul, Jeongin made a show to cover his mouth and nose, eyes crinkling at his Papa’s answering expression.

“Very good.”

And what’s better, Hobi-hyung will be there this year too!

* * *

They agreed to meet at the hotel lobby before proceeding together to the venue. Knowing that Hoseok was already there, Yoongi carefully weaved himself and Jeongin among the few people around, politely nodding at them in greeting before catching Hoseok’s familiar figure talking to Seo Changbin and Han Jisung from Chan’s group and what he vaguely remembers was ‘Minho-hyung’. As they were nearing the small group, as though sensing him approach, Hoseok turned around and met his eyes.

“Ho-“ _ly shit._

“Hobi-hyung!”

_Holy shit._

The bluish-black mandarin collared long sleeves hugged his torso quite nicely emphasising his built and slim waist, it was tucked in a loose fitting matching colored slacks, a little long on his legs –but it looked _good_ on him- and to top it off he was wearing a darker colored coat with gold buttons, the sleeves –a few inches shorter than his shirt- had white cuffs matching the white linen lining the hem of the coat. For his shoes he was given an off-white Converse Chuck Taylor hi-top.

The retro looking double bridge metal square glasses also didn’t help his case.

_Holy shit. Did he just check him out?_

“Hi Innie, Yoongi-“

At the familiar bright smile and jolly voice, Yoongi suddenly choked and pathetically coughed at his train of thought.

Did _he?_

_Why?_

“Are you okay, Yoongi?”

Reading the barely concealed worry marring the taller man’s face, Yoongi swallowed and mentally slapped himself to get himself together –because _what the fuck just happened_\- “Yeah –just some- _dust_.“

“I can get water for you –wait here-“

“Papa?”

“It’s fine, Innie.” He reassured his son before turning to look back at Hoseok –in all his glory “It’s nothing-“

_Click!_

“Wha-“

Whipping his head at the sound he saw Chan grinning behind the camera, looking innocently at him “Memories hyung.”

Narrowing his eyes at Chan –because he looked _too innocent_\- he was about to ask about it when Jeongin left his side quickly to hug Felix and Seungmin who just entered the lobby, Shin, Wonpil-hyung and Jaemi-ssi not far behind.

The event hadn’t started yet and he was already exhausted.

* * *

The party started soon enough after a lot of boring speeches, a delicious dinner, the guests went on their way to catch up with colleagues –without the stress of work- a lot of picture-taking and story-telling going around. The children were running about, weaving themselves between the legs and clothing of the adults. Every once and a while, a company artist or employee would be called to entertain them.

Right now, 3RACHA were rapping, bouncing and walking around instead of staying on-stage. The spotlights were having a hard time following them but everyone couldn’t care less with how absorbed they were with the performance.

Very much like how Hoseok was, dancing and smiling at Changbin rapping his verse. The kids –Felix, Seungmin and Jeongin, _this Minho_ and Hyunjin, among others- were jumping and clapping while surrounding them.

Yoongi couldn’t help but wish he was able to capture this moment in a picture. Such a precious scene.

“You've been smiling a lot.”

Giving Namjoon a quick glance, he raised an eyebrow before watching Chan and Jisung join the circle “What do you mean?”

Yoongi unconsciously made an impressed noise when Hoseok rapped some bits when Chan pointed the mic at him.

“Nothing…Just maybe there's something you'd like to share?”

“Share what?” He distractedly questioned. Chuckling when Jeongin tried to copy Hoseok’s movements (_Minho_ and Hyunjin’s too), clapping at their bows as the final beat faded away before fully turning to Namjoon “And I've always been a smiley person?”

“The lies you've lived your life with.” Namjoon’s all-knowing smile and look was one-part exasperated and most-parts amused. It confused him. “How are you these days then?”

Not understanding he bristles “We see each other more often than we want hyung.”

The older man frowned playfully, making him grin as Namjoon grumbled “I resent that. But that’s what I mean, we see each other on a daily basis therefore I'd know that you've been smiling more.”

“I haven’t before?”

“I am” Namjoon paused, eyeing him “never doubting Chan again.”

Yoongi can only look at his friend with question marks in his eyes.

_“Invite Hobi, hyung!”Chan exclaimed while resting when the invitation was sent to their emails._

_“Hobi? Like Hyunjin's friend?”_

_Chan grinned at Namjoon, eyes sparkling with barely hidden gleam “Yes!”_

_Yoongi raised his eyebrow, sipped his drink before bothering to humor the younger producer“Why should I?”_

_“Aw come on! See here.” Chan shuffled closer, the wheels of his chair smoothly gliding over the tiled floor and shoved his phone to his face, pointing at the screen “Bring a plus one.”_

_He smirked in return, barely noticing Namjoon coughing at the side, lifting a finger to scroll the screen up and stated “Optional.”_

_“Okay, well I'm making the choice for you hyung!”_

_“And why should you?”_

_“Because- because I have Innie's and of course yours interest as priority!” Chan looked so proud with his reasoning but it was only met with more coughing from Namjoon and a higher raised eyebrow from him._

_“Innie and me? How- what?”_

Namjoon sighed at receiving such a confused look. As he was about to spill some hints –because Yoongi, _are you serious?-_ Yoongi clapped his shoulder and went to meet Hoseok, who seemed to be looking for him.

He snickered at seeing his longest friend tease the taller man –who was reddening more and more as each moment passed- about how he was such a child enjoying himself. But Yoongi, with his earnest eyes and cute smile shows him what he truly thinks.

Namjoon shrugged with a smile, turning to look for his own partner. Yoongi would be made aware soon enough. He’s sure he will.

* * *

“I don’t think we’ve formally met. I’m Kim Seokjin.” Hoseok quickly turned to the speaker, bowing upon seeing the familiar man “I’m Hyunjin’s favourite dad. You may call me Jin.”

Jin smiled pleasantly at him returning the gesture with a small nod “Thank you for taking care of my little love.”

Hoseok lifted his hands in front of him –flushing a little- nervously chuckling but sincere in his reply “It’s alright. I’m honestly happy that I’m friends with him.”

“Aren’t you sweet? No wonder.”

If the smile earlier was bright this one was a whole damn florescent bulb directly in his eyes “Huh?”

_“Hey, Jin-hyung, would it be okay if I used the kitchen tomorrow?”_

_“Sure. Why though?” Jin pouted in jest “Do you not like my menu Yoongi?”_

_“It’s not that.” Yoongi smirked “I’m going to test someone’s taste in food.”_

_Jin lifted a curious eyebrow. What was Yoongi going about? Who doesn’t like his cooking?_

_Too bad he has somewhere to go tomorrow. _

_Time to make an accomplice out of the kitchen staff and the waiters; maybe with a few incentives he’ll get pictures. He needs to know._

_It was an absolute must._

And that was months ago, if his memory was correct and Hyunjin’s accurate with his story-telling, that would be around the time they first met. Jin smiles secretively, excited to see how the story will unfold. But that would take time, so for now, he will indulge himself.

“If I may be allowed, you’re also friends with Changbin yes?”

“Yes. Is there something...?”

Clapping a little, the older man then pulled Hoseok to the unoccupied couches lining the walls “Delightful! Come sit with me and tell me more. Hyunjin’s a spoilsport. Blushing and stuttering before he could tell the whole story of what happened with them.”

They have been chatting for a good quarter of an hour, getting to know each other a little then giggling and exchanging stories about Changbin and Hyunjin.

What can you do when you found someone as hopeless romantic as you are? And Jin was very eager to know how his son was outside their home too. Not just about his relationship with the rapper. Hoseok couldn’t help feel like a proud parent talking about Hyunjin, Changbin and occasionally Minho and Jisung. When they were about to talk more about himself, at Jin’s prompting, someone loomed beside the older man-

“Jin, stop prying people.”

Looking up at the person, Jin crossed his arms “Hmph, you’re no fun.”

But the looks they exchanged in that short moment was nothing but pure fondness for each other. Soulmates, Hoseok remembers with a small smile.

“Maybe-“ When the couple started to banter in front of him, he quickly scanned the room and waved Changbin over.

“You need something hyung- Uh, hello. Namjoon-PD-nim, Jin-ssi.” Hoseok sheepishly smiled at the small trembling glare Changbin sent him when he literally bowed at the waist at seeing Hyunjin’s parents.

He wonders, if he’ll also have that chance of meeting his child’s love interest.

That would be cute.

And hard.

He wonders how Yoongi would react when the time comes.

Internally blushing- not that he was saying he will be there to witness it.

But wouldn’t that be nice?

“Changbin! Come sit,” Jin immediately took hold of Changbin making him sit. Hoseok stood up meaning to leave but Changbin’s hand shot to his arm “Hyung-“ but his throat seemingly closed when Namjoon sat down heavily beside Jin.

“Oh, ha- my friend just texted me,” Hoseok lifted his phone in emphasis despite his lie being obvious. He was so not envious of Changbin’s predicament.

Jin sweetly waved at him but Namjoon seemed intent on just boring holes at Changbin’s small fidgeting form.

Hoseok apologetically smiled at Changbin who subtly pouted.

**[19:46] Me**

Hyunjin wherever you are, save Changbin.

* * *

“Appa stop glaring at him!” Hyunjin huffed in between breaths. He ran frantically in search for his soulmate as soon as he read Hobi’s text but seeing as his father wasn’t listening to him Hunjin turned to his other parent- who was simply sitting there “Uncle Jin!”

Hyunjin whined and pouted some more before giving up and just plopped down beside Changbin.

“Uh, since Hyunjin’s here. Again I-“ Startled at hearing Changbin speak, Hyunjin broke his staring contest with his Appa to look at his side –Changbin was nervously playing with his nails, but there was a small smile on his face and his ears was pink- Hyunjin’s heart swooned “I’m Seo Changbin. And I’ve had to the honor to be your son’s soulmate? But uhh, still I’d like to have your permission to officially date him?”

Is it even humanly possible how hard his heart was pounding right now? He had half the mind to pat his chest just to make sure there wasn’t a heart shaped embossment there.

“You sound unsure.” Hyunjin whipped his head to narrow his eyes at Namjoon. _Don’t ruin it Appa! _But found himself sputtering soon enough when Jin shrieked “You aren’t dating yet?”

“Jin!” was Namjoon’s shocked exclamation.

Ignoring his squaking partner and the furiously blushing Changbin, Jin reached across to lightly hit Hyunjin’s knee “Hyunjin! How could you make the poor man do all the work?”

“It’s not like that!” Since Changbin was blinking rapidly and gaping –utterly lost _and useless_\- Hyunjin answered defensively “We’ve been to dates!” At this Namjoon glares at Changbin, while Jin glares at Hyunjin “But with other friends! And exams were near so we couldn’t meet much.”

“I forbid this!” Jin firmly said. Namjoon visibly relaxes “Jin finally-“ but was ignored and interrupted by Jin’s hands waving about “You two should be seeing more often and working on a relationship for a lifetime.”

“Jin! Oh my god slow down they’re still students “

Changbin finally recovering –but still quite flushed- cleared his throat earning their attention “I- uhh Namjoon-PD-nim is right,” shooting an apologetic look at Jin when his face fell “We still have our own studies to focus on and Hyunjin will be graduating soon-” Hyunjin’s mouth dropped when Changbin suddenly took his hand and caressed his knuckles, his heart then stuttered when Changbin shot him a fond look before seriously saying to his parents “but I promise to never make Hyunjin doubt that he is in my heart.”

“Hyung-“ he started blushing hard but was cut-off by Jin’s squeal “Oh how beautiful.” The older man sighed and turned to Namjoon “If only we met earlier Joon, then I wouldn’t have suffered 4 years without you.”

As though forgetting the whole glaring-what-is-happening-here business earlier, Namjoon grinned boyishly at his soulmate “You’re the one who was abroad by the time I got my mark.” In return Jin playfully batted his eyelashes making Namjoon lean over to kiss his cheeks.

“So dramatic. Stop it,” Hyunjin stuttered, because Changbin really just said _that?_ “I know you’re only doing this to embarrass me.”

“Hmm, you want to be embarrassed?” Namjoon smirked at his son “Remember that time you learned that sun will eventually die?”

“Appa you wouldn’t!” horrified, Hyunjin warned his soulmate “Hyung don’t listen to them-“

Jin joined in and said with a giggle “Changbin do you know what he did?”

“Uncle Jin!”

Changbin looked shocked for a second before slyly eyeing him “He cried?”

“Hyung!”

“Correct!” they all laughed at him when he buried his face on his hands “He cried for hours! Hugging his science books and saying stuff about how he’ll cure the sun when he’s older. What a nerd!”

“I can’t believe this,” Hyunjin groaned but when he peeked between his fingers, he hid a bright smile. It was a nice picture to see all his favorite and important people sharing a laugh –even if it is at his expense.

“On a serious note Changbin,” Namjoon started, making the younger pair of soulmates tense on their seats “I’ll hold unto your promise. If you ever break his heart-“

“Mine would break first-“ Changbin mumbled but it was loud enough that Namjoon stopped “I mean- I’m sorry-“

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Jin took the rapper’s hand and smiled before shooing them away “Go on ahead and have fun. Let’s have dinner again sometime.”

Finally relaxing at seeing Namjoon nod in agreement, genuinely smiling at him, Changbin bowed again “Yes. Thank you.”

Hyunjin let Changbin go a few feet away before kissing both his parents’ cheeks and hugged them quickly “I’ll see you later. Thank you Appa, Uncle Jin.”

When the boys were a good distance away but still visible Jin softly said “For the record, I know you’re only acting this way because Hyunjin’s fun to tease getting worried you might actually be upset.”

“Ah, but I am,” Namjoon groaned, propping his chin on Jin’s shoulder “He’s growing up too fast.”

Nudging him away so that they could face each other Jin smiled seeing Namjoon’s pout “But that’s what children do right? They grow up and eventually leave your care.”

Chuckling lightly, the producer lifted his soulmate’s hand to kiss his knuckles “Yeah but at least I’ll still have you.”

“Because that’s what spouses are for,” Jin giggled, still much in love with the man before him. “Besides, I don’t think Hyunjin will ever not be our baby boy.”

“He’s so cute right?”

Leaning against each other, they both watch Hyunjin laughing with Changbin “We did a good job Joon.”

“But our _other_ son is fairly oblivious. It’s almost worrisome.”

“Ha! You don’t say?”

* * *

“Refused to bring a date again hyung?”

Smirking, Yoongi drawled “Annoying people still Jimin?”

Soon enough, Jimin’s sugary cheeky grin came to view inviting himself to sit across him.

Yoongi met Jimin when he had only been with company for a few years; the younger man was a trainee then. Yoongi would always see him dancing or practicing his vocals until the next day’s first light. Once when he landed on the wrong feet and broke his toe, Yoongi immediately rushed him to the hospital and scolded him –before he could stop himself- when they were left alone, despite not being that close. And somehow that action endeared the younger man to him.

“How have you been?”

He shrugged “Good, more or less”

“Still with the generic answers,” Jimin rolled his eyes at him. “So do you actually have a date-“

Jimin immediately shut his mouth when he saw someone tap Yoongi’s shoulder “Yoongi I can’t seem to find-“ catching Jimin’s curious stare, Hoseok looked up to him and his face immediately filled with recognition “Ah you’re Jimin-ssi! I’ve watched your dance videos! You’re awesome!”

Yoongi chuckled lightly at Hoseok’s enthusiasm “Jimin, this is _my date_,” although the tone was mocking (the eyeroll was on full mode), the smile was honest –and he absolutely did not notice the newcomer choking, Jimin shakes his head a little “a friend Hoseok-”

Jimin grins at the flushed man before he could say anything though, lithe arms propped themselves on his hair and addressed Yoongi with a teasing tone “Are you sure he’s just a friend?”

“Oh my god,” Hoseok gasped, seeing the lean woman leisurely messing Jimin’s hair.

“Ashley, it took me an hour-“ ignoring Jimin’s protest, Ashley sat down beside him and bowed to Hoseok “Hello.”

Hoseok still in shock stammered “Congratulations on the new album! It was amazing!”

“Thank you,” Ashley grinned sincerely at him then directed a playful glare at Jimin “If only Chim is this enthusiastic about my work.”

“Get over yourself.”

“And you call yourself my soulmate?” The both of them stared at each other then simultaneously said “Gah!”

“You’re-“ Hoseok started, quite curious –because they are quite famous so there should’ve been news about it.

“Yes.”

“Unfortunately.”

“What did you just say?” Ashley growled at her soulmate but a smile was playing on both of their lips before turning back to Hoseok “We’re-“

Yoongi interjected silently, reminding them of his presence “Platonic soulmates.”

“Those exist? I don’t mean to be rude- I’m-“

Jimin waved his apology with a wide grin and an eye-smile “It’s fine. It’s not exactly written on some book. We just assumed we were because it was what felt right but later we learned about the difference in marks-”

Hoseok intently listened as the twosome explained what the difference is between platonic and romantic soulmarks but all he got thinking was _“I wonder what Yoongi has.”_

“Hey, I see Namjoon and Jin,” Ashley suddenly stood up, patting their knees “See you later! Nice to meet you Hoseok” and before she was far away she said over her shoulder “Jimin, you better behave.”

Jimin fondly shook his head. He was about to speak when Jeongin came barrelling into Hoseok “Hobi-hyung!”

“Innie! I told you to be careful-“

“Come on! Lixie-hyung’s tag,” Jeongin realized their presence and suddenly smiled “Ah! Uncle Chim! Papa!”

The pink haired dancer lifted an eyebrow at the scene before reaching down to the boy’s head to ruffle his hair. “You’ve grown Innie.”

“Hehe,” The boy beamed at him then looking up quickly to Hoseok, tugging at the man’s sleeves “Hobi-hyung hurry”

Yoongi wiped his son’s brow and gently said “Don’t exhaust yourself Innie.”

“I won’t Papa.” At Jeongin’s grin and Hoseok hasty bow, they were gone.

Once they were gone, Jimin beamed at the producer “I’m happy for you hyung!”

After watching the two leave, Yoongi turned back to Jimin with a confused expression on “Happy for what?”

Jimin leaned away, bug-eyed before he burst out laughing “Ah now I understand what Namjoon-hyung meant.”

Yoongi had furrowed his brows, because _for the love of- _

“What are you all on about?”

* * *

Yoongi, while carrying a sleeping Jeongin –who thankfully looked better- was only waiting for Shin to finish talking with Chan so they could take the kids home, found himself becoming an unwanted audience to Hoseok and his friends’ antics.

Hoseok did spend a good time _away_ than near him most of the after party, always sticking to this _Minho_ and their gang and he was supposed to be his _personal gue- date, whatever_. Sure Yoongi went around –therefore dragging Hoseok- talking to colleagues and old acquaintances but he did include him during the small conversations he engaged in and Hoseok looked fine –in fact he probably entertained and talk more than Yoongi during these conversations.

And it was fascinating to see and hear Hoseok make other people laugh, like it was his gift to effortlessly make people smile like how he-

Hearing a loud laugh, Yoongi was reminded of his first train of thought- so _why_ was Hoseok draping himself over his friend than worrying over Jeongin? Not that it was his job –but they had an agreement right?

Again, not that it was that strict of an agreement, but still –shouldn’t he be asking him if they were about to go home and rest and stuff? Isn’t that how he normally is?

But then again, Yoongi observes with narrow eyes –Hoseok wasn’t _normal_ per se. He was pretty sure –with the way he was swaying and rubbing his cheek on this _Minho_’s head- that Hoseok was drunk.

“Aw Minho.” Yoongi’s ears twitched at the barely hidden fondness –what was taking Shin so long? “If only that squirrel wasn't here, we'll be together.”

_What the- okay the smirk is clear evidence that he was teasing._

“Whaddya just say hyung?!” Jisung slurred pulling at Minho’s other arm that wasn’t occupied by Hoseok’s tight grip, making Hyunjin and Changbin giggle behind their phones surely recording it “Minho's mine.”

“Excuse you!” Hoseok stood at his full height and propped a hand on his hip “Minho has been my baby since forever ago.”

_Okay, what the fuck? It was a joke right?_

“No.” Jisung whined pouting at the man in between them “_Baby_, you're mine right?”

“I'm not anyone's baby,” Minho scoffed with a barely suppressed giggle, glancing at the cameras recording them. Yoongi was sure that he was enjoying it but he felt his eye twitch at Hoseok’s crestfallen face.

Jisung let go of the arm he was pulling declaring with wide eyes “But- but babe I’d die for you.”

The man in question smiled sweetly and said “Then perish.”

_Harsh._ But Yoongi couldn’t help but chuckle this time, pretty sure that it was all just playful banter.

“Well then” He watched in amusement when Jisung walked over to the other side, propped his elbow –awkwardly- on Hoseok’s shoulder and grinned in what he thinks was charming –it looked creepy to be honest- saying to the blankly staring taller man “Hi, you look like my next mistake.”

A second past before their gang burst out laughing, Hoseok louder than others, making Yoongi look back at him, watching how his body vibrate with unsurpressed joy.

Wide, closed eyed smiles looks good on Hoseok. It was contagious and such a sight for sore eyes.

“Wait,” Hoseok suddenly said, peering into the smaller man’s face and squints “you look like my best friend's soulmate.” Leaning away, he shook his head “No, even if you're not him, don't break your soulmate's heart or anyone you love really,” and now they were crying –ugly (fake) sobbing on each other’s shoulder- not taking notice of their other friends enjoying their drunken predicament.

Yoongi found himself smiling amusedly at them, despite being drunk, Hoseok is still Hoseok with his sweet words and sincere smiles.

* * *

He woke up (and he was damn sure he just closed his eyes) to the incessesant ringing of his phone. He moaned and groaned because –_Why? _And his bedside clock says it was _three in the morning._

_Again, _why?

Yoongi decided to just ignore and wait it out. He found himself relaxing when it stopped and was about to fall asleep with a relieved sigh. But, he wasn’t able to celebrate long because soon enough it was ringing again.

Someone has a death wish.

Not bothering to look at the name –he refuse to use his little energy stores to open his eyes again- he reached for his phone, burrowed deeper in his blankets and grumbled “What?”

“Eyy, who is this speaking? Haha doesn’t matter. Did you know that-” Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and exasperatedly wiped his hand over his beyond tired face at the slurring voice spitting random facts- did Hoseok drunkenly dialled his number just to ramble nonsense?

Despite his initial annoyance, Yoongi found himself patiently listening to the stumbling over his words, incoherent Hoseok jumping from one topic to the next.

“-Haha! Amazing right? And- and Minho’s like ‘hyung I can feel what you feel’ but empaths don’t exist. It’s equal parts a gift and a punishmen- OH oh! I think I met Halsey last week? Yesterday? Wait was that a dream? Oh no! But I’m sure she said my name-“

Yoongi unconsciously chuckled in the changes in the emotions of his voice in a span of a few minutes. The thing was, he wasn’t even paying attention to what the other was saying. He found himself focusing on the rise and fall of the breaths in between the words, the affection in the names he mentions, the little giggles and dramatic gasps. He almost forgot that the other was probably too drunk to even remember this conversation while he was drowsy enough to do thing he won’t do on a daily basis (he was dead tired okay) –maybe that’s why he suddenly interrupted him.

“Hoseok?” Yoongi would probably chalk it too tiredness if he remembers himself whispering “It’s scary to be around you, you know? I don’t like not knowing what’s happening-“

“Hm?”

“But somehow I don’t want you gone.” There was a long moment of silence and before he could realize what he even just said to the younger man, Yoongi heard an even breath followed by a deep snore.

He smiled in sleepy affection, his body relaxing with the rhythmic in and out of the other’s breath, just before he let sleep claim him too, he mouthed “Sleep well, _Hobi_.” 

* * *

Yoongi didn’t have the time to remember the conversation –well, hardly when he was just listening- when morning came. He wasn’t able to properly let his brain function and ponder what seemed to be a dream when what greeted him while he was preparing breakfast was a bleary eyed, wobbling Jeongin.

“Papa?”

“Hi-” Yoongi replied, before he took note of his son’s red nose, unfocused eyes and barely balanced form – _but he looked better when I tucked him in last night_\- “Innie what’s-“ he didn’t have the time to think and instinctively ran when Jeongin swayed, getting close enough just in time to catch his son collapsing.

_“Jihyo?”_

_Yoongi was at the door of their room when he saw a heavily pregnant Jihyo shakily standing up from her place on their bed “I’m okay! I’m super-“ her reassurance was cut off when she took in a weak breath and fainted in his arms “Jihyo!”_

_“Her heart can’t pump enough blood to supply the oxygen her body needs. She’ll risk collapsing and fainting if she continues doing-“Yoongi swallowed, he can’t hear what the doctor was saying anymore, it was like he was underwater, they could be screaming the words but he’ll never hear, he wished he could erase his sight too because all he can see is Jihyo’s tight fists, wobbly frown and sad eyes- apologising to him._

_No._

_No. This wasn’t happening-_

_She still has dreams to achieve, days to waste and- she deserved so much more._

_“Is it possible that our son would have it too?” was her whispered question when Yoongi regained his hearing somehow despite the cottons in his ears still._

_“Yes.”_

_Yoongi felt his heart receive another hit._

“No. No-” he can feel tears prickling his eyes when Jeongin stayed still –and burning- in his shaking arms, even after he somehow managed to call for an emergency –because he was sure he wouldn’t be able to drive with how much he was trembling “Stay awake, baby. Stay awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, nobody asked but yes I am a sad bundle of nerves and keeps on putting my friendship in danger by pulling this shiz (she loves me don't worry) but it will help in the (sope) relationship department (kinda? lol) and more iMPORTANTLY WHO ISN'T WEAK FOR J-HOPE'S BBMA FIT?
> 
> Next Chapter: ...communication is key- Hyunjin  
because it is, but *ehem*whodoesntlikegoodoldpining*ehem*


	19. Never Enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times can one fall in love in the same day and yet believe it’ll be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> em baaaack!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy~ hehe

_“Yoongi! Hurry! Yoongi!”_

_Scurrying inside the room, Yoongi almost stumbled on his own feet, breathless and worried only to get confused when what met him was his wife sitting on the bed, her familiar blinding smile in place. Taking a deep breath to calm his nerves he went closer “What is it?”_

_“Come quickly! Sit here!” Jihyo gestured to him with grabby hands and as soon as he was near she took his outstretched hands and placed them on her round belly. “Now just hold still.”_

_Confused still but obeying nonetheless, Yoongi sagged on where she pointed he sits and let his fingers caress her belly when- he gasped, hands stopping._

_Staring wide-eyed at Jihyo who was giggling away, Yoongi blinked owlishly before staring down as though to make sure it did happen. _

_And it did, again. Jihyo winced a bit but happy and amused at his awed expression._

_The years they spent together changed Yoongi a lot, although he still has his reservations, but too awed and amazed he hadn’t been able to allow himself to be embarrassed when he leaned down and pressed his face on where he felt the movement._

_His smile that stretched when he felt their baby move most probably mirrored the one on Jihyo’s face, even if he didn’t see it. _

_The fingers combing his hair were enough proof._

“Hmm?” the noise was weak and nothing like his loud brave boy but it was enough to wake Yoongi up and immediately meet his son’s half-closed eyes.

Yoongi felt his lungs constrict tightly before relaxing slowly, swallowing his warring emotions he said “Jeongin- Innie, we’ll be there soon. I’m here. Papa’s here.”

“O-okay.”

Not paying mind to the medics in the ambulance with them, Yoongi pressed his forehead on Jeongin’s hand that was still clasped in his own.

Seeing the hospital, Yoongi was pulled to the past once more. He can still clearly remember the day when Jeongin was born. It was early, the temperature was a bit cold and the sun was barely awake.

But to be honest how can he not?

_Jihyo was humming some children song beside him, swinging their hands. _How childlike._They were taking their routine morning walks because –“I’m pregnant Yoongi, not incapacitated, so let me exercise”- so he conceded with a promise that she takes it with him._

_He was mindlessly eyeing the scenery, relaxing with the reminder that they have a roof over their heads, a warm bed at the end of the day, enough food on the table and Jihyo was still with him. He smiled to himself, caressing her fingers. And soon they’ll have-_

_Jihyo abruptly stopped, pulling him slightly and nonchalantly said “Oh? I think my water broke.”_

_He watched her pants get wet with a blank stare, not comprehending anything until she laughed “Yoongi!”_

_“What?” Yoongi slowly blinked, processing everything very slowly “What?!”_

_His mind went into over drive. It was ass-crack of dawn; the place they were in was literally bare of people and a very important form of transportation they need to reach the hospital. And since his brain suddenly forgot to function he settled with laughing with Jihyo._

_… who later hit his shoulder so hard it left a palm print on his arm (and he was wearing a thick jacket mind you) for being useless._

_They eventually made it anyway and soon he was holding his precious son in his trembling arms._

_“I love you.”_

He blinked his barely there tears, watching from a few feet away as they replaced Jeongin from the stretcher to the bed on standby at the emergency room. Trying his best to even out his breaths and repeatedly mouthing to himself like a prayer that it will all be okay.

* * *

“I came as soon as I received your text –Yoongi?”

Snapping his head up, Yoongi’s blurred vision took in Hoseok’s winded form, hair all over the place and an over-sized hoodie, probably coming straight from one of his part-time jobs.

Blinking for a moment, as though to convince himself that Hoseok was in front of him –_how did he know?-_ looking down he saw his fingers clutching his phone –_did I unconsciously contacted him?_

“Yoongi?”

Feeling a warm and comforting presence settling beside him, Yoongi suddenly lost control, like a dam breaking and croaked “I can’t lose him,” bending down, he hid his face on his knees “I can’t lose him too.”

“Hey- hey-“ Hoseok said quickly, hesitantly patting his back but firmly trying to make him upright. A few deep and unsteady breaths, Yoongi did “Let’s just- breathe in, breathe out.” Yoongi appreciated the calm and unhurried way he was talking and he felt his nerves settling down a bit “Do you need water? What even happened?”

Yoongi held his hand quickly to make him stay, as if to say he didn’t need water _or anything for that matter_ opting to shakily share “He collapsed Hobi-”

Hoseok would’ve blushed if it wasn’t for the situation –it was the first time Yoongi had used that nickname. “He looked better last night and he just fainted and-“ Yoongi then choked on a sob he was trying to hold in “god, what if- but I had him checked. They told me his heart is normal. That it’s strong- that-“

He sadly eyed Yoongi’s shaking form, squeezing the hand still holding his as comfort “I can’t lose him, Hobi.” Hoseok felt his heart pinch seeing Yoongi eyes shut in fear, face scrunching pleading to him brokenly “They can’t do this to me. _Please._ Not again.”

“Yoongi-“ Hoseok paused, taking a breath –because he can feel Yoongi’s desperation with how much he was squeezing his fingers and it was taking his senses away and all he can think of is ‘hold him, make him okay’- before firmly saying “Yoongi hey. Shh,” He didn’t need to add to Yoongi’s panic so he tried his best to act calm and rational. He will be his strength –even if it was unwanted or unsolicited. He will be, because he want to be, because Yoongi needs someone to hold him now after holding himself alone all this time. “You had his heart checked yes?”

The older man wiped his eyes, nodding “Yes, every year after he turned five.”

“Then it’s quite possibly not caused by that right?” He offered a small smile of reassurance when he saw Yoongi nodding slowly “Let’s wait for the diagnosis okay?” squeezing his hand, Hoseok said “Jeongin’s a strong child.”

The squeeze was returned, albeit weaker but Hoseok still felt the pressure “Yes he is,” at this, Yoongi’s lips quirked up a small smile –his heart pounded “He’s our brave boy.”

Hoseok did not know if Yoongi was addressing him or was speaking to himself. It was not the time to clarify it, but either way, he agrees.

To pass time –and distract Yoongi- Hoseok quickly bought some water and snacks at the nearby vending machine and talked about how the studio was, how was his part-time jobs, he talked about the pets he saw the other day at the park –more to make the older man feel like they weren’t in a hospital and nothing was of emergency- and slowly he saw Yoongi stop trembling, took the snacks and breathed evenly.

It took about half an hour before the doctor met them. Hands still joined, they attentively listened.

Belatedly Yoongi would be thankful that Hoseok was there because all he heard was ‘infection’ and ‘curable’ before he all but felt weak on the knees, slumping to Hoseok subtly and using him as a pillar to stand.

When the doctor left, Hoseok had to assist Yoongi and settle him down on the bench again (they were to wait for a nurse to assist them once Jeongin’s settled in a room) because he was shaking again, this time with relief and whispered some words to their entwined fingers.

It felt oddly intimate to Hoseok, but he couldn’t be bothered to feel embarrassed when all he could think about right now is how much he’s willing to do just anything to protect Yoongi and Jeongin.

But this thought was not new anyway.

He just hopes it wouldn’t be unwelcomed.

* * *

The door to Jeongin’s room flew open –rousing the sleeping boy- and came stumbling in were a wobbling-lips-Felix and a teary-eyed-Seungmin, close behind were Namjoon, Jin and Shin.

The scolding died on Yoongi’s lips, seeing the two boys scamper pass him (he was sitting on the couch by the wall) to the bed, upper bodies leaning up to reach Jeongin. Yoongi greeted the adults with a small tired smile, before helping his son up and adjusting the bed so he was sitting up comfortably and is visible to his friends.

“Jeonginnnie!” the kid’s chorused making Jeongin smile a bit –but still obviously weak- before Felix warily eyed the upside down bottle and the thin tube connecting it to Jeongin’s hand, teared up and hiccupped a whine. Seungmin close behind. Jeongin tried his best to reassure his hyung-deul but it was all for naught because the twosome was now bawling cutely, apologizing for not protecting him and not noticing he was sick when they played at the party.

Yoongi and the others were quietly talking among themselves with Yoongi filling them up with what happened the past few days, Shin promising that Chan would be there later and Namjoon saying that Yoongi is free from any responsibilities at the company for the time being when-

“I’m going to join you there!” Felix proclaimed tearily, stumbling in his words and whipping his head to Shin “Daddy! What do I do to have those” he pointed at the IV solutions and pulse oximeter “too? And I’ll room with Innie-“

Seungmin, the usually rational type of child who would research first, think a lot before saying stuff turned to Jin and sniffed “Me too Uncle JinJin! Call Appa! I’ll ask for his permission. Please.”

The adults gawked and held in a laugh. Someone still laughed though, and turning to look at who did, they found Jeongin giggling on the bed.

Yoongi felt himself unwind; breathing became easier than the few days before.

Later when Felix and Seungmin dried their tears and squeezed themselves on the one-person bed with Jeongin, Chan appeared with Hoseok trailing behind; carrying what seems to be food take-outs.

Yoongi followed Shin to help the newcomers with the bags. Readily taking it from Hoseok, Yoongi smiled gratefully at the taller man (who had never failed to help him the the littlest things and lighten weight on his chest with what happened “Go home and shower, pack some clothes for the both of you, I’ll stay here for the meantime. He’ll be okay, I promise”) and somehow he hadn’t caught the four pairs of eyes watching them carefully.

“Dad! Hobi-hyung!” Felix squealed catching all their attention, hopping down from the bed, not hearing Shin’s ‘be careful!’ and jumped at Chan’s arms.

“Hey Lixie,” Hoseok cooed at the boy, wiping the dried tear stains before turning to wave at Seungmin and Jeongin. Leaving Chan’s side, Hoseok walked the short distance to the bed and pecked Jeongin’s head “How are you Innie?”

Jeongin grinned his best and said “I’m good hyung! I can’t wait to get out of here though, the food tastes bleh.”

The disgust on his face earned a laugh from everyone.

* * *

“Papa?” Jeongin called, waiting for his father’s attention.

It was his last day in the hospital (he would be discharged tomorrow afternoon) and it was already night time, as was seen through his window. His uncles and friends left about an hour ago, Hobi-hyung reluctantly leaving for his shift at the diner but not without a promise of being there for his discharge.

Yoongi quickly turn down the television’s volume and turned to him “What is it?”

The boy tilted his head and reached for his father’s hand “I’m sorry for worrying you.”

He watched his father carefully swallow, turning off the television; Yoongi sat down beside him, wrapping him in an embraced “It’s not your fault. It was those bad bacteria!”

Jeongin giggled a little before it simmered down into a fond smile, burying his face on Yoongi’s chest and wrapping his own arms around the older man’s torso, mindful of the needle in his hand, he murmured “I’m here, Papa.”

If his father cried, Jeongin wouldn’t tell anyone.

_Looking at the setting sun, Yoongi deduced that soon it would be time for dinner. With a nod to himself he turned to look at where Jeongin was playing alone under a shade of a tree not far from he was sitting and called “Innie! Time to go!”_

_His son perked up at his call, smiled and obediently stood, as steady as his 3 –almost 4- year old legs could and ran to him only to stop short as he tripped on a stone and fell down on the rough pavement. Yoongi gasped and quickly went to help his son up –who was now moving to sit._

_“Does it hurt anywhere?” he asked, eyes darting at every exposed skin he can find to survey the damage. _

_A scraped knee and few bruises on his hands._

_Yoongi pulled out a handkerchief to remove the dirt surrounding the wound and glanced at Jeongin who was awfully quiet. He found himself holding back a chuckle at the scrunched face and lips in between his teeth._

_“Innie?”_

_His son sniffed but met his eyes and said with a trembling voice “I’m o-okay Papa! It- it doesn’t hurt! I’m a brave boy!”_

_Shaking his head at the display, Yoongi couldn’t help but be proud of his son –if only Jihyo was here to see this- and smiled sweetly, pushing away the depressing thought “It’s alright to cry, brave boy. Papa does sometimes too.”_

_Jeongin’s eyes widen before it was filled with tears and Yoongi had simply gathered his son and let him silently weep on his neck as he brought them home._

_Brave people deserves to allow themselves to cry too._

* * *

Yoongi halted to a full stop and pulled the hand brake. It had been a rollercoaster, but his son is well now –very much alive and very much asleep at the back seat- he looked over to his side, where Hoseok was sleeping soundly head lulled towards him, the wayward fringe pasted on the middle of his forehead made his lips quirk up, and he was reminded how his presence through it all grounded him "If it weren't for you-" he began silently before breaking off and simply stared at the peaceful features of Hoseok breathing evenly as he slept.

Hoseok had always had quite serious facial features, an angular face, thin lips and sharp eyes- but his altogether habits, the nervous creasing on his forehead when unsure, the way his lips pull wide, unrestrained smiles when happy, the laugh lines around his eyes and the corner of his mouth or the way his whole face scrunch up when crying- and character, blinding, burning and beautiful- Yoongi thought was possibly the reason why he has a heart-shaped smile.

Unwittingly unbuckling his seatbelt, Yoongi leaned over to reach him with careful hands hovering his cheek –meaning to touch the constant reminder that he isn’t _that_ alone anymore- his eyes traced what his fingers was too afraid to touch for quite some time (and does not understand _why _and _where_ the urge even comes from) and fell on his lips –slightly parted and puffing small breaths of air.

_How long has it been since he had felt the touch of a kiss?_

Catching the fringe softly sway in his peripherals, Yoongi's eyes stared at it in fascination for a moment before his fingers moved to follow, lightly touching and moving them away then traced back down at his closed eyes, hiding those honest orbs that never seem to fail to calm and rile Yoongi at the same time.

With a wave of confidence, he pressed a thumb on the full of his cheeks, softly caressing them. The plump skin under his rough pads felt so right it made him turn his attention back lower, where his plump lips were.

Unconsciously, he moved much closer until he can feel Hoseok’s breath fanning his own mouth and -

"Yoongi"

He eyes snapped up and he froze, his heart jumping to his throat.

Hoseok was still asleep but the way he said his name, breathy and sweet as though caressing his face with calm but playful fingers, familiar but long gone-

_Jihyo._

Moving away quickly, Yoongi aggressively shook his head.

_What happened?_

Berating himself for not knowing what he was doing -_what did he even intended to do?-_ he purposefully slapped both his cheeks.

_What was he about to do?_

"Yoongi?"

Head whipping to the side, Yoongi stared in muted surprise, breath stopping watching a bleary-eyed Hoseok comb the knots in his hair.

"Are we here?"

"Yeah-" Yoongi swallowed subtly, willing his heart to calm down –but his head was screaming _what the fuck was that?- _"Yeah, we're here” The furrowing of Hoseok’s eyebrows made him nervous –_was he showing any signs of being rattled? Because what the fuck was that?- _so he smirked, hoping it was his usual teasing one “Sleeping beauty."

"Oh you shut up," Hoseok playfully rolled his eyes, but it was obvious that he was still worried about how he was acting –Yoongi’s chest squeezed, again reminded of how Hoseok was careful and considerate when it comes to him, to anyone really.

A few beats of silence before Hoseok nudged him "I'll help you unload before going home."

"Its fine," Yoongi waved the offer off, glancing at the taller man then quickly averting his eyes "I mean you can stay. You can sleep at the guest room, the least we could do."

"It's not a business contract you know?"

"Hmm?" Yoongi mistakenly looked at Hoseok’s expressive eyes and this time he couldn’t look away.

"We don’t need to 'because you did this I'll do this for you in return' I mean we're way past that aren't we? We've been doing things on our accord because we want to. I mean I've been, since the beginning. Weren't-" Yoongi caught the slight tremble in Hoseok’s voice when he whispered "Weren't you?"

"Yes,” he looked away again “Yes you're right. Force of habit I guess. I'm not used to it. I guess." Yoongi took a deep breath –_because Hoseok is sweet and is every bit a blessing to his life. He can’t_ _do this to him_\- before saying in a voice he wasn’t sure was his "That's what it means to be friends right?"

* * *

You see Hoseok has a weak heart. Not physically, just- he’s soft hearted and he cries easily, though he got better on the last bit.

His heart breaks easily too, Hoseok knows that. It broke when he didn’t get into his dream school. It broke when his mother fell ill. It broke when his soulmark didn’t appear. It broke whenever he fed his fear of settling and being left behind.

It heals easily though, because he believes in fate and destiny, in right timings and in his friends. He was starting to believe in himself too.

But now, he doesn’t know how he would begin to heal after his fragile heart gathered enough courage to _like_ someone only to be cut short –because_ he_ was special, because that someone had a grieving heart yet has warm eyes and sweet gummy smiles, has infuriating quips but careful touches, someone who comes with bubbling giggles and cute squeals of ‘Hobi-hyung!’

Someone he doesn’t mind not being his soulmate –to be honest, he forgot to think about the prospect of having a soulmate- because just being with _him_, spending his time with _them both_ he felt like he had all the answers in the world yet not enough. So he keeps on wanting more, he wants to know of Minho’s words of him being ‘a whole damn sun’ was because of _them_. He wants to know if the word _like_ was even enough to cover how he feels.

As unexperienced as he was, Hoseok knew a rejection when it slaps you on the face. Unintentionally or not, consciously or not, it still means the same.

So he hid his rueful smile, swallowed the tears and affirmed with all the strength that hasn’t left his body yet "Yes. That's what friends are for."

In hindsight, maybe it was his fault.

For dreaming.

For actually hoping.

Because somehow, someway he just-

“That was a clear rejection right?” Hoseok sighed, arms covering his eyes.

He was slumped on his couch, Minho was on the floor looking up to him, using his lap to support his arms where his chin was settled on.

“It’s not a rejection if there wasn’t anything to be rejected,” Changbin said from beside his best friend, facing the TV across them.

“Helpful,” Minho grumbled before he tugged at his arms “but true. Did you like clearly confess?”

Hoseok groaned. It’s been two days already “It doesn’t matter anymore. Clearly, dating isn’t on his mind.”

“What about those lunch and movie dates you went to?” Jisung piped in, coming back from the kitchen with a glass of water he forcefully made him drink.

“He probably thought it was just a friendly outing or something,” he said matter-of-factly, couldn’t help the self-deprecating smile that stretched on his lips.

Hyunjin, who was listening in through the phone offered “Or he’s pretty dense. Therefore communication is key and you have to be straightforward about it.”

He groaned again. He doesn’t need more reasons to hope. He needs a reason to fucking move on “Or he just wants to let me down easily.”

“Or-“

“Ugh let’s-“ he cut-off whoever was talking, he wasn’t sure as his eyes was staring at the ceiling –because how was one supposed to move-on from something that didn’t even begin?- “Let’s just not talk about it for now.” And before anyone could reason with him he added “Please.”

“Okay,” Minho agreed readily, squeezing his thigh –god his best friend will not let this go- and announcing “This calls for a drama marathon and a shit ton of mint chocolate ice cream!”

Hyunjin’s loud whine cackled though the loud speaker. He was sick with flu so he can’t join them.

That’s what they did, eight straight hours of drama –Changbin falling asleep halfway through- three boxes of ice cream and five bags of chips.

Minho chose a very sad and depressing storyline which he used as an excuse to finally cry.

So this was heart break.

It’s different than what he experienced before with the others, but his heart still broke.

* * *

“You’re going to enrol by the next term right?”

“Yeah,” Hoseok sniffed, on his way to pick Jeongin up from Seungmin’s. It might be summer soon but the temperature was still gets kind of cold by afternoon. “I think I saved enough with my part-time jobs, but I have to drop the diner. It’ll be too hard balancing three part-time jobs with school.”

“Mmm. My offer still stands-“ Yoongi sing-songed.

_“You can be my scholar or something.Taxes included don’t worry.”_

_“This shall be dubbed as Yoongi and his ridiculous ideas.”_

_“Hmph. It’s not ridiculous, you’re just stubborn.”_

_“A compliment coming from you.”_

“Yeah yeah,” He laughed a little at Yoongi’s small sound of grumble at being cut-off. Despite still nursing a fat crush –still not a strong word for Hoseok’s taste- he could do with their normal banter. “I remember quite clearly. You were very persistent about it.”

His heart stuttered a little at hearing Yoongi’s familiar chuckle even with the phone speaker ruining it a bit “You must have rubbed on me.”

“Not my fault,” he huffed indignantly, looking up. Seoul had too many buildings for anyone to see admire the stars once it’s dark, he thought sadly.

Yoongi’s answering laugh broke off, with the producer hurriedly saying “Oh shoot, I have a meeting. I’ll see you later! Ask Innie what he wants for dessert please. I forgot to ask this morning. Thank you!”

With a promise to do so, Hoseok ended the call. Sighing, he convinces himself just once more “Maybe, this is enough.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but really can I give up? LOL uhm uhhh i'm sorry? (not) *hides under my blanket*
> 
> it'll get better! i promise! aaaand i really hope you'll see this til the end ;____; next update might come out late 'cause i'll be busy with stuff (its not that deep tho)
> 
> anyways thank you for everything everyone!
> 
> Next Chapter: No, I mean he's outside- who do you think said this?


	20. Say You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confess, so you’ll know if you’d pursue still or bury it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> surprise! i'm back klsahaskdskja
> 
> haha *shoves this chapter to you* enjoy~

Jeongin heaves another sigh. Honestly he is too young to be worrying over these things again. Things like, Hobi-hyung trying to come up with excuses why he can’t eat dinner with them or why he can’t not join them out and (thanfully) failing or when his Papa just won’t say things that’s obvious.

_“Papa what’s a date?” he asks after overhearing his Papa mumble it repeatedly as soon as the call with Hobi-hyung disconnected “Why is Hobi-hyung going to a date?”_

_“I don’t know, Innie.”_

And he almost uncharacteristically grumbled at his Papa’s pinched face. Why can’t adults just go ahead and tell what they think?

Is it their habit to let people guess how to act around them? Jeongin scrunches his face at this. Too complicated.

Well at least when he asks Hobi-hyung he answers much clearly.

_“How was the date hyung?”_

_Watching curiously at the adult coughing out water, Jeongin waited patiently, mindlessly thrusting his clean towel to him. “How did you know about it?”_

_“I heard from Papa.”_

_Jeongin smiled at the fond shake of head and the hand that comb his hair “It’s not good habit to eavesdrop Innie” at his pout, Hobi chuckled a little “It’s a good date. I made a new friend.”_

_“Oh, do you go to dates to make friends?”_

_There was something mysterious that passed Hobi’s face but it went away quickly so Jeongin didn’t point it out “Sometimes.”_

_Before he could ask more, break was over._

But now, maybe he isn’t worried that way. Sure there was nervousness he can’t quite understand where it’s coming from, but more than that, he feels light and afloat.

* * *

Hoseok was studying, s_upposed to be studying_. But one way or another it became him, the student, dying. Therefore he rationalised that instead of blankly staring at his notes, he should just give up _for a few minutes _(not altogether, he needs to pass), take a break and have a breather.

His breather comes in the form of reminiscing since he absolutely have self-control and will not succumb to the temptation of scrolling through Youtube to find a video to entertain himself with because that –that would be the end of him and his grades.

If only Minho slept over.

But alas his best friend was currently still in school because he is in his last year, buried in his endless evaluations, finals and whatnot and would probably crash at his cramped dorm room soon after.

And he’s balancing all that with the dance studio, pestering him and dating Jisung?

Hoseok snorted. He was barely alive now, how the hell does Minho’s relationship survive uni? Not that he has a relationship of his own to take care of. Not that he had the chance to-

Nope.

Speaking of Jisung, actually, they –as in 3RACHA- are getting invited to club performances now after their latest digital single charted for a good few days and caught the attention. Hoseok tries his best to attend every now and then. Well, it’s not like they don’t keep in touch.

God no.

Chan picks up Felix more often now so they get to chat and Hoseok, unwillingly, learns that the producer chats a lot. Like a lot. While Shin was the one he often share his in between-classes breaks in school.

Jisung and Changbin literally terrorize the dance studio whenever they’re free from school and producing (Terrorize meaning distract Minho and Hyunjin.)

Distract in a way that entertains Hoseok because those four are comedians and loud. He just hopes the kids don’t pick up after them. That would be disastrous. Well they can, but maybe after a few years.

Speaking of Hyunjin, the boy got accepted into an art school. He developed a fascination for interior design a few months back, and invested the time between his graduation and college application in learning whatever he can about it. And he guessed that it paid off, seeing that Hyunjin keeps on gushing about what they would be learning soon whenever he’s working in the studio with them –and the music students’ apartment –Changbin’s room most especially- isn’t as boring as it was before.

Jin-hyung, Hyunjin’s Uncle Jin, was the friend he never thought he’d have. The man was basically free most of the time so he keeps on roping him to mall shopping when he’s bored, teaching him a few recipes which ends up with him just test tasting stuff and they gossip just about everything.

Everything includes the offer the owners of the dance studio gave him-

_“Since we don’t have a grandchild and you’ve been with us for the longest time, would you like to have it Hoseokie? We’re planning on moving back to the countryside.”_

So that happened. And he didn’t know what to do. Jin-hyung’s very supportive of him and already offers to help with managing it if need be, Hyunjin’s eyes sparkled and Minho screams ‘YES!’

_Ping!_

Startled out of his musings, Hoseok lifted his phone to check who texted only to read the banners quickly flashing the consecutive texts.

**[23:38] minmin**

i can hear u thinkin

it wont b for at least 6 months

so chill wil ya hhh

Hoseok huffed, _of course it’s Minho._

**[23:39] Me**

Sorry.

I thought u’re gon sleep?

**[23:39] minmin**

i was

good night

**[23:39] Me**

Night.

Whenever he thinks too deep, he doesn’t have control over his emotions and they just flood over. And because his best friend, Minho is much attuned to him –they were working on researching more about that- knows every fluctuation in his emotions especially when they’re strong and unrestrained.

That was a fun revelation.

Or not so fun, because they fought –stress and shit happens sometimes okay?- and had given each other the cold shoulder for a whole 5 hours (because they’re weird like that) His best friend was like-

_“Hyung! Why don’t you belie_ _ve me? I read some stuff –remember that? You used to read a ton of articles too- I swear I’m not making shit up!”_

_“Because Minho-“_

_“Ah!” his friend exclaimed, interrupting his explanation “Remember that night when I was out on a date with Jisung and I called you saying I was pissed off?” Hoseok felt his eyes grow wide, recollecting the memories of that night, of what happened, the words said and of what he was feeling- “and- and you know I don’t get pissed off right? Because it’s exhausting but you-“_

_Hoseok shakily lifted his hand to cover his slowly gaping mouth because they don’t exist- empaths just don’t exist that connection only comes with soulmate bonds._

_But Minho- they weren’t soulmates. Quietly, Hoseok tried to challenge whatever his friend was saying –because that’s impossible right? That’s too much for one person to absorb other people’s emotional baggage “Alright then, how am I feeling right now?”_

_Minho frowned as though concentrating “You’re frustrated with me” then his eyes softened “You really really can’t let him go huh?”_

And that was the end of it ‘cause it has been months since then. Every one stopped asking about it after a month. Hoseok had mostly convinced everyone including himself that he was over _him_ that he had moved on. He even tried to date two different people –now he has two more friends yey!- but Minho _knew _ somehow after those good long months that he still feels the same because Hoseok _knew too_ that everytime he remembers _him_ –he remembers everything that comes with _him._

After that Minho would whisper how their friends feel at the moment, and Hoseok would either ask or observe them for validation. Of course he’s right, every damn time. He even started to entertain the thought that maybe many more had his friend’s abilities. Sad thing though is he’s still the only one who knows because again it was a really deep realm of knowledge so they can’t be too careful about it.

Okay so maybe two (or three because as if Minho could keep it a secret from his boyfriend), because Minho’s a supportive best friend despite being fiercely protective of him and allowed him to tell _him_ after he asked Minho’s permission.

_“Why are you so supportive of this?” he asked, throat sore after unloading months of quiet emotions he refused to acknowledge was brewing on his chest since the ‘rejection’ “Aren’t best friends supposed to be –madder than the one involved?”_

_Minho pinned him the blankest stare he had ever received from him in their entire friendship and slightly shook his head “You’re old enough. You know what you want,” Minho smiled at him softly then, eyes fond but serious “I’ll only step in when I think your going to lose yourself…and let’s be honest, you’re patient enough to wait this out.”_

And it’s true. Hoseok admits without words because it’s true.

He’s reminded of this fact everytime he sees _his _shy smiles and wide grins, when _he _calls him affectionately without thinking twice, when they’re eyes meet and Hoseok feels like _he _was conveying so much, so many but not the words he wants to hear –he longs to hear.

And he’s willing to wait for it because when he shared that someone asked him out, it _stabbed_ his heart when _he_ smiled encouragingly and said with the softest voice _‘good for you’_ or when he said the dates –with both person- went fine but there will absolutely be no second date (because the first guy was fresh out of a heartbreak too and was in need of a friend more than another love, the second, a sweet but badass girl who asked him out because she thought sad eyes didn’t looked good on him and of course because Hoseok has obviously _still _not moved on from _him_.)

So maybe he shouldn’t address _him_ as such because it’s rude and they were _friends._

God. It was painstakingly hard to be friends with Yoongi _especially _when you're constantly reminded you're head over heels for him. When you still hang at his words, when he is such a sight for sore eyes, when he is a precious human being that you can’t help but want to hold and protect- when you still can’t stop wishing he’d return your feelings someday.

When he keeps on giving you reasons to stay in love with him.

The supposed moving on phase became falling and falling and being able to define his feelings as _love._

And it was hard not to. Because _Yoongi_ that little shit, invites him for dinner –“You need healthy meals when studying, it’s a no brainer”- packs him snacks when Innie comes to the studio, drives him home when possible. Invites him to corporate events, takes him fishing or hiking or whatever adventure Innie likes –“Jeongin wanted you to come” was the reason everytime he asks – “Hyung” the boy would whisper later “Papa asked me if it’s okay for you to come, as if I’d say no.”- and he also fell in love with the thought of Jeongin being his –their (what dangerous daydreams)- son. God, he loves taking care of Jeongin and simply being around him. They have lots of fun, the boy listens to him well, he likes seeing him smile at him, he likes seeing Yoongi specially happy around his son.

But he managed, oh how he managed.

Especially during the recent weeks, because Yoongi, still the little shit, became so comfortable with touching him that Hoseok had to will himself not to blush or _worse_ confess –I love you, I love _you, I love you- _whenever he’d suddenly drape his arm over his shoulder, hug him in greeting in the most random times, press his cheek against his arm to see his phone when he says that this or that video was hilarious. The hardest part in dealing with that was the looks he gets, because _the people around them knows –_so how the fuck would he not?

Right?

Although he almost crumbled during Wonpil-hyung and Jaemi-ssi’s wedding. Again, he came with Yoongi and he had dreams of a wedding of his own watching them. They’d have a well-thought theme. Fragrant flowers and paper mache decors, Minho would be clowning him because he’d be so happy for him. Their friends will be preparing a special gift for them and Jeongin will be their bright son just like how Seungmin shone throughout the ceremony and after it, hugging his crying Appa and pecking the cheeks of his new Eomma.

_“Jaemi, thank you for accepting me and Seungmin into your life. Thank you for teaching me to dream again, for giving me the love I never thought I’d feel again. Thank you for being my dream come true.”_

_“You are one of the purest people I’ve known. Purely evil, purely playful but purely innocent. You are one of a kind and very different. I look forward to the rest of my days with you and Seungmin to know both of your weird quirks and your different smiles. I can’t wait to come home to you two.”_

And Wonpil-hyung, he found out still had tears to shed even after the ceremony which earned a laugh from his newly proclaimed wife and Hoseok cried with him each time because even to himself he can admit that it such a beautiful picture to find someone to spend the rest of your life with. And because Yoongi was so damn pretty in a suit even when he caught the way Yoongi looked at everything that day with melancholic longing.

It should hurt but all it did to Hoseok was to want to help him go through it all as friends or not.

The wedding was beautiful and it was hard not to feel the love and notice the amount of people who had gone there _with_ their someone. It was harder not to notice his lack thereof. Which brings him back to his earlier point. Because Jeongin wanted to have a picture just like the one Seungmin took with his parents. Both parents had a cheek to kiss and Seungmin would be in between and Hoseok couldn’t help but take a picture of it too. He was actually gushing over it to Jin-hyung when Jeongin pulled at his sleeve and pouted. His father a few steps behind who had the audacity to lift an eyebrow at him as though there was _absolutely nothing_ wrong with his son’s request!

So they did, just like how Wonpil-hyung and Jaemi-ssi had done. Jeongin was giggling at the amount of cameras who heeded his request –Minho, Chan, Hyunjin and Seungmin at the front their cameras in position- _traitors _(not Minnie though. Minnie’s innocent) and just as they were about to press their lips, Jeongin _for whatever reason _leaned back and Hoseok’s eyes flew open when he met nothing but air –and _Yoongi’s_ eyes up close is so- and realizing what happened, they both stood straight, his hand curled in front of his mouth awkwardly coughing –_HE ALMOST KISSED HIM-_ and something made him look at Yoongg to gauge his reaction.

Hoseok swallowed at what he saw. He expected a lot of things to be honest –a tiny growl, the narrowing of his eyes, a little scolding for Jeongin, anything actually. Anything but seeing him flushing to the tips of his ears, glancing his way for a quick moment and with what seemed like disappointment? For what?

He didn’t have time to dwell over it however, because Jeongin was tugging at his sleeves again, begging for a dance.

But every now and then, he’ll get reminded of Yoongi’s bright disappointment–_was it disappointment though?-_ and the cute pink flush on his cheeks to his ears.

Pink. Baby pink flush. Or like cherry blossoms. Doesn’t matter though, because he was _surely_ just feeding his imagination. Right?

Right.

After that, it was normal again. Or at least as normal as it gets lunch _dates_, movies, outings, sleeping-over at their apartment when Yoongi’s buried in work even if someone else is available to accompany Jeongin (not like he complains about it because _duh_ its Jeongin), random texts throughout the day and long calls just because.

As if on cue, his phone rang and Hoseok almost jumped at hearing it blare loudly. Hearing the familiar tune –“You’re so whipped Hobi, having a different tone for Yoongi-hyung”- and answered it without second thoughts.

They talked about nonsense. How this intern got scared shitless of Namjoon-ssi’s display of baby shoes –“Joon likes to collect them, reminds him of the days Hyunjin was a baby boy” Jin-hyung shared one afternoon after sharing his love story “As if Jinnie had feet _that _small”- the progress of their latest project and whatnot, Jeongin asking to have a copy of Jihyo’s picture and letting Jeongin continue Jihyo’s album. In return he shared about his English professor being so fucking cool for entering the hall in skateboard. How Shin would rant about his students, how he misses Minho even though they just hang out earlier in school and how he should really be studying right now, but he’s tired and sleepy and he doesn’t know what to do with his studying.

“I thought you wanted to finish all the general courses so you can focus with dance later.”

“That’s the thing” Hoseok blinks slowly at his blurring notes, before letting his head slump down on his arms “should I really take dance? Grandpa and Grandma Yoo wants me to inherit the studio remember? How am I supposed to run the business if I don’t know how to do it?”

“You’re considering taking a business course then?” was Yoongi’s slow reply.

Hoseok shrugged, remembering that the other can’t see he explained “Well yeah, just for the meantime. Jin-hyung said he’ll help me if I needed it, Minho’s unhelpful with his ‘follow your heart hyung!’ and of course the others say something along those lines too.” He yawned –he was so sleepy and Yoongi humming was not helping- “What do you think? I mean dance will always be there.”

“Oh, follow your heart then” Yoongi joked.

He was so out of it, because all he comprehended was Yoongi’s laugh saying “I’m kind of offended your falling asleep on me” after he had grumbled ‘unhelpful’ and yawned longer.

“Well, because you’re so useless.”

Yoongi chuckled again, and wow –_he sound really nice and it feels so good to make him laugh like that._

How many times had he dreamt of being Yoongi’s source of happiness? How many times had he pretended this was enough?

The older man laughed silently this time, a teasing edge in his voice when he said “I'm really sorry.”

Hoseok was silent for a few moments making Yoongi whisper worriedly when it seemed that the moment stretched too long “Hobi?”

“For what? For teasing me so much or,” he yawned again, eyes getting teary with tiredness “for not returning my feelings?”

“_I'm sorry?_”

“It's okay Yoongi.” Hoseok mumbled, dizzy with drowsiness and vulnerable by default “I'm not asking you to feel the same. Just maybe – stop breaking my heart by keeping me in love with you?”

“Hoseok…?"

* * *

_"… you’re in love with me?”_

“Hello, your murderer speaking, because I will kill you for waking me up.”

Hoseok groaned, understanding his best friend’s murderous and groggy greeting but he couldn’t care less at the moment. Biting his lip he announced “Yoongi's outside”

“So?” he could almost feel Minho’s glare through the phone as he sarcastically replied “Do you want me to open your door for you?”

“No” this time he tiredly wiped his face –he should have never answered that call- and shuddered at the cold tiles meeting his feet when he uncurled from his position on the water closet “I mean he's outside.”

“Hyung, I honestly can't comprehend what you're trying to say,” Minho whined. Right, his empath abilities needs some time to function when he just woke up or when he’s overwhelmed with his own feelings.

The first was one was definitely the case, the second one was something Minho’s still understanding –“It’s so hard to feel everyone and get confused with how should I feel”- but he’s getting better at pinpointing whose who.

Hoseok took the deepest breath and confessed “I told him I love him”

Minho was silent for a few seconds and then he heard him curse excitedly, drawling “Wow, okay –‘finally’ fits better to be honest.” His best friend’s laugh was caught short when he suddenly sounded worried “That's cute and you're panicking because?” –oh it’s probably working now, and Minho can surely feel his panic and dread suffocating him right now- “Did he say something bad?”

“I don't know,” he groaned loudly before slapping a hand on his mouth, scared to be heard and muttered weakly “I hang up.”

“Okay… What?!” Hoseok winced at Minho’s screech and shrunk at the words spilling rapidly from the younger “You mean to tell me you confessed over call and quite possibly half-asleep seeing as it's one in the morning and hang up in panic –rather rude by the way- and now he's outside where it's freezing as fuck and you haven't let him in –really rude too _just so you know_\- and instead you're wasting your time with me when you could've been making out with him already if you had opened your door, I don’t know, how long since he had knocked?”

“Half an hour maybe?”

“Half an hour?!” Minho scolded “Hyung! Don't be an asshole and let the poor man inside!”

He may or may not have whimpered. Because okay, Minho made it sound like once he open the door he’ll have his happy ever after too. But this was _Yoongi._ Unpredictable_ Yoongi, _who had power over him without knowing. _Yoongi _who plagues his dreams, gives him realities, makes him hope and hope for more it was borderline greedy.

“Hyung, no matter what, I’m here,” his best friend softly reassured and his next words made Hoseok hope that his daydreams will come true too “He wouldn’t be there if he doesn’t at least care about you right?”

But was it enough for Hoseok?

Can he survive another heartbreak by Yoongi?

Will he be able to _finally_ accept that _Yoongi_ will always be out of his reach?

With last words of encouragement from Minho –“Go crazy, go stupid!” Minho joked before seriously saying “If he still doesn’t see you the way we do, the way you deserve to, then slap him! Or I will”- he ended the call, went out of his bathroom and took a step towards his front door.

One last deep inhale and Hoseok unlocked the door to his fate.

* * *

_This light feeling has always been there since Hobi-hyung’s birthday, but just a small flicker, a poke, a soft touch. But then it burned and stayed during Uncle Piri’s wedding with Auntie Jaemi._

_His Papa was quiet and calm during the whole event but there was something under all that. Like…like the taste of hot chocolate on an exceptionally cold Christmas morning? Or maybe like the difference to touch of Papa’s favorite knit versus those that are store bought. But now, watching his Papa mingle around with other guests, Hobi-hyung laughing beside him, Jeongin brushed the initial observation off, maybe he just wanted to focus on the sacred event earlier and since it’s the reception now, he’s more relaxed?_

_Whatever, he can think about it later. For now, he’ll join in the picture-taking –“That was so cute.” Jeongin thought as he watched Minnie-hyung giggling away in between his parents as they kissed each cheek. He unconsciously pouted, he wants that too._

_“Why don’t you ask your Papa, Innie? And Hobi-hyung was it?”_

_Startled, the boy looked up to see Uncle Brian._

_Uncle Brian is his Uncle Piri’s bandmate. He used to give him and Minnie-hyung vocal lessons and tips when they visit the company and their fathers are busy with one thing or another. He still does, but these days he also lets them play instruments when their band is taking a break. It’s fun to play with them even now. And he may or may not shared some information with them. (heh) _

_Smiling but confused, Jeongin greeted the tall man with a hug. A fond laugh and a heavy hand on his shoulder, the man repeated “Go ask your Papa for a picture like that too. You can do it with him and Hobi-hyung.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Does Uncle Bri ever lie to you?”_

_Beaming, Jeongin answered “Never!”_

_So he went and made the request._

_And then he felt it, after they stood up stunned at his stunt of leaning away just as they were about to kiss his cheeks, the evident heat of the burn._

“The end.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Wait what?!” 
> 
> Jeongin laughed at his friend’s shocked face “What happened with Hoseok-ssi and your dad? Did he get his soulmark?” He narrowly avoided the punch to his shoulder “You can’t leave me hanging like that! And- and what soulmatching did you even do?”
> 
> Jeongin balked –wasn’t she listening?- “Excuse me? I did all the work.”
> 
> “Oh yeah? So what was the result?”
> 
> LOLLOLLOLLOLLOL
> 
> alternative summary (to the whole story) “Listen to Minho”
> 
> feel free to tell me how you felt about this or what you think uwu... the late update plan will be for the next chapter haha see you when I get back from real life sjkljsljsl
> 
> Next Chapter: How can you even begin to entertain love again…?- Wonpil
> 
> *shyly waves at fellow yk trash kuku*


	21. When You Love Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You open up your heart  
When you love someone, you make room  
If you love someone and you’re not afraid to lose ‘em  
You’ll probably never love someone like I do
> 
> (because I don't have anymore words for summaries huhu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI but I bruised my shin while writing this months ago LMAO and song is by Lukas Graham
> 
> aaaaaaaand this fic is just an elaborate excuse to use day6 songs in movie-ish scenes HAHA BECAUSE I LOVE THEM SO MUCH HUHUHU
> 
> THANK YOU ALWAYS!!! ENJOY~

He heard movement as soon as he unlocked his door but still Hoseok hesitated in opening it.

It was half-past one and he was opening a door to his first and quite possibly the love of his life –okay he was getting ahead, but that’s the point of relationships right?

To him at least. Years of believing you were born for someone just makes you believe in everlasting relationships too.

Goodness, it was half-past one and he should really be sleeping _peacefully _(maybe not sleeping ‘cause he was supposed to be studying) and not dreadfully contemplating if he should just keep the door locked and leave Yoongi to freeze.

But that was rude and he doesn’t have a mean bone at the moment and-

Yoongi was gently pushing the door open.

Even at half-past one, bundled in a knitted scarf –the one he learned Jihyo made years ago- a thick jacket, hair crazy and all-over with a red nose and cold-bitten cheeks, Yoongi is so _so_ beautiful, looking at him with something Hoseok didn’t dare to interpret as hope.

Because if he turns out wrong, what then?

Yoongi invited himself in after a lack of _anything_ from him –he was too frozen to function- and quietly closed the door, cutting off the breeze entering his warm apartment completely enclosing them in his barely lit porch.

Stubbornly refusing to meet Yoongi’s eyes, Hoseok kept his stare fixed on his sock-clad feet freezing up when his familiarly soft voice asked “Since when?”

Hoseok bit his lip and pinched his own hands to stop them from doing his nervous habit of fiddling with his fingers and simply kept silent, waiting for the other man to just get on with it so they could _forget_ that this moment ever happened.

A small step forward was not the _step_ into forgetting.

Why? Why oh why is Yoongi so stubborn and persistent with this?

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

Hoseok made a small sound, but didn’t answer.

He heard Yoongi sigh and took another step closer, pulling his right hand away from its pinching and linked there pinkies –somehow _someway_ Hoseok relaxed in the gentle touch, at the reminder that this is _Yoongi_ with a hard exterior but soft eyes, gentle touches and abashed smiles.

“At- at first I wanted to wait for you to come around because-” sneaking a glance at the older man he saw Yoongi nod in understanding “But then-“ Hoseok took a deep breath, squeezing the pinky in his “you kind of become comfortable with me? So I thought maybe it’s okay if become obvious about it and maybe I wanted you to be the one to say something? Now though-“ he stopped, nervously licking his lips to distract his mind from tearing up at remembering the past months of admiring him from a distance, just beyond the line drawn between them.

“Hmm?” the soft prompting made Hoseok look up at Yoongi with a small sad smile “after everything that happened I was hoping you’d never know.”

He watched as the other’s brows furrowed “Why?”

“I don’t want to ruin what we had- have- ugh.” Embarrassed Hoseok slapped his free hand to wipe his face. _That sounded so pathetic!_

But the action made Yoongi chuckle a little or so he thinks (_stop being delusional Hobi!)_ then there were rough fingers prodding his to remove the hand hiding his face. Shocked, Hoseok forgot that he was avoiding his eyes, because now, he couldn’t look away.

“Do you think it’s ruined though? Seeing as I’m right here? Is it ruined Hobi?”

Hoseok choked because he didn’t want to hope or assume or have his heart broken again and mope about it for how many months again and- and Yoongi was taking _another_ step closer to him.

He helplessly stared, swallowing at barely there space between them, the line he thought was separating them blurring under Yoongi’s shoe as he invaded his personal space, and now Yoongi was eyeing him, roaming his face settling on his mouth and effortlessly pressed his lips on his.

_Just like that._

Just like how he took his heart all those months ago.

And before Hoseok could process it, Yoongi had already pulled away just a breath away with a small boyish grin –he’s _so damn cute_. _Why me?_\- and whispered to his mouth “I’ve wanted to do that.”

“You do?” he whispered stupidly before he understood the words _and_ what just happened.

Oh my god.

_Oh my god._

He felt blood rushing, heating his face up and maybe because all the blood was up that he felt weak in the knees making him slump down with a whine “Ugh.”

Yoongi, the bastard, squat down to his level, pawed his arms away saying quietly with an amused tone “Don’t hide.”

Hoseok stubbornly kept his arms closed tight, opting to grumble “I’m going to fail tomorrow, _today actually_ because this is all I’m going to think about.”

A giggle then “Aren’t you cute?”

_Fucking hell, can someone cut his vocal chords because it’s doing illegal things to his already shattered brain?_

“Stop,” he sobbed dramatically.

With one more nudge from Yoongi, Hoseok lifted his head and weakly glared at the bright impish grin that turned soft as he silently relayed through just his stare _“I’m almost there.”_

“Mm.” Yoongi smiled softly, quickly pecked his lips and shyly requested “Then…can you say it again?”

* * *

“I’m in love with you, Yoongi.”

Yoongi felt all giddy and calm at the same time – not minding that he was probably red too- watching Hoseok silently tear up as he repeatedly continued saying ‘I love you’ to him. Like he had it kept hidden for so long that now, finally being able to say it freely, he couldn’t stop.

_“Besides, who wouldn’t love you Yoongi?”_

Happy and light, Yoongi pressed his mouth against his again, cutting off the endless stream of confessions, brushing his thumb at the damp cheek and tried to convey his feelings through just this for the meantime.

Because he knows, soon enough, they’ll be on the same page.

He chuckled again at Hoseok’s cute flush and kissed his cheek swiftly, grinning as he stared back at the same glistening eyes that bulldozed it’s way through his thoughts since they met, and pulled his phone out from his coat’s pocket saying as he looked for the picture “Good! Then this concert will actually be a _date _date.”

Hoseok chuckled too; wiping his still flushed face and squinted at the bright screen “DAY6? Wonpil-hyung’s band?”

“Yes.” Yoongi grinned, placing a comforting hand on his shoulders “Of course the others’ would there but hey at least they’d know sooner that we’re – not that they don’t already anyway.”

“T-they know?”

He felt the taller man shudder at his words making him quirk a softer smile “I’m not exactly subltle. With all those dates and outings I invited you to.”

“D-dates? Wait- they know?” Yoongi doesn’t understand why Hoseok looked like the world was burning in front of him “Like Jin-hyung? And probably Namjoon-ssi and Wonpil-hyung because” Hoseok flailed his arms at this “it’s Jin-hyung.”

“I mean yeah,” he started slowly “they kept giving me _the look_, especially Chan and Shin.” Yoongi scrunched his face at the memory. Those two kept on giving him _the look_ to get his shit together –or that’s how he interpreted it anyway, he couldn’t be bothered to confront them about it “Probably the others too, even your best friend, _maybe_.”

“_Minho?_”

“Okay, maybe not” he promptly corrected, sheepishly smiling at Hoseok’s incredulous look “But come on, it was pretty obvious right? I spent a lot of time with you when you went through those sad months –for whatever reason because you won’t tell me-” he heard the other gasp loudly at his explanation “-and especially when you went on those dates” Yoongi groaned –he acted like a petulant child when Hoseok ended the call after bearing the news of _those wretched date_s “It was so hard to smile at you when you said someone asked you out and you had the nerve to story tell- I went through that twice!” Yoongi was too in his own dramatics to see the other’s ever changing expressions “I was so sure you’d know I didn’t like the idea- actually to be honest, how can you not know?

At his posed question, seriously eyeing Hoseok, Yoongi was expecting a blushing stuttering mess of excuses or something very Hoseok, not Hoseok _violently pulling away from him with a glare _“What?! I don’t want to hear that from you!”

“W-what?” Not softening the glare even when it was written on his face that he was not getting why he’s suddenly being glared at, Hoseok muttered darkly “So you’re really just _painfully_ oblivious?” The protest died on Yoongi’s lips when the other man continued “I’ve been inviting you to dates way before you did!”

“What?!” hundreds of memories flitter through his head and no, that’s- _just no_ “But- but that was because you’re nice and we have that deal going on and you love Jeongin. W-wasn’t it?”

Completely ignoring his words, Hoseok pinched his arm, jolting him awake from his pathetic walk on memory lane- oh my god, how can _he_ not know? “Then you said ‘but that’s what friends are for, right?’ that’s why I was sad because you went and broke my heart-“

“Broke your heart? Wait- you were sad because- It was because of me?”

“Ugh…” Yoongi couldn’t even think to laugh watching Hoseok fall behind, completely lying on his back.

“Don’t ugh me!” he stood up, hovering and lightly kicked Hoseok’s long legs “I’m asking properly here!”

“Ugh!” the damn man child kicked back, growling behind the hands covering his whole face “I’m going to let Minho slap you someday.”

“What? I did nothing wrong!” he floundered, scraping for an excuse- because, seriously how did he not see the signs? “I just didn’t want to assume too soon!”

“You know what?” Hoseok sat and glared up at him “I’m going to call him right now!”

“Wait, no! Don’t do that-!“ Yoongi frantically moved –because _the best friend’s bad side _was the last place you want to be in relationships (maybe?)- and stumbled _pathetically _on Hoseok’s long legs.

Good thing though because he was caught in a warm embrace.

It took a split second before he realized the tight hold on him but nonetheless he fiercely returned it, combing Hoseok’s rumpled hair as quiet apology.

Basking in the comfortable position, he almost thought Hoseok fell asleep when he felt the whisper on his shoulder “Go home, bring Innie here, we’ll have breakfast and” Hoseok pulled away to look directly at him “we’re going to tell him.”

Yoongi fondly smirked, stole another kiss –just because he can- and shrugged, oddly smug “He knows too, by the way. I asked him already.”

Hoseok’s answering wide eyes made him smile for the umpeenth time since he came and silently drew him back into his arms.

* * *

_Jeongin reluctantly sat upright, waking up from his dreamless sleep because he had to pee._

_Sleepily going down from his bed and sluggishly waking to his bedroom door, he felt a jolt in his chest that woke him up instantly. Forgetting his reason for waking up, he walked the short distance to his father’s room and knocked. _

_When no one answered, he reached up and carefully opened it to take a peek. Inside was his Papa, one moment staring at his blankets, phone against his ear and the next was shuffling away from his bed and pulling on a thick jacket for his sleeping attire, wrapping a scarf around his neck and taking his wallet from the bedside table, belatedly remembering his phone._

_And suddenly the door he was leaning on was being pulled open. “Innie! Why are you up?”_

_Jeongin blinked and asked in return “Why are you still up Papa? Where are you going?”_

_His Papa looked conflicted for a quick second, before he squatted down to his level and asked seriously “Innie, what do you think of Hobi-hyung?”_

_Blinking again, Jeongin regarded his father and watched his face before fully beaming at him “I love him Papa!”_

_“Ahh” his father trailed off, hesitating with his next words “Is it okay if I felt someway similar?”_

_“For Hobi-hyung?” at the older man’s slow but serious nod, Jeongin smiled softly “Does he make you happy too?”_

_“He does.”_

He was swinging his feet on the sofa while he watched his Papa and Hobi-hyung nudge and glance at each other every few seconds, but not saying a word to him since they sat him down.

It doesn’t matter though, because! He’ll finally be like Lixie-hyung, Minnie-hyung and Jinnie-hyung!

And with the bright, wonder filled thought Jeongin smiled wider catching the attention of the adults in front of him.

Before any of them could react however, he got tired of waiting and burst out “Can I call you Uncle Hobi now?” at Hobi-hyung’s shocked face, Jeongin pushed with a cute tilt of his head “Appa?

“Uncle Hobi would be fine for now Innie.” Hobi answered with a flustered smile. Jeongin couldn’t help but beam, because the imaginary cloud –in his (Jeongin’s) eyes- that has been following the older man around for the past few months has cleared and what was left was a comfortable warm sun.

He doesn’t understand where those thoughts come from and he doesn’t tell anyone, even his Papa, because Papa would worry and then they wouldn’t come to this point faster.

Right?

“Can I tell hyung-deul? Ooohhh, Minnie-hyung will be so delighted his pictures will be pasted on an album and Lixie-hyung will help me decorate it! Yey!”

The adults looked at him confused, not getting his excitement –Jeongin thinks with a secretive smile- but laughs at his enthusiasm nonetheless.

“Ahh! I’ll ask Lixie-hyung to call you Uncle now too! and Jinnie-hyung!” before the adults could say a word, Jeongin slumped realizing something and quickly explaining “But that would be complicated, because Jinnie-hyung is Uncle Binnie’s soulmate and Uncle Binnie is your friend Hobi-hyu- Uncle Hobi and – and-”

Then his Papa’s familiar hand was on his head while Uncle Hobi’s was on his cheek “Don’t think too much about it Innie, they’re allowed to call me with whatever they’re comfortable with.”

“Oh?” he contemplated Hoseok’s words and “How about me?”

“Of course you can too” he assured him with a beam.

Beaming back Jeongin quipped “Appa then?”

His Papa huffed a chuckle, promising with a pat on his knee “Maybe a few years later.”

“Okay, Papa,” he sweetly answered then softly asked after their shared smiles “Can I tell Mama?”

He heard Uncle Hobi gasp lowly, but his eyes were trained on his father “We’ll go later.”

Jeongin nodded happily, turning to look at Uncle Hobi “Next time, you can meet my Mama too!”

Uncle Hobi’s heart smiles and closed eyes were the best when genuine “I’d love that, Innie.”

* * *

DAY6 has this signature energy at every event they perform at and no matter how many times Yoongi had been able to attend these, he’s still at awe with how great they are with what they do, with the feelings they evoke to any listener through their melodies and powerful, emotion-filled voices.

Even with Wonpil-hyung’s disgusting wink at him, Yoongi couldn’t help but just fondly shake his head at the older man before mindlessly squeezing the hand in his, making the owner look at him.

“Oh my god Yoongi” Hoseok tearfully laughed “I’m crying?”

Chuckling, he felt like it was just the two of them. No friends at the back, no ‘the Hobi gang’ at said man’s other side, no kids at his other side, just them and the beautiful music and crowd singing along, voice blending into one breathtaking atmosphere.

Every moment I breathe

Under the same sky, with you

Like and love

Aren’t enough

To express this beautiful feeling

It’s beautiful

It’s beautiful

_This beautiful feeling_

_“You wanted to meet me?”_

_Yoongi started, looking up from his steaming cup of coffee “Yeah” he trailed off, lost for a moment before smiling a little at Wonpil’s kind expression “Uhm, sorry if I bothered your schedule.”_

_“Nah, its fine,” Wonpil shrugged with a small laugh, taking a seat across him “What’s up?”_

_“How did you move on from knowing- you know…“ Yoongi trailed off once more, preferring to focus on pressing another cup of hot coffee to his friend._

_“That she’s gone?” he subtly trembled at Wonpil’s calm tone, looking up to the older man’s small smile of understanding. “I didn’t. I learned to live with it.” _

_Yoongi huffed when the other chuckled at his pinched expression. Wonpil reached over to pat his arm and took his time taking a sip before patiently explaining “Losing someone is like a stubborn wound that wouldn’t heal, it’s never going to stop hurting but it doesn’t mean it will never be okay. You’ll just learn how to draw strength from the pain.”_

_He swallowed the bitterness in his mouth –from the coffee or anything else, he doesn’t know- to ask “How about Jaemi-ssi?”_

_‘Doesn’t she have a soulmate? Isn’t she bothered by your soulmarks?’ was left unsaid._

_But Wonpil understood it anyway, smiling fondly at the thought of his future wife “Jaemi has a platonic soulmate, it’s her older sister.” The smile turned soft, his eyes taking on a faraway look “But she understands, romantic or not, losing a soulmate is like losing a piece of you. But it’s our job, those who were left, to understand that it was only a piece and not all of us. So we have a lot left to be able to live again.”_

_Yoongi bit the inside of his cheek, willing himself to get a grip “But Jihyo wasn’t mine- but still-“_

_“Soulmate or not, you loved and lost her still. It’s still the same.”_

_“I- I guess.” He said, still unsure “But now, I have this person-“_

_“Go on,” Wonpil squeezed his arm for a quick moment as encouragement, before pulling away to listen attentively._

_“They make me feel younger, I don’t know,” he shrugged, playing with his cup “Seeing them make me smile, helplessly endeared. Every little thing that reminds me of them fills me up with good feelings. They keep me on my toes. And he- I mean, it feels new but at the same time like -like a breath of something familiar,” Yoongi glared at Wonpil’s small teasing coo “That was sappy but yeah, they make me want to let them in you know? Strip myself bare and allow them to see me in the best and worst ways and my in betweens but still have them stay. I mean I hope they stay- hyung…you get what I mean right?”_

_The older man nodded contemplatively before slowly stating “But you’re conflicted because Jihyo’s still there.”_

_Yoongi murmured “Guess so.”_

_“And you don’t want to be half-hearted about this?”_

_“They don’t deserve that.”_

_Wonpil hummed at his firm words, tapped his hand to make him look at him and genuinely asked “Why are you treating your heart like only one person can fit in them?” Wonpil laughed again at what his face showed because he said “Don’t look at me like that. Come on Yoongi, you have Jeongin, you have your friends, you have us, you have Jihyo, and what’s one addition going to make any difference?”_

_When he didn’t answer and simply stared at him, Wonpil continued without prompting “Because you feel like having another would make you love her less?” Something inside him thudded at the thought and squeezed hard when the other repeated “Would it?”_

_Yoongi sighed, shaking his head and offered a wistful smile “I don’t think I’m capable to forget how much I loved her or rather, love her still.” _

_“Then don’t overthink.” Wonpil advised “You have so much to give, why are you hesitating? Just know that it’s not wrong nor is it betrayal of some form and that it wouldn’t make you love him” the keyboardist grinned playfully “-them any less that you’re actually capable of.”_

_“Thank you, hyung.” Yoongi hesitated for a second “Did you have these thoughts too?”_

_“Yes.” Wonpil chuckled slightly, his thumbs caressing his ring finger –where Yoongi knows his late wife’s mark was “It was a struggle in the beginning, being left so abruptly and with a child to take care of, how is one supposed to figure life out when you weren’t prepared lose and gain so much in one go? How can you even begin to entertain the thought of love again after going through such?”_

_Yoongi nodded in agreement and Wonpil offered a grin this time “But Seungminnie came to me one night; he told me that he wants to see Appa do things for himself too. I didn’t understand it then, but when Jaemi came” Wonpil paused to giggle “we bumped into each other and then she just cried. She told me she was a volunteer at a children's hospital across the place where we had one of our very last busking events that year and she remembered me singing to one of the children with a terminal disease that came out to watch, thanking me because it made the child happy and I thought it was adorable and sweet of her so I cried with her. In the middle of the street mind you!” He couldn’t help but laugh the Wonpil’s story telling and he couldn’t also help but feel the affection in each word “It was pretty funny and I realized what Seungminnie meant.”_

_Raising his chin up, Yoongi found himself wanting –needing to hear the next words “My happiness is still his happiness.”_

_Yoongi was still repeating the words in his own head when Wonpil interrupted his thoughts “Just remember Yoongi, from one father to another, above everything else, your child will also enter every relationship you decide to have. You’re literally not single anymore.”_

_Yoongi smiled at Wonpil’s serious face “I understand. And I don’t think I should be too worried.”_

_“Yes” the older man giggled “because Hoseok’s good with kids right?”_

_Yoongi groaned but the older man wasn’t finished because his teasing faded quickly and an understanding smile painted his face “Besides, who wouldn’t love you Yoongi?”_

* * *

**[13:41] Yoongi**

Hey, classes are done for the day?

Where r u? Meet up for lunch?

**[13:45] Me**

Home.

Sorry, can’t. Have a bad cold. TT

Don’t want to get anyone sick.

**[13:45] Yoongi**

Since when? Can I come over?

**[13:49] Me**

I’m fine. It’ll go after a few days

Don’t worry :)

**[13:49] Yoongi**

I’ll worry either way :P

But if you’re sure…

Update me okay?

**[13:53] Me**

Yes sir! (°ᵕ°ꭍƪ)♥

**[13:53] Yoongi**

Idiot.

“Where’s the lie there hyung?” goes the mocking almost reprimanding voice.

Pulling his pillow closer to his chest, Hoseok whined “Ugh. Min, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> but not everything is peaches and gravy -The GOAT, Jae
> 
> it sounds ominous lol anyways thank you all for reading, for the kudos and comments and just *shoots hearts to you* thank youuuuu, hope you stay tuned uwu
> 
> Next Chapter: the first time I fell in love was long agoooo  
(Yes I just quoted another song sjskjsksjskjs I'm dumb, sorry)
> 
> AND CONGRATULATIONS TO BTS YOOOOOOOO STAY AMAZING!!!


	22. Let's Make this More Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just because... (I can. HAHA)
> 
> when in doubt, don't.
> 
> (but don't be afraid to dive. be afraid that you didn't try)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasted Nights by One OK Rock uwu
> 
> i'm baaaaaaack hahaha~ may you enjoy this til the end ♥
> 
> (Baby Koo debuts as a shy boy uwu)

Unlike what most people might think –upon first meeting him, Yoongi actually falls in love easily.

It’s just that moments of realization for him are very few and far in between.

What makes each of those ‘love’ special in their own right is that he learns different things each time he did. Treasures, if you will. He still holds them dear to him even when he is where he was now.

The first time was when he saw a basketball match, playing on one of the many TV screens at an appliance shop during that one time he went with his mother to the shopping district. It took him half a minute into the game to be fascinated by it and he begged his mother for a ball all throughout their travel back from the shopping district.

And he got it after he answered that he absolutely wants to play bastketball. He never regretted repeating the same request over and over to hi smother because he got one of his first treasures. Holding a ball, getting bruised and breathless, defending and shooting a score, they were electrifying from the beginning.

He learned then that love takes determination and certainty.

The next time it happened was when he had been upset with his father; he didn’t go home and aimlessly walked around the neighbourhood when the wind carried enticing sounds to his ears.

The beautiful piano notes were like siren voices blindly pulling him towards them and there he stumbled upon a small, easily overlooked music shop with an upright piano seen through its glass door. The owner was an old man who took notice of him and smiled upon seeing his awed face.

Since then he went back every free time during his weeks to practice and somehow he felt himself attached to it. Who woulnd’t? It was fascinating to see the masterpiece a combination of the soft dancing of his fingers, the tulmutuous singing of keys and the synching rhythm of his heartbeat can make.

This time he learned that love requires passion and attention in return for joy. That enjoyment feels a whole lot different if you really pour your all into whatever you’re doing.

The third time was when he finally _successfully _produced his own track –after months and months of failing and trying again- and when they asked him in his last year in high school what he’d do in college and he answered, without any hesitation “Music.”

That was his life. Music.

But he got denied of a scholarship _and_ of a financial assistance so he settled for something else for the meantime because _hell_ if there ever be a Yoongi to exists who would give up on music.

Because he understood that love perseveres through obstacles when you’re patient to pursue it, when you know how to commit. A long-lasting commitment.

The last time was with two people.

One was the first and only girl he was brave enough to hold. She was a whirlwind of loud laughs, silent tears and pure passionate love. She had this overflowing joy, selfless caresses and the sweetest eye smiles. She was the one of the best things he never knew he needed but wanted more and more of all the same. The only one who made him wish that maybe if he was her soulmate, they would be able to stay together. She made him believe in alternative universes that would give them their happy ever after.

She is his love song.

The other was with a beautiful boy that he first met cradled in her arms, but to be honest, he fell in love with him way before he was born. It was a different but still an all-encompassing love. He was the same boy who kept him alive –living and not merely a body with no heart nor soul- after she was taken away, the very same one who kept his world alight –bright and colourful- in every breathing moment. His reason for waking up each day, holding on –holding on tighter- and breathing out all his worries and all the universes weighing on his back.

Those two –his Jihyo and Jeongin- will always be his forever and a day.

Love this time taught him that it takes on different forms and is in anything you might ever think of. In a carefully knitted sweater, in burnt eggs and too soggy noodles, in morning coffees, warm beds and creaky floors, in smelly diapers and dirty hands. It was in their laughters and summer sweats and flowing tears. It was in kisses, long embraces and in the familiar smell of home.

It was in cold lonely nights, in grins on pictures, in faded papers and unsaid words.

It was in things that stay clear in his heart and memories.

But he learned, years later, that it was also in loud but whispered grieving, slow acceptance and starting anew, in looking at his son’s eyes with a silent promise to live for him _and_ himself this time.

And that was that.

He made sure it was.

Then _he_ came along.

Like a wave crashing against the rocks he built around his heart, or rather like a compassionate and sweet person that he was, carefully and patiently taking piece after piece of every little thing he had built his wall with.

He remembers the glares and hidden snarls he sent the other’s way. Not only because he posed a threat to Yoongi in terms of being his son’s father (he’s still insecure and still is scared that one day, Jeongin would look at him and see him for all that he doesn’t deserve for a father) but also because Yoongi is still broken and very much scarred. He doesn’t want a new person –with a different perspective, with a different kind of gaze- treating him with cautious glances and careful words, to have the power to break him down and put him back up each time just because of his determination, perseverance and patience and every little peeks of his wonderful personality in his movements.

But he still did. And Yoongi doesn’t want it to be half-hearted.

So he back-pedalled, did a lot of thinking, talked a lot with Jihyo –because she’s still his love song- and let his feelings flow from there. Because Yoongi falls in love easily and Hoseok was someone he found when he wasn’t even looking, when he had no intention to look anymore.

Yoongi doesn’t regret it happening though. Even the way it did.

He doesn’t regret glaring at Hoseok when they first met, he doesn’t regret feeling that evil glee inside of him when he tested Hoseok for his intentions regarding Jeongin and he struggled or does he regret teasing the younger man so much until he was stuttering and fidgeting in front of him.

Because it brought him simple moments he found himself focusing on.

Hoseok biting his lips to stop a sob from spilling when he thought he wouldn’t approve of his offer, watching his eyes gleam like a damn puppy when he said ‘yes’.

Hoseok saying ‘sorry’ easily but sincerely, his endless ‘thank you’ to anything he did.

Hoseok and getting to know his infinite passion for dance, never-ending care for Jeongin and his close-knit friends.

Hoseok not hesitating to show him at any time since they met his nervous habits and insecurities, open-mindedness and endless patience, fond eyes and undiluted heart-shaped smiles.

Hoseok, sweet, selfless Hobi, crying for him and on behalf of him, for his lost love and shortcomings, knows his weakness and regrets yet treats him the same, holds his hand and becomes his rock when he can’t stand and looks at him with a quiet conviction of being there for him and Jeongin.

And this time he learned that there was such a love that happens quietly and slow but unmistakably breathtaking. The kind of love that you miss because you had it before but at the same time was all new, because it’s never the same.

His Jihyo and his Jeongin are still his forever and day.

But he was sure they wouldn’t mind if he shares himself to another who’s worth a lifetime and silly adventures.

And yet, even now he still wasn’t prepared when he realized his love was returned, because he never convinces himself that he deserves it.

Not with Jihyo’s, not with Jeongin’s and definitely not now. But even so, every now and then he gets to bask in this mutual love he has in his hands.

So why does it feel like it’s slipping through his fingers?

Maybe he’s exaggerating but he can feel it in his gut that although Hoseok really does have a bad cold –they talked on the phone and his voice sounded weird- he was sure the younger man was also trying his best to not make him worry about him. Which in hindsight, he really shouldn’t because it was just a cold and not _anything more_ but something about the way Hoseok keeps on denying him when he asks to visit is sitting wrong with him.

“Argh” scratching his head Yoongi groans, catching the attention of Namjoon who was quietly reading a book beside him.

“Everything okay?”

“How do you-“ a low grumble “-relationship, hyung?”

He watched Namjoon slowly lift an eyebrow at him “You were married once Yoongi.”

“Gah,true.” Yoongi didn’t lean away when the older man placed a hand on his head.

“Didn’t know you act this cute when you’re in a relationship,” this time, he did lean back making the other’s hand fall. Yoongi grumbled and said in a pout “I may or may not be in love with him already, okay?”

Namjoon looked shock for a moment before chuckling good-naturedly “Well, that’s the way you were going with the pining you did the past few months.”

Laughing a little –remembering the _obvious_ moves he did on Hoseok- Yoongi lightly hit Namjoon’s arm, refusing to acknowledge that his face felt hot.

He feels silly for worrying when a simple reminder of finally having him stupidly makes him grin.

* * *

_“_ _Hyung-“ he heard Minho whine for the nth time, whole body draped over his on the bed “I know you’re sick but this like a common cold so can you please tell me why you’re feeling like that time you lost against Changbin at jenga but only this time it’s multiplied to 999?”_

_Hoseok almost laughed at his friend’s ridiculous descriptions of feelings –“Well sorry not all feelings are easily named” he sassed once when he pointed it out- but opted to ignore him, simply burrowing deeper in his blankets before sighing, realizing he can’t really hide anything from Minho –empath abilities or otherwise._

_Slowly, he nudged his friend’s stomach to let him know he was going to sit up._

_As Hoseok moved, his blankets falling at his waist, he bit his lip watching Minho’s eyes roam his form then grew comically wide._

_Then his phone pinged interrupting the moment._

** _[13:41] Yoongi_ **

_Hey, classes are done for the day?_

_Where r u? Meet up for lunch?_

“This is stupid,” Hoseok sniffed behind a face mask, hood up and jacket zipped as he sat at an empty park’s cold bench. “I’m stupid.”

He didn’t want to be stuck in his room with brewing thoughts alone since Minho had to reluctantly leave for an emergency meeting with one of his instructors. So here at an empty park and cold bench he found his feet took him. He breathed the cold breeze, even with difficulty and tried his best to relax. When he felt his phone vibrate, Hoseok pulled it out from his back pocket and sighed reading the banner.

**[14:45] Yoongi**

Can I see you now?

He opened the text, intending to type a reply but ended up with him scrolling up mindlessly through their exchanges before, leaving the messaging app, swiped here and there before realizing that it has been already a few minutes. So he groaned and quickly typed a reply.

**[14:55] Me**

Miss me much?

Hoseok snorted at the immediate reply, heart swelling at the warmth he can feel even through the phone.

**[14:55] Yoongi**

Always. :P

**[14:57] Me**

Haha that was sappy.

**[14:57] Yoongi**

Only for you lol

So can I? Actually, we.

Innie misses you too.

It’s already been like a month since they became official and yet why does he feel like it’s still surreal to receive these kinds of words from him?

**[14:58] Me**

This weekend maybe?

Hope I’ll feel better then

I’m going to rest now so I’ll get better faster

**[14:59] Yoongi**

Okay.

(if you let me take care of you then it wouldn’t take this long)

Chuckling at the show of pettiness, Hoseok’s eyes softened at the way Yoongi shows his affection.

**[15:00] Me**

Goodnight Yoongi~

**[15:00] Yoongi**

It’s still early :(

But okay :(

:(

Locking his phone, he put it back in his pocket. Sighing as he closed his eyes, letting the wind carry away whatever was weighing on his mind.

“Are you lost too mister?”

Jumping at the sudden voice filling the air around him, Hoseok whipped his head to look for the source, only to meet a small lean boy, maybe a year older than Jeongin with his small hands held together in front of him, shoulders curled in, eyes shaky and averted, lips trembling.

Hoseok forgot his predicament at seeing the small boy close to tears, who spoke again in a low whisper “I’m lost mister, can you help me?”

It was obvious that the boy was scared at talking to him –a stranger (stranger danger!)- but there was a desperation in those gleaming eyes that he couldn’t ignore. Noticing the involuntary shiver on top of his shaking limbs –possibly from nervousness or fright or breeze- Hoseok didn’t hesitate to take off his jacket and draped it over the boy’s back.

The boy flinched for a second, looking absolutely frightened before visibly relaxing when he pulled his hands away and offered what he hoped was a relaxed smile.

“No I’m not lost” at the dejected face, Hoseok immediately added “but I can help you-“ he paused, willing the young boy to voluntarily offer his name.

He patiently waited while the boy stared down at his feet and pulled the jacket closer when a cold breeze passes by them. Hoseok noticed him swallowing and shyly met his eyes “Jeo-jeon Jun-jungkook.”

Something akin to pride filled his chest making Hoseok smile wider. And this time he noted with glee, the small upturn on the boy’s lips and his body has stopped shaking from nerves.

“I’m Jung Hoseok. How do you want me to call you?”

“Ko- kook is okay. That’s what my best friend calls me.” Jungkook smiled a little wider when he mentioned his best friend “How about you mister? How should I call you?”

“Hobi-hyung’s fine with me.” At Jungkook’s confused frown he offered “Uncle Hobi?”

His brows furrowed at Jungkook’s small ‘oh’ and the cute pout that grew. Worried, he promptly asked “What is it?”

Jungkook looked shock that he was asking, before he looked back down at his feet and fiddled with his thumbs. “W-well-“

Offering his hand in encouragement, Hoseok waited for Jungkook to decide if he wanted to hold it or not and soon enough –he smiled fondly at the slow movement- Jungkook curled his whole hand around his index finger and hesitantly met his eyes and probably from seeing his smile, the boy returned it, eyes clearing.

“You see, I- I don’t have parents” holding in a gasp, Hoseok caressed the hand holding his finger “and I – I want- can I-“ Jungkook swallowed again, shyly looking at him mouthing “call you Ap-“

It was whispered just under his breath Hoseok had to piece together the sound he heard. Heart breaking a little, he was reminded when Minho looked at him like that –like he just granted him his most awaited birthday wish. He remembers that day clearly, when he had scolded him for pranking another staff instead of cleaning what he asked of him and Minho froze, Hoseok actually thought he was going to lash out –but the younger smiled giddily, his whole face lighting up, a childlike wonder in his eyes and chirped, playfully saluting “Yes sir!” before bouncing his way to the back room to get the mop and apologized to the poor staff he pranked when they were closing.

Before he could answer though, the boy cleared his throat, a blush on his cheeks and nose and said a little louder “U-uncle Hobi is okay right?

Hoseok lifted a hand to ruffle Jungkook’s head and nodded with a smile “Sure.”

The answering beaming smile although small was almost blinding.

* * *

For the rest of his day, Hoseok spent his time with Jungkook and the boy’s best friend, Taehyung at the orphanage the later boy’s family was managing.

After they navigated their way –getting lost for two times- around the small neighbourhood, they finally found the place Jungkook was describing to him and there the young boy was tackled to the ground by a bawling Taehyung repeatedly muttering “Kook! I told you not to wander around! I was so worried, so worried!” and later, soon enough, Hoseok was squeezed to death by the boy too saying words of gratitude for bringing his friend back.

He played with them for a good half an hour, before being ushered in by Taehyung’s parents and from there while Jungkook and Taehyung played at the backyard with the other kids, Hoseok was sat down inside –still visible outside- as Taehyung’s parents serve him tea and some bread, sharing a bit of Jungkook’s story.

Hoseok learned that Jungkook was 9 years old and had lost his mother when he was 5, that’s why he ended up at the shelter, the boy had an estranged father who was barely there for him and later on cut ties with him. Jungkook refused foster homes for some reason, getting more and more introverted whenever they tried to put him up with a family, so they decided to simply let him stay with the orphanage.

“Why not adopt him?” he asked when the couple made sure it wasn’t offending to them if ever he asks any question.

“We wish we could,” Mrs Kim had whispered, Mr Kim rubbing circles on his wife’s shoulders “But imagine what would the other kids feel? If only we could adopt them all, we would,” Mrs Kim smiled sadly at him then.

Looking at the side to see Jungkook outside, Hoseok smiled a little when he saw the boy quickly looking away after he caught him sneaking glances at him.

He was about to ask Taehyung’s parents something when his phone vibrated, excusing himself, he peeked, expecting Yoongi or even Minho but got confused when he saw the name.

**[17:31] ** **Chan**

Yo mate. U free?

Realizing the time, Hoseok said his thank you’s, spending a longer time whispering promises of seeing each other again to Jungkook who had a tight grip around his neck when he hugged him goodbye.

“How about this?” he started, patting Jungkook’s cheeks “You keep my jacket safe until we see each other again?”

Jungkook pouted, about to protest, but one squeeze on his shoulder courtesy of Taehyung, the boy sighed and reluctantly agreed “Promise?”

Beaming at him, Hoseok pecked his head “Promise.”

**[17:49] Me**

Yeah. Need something?

**[17:49] Chan**

Meet me by the river? On the bench near XX building?

Hoseok raised an eyebrow at the curious request. Sure, he and Chan were friends, but they were the kind of friends that didn’t spontaneously invite each other out. They more of ‘come have dinner at our home next week’ or ‘hey I brought too much meat, want to share tomorrow?’ kind of friends. So this was kind of out of nowhere.

**[17:51] Me**

Sure. Be there in ten.

**[17:53] Chan**

Okey. I ordered takeout btw in case ur hungry

Snorting at that –Chan and food will never be apart- he shook his head –maybe he was just overthinking Chan’s spontaneous request and turned down the road leading to the river.

And because he’s weak and in love –sue him- despite various thoughts running through his head at the moment he sent a text to Yoongi.

**[17:57] Me**

Don’t forget to tell Innie to eat dinner!

The reply was immediate.

**[17:57] Yoongi**

Why Innie?

**[17:58] Me**

Because u will forget :)

And Innie listens to me well :)

And you are a weak man :)

**[17:58] Yoongi**

Monster.

Abusing your power.

Laughing at the petulant reply, Hoseok can admit that after two days of not seeing them –the lovely father and son they are- that his chest aches because of how much he’s missing them.

He’s so gone for those two and yet he can’t seem to mind.

**[17:59] Me**

LOL

See you soon you big baby

If he loves them so much, why wasn’t he with them right now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MEAN WHAT ISN'T OBVIOUS IN THIS WHOLE STORY? HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> kudos and comments makes my day! but really, as i've said before, just seeing that someone is reading this makes my heart go ba-dump ba-dump haha thank you always!
> 
> Next Chapter: Don't you think that everything that's happening is also a work of destiny?  
(just one more then epilogue huhu omg)


	23. It's a Work of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so, babe, please be my finale~
> 
> Finally, Lady Fate arrives. After a long journey, she has made it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, actually since chapter 21 lol
> 
> I'm baaaaaaack!!! Please enjoy!~

Hoseok unconsciously flinched at seeing Chan’s widening eyes when he saw him approaching.

_Fuck. The jacket’s with Jungkook._

He willed his hands not to fly towards _it._

“Chan- uhm-“

Chan seemed to snap out of his awe –as if it was awe inspiring (was it though?)- then sheepishly smiling at him while patting the place beside him as a silent invitation to join him there.

Then it was silent.

As soon as he sat down, Chan didn’t start talking –like he usually would- he simply offered the bucket of fried chicken he brought with him and a can of hot coffee.

Like nothing was out of the ordinary.

But everything was.

Confused but too nervous to ask, Hoseok took the food offered and munched on them quietly. Soon enough he found himself involuntarily relaxing at the comfortable silence they had going on.

He noticed the quick glance Chan threw at his way when he finished his coffee, mindlessly pulling out another but he didn’t dwell on it. A few beats later though he heard the other conversationally begin “Don't you think that everything that's happening is also a work of destiny?”

Now _thoroughly confused, _he turned to face Chan, wondering where the young man was going with this conversation. The younger man chuckled at how fast he whipped his head towards him but showed him mercy by continuing “How you woke up late because you weren't meant to be at the scene of I don't know, robbery? – accident?- or how you butthead with someone on first meeting because you'll be laughing over it in a few years time,” Chan paused with a chuckle, eyes averting from his to look at street lights on the other side of the river “Or how you met someone not soulmarked for you because they were planned to do something in your life.”

Understanding the direction the conversation was taking, Hoseok sighed and thought ‘fuck it.’ He’s too worn out to pretend he was okay and that thinking helps (because honestly it did the opposite) “Like what?”

His friend may have noticed the distress bleeding in his expression, but all he did was to shrug nonchalantly “Spend some time with you then leave, willingly or not, to teach you how to forgive or accept and move on. Pass-by and smile, to allow you to appreciate small moments, or stay and give you the opportunity to cherish them back.”

Despite learning to be open to the otherwise as were the influence of his friends old and new, Hoseok still found himself murmuring “Then what's a soulmark for if you're going to cherish someone that isn't meant for you?”

“That's the thing;” Chan chuckled lightly, nudging him “we treat soulmates as if they're the only one we should let inside, like they’re the only one who should matter.”

“Are they not?” he asked. He had his own set of beliefs, he is open-minded too. But doubts and fear are hard to win against sometimes even with strong mutual feelings.

Chan stared at him for a minute too long he almost felt uncomfortable but he willed himself to hold the gaze a little longer and soon enough the younger softly worded “We're so used to thinking that our hearts were meant to love one when we were born with hearts big enough for everyone we meet if we so please. We fail to remember that it was simply our choice how to give it to them.”

“What-” Hoseok swallowed a little, because he understands that now- he knows that, heard it far too many times and yet why was he hesitating –now of all times? “What do you mean?”

“When I met Shin, I thought that’s everything, he made me content with what I have in life and I was very happy to share it with him but when Felix literally barged into our lives” at this Chan breathed out a pleased sigh, smiling up to the night sky “I thought maybe I’m capable of more.”

Hoseok stared in awe at the contentedness painting Chan’s face, like he had already found answers to the mysteries of life and looking back- Hoseok remembered feeling akin to something like that-

_Whenever he received beaming smile, cute shrieks and giggles. The beginning still clear in his mind’s eye “You can call me Innie!”_

_When the glares and small growls turned into amused smirks and fond eyes “Hey, Hobi.”_

Snapping out of his reverie, he realized Chan was waiting for his attention before continuing and so with a small flush, he permitted. “It also made me realize that all this time aside from my family, I also had Changbin and Jisung with me. Then Namjoon-hyung, Yoongi-hyung, their families, then you guys. And then I understood that not all love we’re meant to give is just for one person.” Hoseok nodded slowly, realization slow in its flow to his mind, but they were happening. “And not all feelings for someone can be simply defined as love.”

Chan threw an arm over his shoulder then, pulling him into a side-hug that unconsciously made Hoseok sag his tensed shoulder “Just- just allow yourself to enjoy the little mysteries you encounter, it will never come again once you miss it.”

Breathing in slowly and exhaling his worries bit by bit, Hoseok thinks with a new perspective.

“You know, I never thought I’ll have a heart to heart with you Chan.” He teased a little later when he had grown tired with analyzing all the thoughts that flowed to him brought about by Chan’s words.

“Excuse me? I’m insulted.”

“No” Hoseok laughed easier this time “I just, out of all my friends I never thought you’d be the one telling me this”

“That doesn’t make it better” Chan darkly muttered “and do you think Minho or Jisung or Changbin will give you this talk?”

“Well, yes.”

Chan smiled this time, amused “And I agree. Sometimes they talk beyond their age when they’re not too busy being kids”

“That’s true.” Hoseok shook his head, remembering his dear younger friends “But there’s also Shin”

“Ah, yes, but Shin’s too polite to prod, that’s why I’m here, he was worried.”

Hoseok laughed good-naturedly, he deduced as much. “Thanks”

“No worries, I’m your friend too. And I can’t have Yoongi-hyung growling at me for no reason” Chan stopped his groaning to playfully glare at him “–oh wait, it’s because of you.”

“He’s been grumpy?” he chuckled, amused at the mental image.

Chan pulled his arms away to dramatically point at his face “Ha! That’s a weak term especially when you suddenly went ‘M.I.A’ on him and Jeongin being down lately –oh wait because of you again.”

“Don’t be mean.”

“I so can.” The producer indignantly harrumphed “He’s been scolding me for his mistakes, and when I point it out he pulls the seniority card on me, he’s not that old to be forgetful of things.”

“I’ll talk to him.” He promised, taking mercy on Chan’s continued whining.

“Yes please, for all our sakes.”

“All _ours_?”

“Yes!” Chan exclaimed “I didn’t glare at him with ‘_the look’_ for how many months to make him realize what he’s missing just to have _you_ missing_._”

Hoseok spent the next minutes giggling and snorting at hearing Chan talk about him and Shin giving Yoongi ‘_the look’_ and Yoongi’s confused reactions.

When they had winded down and enjoyed the silence that settled, Hoseok squared his shoulders and asked what he probably asked everyone else “Hey Chan? What’s Shin to you?”

* * *

Yoongi closed the shower’s tap with a sigh.

This time he was sure –absolutely sure like without a doubt that Hoseok was avoiding him.

Or not avoiding, just trying to be left alone with his thoughts.

He sighed again as he passed by the mirror as he was tying a towel around his waist. For years he had painfully avoided and borderline rejected his soulmark. He felt like it was mocking him with its dazzling and detailed dance of colors even with Jihyo’s admiration of it, and Jeongin’s efforts of drawing it on paper he couldn’t come to terms with having it printed on his skin.

Grunting, he stepped out of the bathroom to go back to his room.

He may have gotten used to seeing it there, but it will never change his mind about it.

Probably nothing will.

As he was pulling out a shirt and sweatpants from his closet, his eyes wandered on its own to his bedside table and he was reminded of what were hidden under a stack of books and random necessary things.

> _I hope they make you feel alive with just a gaze or a smile or a touch, I hope you'll feel the way I do under yours._

_“Papa, is Uncle Hobi okay?”_

_“Why would you think otherwise?”_

_“He sounded-“ Jeongin frowned, mulling over his thoughts “not himself when he last talked on the phone.”_

_“It’s probably the bad cold Innie.”_

_“Is it?”_

And to be honest, Yoongi kind of understands what his son’s words mean. Because he heard it too. There was an underlying strain Hoseok was trying to hide. He just didn’t prod, hoping that after sometime, the other man would come to him, but now maybe he shou-

His thoughts were cut-off by his ringing phone. It was impossible for anyone from work to call because he took a day off. Well, unless it was an emergency _something_, which they could easily find another person to bother, so he brushed the thought off.

Deducing –hoping- it was Hoseok he went to pick up his phone only to get dejected that it wasn’t him then became confused because of his list of people who would call him, this person was probably somewhere at the bottom.

_Han Jisung_

Curious enough, he answered, only to get more confused when the one who talked was _definitely not_ Han Jisung.

“Sorry to call out of the blue.” the familiar voice spoke quietly “But I’m going straight to the point. I called because-“

* * *

He found himself wandering back the next day to the children’s shelter if only to avoid Minho because if he was powerful enough to break him down way before they learned about his abilities then Minho could definitely make him cry now with his gentle words of encouragement and reassurances.

Before he could even step inside the threshold, his leg was suddenly wrapped in Jungkook’s hug. Looking down, he saw the boy’s teeth out silently beaming at him, his jacket was wrapped on his small shoulders.

As soon as he was finished greeting Taehyung’s parents, Hoseok spent a few hours playing with Jungkook, Taehyung and a handful of other kids. He even taught them a few dance moves which undeniably delighted them.

When the kids got bored and played a different game on their own and Tae was called inside by his parents to help with something, Hoseok was left alone with a quiet Jungkook who is yet to leave his side.

“U-uncle Hobi, d-do you have soulmark?” was the boy’s sudden question.

Controlling his wince, Hoseok asked as diversion “You know about soulmarks?”

“Mm.” Jungkook nodded, slumping against his arm, sleepy “Tae likes to talk about it ‘cause his parents are soulmates.”

Hoseok fondly brushed the boy’s long curly hair “Oh? What do you think about it?”

Jungkook yawned before shaking his head as though to rid his sleepiness “Nothing really.”

“Why so?”

“I just want- I just want a family too” At this, Hoseok felt his heart weep at Jungkook’s small voice “-with people who loves me and I can love in return”

“Are they not your family?” Hoseok asked, gesturing to the house in front of them.

“I-I guess they are,” the boy blushed, shy but serious to explain “But sometimes I want- I want to have someone I can call my Appa or Eomma too. Do you have a family Uncle Hobi?”

He didn’t even take a moment to think it over when he answered “I have.” Although his friends were also family, the type of family Jungkook was asking was…But as he repeated it over and over in his head, he couldn’t help but feel that it has been an absolute truth for a while now “I have. I have a great partner and bright brave son.”

“You have a son?” Jungkook looked crestfallen at the answer but before he could ask he quietly questioned “Who is he?”

“He’s Jeongin.” Hoseok smiled fondly remembering Jeongin “We call him Innie”

Despite an obvious sadness in Jungkook’s eyes that he wanted to erase, he humoured the boy when he asked about Jeongin.

A few pictures and tons of videos later, Jungkook was lightly giggling, eyes gleaming as he followed Jeongin running around the giant balloon obstacles –the one they went to at the amusement park during the New Year, laughing and playing with his father.

“He’d love you Jungkook!” he expressed without thinking about it. Because Jeongin was the type to love everybody, to be honest.

“Really?” Jungkook looked up to him then, perking up “H-he’ll love me?”

“Mm!” Hoseok beamed widely at the boy “I’m sure he’d be happy to meet you! He’ll surely be excited to have another big brother.”

“B-big brother?” the boy sputtered, flushing “I- uhm, can I meet him?”

Eyes widening in pleasure, Hoseok promised with a beam “I’ll ask him.”

“What about your partner? Is he your soulmate?” he was yet again caught off guard by Jungkook’s question but this time- this time he took his time to answer.

_“_ _My wife wasn’t the one my soulmark describes and vice versa, but our souls our bound. To us at least.”_

He remembers the faraway look, the slight downturn of his lips but the soft way those hands caressed Jeongin’s hair.

He remembers too, the way he looks at him now.

Grinning down at Jungkook, cheeks warm and chest light “If I let him be, then he is.”

With that, he opened his messaging app as soon as he said his ‘see you soon’ to Jungkook and reading Yoongi’s text at least 15 minutes ago.

Because he found in himself to believe that it is simple as that.

_“_ _Namjoon and I are together because we found a life-long partner in each other. The soulmate thing is kind of a bonus.”_

> _A lifetime worth of love built and made stronger from everyday effort._

_“My soulmark is the different phases of the moon. For me it means that Shn will be a constant no matter what the situation is. He is the comforting silence of home in my loud, defeaning world and I’m lucky he got the courage to make that scene at the café. We didn’t know each other then, but when I saw him smile shyly at me I just knew, no matter what, I have to let him know how much he did for me when he silenced my crazy world.”_

> _The pleasant surprise an act of kindness can bring. An eternal source of joy._

_“I think Chan’s a wolf because he can be alone or lead a pack. He is independent but can often give everything to everybody without leaving anything for himself. I wanted to be the one who’d stay with him whenever it happens.”_

> _The home you can call your own._

_“Changbin-hyung is- even before we were soulmates, Changbin-hyung made me look at myself, he made me proud of looking at my reflection. He made me see what he sees when he looks at me. He once joked that maybe that’s Gyu is his representation, because he’s a child who looks at the world as it is but is colored like the galaxy because he has a million stars in him enough to make out constellations for every person he meets but he chose to give the sun to me and although I know he wasn’t really that serious with his explanation I believe with all I am that it’s true.”_

> _Your mirror that would show you how they see you when you refuse to believe it yourself._

_“Hyunjin’s my comfort. My security blanket. People often see me as cool and aloof but I am a child and an affection person through and through and he knows that. He knows who I really am behind my million facades and so I can be my whiniest, ugliest self around him. He’s someone who loves unconditionally, will give his all and will always patiently wait for you to come back in his embrace. And I’m happy to be the one he wrapped his arms around.”_

> _The embrace where you can unload and breakdown because you will never lose them even then._

_“Even before my soulmark appeared I just knew that Minho’s my soulmate. Actually even without the mark, I’ll do my best to let him know that I consider him my soulmate. He just gets me you know? He’s like this millions of things but he’s the only one at the same time. Ahh I don’t know what I’m saying hyung! It’s just- I know.”_

> _Having fun taking care of the responsibility your choices have brought upon you._

_“The soulmark is just a reminder that we’re never truly alone but even without it…I met you. You kept me. I met everyone I cherish in my life right now, they cherished me in return and I love him. He loves me too.”_

> _It’s in learning to love their every bit. The best and the worst. including the parts that will remain with her, even six feet under._

He asked Yoongi the same question too.

Hoseok remembers clearly as well, because he cried when Yoongi left for home that night.

He remembers Yoongi standing up from beside him, movie credits playing in the background, him stretching, the movement lifting his loose shirt and allowing him to get a glimpse of those blazing yellows and oranges.

_“Is that your soulmark?” he asked, voice small._

_Yoongi turned and without prompting, lifted the shirt further to show him the beautiful mark._

_He couldn’t even think to be embarrassed at Yoongi nonchalantly lifting his shirt because his breath was taken and eyes focused only on the image “Its beautiful Yoongi.”_

_“Is it?” when he nodded, Yoongi shrugged “It’s just a tattoo though.”_

_“Huh?”_

_“Well, despite it being there…” Yoongi bent down to take his hand before fully crouching on the floor by his feet. Hoseok swallowed, not understanding the seriousness in the other’s eyes but Yoongi smiled, soft and small and just for him, voice dripping with affection saying-_

**[14:14] Yoongi**

Can we talk?

I know ur not home.

I’ll wait by the studio.

* * *

“Sorry for avoiding you” were his first words to Yoongi as they parked after Yoongi mutely gestured him to his car as soon as he got to the dance studio. They had spent the whole drive quiet, but surprisingly not tense.

Yoongi smirked at him, shaking his head “I figured. It’s fine”

“You know?” he sputtered, scrambling to open his door when Yoongi ignored him and left the vehicle.

He didn’t receive his answer until they were walking or rather him blindly following Yoongi not noticing where they were going because he was focused on Yoongi’s back facing him, instead of their usual walking beside each other “Your best friend called me saying_ ‘hyung’s an idiot, please do something about it. Please and thank you.’ _Then ending it soon after. Quite a spirited guy.”

“Oh?” Hoseok dumbly replied, looking down. Why was Yoongi walking ahead then? Was he mad at him?

“Innie told me that you sounded sad the last time you talked over the phone” snapping his head up he found Yoongi turning to look at him, standing a few feet away in front of headstone with a bouquet of flowers settled at the bottom.

Finally taking in his surrounding, he found out, they were at the cemetery. And walking closer, he gasped as he silently read the letters engraved on the stone.

** _Park Jihyo_ **

Before he could voice his question however–_why are we here? What? What are you planning?-_ Yoongi smiled at him –the familiar, affectionate small upturn at the corner of his mouth- and his heart yet again reminded him of how hard, how much he feels for the other. His words however were the reason his breath was taken away “And I felt it, in here” Hoseok watched as Yoongi touched where his heart was “that you were unsettled.”

Still shocked at what Yoongi was implying, Hoseok belatedly registered the sudden jolt in his spine, the tingles spritely dancing on his skin – an identical small jump by the other- when Yoongi took his bare hand, intertwining their fingers as he pulled him to stand in front of her.

Squeezing his hand, Yoongi side eyed him questioningly although the pleased smile was unmistakable “Did it bother you?”

“At first. But-“ Hoseok sniffed emotions choking him, wiping a wayward tear, overwhelmed and taking pleasure in the burn against his chest, where a pair of differently colored fish –one was vibrant colored while the other was warm and has earthy tones- they meet at the center where his heart is supposedly in, their tails facing the opposite direction but foreheads were almost touching.

Someday, he promised himself, he’ll give his own interpretation of it, but he has time to learn more and more about him, his soulmark and everything that comes with the man because Yoongi was here and-

_“I’m here with you, aren’t I?”_

“I’m with you now, right?”

Yoongi laughed freely at his answer, pulling his hand that he was holding to press a kiss on it. Blushing, Hoseok whined a little before getting shocked at the older man waving an envelope at his face “Here.”

“What’s this?” curious, he carefully took it and swiped his thumb slowly at the closed lid making a small noise of question when he read what was written on the back.

“A business contract.”

Snapping out of his thoughts on what might be inside Hoseok rolled his eyes at Yoongi’s obvious teasing “Really helpful. Makes me wonder why I'm in love with you.”

And confessing that was as easy as saying his name.

Yoongi this time smiled wide at him, unabashed and bare “Maybe because I’m in love with you too?”

And with that, Hoseok let the hand that was holding the paper fall at his side and let his eyes flutter close when Yoongi leaned up to him.

This is where he belongs.

* * *

> _To you,_
> 
> _Thank you for all the things you did and will do to keep Yoongi happy. Jeongin too, I'm sure, they come as a pair after all. (As if anyone can resist my –or should I say ours?- baby’s charms. He’s so cute right?)_
> 
> _If you need any help with dealing with them, come visit me. Haha just kidding, I have no doubt you'll do great because Yoongi gave this to you and I’m sure he trusts you with his life now (he’s so sincere and so so cute isn’t he?) so don’t let go of his hand._
> 
> _Please love my boys with all that you have. It is not my place to ask so, but please. They have delicate hearts that are too willing to give more love than what a normal person's body could hold. Remind them that someone can fiercely love them like they do._
> 
> _Keep them safe and in your heart, always._
> 
> _May your days with them be filled with all the laughter, tears and many more things you didn't get to experience because of me. May you live the best life surrounded by people that makes you incredibly happy and wholly positive._
> 
> _It may sound rather pretentious seeing the circumstances we found ourselves in, but I sincerely thank you for enduring the days he wasn't with you. And thank you for letting me experience joy of a lifetime within a few years I had with them._
> 
> _Remain strong and smiling and on the days you can’t, remember that the people you have there for you now includes those two angels. You can come home to them and heal, because now they’re all yours to take care of, I have trust in you._
> 
> _Thank you, truly._
> 
> _Eternally grateful,_
> 
> _ **Park Jihyo** _
> 
> _P.S. If Yoongi doesn’t listen to you, you can use Jeongin against him haha. But I think you know that already because even without a soulmark, I know, you will find them still. That’s just how destiny works._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT'S IT! OMG T____________T
> 
> Thank you to NDK.XI for being such a sope trash and for joining my delulus club (not real btw haha) that we had to make a story to satisfy ourselves and for being such a great source of story lines and scenes (so if ever this fic made you cry, its her fault.) Labyu!
> 
> Thanks for all the hits, the kudos, bookmarks and comments! UWAAAAAAAH let's see each other on the epilogue okay? (and hopefully a new story huhu) *finger hearts*
> 
> p.s. i actually have no explanation for the sope soulmarks haha just kidding (not. send help)


	24. How Have You Been?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I've been the happiest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited this instead of sleeping so ha ha ha
> 
> enjoy!!!

> _To the bravest boy I know,_
> 
> _How are you Innie? I wonder how old are you now? Is Papa still stubborn? Are you as stubborn?_
> 
> _Oh, I miss you, my brave boy._

“Wow.” Jeongin’s friend, Eunjung, said again, for maybe the tenth time since he finished. He noticed with a grin the light in his friend’s smile when they concluded the story a few minutes ago.

“I mean like wow Innie!” the other gushed, fists clenched in excitement “I always thought that people who don’t believe in soulmates will not be able to give their soulmarks to their destined one! -- but your Papa still doesn’t believe right?” at this Jeongin nods, amused at the spew of words coming at him “so like then maybe that isn’t it! Maybe soulmarks are really nothing but tattoos on the skin! –“

Jeongin was about to protest –was she really listening?- when Eunjung continued, arms flying everywhere “because- because even with it people are allowed to do what they so wish! They have free will to do so! But then it would mean everything really is intertwined in the grand scheme of things! Because destiny or fate or whatever will put you where you truly belong! Where you were meant to be! Like –like what your Mama means with her belief, soulmates are people you feel the most you! Like – like whether you’ll be more than platonic will solely be up to you!”

The bubbly blabbing girl grabbed his both his arm this time, shaking him with vigor “That means whether or not you meet your soulmate isn’t the point of this whole soulmark soulmate thing! It just means that somewhere out there someone will inherently understand you because your souls are more connected than others but it doesn’t mean they would be the only ones! Because others could try! Because they are right! All of them! Bonds are made they aren’t magically formed!”

Jeongin stared at her in wonder, taking in her dimpled wide smile and bright excited eyes “I thought you didn’t believe in soulmates? But why do you sound like-“

As his voice trailed off, he watched curiously as she took her hands away from him as though burnt and flushed, eyes widening and before Jeongin could comprehend her reaction a loud bang startled his thoughts.

“Innie I’m hungry! Let’s go!” Jungkook announces, loudly entering their small living room where Jeongin and Eunjung was lounging on the floor.

Seeing the blushing girl scrambling to stand up and greet him, Jungkook stopped and stared at Jeongin slowly raising an eyebrow at him which simply earned him an unimpressed look from Jeongin that probably came from his father’s genes.

“Eunjung” Jeongin coughed, meaningfully staring at Jungkook to not say anything remotely embarrassing “this is my brother, Jungkook.”

Jungkook laughed good-naturedly when Jeongin sighed tiredly, continuing reluctantly “Hyung, this is Eunjung, a friend from school.”

The older hid a snicker when the girl stammered in her words after he teased “Friends huh?” Too focused on watching the girl try to deny it with how much she was blushing he didn’t notice the swift kick to his shin.

“Ah! Innie that was mean!”

“And you’re an idiot.” Jungkook eyed his huffing brother –who was now guiding Eunjung out- with a small amused smile. Really, for someone who can easily understand people’s emotions, Jeongin’s blissfully unaware of his own.

“Why did you let her go home alone?”

“Because she insisted she was meeting a friend at the café next door and she was obviously uncomfortable.” Jeongin grumbled gathering his things “Why do you always lack tact hyung?”

Jungkook grinned widely –so he wasn’t unaware after all “And why, my dearest Innie are you still so stubborn?”

“Shut up hyung.”

The blush said it all.

Ah youth.

> _Do you know why you're our brave boy? It's because when I was pregnant with you, they told me it'll be difficult, life-threatening even. But Mama's lucky, because you were so brave. You fought with me; you were so good to me. Papa even said you were trying to prove them wrong by not making it hard for me. And I remember your every movement in my tummy just like how Papa always press his ears on them to feel you move._

Jeongin quietly lends Jungkook his shoulder as his brother leaned down unconsciously while napping. They were on the bus on their way to their parents’ home to have dinner.

He adjusted his brother’s head, before looking back out at the window where the sun was setting.

The sky was tainted pink with hues of yellows and oranges. It was the same color when he first met Jungkook.

He was eight and Jungkook was nine.

It was only him and his Appa (then Uncle Hobi) who were able to visit for the dinner Jungkook’s guardians had apparently invited the later.

_“Uncle Hobi, would Jungkook-hyung enjoy these cookies?” Jeongin asked, clutching the straps of his bag that were carrying the said cookies. He had asked for his Papa’s assistance after he had learned everything about Jungkook from Hoseok. And in a whim, he had decided that cookies would be a best way to make friends with a shy boy._

_Why, he doesn’t really know. But his Papa was supportive of his idea and made him promise to tell what the other’s reaction would be because he couldn’t go with them to meet Jungkook._

_Uncle Hobi brushed the top of his head gently and nodded enthusiastically “I’m sure he will. You made them after all.”_

_At the reassurance Jeongin smiled down at his gift “I really hope so.”_

_Jungkook, he later earned was far more shy than he had expected. Hiding behind a perpetually smiling older boy, Taehyung, and wouldn’t meet his eyes, preferring to look down._

_With a quick glance at the soft look on Uncle Hobi’s face as he tried to coax Jungkook to greet him, Jeongin squared his shoulders and took a brave step forward._

_“I’m Jeongin and I made these cookies for you, hyung!”_

Jeongin huffed a laugh at remembering Jungkook’s trembling eyes meeting his and the small smile his now brother had given him.

“Don’t go smiling on your own Innie” Jeongin turned to the now sitting upright and yawning Jungkook “People might talk.”

Jeongin rolled his eyes at the teasing smile on the other’s face and silently side-eyed him when his face softens too into a content smile.

He sometimes wonders at what extent had some higher power did to put them where they are now but he then again finds himself shaking his head because his conclusion would always be the same.

As brothers, as family.

_Hoseok moved in with them after a few months of dating his Papa and he had been ecstatic and over the moon about it._

_Then his Papa had gone with them on their third visit at the institute to meet Jungkook-hyung. _

_When the two finally met, they just spent the first few minutes staring at each other and later they, him and Uncle Hobi, would be giggling at the sight of his Papa napping on the sofa with Jungkook-hyung asleep on the floor clutching his Papa’s fingers._

_Later that year, there were changes. He might have been young then but he was aware of the serious talks his Papa and Uncle Hobi had after they all had spent some quality time with Jungkook. _

He doesn’t remember much but he remembers feeling the tight fist on his back and the wobbly smile on his neck when he happily welcomed Jungkook to their home by the start of the next year.

> _You are our heartbeat he said and I agree. You are our best music too. When you were born, did you know Papa cried first? You can tease him for that. He cried before I could and I was the one who went into labor, I can't believe he took that moment from me. But from then on, we knew we could take anything the world throws at us because we have you._

"Hi Mama!" Jeongin greeted the framed picture of Jihyo beaming. His Papa said that it was one of the first pictures they had after they had first met.

As he moved further inside his childhood home, he saw the album he had gifted his parents’ on their wedding, opened on the coffee table. The album was filled with pictures mostly by Seungmin-hyung and Minho-hyung. But Uncle Chan and Uncle Jin were also contributors. Seeing it there, Jeongin shook his head fondly, those old bunch likes to reminisce too much as if they don’t have a lifetime to be grossly in love.

"You two-" he caught his father’s exasperated tone as soon as he entered the kitchen "What's the point of living on campus if you come home for dinner every other week?"

"Aw mean,” Jungkook whined, sneaking a smirk at him to which he just scoffed amusedly “can't you just say you're happy to see us?"

Jeongin settled down beside the already munching on cookies Jungkook and smiled at the other older man rolling his eyes behind Yoongi who was still not done with his petulant whining "How can I be happy if you keep on raiding our groceries?"

"But we're your little spawns!” Jungkook exclaimed and he nodded sagely in agreement reaching for his own piece “How is this a problem?"

Hoseok laughed good-naturedly when Yoongi glared at them and quipped "Because Yoongi will miss you guys tenfolds after you leave- uh ow?"

Jeongin burst out laughing at seeing Yoongi’s incessant denials and continual small kicks at the taller man’s shin.

The other’s soon followed at his peals of laughter.

> _I'm sorry Mama couldn't stay. I wish I could. I wish for so much, it's almost selfish. I hoped for more and more time to live so that I could see you grow and laugh with you and love you with every breath I had left. I prayed to stay longer so that you may at least remember me._

“Ah my friend doesn't believe in soulmates too, so I told her about how you guys met." Jeongin shared when the opportunity presented itself. He quickly shoved a chopstickful of kimchi in Jungkook’s mouth as soon as he caught it opening.

Hoseok looked amused at their display before teasing "Do you mean how you made us meet?"

They all chuckled at the way Yoongi groaned.

"Innie!” Jungkook had forgotten their staring contest and loudly asked “What if you're actually fate?"

"Maybe if Innie was fate, this little one wouldn't be so stubborn about it." Hoseok nudged Yoongi teasingly.

"Not gonna change my thoughts on how fate should just fuck off or something." Yoongi swatted Hoseok’s hand that was patting his hair before he halted "I mean, not you Innie, just the destiny- soulmate ugh whatever."

Jeongin curiously watched as his Appa propped an elbow on the table and settled his chin on his palm while smiling sweetly at his Papa "Are you still saying it's a choice?"

"Yeah” Yoongi paused, looking meaningfully at his soulmate’s eyes “I chose you right?" Jeongin snickered when he saw Hoseok blushing brightly and Jungkook coughing out his water. When he met his Papa’s eyes, Jeongin returned the teasing grin.

He vaguely remembers a time when he was boy and he wondered if his Papa had ever just met someone’s gaze and had looked so happy.

He knows now too, that his Papa was never shy with his affections.

"You guys are so cute-" he cooed but Jungkook cut him off with a loud cough "It's disgusting."

Jeongin raised his eyebrow at this. “As if you and Taehyungie-hyung aren’t the same.” Noticing the blush on his brother’s cheeks he relentlessly teased, raising his voice higher as though to imitate Jungkook’s pitched voice when excited “’I swear I heard bells when I met Taehyung and now I have his mark!’”

It was just last year after they had watched an animated movie about soulmates that apparently was Jungkook’s favorite simply because Taehyung had watched it repeatedly when they first met. Taehyung was in no one’s surprise, his brother’s soulmate and honestly lifetime boyfriend. Because when he turned twenty, Jungkook got his soulmark at the same time.

“S-shut up Innie!”

> _Life will be hard at first, you’ll feel so many things that you don’t understand, but Papa will be there for you. He’ll help you see just how special you are. And maybe, I’m not yet sure, maybe you’re already aware of the things most people won’t notice. Because you’re so brave. You bring us so much happiness it lift our hearts from burden. We were able to pull through whatever because of the ever present smile on your lips._

As Jeongin finished making plans with Lixie-hyung and Minnie-hyung, he saw Suga –yes he still has the stuffed toy with him in his bed- and the tear on his ears opening slightly. Clicking his tongue, he reached over to his bag to get a small sewing kit.

That small tear was a reminder of how much he was loved.

_"Hi brave boy." He didn’t move even when he heard his Papa sigh and sat down beside him. "Do you have something you want to share with me?"_

_"Mm."_

_Yoongi gathered him and pinched his cheeks "Don't tell me you're okay when this cute sad pout is on your chubby face." Jeongin stayed silent but flinched when his father hit the nail "Is it because of Jungkook?"_

_They shared silence until Yoongi wondered out loud "You don't like him?"_

_"No! I do!” he protested loudly “Gguk-hyung is great!"_

_"Then you don't like him to be your older brother?"_

_"That's not it." Deflating, Jeongin stared at his fingers picking at the loose threads on Suga’s ears._

_His Papa shot him a confused but relieved look before patiently asking "Then what is it?" _

_In a small voice he revealed "When Gguk-hyung comes home here, then I won't be your brave boy anymore."_

_"Why is that?" Yoongi took his chin to make him look at him._

_"Because Gguk-hyung is great at everything.” He sniffed, tearing up a little “And he isn't scared of anything too. Unlike me."_

_"Oh my baby boy." Yoongi smiled fondly; brushing his tears away "You know you’ll only be my brave boy."_

_At Jeongin’s small sound of denial, his father pinched his cheeks and nosed his temple "Because you’re the best gift Mama and I got to keep. And you're the one that made us a mama and a papa." looking directly at him his Papa said "In my eyes, Jeonginnie, you will always be our brave boy."_

Smiling approvingly at his work, he cleaned up and returned the things to where they belong. Just as he was moving to lie down, his Papa peeked from behind his door.

> _The moments I spent being by you two are treasures I keep in my heart. And I have a lot of those. Like that one time you wouldn't stop crying and you only did when Papa sang to you or the times you subconsciously knew we won’t say no to your puppy eyes and little pout. There so much more I want to tell you, but Papa will do it on my behalf, and for me that’s more than enough._
> 
> _So smile my love and live the life that makes you the happiest._

"Hey, Jeongin" was his father’s greeting, hands inside his pajama pockets.

"Ah Papa! What's up?"

Seeing the older man swallow, he furrowed his eyebrows, before he could ask about it however his father’s right hand moved to reveal a white envelope "I just thought I'd give you this now."

"What is it?" he asked, reaching for it as Yoongi sat down near him.

"It's Mama's letter for you."

"Oh?” he traced the lettering at the back, genuinely asking “Why only now?"

"To be honest? I couldn’t find it."

"Silly Papa." Jeongin murmured because the easy shrug and averting gaze were signs that his father was lying. He probably wasn’t ready to read another letter from his mother.

He learned from Hoseok that his Papa cried when he made him read his Mama’s letter to him.

Smiling brightly, he offered "Would you like to read it with me?"

"What? But-" his father sputtered but didn’t look the slightest against the idea.

"I'm sure Mama wouldn't mind."

> _I know you’re reading this too, my beloved. Don't forget to miss me! Of course you too Innie! Love you both!_
> 
> _With all my love,_
> 
> _ **Mama** _

_“W-wait!” Hoseok shrieks, slapping a hand against Yoongi’s mouth just as it was about to deliver the kiss. “This doesn’t feel right. We’re at the ceme-“_

_Yoongi removed the hand with a huff “You’re so proper.”_

_“B-but-!”_

_“Fine, later then. But you owe me two weeks’ worth of it.”_

_“T-two weeks? Why two?”_

_Yoongi impishly grins at Hoseok’s bright face “Because I can.”_

_As his last bits of amusement at Hoseok’s expression fades, he fondly took his hands and traced his features bathed by the sunlight._

_When Hoseok alarmingly becomes redder and redder at his tender stare, in his mind he thinks yet again of what the future may hold, of how years down the road they’ll marry, Hoseok will get his degree and reach his dreams, Jeongin will grow up as lovely as Jihyo was, maybe another child and a pet too and how he’ll be content with the small family he had. The friends he had made and kept and the relationships he will nurture every day. And with that he smiles at his reflection in Hoseok’s eyes “This is my soulmate Jihyo. I’m the happiest when I’m with him.”_

> _P.S. Have you been the happiest these days? I hope you are. Thank you for always doing your best._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!! T___________T
> 
> Honestly this was supposed to be a one shot and just plain fluff but we got so excited with the AU it branched out so much haha and I'm very happy to have finished this and just knowing that you guys enjoyed this truly warms my heart. So sincerely,thank you and hope to see you again in a different story uwu

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this huhu ♥


End file.
